wage war
by setsuna05
Summary: Depuis des siècles les clan Li et Shian se battent. De nos jours, Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan Li vont rencontrer Sakura et Tomoyo. Les garçons vont commencé à éprouvé des sentiments envers les filles... sans savoir qu'elles sont leur ennemi hériditaire
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: la guerre, la magie et le commencement.**

****

La guerre… De nos jours peu de personnes la vivent réellement. Peu de personnes savent se que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se fait attaquer. Lorsque les personnes chers à notre cœur meurent à cause d'un ennemi. Bien sûr beaucoup seront en désaccord avec moi. Parce que des images de guerre on en voit partout: aux informations, dans les films, dans les livres… Mais se n'est pas la réalité… Se sont des images, on comprend quelles sont horrible mais peut on ressentir la même souffrance que ceux qui sont au cœur du conflit? Je ne pense pas. Peut on ressentir le chagrin d'une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant dans la bataille? Peut-on ressentir la tristesse de la femme qui perd son mari dans une guerre? Peut-on ressentir se que ressent l'orphelin qui a tout perdu? Non, a moins de l'avoir soit même vécu. Pour le moment le Japon et la Chine ne sont pas en guerre. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ses deux nations soient en guerre d'ailleurs… Pourtant dans ses deux pays se livrent une bataille caché… Une guerre que personne ne soupçonne sauf ceux qui en font partit. Cette guerre oppose deux clans: le clan Li et le clan Shian. Le clan Li est d'origine chinoise mais on compte beaucoup de Li au Japon. Il "possède" d'ailleurs certains bout de territoire. Le clan Shian est japonais. Ils ont aussi des bouts de territoire en Chine. Ses deux clans sont d'une même envergure et d'une même importance. Vous devez vous demander comment se fait-ils que personne ne remarque cette guerre? Après tout dans chaque guerre il y a des morts. Eh bien, la majeur partit du temps lorsque l'on retrouve un corps on met sa sur le compte de petits gangs violents. Après tout, il est plus facile de soupçonner des yankees que les deux plus grandes familles. Et s'il le faut, les familles n'hésitent pas à utiliser la magie. Je sais que sa paraît incroyable mais pourtant la magie fait partit de se monde. Se n'est pas un mensonge que les ecclésiastiques ont inventés. Depuis la nuit des temps la magie existe. C'est grâce à la magie que les humains ont créer les religions. Si les humains n'avaient pas assister à des événements paranormaux pourquoi auraient-ils cru en une puissance supérieur? Je tiens à éclairé certaines personnes. Il n'y a aucune différence entre les sorcières et les magiciennes ou les sorciers et les magiciens. Les sorciers et sorcières sont sensé avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable pour avoir des pouvoirs alors qu'un magicien les a de naissance. Je tiens à dire que les sorcières et les sorciers sont des inventions de l'Eglise catholique. Pour le prouver: au moyen âge tout le monde pratiquant la magie était considéré comme sorciers, le clergé ne se souciait pas de savoir si la personne devant eux avait ses pouvoirs de naissances ou s'il avait fait un pacte avec le diable. Ils étaient tous condamné à être brûlés. On ne compte plus le nombre d'innocents qui sont morts sur un bûcher. Car si les prêtes arrivaient par miracle a attraper un véritable magicien ou magicienne celui-ci avait assez de pouvoir pour échapper à son sort. Heureusement que maintenant cette "chasse" n'existe plus et les sorciers ou magiciens peuvent vivre en paix. Dans l'histoire que je vais vous racontez j'utiliserais le mot sorcier ou sorcière pour désigner les personnes ayant de dons surnaturels.

Nous sommes en 2007, nous nous trouvons au Japon. Pour être plus précis, nous nous trouvons dans une petit ville qui se nomme Tomoeda. Cette ville même petite à une particularité: le clan Li à sa base principal en territoire ennemi et le clan Shian à sa résidence principale ici… Cette ville est coupé en deux par les deux clans, une partie appartient à la famille Li et l'autre partie est à la famille Shian. La guerre secrète qui ravage ses deux familles est toujours d'actualité. Elle dure depuis tellement longtemps que personne serait capable de dire comment elle a commencé. Approchons-nous du côté Est de la ville, là ou se trouve la résidence des Li. Du dehors on penserait juste voir un manoir mais en réalité c'est là ou vivent certains Li en mission au Japon. C'est dans cette maison que se déroule toutes les opérations contre les Shian au Japon. En se moment un grand événement à lieu dans cette maison. Le futur leader du clan est arrivé le matin même avec deux des meilleurs sorciers de la famille Li. On les retrouve tous les trois devant une vieille femme. Cette femme devait avoir soixante-dix ans, ses cheveux gris étaient retenus en un chignon serré, dû son âge avancé elle portait des lunettes à fines montures, ses traits émincés et ses lèvres pincé lui donnait un air sévère. Elle devait arriver au milieu du ventre des trois jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Celui qui se trouvait tout à droite avait les cheveux teints en blanc, il avait trois percing à l'oreille droite. Sa chemise blanche aux manches arrachées était ouverte de deux boutons et laissait apparaître un torse musculeux et un pendentif représentant une fleur de lys. Il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt et avait dix-sept ans. Celui de gauche était vétu d'une chemise rouge sang avec un pantalon de costume noir. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geais et ses yeux bleu lapis-lazulite lui donnait un air sombre mais ses regards reflétaient une grande gentillesse et ses lunettes rondes et fines lui conféraient un air sérieux. Enfin celui du milieu, il avait une chemise noir ouverte d'un bouton, on pouvait remarquer un pendentif en forme de loup autour de son cou, et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux chocolat étaient en bataille et lui donnait un petit air rebel. Ses yeux ambrés et froid lui donnaient un charme mystérieux. Une beauté froide aux couleurs chaudes comme dise certaines filles. La vieille femme les regarda, les étudiants du regard. Ils avaient tous le même âge et faisait presque la même taille à quelques centimètres près.

Vieille femme: je suis heureuse de vous accueillir monsieur Shaolan Li, Monsieur Eriol Hirigazawa et monsieur Hatsu Tsesushi. Je serais celle qui sera chargé de votre éducation. Je suis madame Fuka. J'espère que vous nous créerez pas trop de problème mais vu vos précédent dossiers je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

Shaolan: ou irons-nous étudier?

Fuka: au lycée qui se trouve à la frontière entre le clan Li et le clan Shian. Il se peut que vous rencontriez quelques élèves faisant parti de cette famille.

Hatsu: je ne me fais pas de soucie, ils partiront vite une fois qu'ils nous auront croisés.

Fuka: je ne veux pas de violence. Cette guerre doit rester cacher, surtout à la frontière des deux clans.

Eriol: nous n'avons pas besoin de violence pour faire partir certaines personnes.

………………………………………...

Regardons maintenant du côté Ouest. La demeure des Shian étaient plus grande que celle des Li. Tous le monde était en effervescence. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que la fille de Fujitaka Kinomoto et Nadeshico Shian allait arrivée. Elle était en Chine depuis son entré au collège mais on avait préféré la faire venir au Japon depuis la mort de son père. Elle était accompagné comme toujours de Tomoyo Daidoji et de son frère, Toya Kinomoto. Une voiture se gara devant la maison. Une magnifique jeune fille en sortit. Elle avait de long cheveux brun qui lui arrivait à la taille. Ils ondulaient légèrement, ses yeux étaient améthyste et reflétait une grande compréhension et de la douceur. Elle était grande et mince, elle portait une robe d'été lilas se qui allait très bien avec ses yeux. Elle tenait la porte à une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge. Elle avait des cheveux semblables aux miels qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur envoûtante, on aurait dit deux émeraude. Elle était un peu moins grande que l'autre jeune fille mais elle était tout aussi mince. Enfin, un homme descendit de la voiture. Il était très grand, ses cheveux étaient brun, ses yeux étaient bleu azur. On voyait très bien qu'il était musculeux. Ils étaient tout les trois très beaux. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année arriva vers eux.

Femme: bonjour, je suis Mito. Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, veuillez me suivre.

Sakura et Tomoyo la suivirent jusqu'à un bureau. Mito s'assit juste derrière.

Mito: je vous ai inscrite à l'école de Tomoeda. Il se peut que vous rencontriez des élèves appartenant au clan Li. Si c'est le cas je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de violence.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'en y aura pas. Ni moi ni Tomoyo ne sommes pour cette guerre stupide.

Mito: on m'avait prévenu, dans tout les cas vous ne portez pas le nom de Shian alors vous n'aurez pas de problème dans l'immédiat. Je compte sur vous pour donner

un bon exemple aux autres.

Tomoyo: vous pouvez comptez sur nous… Est-ce que nous sommes dans la même classe?

Mito: oui, vous avez juste des heures qui seront différentes par moments à cause de vos options.

Sakura et Tomoyo se regardèrent en souriant.

Sakura: pour mon frère?

Mito: il est assez grand pour se débrouiller et trouver un travail. Et puis, depuis la mort de vos parents il doit géré le clan se qui n'est pas une mince affaire... Maintenant vous feriez mieux de préparer vos affaires pour la rentrée demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: quelle chance!**

**Sakura POV:**

Je dormais tranquillement. Je faisais un rêve… On me secoua violemment.

Tomoyo: SAKURA DEBOUT IL EST HUIT HEURE!!!!

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Je tombais de mon lit… Adieu beau rêve… je ne m'en souvenais déjà plus… Je ne voyais qu'un regard ambré. Un magnifique regard… Je me frottais la tête et regardais Tomoyo.

Sakura: pas besoin de crier comme ça…je ne suis pas sourde.

Tomoyo: sourde? Non! Endormi? Oui! Et pour te réveillé il faut te hurler dans les oreilles ou te lancer de l'eau froide sur le visage. J'ai préféré la méthode douce. En

tout cas dépêche toi tu n'as plus qu'un quart d'heure pour être au lycée.

Sakura: quoi?!! Ho non!!! Tomoyo vas-y moi je te rejoins!

Tomoyo: d'accord. Oublie que tu es en salle 401.

Sakura: oui!

Tomoyo sortit de ma chambre et je commençais à m'habiller. J'enfilais mon uniforme: une veste noir, une chemise blanche, un nœud rouge, une jupe plissé rouge et des chaussettes hautes blanche. Une fois fait je pris mon sac en bandoulière noir et couru en bas. Je pris un pain au chocolat que me tendait mon frère avant de foncer jusqu'au lycée. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer lorsque je remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la cours. Je montais un étage en courant et fut soulagé qu'il y avait encore du monde. Mais je ne ralentissais pas pour autant. Au troisième étage je passais devant un groupe de garçon en courant.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux. Je me levais et allais à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore noir. J'étais au tout dernier étage. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et passais dehors. J'étais habile et montais sur le toit sans aucun problème. Je voulais assister au levé du soleil. Je m'assis sur le toit et attendis. Au bout de cinq minutes le ciel commença à s'éclairer, le noir laissa place au bleu foncer. Puis le bleu commença à s'éclaircir, d'autres couleurs apparurent, du mauve, de l'indigo, du violet, et du rose orangé. Le ciel était magnifique. C'est dans se moment que je me sens en paix avec le monde, c'est le seul moment ou je sais qu'on ne nous attaquera jamais. Lorsque le soleil fut totalement levé je retournais dans ma chambre et filait dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Puis je passais mon uniforme: une veste noir, une chemise rouge, un pantalon noir. Je souris en pensant que cet uniforme irai très bien à Eriol. Le rouge et le noir avait toujours été ses couleurs. J'essayais encore une fois de coiffer mes cheveux mais je ne parvint qu'à les rendre un peu moins indiscipliné. Je sortis de ma chambre en même temps qu'Eriol. Celui-ci soupira en me voyant.

Eriol: je n'arriverais jamais à me lever avant toi…

Shaolan: on réveille Hatsu?

Eriol: il vaut mieux sinon il sera en retard.

Nos chambres étaient voisines. Nous sommes entré dans la chambre de Hatsu qui dormait comme un bébé. Je souris à Eriol.

Eriol et Shaolan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Nous nous sommes jeté sur lui le réveillant sous le coup. Nous le réveillons de cette manière depuis qu'on vit dans la même maison autrement dit depuis le collège.

Hatsu: putain vous êtes chiant les gars…

Eriol: il faut te lever sinon tu seras en retard pour la rentrée…

Hatsu: se serait pas la première fois.

Shaolan: et tu manquerais le repérage des jolies filles!

Hatsu avait comme reçu une décharge puisqu'il se leva et couru jusqu'à son uniforme pour le mettre en moins de deux minutes.

Eriol: bon argument.

Shaolan: je sais… Je suis un pro.

Hatsu: on y va?

Nous nous sommes sortis de sa chambre pour nous retrouver dans la cuisine face à Fuka.

Fuka: bonjour messieurs.

Tous: bonjour!

Fuka: n'oubliez pas que vous êtes ensemble, au quatrième étage dixième porte à droite.

Eriol: oui.

Après le petit déjeuner nous nous sommes levé et nous commencions à partir lorsque la voix de Fuka arriva jusqu'à nous.

Fuka: tâchez de ne pas trop flirter dès le premier jour.

Hatsu: vous savez déjà notre réputation?

Fuka: c'est se qui est inscrit en premier dans vos dossiers.

Eriol: génial…

Nous nous sommes tranquillement mis en marche pour le lycée. Nous sommes directement monter, il y avait beaucoup d'escalier dans se lycée… Au troisième étage

une fille passa devant nous en courant. Elle était très belle, grande et elancé…cheveux miel.

Hatsu: elle est folle de courir comme ça! Ses escaliers sont tuants!

Eriol: c'est vrai que c'est fatigant.

Shaolan: bah de toute façon au prochain escalier elle s'arrêtera.

Nous avons monter le dernier escalier qui nous restait et nous avons avancé. Toutes les filles se retournaient sur notre passage. Sur se point le Japon et la Chine ne

diffère pas! Avant d'arriver dans la classe je vis la fille qui nous avait dépassé redescendre un étage. Elle devait être nouvelle pour se tromper d'étage. Je souris à cette idée. Elle arriva en courant près de moi. Je la laissé entrer.

**Sakura POV:**

**La poisse!! Je me suis trompé d'étage! Pourquoi est-ce que sa n'arrive qu'à moi se genre de chose!**

J'arrivais presque devant la classe quand un garçon vraiment très beau me laissa passer. Je lui souris et passais devant lui. J'allais directement voir Tomoyo qui m'applaudit.

Tomoyo: bravo! Tu n'es pas en retard pour une fois!

Sakura: oui! Je me suis dépêché!

Tomoyo: on est placé. Trouve ta place vite comme ça on pourra voir si se sera facile de se parler.

J'hochais la tête et partit à la recherche de ma place. Je commençais par la rangé de Tomoyo mais je n'étais pas à côté. J'allais vers la seconde rangé… Je n'y étais pas non plus. Je soupirais et allais près des fenêtre. A chaque fois il me mette loin de Tomoyo. Je ne me trompais pas. J'étais tout au fond près de la fenêtre alors que Tomoyo était tout devant près du mur. Je m'assis à côté de la fenêtre et fis un signe de la main à Tomoyo. Je regardais le nom de mon voisin par curiosité. Je commençais à m'étouffer en voyant inscrit "Shaolan Li".

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit dans ma classe? Et à côté de moi? J'espère que se n'est pas quelqu'un de trop important…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je cherchais ma place depuis cinq minutes lorsque je me dirigeais à l'opposé d'Eriol, en général on était toujours dispercé dans la classe. Eriol était devant, Hatsu au milieu, alors logiquement je devais être au fond. Je me dirigeais vers la fille qui m'avait fait un magnifique sourire tout à l'heure et regardait le nom à côté d'elle. C'était le mien. Je m'assis.

Shaolan: c'est vraiment pas pratique leur système! On met du temps à chercher.

Sakura: c'est vrai…

Shaolan: je m'appel Shaolan Li.

Sakura: et moi je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Je souris. Je venais de trouver ma prochaine proie et elle n'avait pas l'air difficile à avoir. Je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan: tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne?

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi. Son regard se ferma.

Sakura: tu ne seras pas en train d'essayé de me draguer Li?

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: je connais la réputation de certain Li… Des dragueurs. Ne t'imagine pas que je suis assez idiote pour tomber dans tes bras.

**Bon je retire se que j'ai dis: elle ne sera pas facile à avoir.**

**Merci pour les commentaires ! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plu ! bisous et merci !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: premier contact.**

****

**Sakura POV:**

**Non mais! Il ne manquait pas de toupet! On vient juste de commencer les cours qu'il me fait déjà des avances! Est-ce que tout les Li sont des dragueurs? Ou alors s'est juste lui qu'il l'est? Si sa se trouve c'est le même Li qu'en Chine**…

Sakura: est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas Chine par hasard?

Shaolan: si… Je viens de HongKong.

Il avait l'air étonné que je lui pose cette question. Pour ma part je savais à quoi m'en tenir: j'avais devant moi l'un des trois Li les plus dragueur!

**En tout cas, s'il pense pouvoir m'avoir il se trompe. Je ne tomberais pas dans les bras d'un Li. Même si je suis contre cette guerre, je ne veux pas compter parmi les conquête de Li. Se n'est pas à cause de ma famille, c'est juste que je veux garder ma fierté.**

Shaolan: pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Sakura: parce que j'ai entendu parler de trois grands dragueurs de la famille Li qui se trouvaient en Chine. Je me demandais si c'était toi.

Shaolan: ha…Tu viens de Chine aussi?

Sakura: j'ai passé mes années de collège là-bas. Le collège chinois a un niveau plus élevé alors mes parents ont décidé de m'y emmener. Mais maintenant que je suis

au lycée je voulais repartir au Japon et cette école est l'une des meilleure grâce aux subventions des familles Li et Shian.

Je vis son regard se rembrunir… Il devait être pour la guerre. Je soupirais.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il y ai si peu de personne qui soit contre la guerre? Ils aiment voir leurs proches mourir les uns après les autres?**

Le professeur entra et commença son cours. Deux heures plus tard, lorsque le professeur sortit, je rangeais mes affaires et je rejoignis Tomoyo. Elle me regarda en souriant.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air stressé?

Sakura: tu ne devineras jamais qui est à côté de moi!

Tomoyo: bah si, je l'ai vu.

Sakura: tu sais qui s'est?

Tomoyo: un garçon très mignon…

Sakura: c'est un Li! Il s'appel Shaolan Li!

Tomoyo: non?! Tu veux dire que nous avons un Li dans notre classe? Pourtant les seuls Li qui ont notre âge sont en Chine… Enfin, de toute façon il ne sait pas qui

nous sommes.

Sakura: heureusement! Il est pour la guerre.

Tomoyo: comment tu le sais?

Sakura: je l'ai vu sur son visage quand je lui ai parler des Shian.

Tomoyo et moi nous nous sommes tus… Nous continuions de marché en silence.

Tomoyo: bon passons à un autre sujet. Mon voisin m'a demandé si on voulait manger avec lui et deux de ses amis se midi. J'ai accepté l'invitation. J'ai bien fait?

Sakura: bien sûr! Se sera plus sympa.

Tomoyo me sourit puis nous avons repris nos places dans une autre salle. J'étais encore à côté de Li… Avec ça je n'ai même pas pu dire à Tomoyo qu'il avait essayé de me draguer!

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais encore à côté de Sakura! Génial! Avec un peu de chance je serais toujours à côté d'elle. Même dans l'ordre alphabétique on est à côté. Il faut absolument que je l'ai… J'en avais déjà parler à Eriol et Hatsu. Eriol aussi trouvait sa voisine super mignonne et Hatsu envisageait déjà de coucher avec la sienne. Tout les deux avaient proposé à leur voisine de manger avec eux. Celle d'Eriol avait été hésitante au départ puis elle a fini par accepté du moment qu'il y avait son amie et celle d'Hatsu n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. J'allais demandé à Sakura si elle voulait manger avec nous. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle ne se tourna même pas vers moi. J'ai mal commencé avec elle. Elle réagit différement des autres filles.

Shaolan: excuse-moi, Sakura, est-ce que sa te dirait de manger avec moi et deux de mes amis?

Sakura: j'ai déjà une autre proposition et j'ai accepté. Désolée.

Shaolan: c'est pas grave. On a qu'a remettre ça à demain… Je voudrais me faire pardonné de t'avoir draguer comme ça, dès le premier jour.

Elle me scruta du regard, je faisais tout pour avoir le regard le plus sincère possible.

Sakura: d'accord mais je veux qu'une de mes amie soit là.

Shaolan: sans problème.

**Bon même si je n'avais pas la priorité j'avais quand même un rendez-vous et elle semblait moins…sur la défensive.**

Les deux heures de cours restant étaient interminable! Je n'en pouvais plus! C'était d'un ennuie mortel! Même Sakura semblait du même avis. Seulement elle est plus poli que moi puisqu'elle écoutait se que le prof disait tandis que moi j'étais en train de lire un livre. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin je rangeais mes affaires et quittais rapidement la salle. J'attendis Hatsu et Eriol devant la porte. Je vis Eriol et Hatsu dire quelque chose à leur voisine puis sortir.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Eriol: Tomoyo voulait voir un peu sa meilleure amie avant de nous rejoindre.

Hatsu: Isuzu arrive bientôt, elle devait aller prévenir ses amies qu'elle ne mangeait pas avec elle. On a rendez-vous près du cerisier en fleur.

Eriol: pareil pour moi. C'est le seul endroit que je connaissais de se lycée alors j'ai donné ce point. En plus c'est assez joli.

Nous sommes partit nous installer près du cerisier. Les fleurs étaient toutes éclos, ça donnait une ambiance magique. J'adore cette ambiance.

Eriol: ha! Les voilà!

Je me tournais pour regarder les trois filles qui arrivait vers nous. Je souris en remarquant que Sakura faisait partit du groupe. Je la vis écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle se trouvait au centre, à sa droite se trouvait une fille au teint pale et aux cheveux noir. Lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Sakura elle se tourna vers moi et sourit. Celle de droite avait aussi les cheveux noir mais ils étaient coupé au carré contrairement à ceux de l'autre fille qui lui descendaient tout le long du dos. Elles étaient toutes les trois très mignonne mais je préférais largement Sakura. Elles s'assirent en face de nous. La fille aux long cheveux nous regarda avec un sourire.

Tomoyo: je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidoji.

Sakura: je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

Isuzu: je suis Isuzu Soma.

Eriol: moi, c'est Eriol Hirigazawa, voici Hatsu Tsesushi et Shaolan Li.

Je vis Sakura et Tomoyo échangé un regard. Tomoyo sourit, apparement Sakura lui avait déjà parler de moi. Je souris: c'était la preuve qu'elle ne m'ignorait pas.

Tomoyo: je ne savais pas qu'un Li vivait au Japon…

Shaolan: nous sommes trois.

Sakura: trois?

Shaolan: Eriol, Hatsu et moi sommes des Li.

Tomoyo et Sakura échangèrent un regard, elles semblaient assez étonnée.

**Sakura POV:**

**Ho mon dieu!!! Nous avons non pas un mais trois Li dans la classe!!! Quelle poisse!!! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!**

Je me tournais vers eux et souris.

**Il ne faut pas que je paraisse nerveuse sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Il faut que nous apprenions à les connaître… Tout comme eux doivent apprendre à nous connaître.**

Sakura: ho non!!

Tous: quoi?

Sakura: j'ai oublié mon bento!

Tomoyo se mit à rire.

Tomoyo: je savais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de le faire alors je t'en ai préparé un. Tien.

Elle me tendit un bento avec plein de nourriture différente.

Sakura: merci Tiny-chan! T'es un amour!

Shaolan: si je peux me permettre. Comment tu savais que Sakura n'allait pas avoir le temps de se préparer à manger?

Tomoyo (souriant): très simplement parce que je vis avec elle depuis le collège et que depuis se temps là elle se lève toujours en retard. Le matin elle court partout

dans la maison pour ne pas être en retard: elle n'a pas le temps de cuisiné. C'est très dur de la réveillé tôt.

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a dit?**

Sakura: Tomoyo…t'aurais pû mentir…

Tomoyo: non, c'est mieux de dire la vérité Sakura…

Eriol: vous vivez toujours ensemble? Vous êtes de la même famille?

Sakura: oui. Tomoyo est ma cousine.

Isuzu: sa se voit vous avez l'air tellement proche…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: de retour chez soit

**Sakura POV:**

J'ouvris la porte à la volée. Je marchais rapidement vers le bureau de Mito. Tomoyo courait presque derrière moi pour être à ma hauteur.

Tomoyo: calme-toi.

Sakura: je suis calme… Je n'aime pas qu'on m'utilise c'est tout.

J'ouvris brusquement les portes du bureau de Mito. Celle-ci sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur.

Mito: Sakura… Tu es folle d'entré comme ça! J'ai faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque!

Sakura: un peu comme moi lorsque j'ai vu que j'étais à côté de Shaolan LI.

Le visage de Mito, qui était quelques minutes plus tôt joyeux en dépit de la peur que je lui avais faites, devint sérieux.

Mito: je vois… Fermez la porte s'il vous plaît.

Tomoyo partit tranquillement vers la porte et s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours avant de fermé la porte. Je me tournais vers Mito.

Mito: je sais que tu dois être en colère Sakura… Et toi aussi Tomoyo.

Sakura: est-ce que tu as fais exprès de nous mettre dans la même classe que Shaolan Li, Eriol Hirigazawa et Hatsu Tsesushi?

Mito: eh bien…oui.

Tomoyo: mais pourquoi?

Mito: on m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas pour cette guerre. Tout comme vous je suis contre cette guerre que je trouve stupide. Alors je me suis dis que se serait le meilleur moyen pour que nos deux familles entament un chemin vers la paix. J'ai bien fait attention à se que la famille Li ignore que vous êtes du clan Shian. Et ces trois jeunes garçons ne peuvent pas se douter de votre appartenance puisque vous ne portez pas le nom de Shian.

Sakura: mais dans se cas, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé plus tôt? Nous aurions compris.

Mito: peut être mais vous auriez pu refuser et je voulais éviter cette possibilité.

Tomoyo: nous n'aurions pas refuser. Nous voulons faire tout notre possible pour que cette guerre absurde s'arrête et si le fait d'avoir des Li dans notre classe peut aider à la construction de la paix nous aurions été ravi de pouvoir y participer.

Mito nous sourit. Puis elle s'inclina.

Mito: excusez-moi. Je ne vous ferais plus des coups comme ça. Sinon… Comment sont ses Li? J'ai réussis a feuilleté leur dossier et ils semblent plutôt bon élève.

Sakura: ça je ne sais pas encore mais se que je sais, c'est que Li n'a pas arrêté de me draguer…

Tomoyo et Mito se mirent à rire.

Mito: en même temps, tu es très mignonne alors il fallait s'en douter! Tomoyo, toi aussi tu as dû te faire draguer.

Tomoyo: Eriol est assez sérieux… Il ne m'a pas draguer mais il semble me trouver à son gout.

Mito: ça peut être un bon moyen de se rapprocher d'eux, c'est bien.

Sakura: il est hors de question que je devienne la petite copine de Li! Je ne veux pas être un nom de plus sur sa liste!

Tomoyo: je te comprend. Mais il faudra être amical avec eux pour qu'ils apprennent à nous connaître.

Sakura: d'accord!

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous sommes tous les trois aller en salle d'entraînement après les cours. Nous avions l'habitude de nous entraîner au minimum une heure après les cours. Dans cette demeure le bouclier était plus petit mais beaucoup plus efficace puisqu'il était concentré uniquement sur la maison et pas sur une rue entière comme en Chine. Après l'entraînement, nous nous sommes rendu dans la cuisine, torse nu et dégoulinant de sueur. Fuka entra peu après nous.

Fuka: messieurs, vous n'habitez pas qu'entre hommes dans cette maison. Essayé de vous habiller un peu plus.

Eriol: excusez nous. Nous revenons de l'entraînement et nous avons très chaud. Nous essayerons de le faire moins à l'avenir.

Fuka: je vous en remercie… Comment s'est passé votre journée? Avez vous rencontré des Shian?

Hatsu: aucun Shian à l'horizon! En revanche il y a des personnes beaucoup plus intéressante.

Shaolan: nous avons tout les trois de magnifique voisines de classe. Vous avez bien choisie.

Fuka: je n'ai pas choisis vos voisines. J'ai juste fait attention à se qu'il n'y ai aucun Shian à côté de vous.

Eriol: eh bien vous avez bien fait votre travail.

Fuka: une dernière chose: éviter de rammener vos futurs conquête ici.

Shaolan: cela va de soit.

Fuka s'inclina légèrement et repartit. Hatsu se retourna vers Shaolan.

Hatsu: tu es vraiment plus sérieux lorsque tu parles aux autres membres de la famille qui n'ont pas notre âge et que tu ne connais pas beaucoup!

Shaolan: je dois avoir l'air sérieux pour faire un bon leader. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer pour un homme comme les autres.

Eriol: tu ne passes pas pour un homme comme les autres. Même lorsque tu t'amuses ton regard reste sérieux, mystérieux et froid. J'aimerais bien te voir un jour avec

un regard plus chaud, brûlant d'amour et de passion. Un sentiment qui te ferait oublier l'espace d'un instant ta condition et ton futur rôle.

Shaolan: se jour n'arrivera jamais Eriol.

Hatsu: n'en soit pas si sûr. On ne sait pas se qui peut arriver.

Je ne répondis rien. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être sur de se qui va arriver même pour un sorcier de mon niveau. Mais je peux dire qu'il y a très peu de chance

pour que je sois amoureux un jour. Pour la passion sa peut se produire, par exemple avec Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaolan: au fait, vous en êtes où avec vos voisines?

Hatsu: eh bien, Isuzu me plait bien, j'aimerais bien me la faire… Mais elle semble difficile à brancher.

Eriol: j'avance doucement avec Tomoyo… Et toi, avec Sakura?

Shaolan: elle m'a un peu recalé alors j'ai décidé de reprendre du début avec elle.

Hatsu: c'est la première fois qu'on a des voisines aussi difficile…

Eriol: mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant.

Je souris, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus amusant lorsqu'on doit se battre pour avoir se que l'on désire. J'aurais été beaucoup moins attiré par Sakura si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé dès le début. C'était la première fois d'ailleurs.

Eriol: bon je vais prendre ma douche et commencé les devoirs, j'ai un peu du mal avec les expressions japonaises.

Hatsu: moi non, j'ai regardé plein de film en japonais pour savoir les expressions!

Shaolan: j'ai tous appris dans un livre.

Eriol: moi aussi mais je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de savoir les expressions…

Eriol se leva et partit à l'étage. Hatsu se tourna vers moi.

Hatsu: je trouve que cette Tomoyo va donner du fil à retordre à Eriol mais qu'il n'aura aucun problème majeur à part ça.

Shaolan: je pense aussi… Par contre pour moi je le sens moyen. Elle m'a déjà parler des Shian.

Hatsu: elle est de leur famille?

Shaolan: non, et puis c'est venu normalement dans la conversation… mais c'est juste que ça m'a surpris…

Hatsu: mouais… En tout cas, elle est bien. Elle a l'air marrante.

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'avec son air naïf et ses grands yeux, on dirait une petite fille.

Shaolan: très marrante… je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: j'en ai marre!!!**

**Sakura POV:**

Cette fois je me réveillais à l'heure! J'étais vraiment heureuse! Je couru en bas et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Toya, Tomoyo et Mito s'y trouvait.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!!

Toya: bonjour petit monstre!

Sakura: je ne suis pas un monstre!

Toya: pour faire autant de bruit si!

Il m'énerve! Quand il est comme ça j'ai envie de le frapper! Mais je ne suis pas assez grande, Toya me dépasse d'une tête! Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui donnais un coup dans le tibia avant de m'asseoir sous le rire de Tomoyo et Mito.

Toya: au fait, Sakura et Tomoyo, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Sakura: laquelle?

Toya: si j'ai accepté de venir au Japon se n'est pas uniquement pour te faire oublié un minimum la mort de nos parents. C'est aussi parce que ma fiancé se trouve au

Japon…

Sakura: c'est vrai??

Tomoyo: je me disais aussi que tu avais accepté précipitamment…

Sakura: c'est qui?

Toya: elle est avec nous… C'est Mito.

Sakura: au moins elle est gentille! Je suis content pour toi grand-frère!

Tomoyo: mes félicitations à vous deux!… Sakura, nous devons y aller sinon nous serons en retard en cours.

Toya: avant que vous ne partiez, je voulais savoir: est-ce que vous allez vraiment essayé de vous rapprocher des Li?

Sakura: oui… mais pas trop non plus. Je ne veux pas être une fille de plus dans leurs listes.

Toya s'approcha de moi et me fit un shampooing.

Toya: ça c'est une bonne fille! Pas une de ses gourdes qui se laissent embobiné.

Je m'écartais de lui en souriant puis je me tournais vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: on y va?

Tomoyo: oui!

Nous sommes sortis de la maison et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le lycée.

**Normal POV:**

Une fois que Sakura et Tomoyo furent sortis Toya perdit son sourire. Mito s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Mito: se n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que tu es venue n'est-ce pas?

Toya: tu me connais bien… J'ai quelque chose à accomplir.

Mito: et quelle est cette chose?

Toya: malheureusement je ne peux pas te le dire… Tu me pardonnes?

Mito: j'y suis bien obligé, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu viens seulement d'arriver?

Toya sourit et serra Mito un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais réveillé un peu plus tard qu'hier mais j'avais pu assister au levé du soleil. C'était mon rituel depuis des années, le jour ou je ne pourrais pas regarder le levé du soleil se sera parce que quelque chose de grave sera arrivé. J'espère qu'un tel jour n'arrivera jamais. Je sortis de ma chambre en même temps qu'Eriol et Hatsu.

Shaolan: tien c'est étonnant!

Hatsu: quoi?

Eriol: tu es levé tôt aujourd'hui! C'est rare!

Hatsu: je sais. Mais j'ai donné rendez-vous à Isuzu avant les cours alors il faut pas que je sois en retard.

Eriol: ha! Je me disais aussi que c'était impossible que tu te lève uniquement pour les cours!

Je me mis à rire.

Shaolan: bon allons-y… Je ne voudrais pas que Hatsu soit en retard pour son premier rendez-vous au Japon!

Nous nous sommes dirigé vers le lycée. Je vis au loin qu'Isuzu attendait contre le mur avec une fille. Elle semblait plus qu'ennuyé.

Hatsu: je vous rejoins plus tard.

Il partit en avance. Je restais avec Eriol sans parlé, au bout d'un certain nombre d'année nous ne sommes plus obligé de parler pour nous comprendre. D'ailleurs

nous aimons tout les deux être au calme parfois.

??: Sa-chan!!!! Fais attention!!!!

**Sakura POV:**

Je suis vraiment contente pour Toya! Il mérite d'être avec Mito! Elle est vraiment gentille et en plus elle partage le même sentiment à propos de cette guerre.

Tomoyo: c'est vraiment bien pour Toya.

Sakura: oui! Je suis très heureuse pour lui! Et puis je serais bientôt tante! Se sera génial!

Tomoyo rit pendant un moment. Puis elle se stoppa brusquement.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tomoyo: regarde…

Elle me montrait une petite tâche qui se trouvait loin de nous sur le sol. Je m'approchais doucement et remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un oisillon.

Sakura: il faut le remettre dans son nid, sinon il mourra. Il est trop jeune encore…

Je cherchais dans l'arbre le nid de l'oisillon mais je ne le trouvais pas… Tomoyo m'agrippa le bras et me pointa l'arbre.

Tomoyo: regarde! Tu le vois? Il est presque tout en haut, à droite.

Sakura: ha oui!

C'est vrai que le nid était vraiment haut… Je pris le petit oisillon dans mes mains, le pauvre était tout effrayé, il tremblait comme une feuille. Je le gardais dans une de mes mains et de l'autre j'attrapais une branche et commençais à grimper. Je faisais bien attention au prise que je prenais mais l'arbre était vieux, je n'avais aucun soucie, les branches restaient solidement attaché au tronc. J'arrivais bientôt près du nid, il me restait à peine un mètre avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Tomoyo: Sa-chan!!!! Fais attention!!!!

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas!! J'y suis presque.

Je me hissais encore un peu et posais délicatement l'oisillon dans le nid. J'étais heureuse de mon exploit… Cela paraît peut être minime mais c'est déjà bien de sauver

la vie d'un animal, surtout quand il n'est pas adulte. Je descendis une branche mais celle-ci craqua sous mon poids.

Tomoyo: SA-CHAAAAAN!!!!

Je me prenais d'autres branche mais je continuais ma chute inexorablement attiré par le sol. Je l'atteindrais bientôt… Je fermais les yeux me préparant au choc. Il arriva rapidement mais beaucoup brutalement que se que je pensais. J'oouvris mes yeux et regardais le sol… qui n'en était pas un. J'étais allongé sur Shaolan Li…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais rapproché de Tomoyo pour savoir qui devait faire attention. Elle regardait avec appréhension l'arbre en face d'elle. Je dirigeais mon regard vers le même endroit et remarquais Sakura en train de grimper avec une seule main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Je remarquais qu'elle déposait quelque chose dans un nid… Elle avait remit un oiseau? Non ce serait stupide de sa part. Elle regarda un instant le nid avec un visage très doux. Je ne pu empêcher un sourire. Mais il disparu bien vite: Sakura tombait et allait se faire très mal. Je me mis à courir et l'interceptait juste avant le sol. Sous le choc je m'écroulais au sol également, son corps collé contre le mien. Elle releva doucement la tête et me regarda.

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolée! Est-ce que ça va?

Shaolan: c'est à moi que tu demandes ça? Tu as vu comment tu es tombé? Tu n'es pas blessé?

Sakura: non… grâce à toi.

Shaolan: j'ai cru qu'un ange venait s'échoué sur cette Terre… Tu es magnifique.

Je la regardais assez satisfais de moi-même: je venais de la faire rougir. Tomoyo arriva en courant.

Tomoyo: tu m'as fais peur! Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans Shaolan!

Sakura lui sourit.

**Sakura POV:**

Il faudrait peut être que je le remercie…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercié?

Shaolan: accepte un rendez-vous avec moi! Je n'ai rien a faire ce week end, on a qu'à allé au ciné! En plus il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes dans les cinéma…

Il avait prononcé ça d'une manière séductrice qui me paru pervers! Je me relevais, et le giflais.

Sakura: c'est d'accord pour le ciné mais garde tes "choses intéressantes" pour toi!

Je me retournais et partis vers le lycée! J'en ai marre! Pourquoi faut-il qu'après un acte héroique il redevienne le débile d'avant?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: une journée… collante?**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais content que Sakura ai accepté mon invitation… Même si elle m'avait giflé! Aucune fille ne m'avait fait ça auparavant… Mais bon je me vengerais différemment, en l'embrassant ou en faisant un truc de se genre là. Et puis quand elle est en colère son regard s'illumine… Elle paraît beaucoup plus farouche et ce coté me tente énormément! Je regardais Sakura partir vers le lycée et la rejoins en courant.

Shaolan: je t'ai vexé?

Sakura: non.

Shaolan: tu es sûre?

Sakura: oui.

Shaolan: vraiment sûre?

Sakura: oui!

Shaolan: sûre à 200?

Sakura: tu veux pas arrêter ça? On dirait un enfant.

Shaolan: mais je suis resté un grand enfant… Et si sa peut te rassurer je sais être sérieux lorsqu'il le faut.

Sakura: si tu le dis.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

Shaolan: je viendrais te chercher, ou est-ce que tu habites?

Je remarquais qu'elle s'était arrêté. Je me tournais vers elle et vis que son regard était légèrement paniqué.

Sakura: je préfère qu'on se rejoigne devant le cinéma.

Shaolan: comme tu veux. On ira à la séance de dix heure.

Sakura: d'accord. A se week end.

Elle passa devant. Elle devait sûrement pensée que je retournerais avec Eriol mais j'avais vu qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Tomoyo. Je souris et me mis à côté de Sakura qui soupira.

**Sakura POV:**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours venir avec moi? On dirait que je suis sa copine! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'observe tout le temps?! J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?**

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: rien, j'avais juste envie de te regarder. C'est toujours agréable de regarder une joli fille.

Je me retins pour ne pas rougir, il était hors de question qu'il croit que son numéro fonctionnait sur moi! Je soupirais.

Sakura: tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à draguer? Ho, et puis, essaye de changer de tactique parce que là tu manques franchement d'imagination. C'est d'un classique…

Il me regarda avec des yeux séducteurs et me colla contre lui.

Shaolan: tu préfères quand c'est physique? Parce que si se n'est que ça, je peux l'arranger très vite.

Il se pencha vers moi. Et me posa un baiser sur la joue puis il me relâcha. Je soupirais de soulagement. Il dû le remarquer…

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pour habitude de faire se genre de chose, je trouve ça stupide, en plus la fille n'aime pas ça. Il lui faut plus de sentiment.

J'étais assez étonnée.

Sakura: tu sembles bien t'y connaître en fille.

Shaolan: c'est normal, j'ai quatre sœur qui me racontent leur relation amoureuse. Alors à force je sais se qu'il faut faire.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Shaolan: tu as un frère ou une sœur?

Sakura: j'ai un frère. Il s'appel Toya. Il n'arrête pas de m'embêté. Il est très énervant mais en même temps je l'adore, je ne peux pas me passé de lui.

Shaolan: mes sœurs s'appellent…

Sakura(le coupant): Shunyan, Feilin, Futie et Xiaolin.

Il me regarda très étonné.

**Mince! La gaffe!!**

Sakura: ta famille est très connu…

Shaolan: c'est vrai. Et puis mes sœurs ne sont pas discrète non plus… Je pense que tu serais pareil qu'elles.

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que pour le moment tu parais aussi énergique et fofolle qu'elles le sont!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je la vis serrer les poings. Je me mis à courir.

Sakura: n'importe quoi!! Reviens ici Li!! Tu n'es qu'un lâche!!

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Personne ne traite un Li de lâche sans en subir les conséquence. Sakura se cogna contre moi: je m'étais arrêté trop brusquement et elle

n'avait pas eu le temps de m'esquiver. Je tombais avec elle. Mais elle était sous moi cette fois-ci. Elle rougit immédiatement en se rendant compte de notre position.

Shaolan: maintenant, je vais te coller partout ou tu iras pour te montrer qu'un Li n'est pas lâche! Il n'est pas comme les Shian!

Sakura: les Shian ne sont pas lâche non plus! Et ils sont intelligent, eux.

Je me pressais contre elle, qui rougit encore plus. Un sourire de satisfaction s'encra sur mon visage. Puis je lui déposais un baiser dans le cou avant de me relevé. Elle

fit de même et partit d'un air hautain vers le lycée. Je lui pris la main.

Sakura: mais arrête!

Shaolan: non, je vais te coller, comme ça tu regretteras tes paroles. Et j'arrêterais uniquement quand je l'aurais décidé!

Sakura: si tu fais ça je ne viendrais pas au ciné.

Je souris et l'entraînais vers le lycée, elle essayait vainement de me faire lâcher prise mais sans y parvenir. Nous sommes arrivé devant les casiers. Je lâchais sa main pour ouvrir mon casier.

Shaolan: tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille? La majorité des villes de cette ville donnerait tout pour pouvoir me tenir la main et toi tu fais tout le contraire.

Sakura demeurait muette. Je fermais mon casier et remarquais avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus là! Je souris doucement.

Shaolan: sa ne sers à rien de fuir…

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais profiter du fait qu'il m'ai lâcher pour partir discrètement. C'est pas que je suis lâche mais rester collé a lui pendant une journée entière non merci! Je vis

Tomoyo et Eriol au loin et couru vers eux.

Tomoyo: bah… Ou est Shaolan?

Sakura: je sais pas… Mais il veut me coller toute la journée! Je me suis enfuie avant.

Tomoyo et Eriol se mirent à rire.

Eriol: il était content que tu ai accepté le cinéma…sa lui a monté à la tête.

Sakura: dis, Tomoyo. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous au cinéma? Je ne veux pas rester toute seule avec lui.

Tomoyo: mais… Je ne peux pas, se ne serait pas gentil de ma part. Il serait le seul garçon.

Eriol: je t'accompagne si tu veux. Comme ça il ne sera plus seul et tu pourras être avec Sakura.

Tomoyo: pas de problème dans se cas!

Je criais de surprise. Quelqu'un venait de me prendre par la taille. Un garçon si j'en jugeais par ses mains. Je me retournais et vis…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui ne pose pas de problème?

Sakura: pas toi en tout cas…

Eriol: Tomoyo et moi venons avec vous au cinéma.

Shaolan: quoi?!

Tomoyo: pourquoi est-ce que tu tien Sakura comme ça?

Shaolan: pour pas qu'elle s'enfuie. Je la lâcherais lorsqu'elle me dira que les Li ne sont pas lâche.

Sakura: sa dépend desquels!

Tomoyo me regarda intensément. Je savais très bien se qu'elle pensait. Je soupirais.

Sakura: mais toi tu n'es pas un lâche et je sais très bien que peu de Li le sont.

Shaolan me relâcha immédiatement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Shaolan: bah voilà… Bon on doit aller en cours maintenant sinon on va être en retard.

J'espère qu'il ne saura jamais que je suis une Shian parce qu'ou sinon se sera l'humiliation totale… Mais si sa peut aider la paix, je suis prête à se sacrifice. Et puis je

n'aurais pas supporter l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée même si ses bras sont très agréables.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: une petite réunion.**

****

**Shaolan POV:**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Isuzu nous accompagnait, elle passait la nuit chez nous. Et on peut dire que se n'était pas pour compter les fraises! Hatsu allait déjà avoir son coup… Je me tournais vers Eriol.

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu viens avec nous au ciné?

Eriol: parce que Sakura est venue pour supplier Tomoyo de ne pas la laisser seule avec toi. Si je n'avais pas proposer de venir avec vous tu n'aurais pas pu rester seul avec Sakura. Et puis, je dois faire le gentil garçon pour plaire.

Shaolan: tu es un vrai manipulateur.

Eriol: mais Tomoyo est vraiment une fille que je veux avoir. Je ne laisserais personne la toucher avec moi.

Hatsu: c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça… Tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux?

Eriol: je ne pense pas… C'est juste que Tomoyo est douce, gentille, marrante, sincère, très mignonne, je ne lui trouve aucun défaut elle est parfaite!

Je regardais Hatsu. Et nous nous sommes souris mutuellement: Eriol tombait amoureux. J'en étais très heureux, il avait le droit de tomber amoureux… Pas comme moi. Si je tombais amoureux se serais déjà très surprenant et en plus je devrais renoncer à cet amour à cause du clan. Depuis ma naissance il est prévu que je me marie avec Meiling Li. C'est une de mes cousines très éloignés. Nous nous apprécions beaucoup tout les deux mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je rentrais dans la maison et fut directement accoster par Fuka.

Fuka: monsieur Li, vous et vos deux acolyte êtes convoqué pour une réunion du conseil.

Je me tournais vers Hatsu.

Shaolan: tu as une invité, occupe-toi en. Nous on va à la réunion et on te dira se qu'il en est.

Hatsu: merci.

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier avec Eriol. La salle du conseil se trouvait au dernier étage. Je montais tranquillement les escaliers accompagné d'Eriol. Il avait prit son air très sérieux et froid… Il prenait toujours cet expression lorsque le conseil nous réclamait. Nous sommes enfin arrivés devant la salle. Je frappais et entrais. Cette salle du conseil était différente ce celle qui se trouvait en Chine. Il y avait une table ronde, aucune fenêtre, la seule source de lumière était une ampoule suspendu au dessus de la table. Elle éclairait très peu, on distinguait à peine les visages des personnes attablées. Je me dirigeais vers ma chaise, tout comme Eriol. Nous étions les plus jeune, les autres étaient des hommes ayant au minimum cinquante ans. Tout les regards convergeaient vers moi, je fis comme si de rien n'était et m'assis.

Shaolan : pourquoi cette réunion ?

Homme1 : nous avons des ordres de la Chine. Le conseil s'est réunit et a décidé d'une attaque, ici, au Japon.

Eriol : quand elle-t-elle prévue ?

Homme2 : d'ici deux jours, le temps nécessaire de mettre tout le monde au courant.

Shaolan : et quel est ce plan ? J'espère qu'il est bien construit.

Homme3 : nous allons nous introduire de nuit chez les Shian et tué le plus grand nombre de magiciens.

Eriol : vous pensez que l'on entrera s facilement ?

Homme4 : un Shian nous ouvrira, un traître.

Shaolan : qui est la personne qui a fait un plan pareil ? Le Shian pourrait nous tendre un piège. 

Homme5 : nous avons confiance puisque c'est Yelan Li qui a construit se plan.

Mère ? Alors la personne qui doit être de confiance…Mais je croyais que mère n'aimait pas cette guerre… J'ai dû me tromper.

Shaolan : il faudra réunir les magiciens les plus forts.

Homme6 : c'est fait. Vous, monsieur Hirigazawa et monsieur Tsesushi vous superviserez la bataille d'ici.

Eriol : pourquoi ? Nous sommes parmi les plus puissants.

Homme6 : c'est sur ordre de Yelan Li, qui est actuellement notre « leader ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Le jour ou les Li considéreront une femme comme leader il pleuvra des poules ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai à leur reprocher.

Homme1 : de plus, le traître nous a informé qu'une personne pourrait par excès de colère tué plusieurs personnes avant de mourir. Nous préférons vous savoir en sûreté ici plutôt qu'en pleine bataille.

**Mère s'inquiète tout de même pour nous… Je la reconnais bien là !**

Shaolan : bien je pense que cette réunion est terminée… Au revoir messieurs.

Je me levais et sortis suivis d'Eriol. Je plaignais les Shian, ils allaient avoir la crème des Li contre eux… Et pas qu'un peu à mon avis ! Un sourire étira mes lèvres, les Shian allaient prendre un sale coup. Les Li meneront pendant un bon bout de temps après cette attaque.

Eriol : pourquoi se sourire ?

Shaolan : je pensais à la perte des Shian.

Eriol : se plan ne me plaît pas. La donnée primordiale n'est pas assez fiable à mon goût.

Shaolan : j'aurais été du même avis si mère n'avait pas été la créatrice de se plan. J'ai confiance en elle. Elle ne risquerait pas nos vies si elle sait que se sera inutile.

Eriol soupira, je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord. Il lui faut toujours des données sûres. Je le comprends mais mère est l'une des trois personnes à qui je fais confiance entièrement. Je sais que se qu'elle fait est pour mon bien et celui de toutes les personnes à qui elle tient.

Shaolan : on attend demain pour en parler avec Hatsu. On va pas lui gâcher sa soirée. Surtout qu'il attend que ça depuis notre arriver au Japon.

Eriol : je suis d'accord. Surtout qu'Isuzu n'aimerait pas trop non plus.

Je souris, Eriol se soucis souvent de tout le monde. C'est rare dans la famille, peut être que c'est à cause de ça que j'avais envie de devenir son ami… Et que depuis on ne s'est plus jamais séparé. Je me tournais vers lui.

Eriol : quoi ?

Shaolan : je viens seulement de tilter que ce week end c'est demain !

Eriol se mit à rire.

Eriol : tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner ! Je te l'aurais rappelé de toute façon.

Shaolan : on va être mort de fatigue pour lundi. L'attaque se déroulera le dimanche soir.

Franchement ils auraient pu prendre un autre jour !

Eriol : il aurait fallu le dire avant maintenant c'est un peu tard !

Je soupirais… moi et ma manie de ne pas retenir les jours ! Mais sa avance mon rendez-vous avec Sakura alors c'est pas plus mal ! J'ai hâte d'être à cette sortie !

Shaolan : au fait qu'est-ce qu'on ira voir ?

Eriol : Tomoyo m'a dit que Sakura déteste les films d'horreur…

Mon regard s'illumina. Si elle a peur elle se collera à moi pendant toute la séance ! Génial ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Cette sortie sera beaucoup plus intéressante que celle que j'ai déjà eu par le passé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : la sortie au cinéma.**

****

**Sakura POV :**

Je dormais tranquillement lorsque je sentis quelque chose de glacé dans mon cou. Je me levais en sursaut et criais !

Sakura : C'EST FROIIIIID !!!

J'entendis un rire, je me retournais et vis Tomoyo. Elle riait de ma posture : j'étais debout sur mon lit, les bras levés et croisés…

Tomoyo : désolée d'avoir a te réveiller comme ça mais j'essaye de te réveiller depuis vingt minutes sans succès alors c'était mon dernier recours.

Sakura : mais pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? On a pas cours aujourd'hui.

Tomoyo : non mais il y a encore mieux ! La sortie avec Eriol et Shaolan !

Sakura(--) : et c'est que tu appelles « mieux » ?

Tomoyo : ho allez ! Tu dois bien avouer que Shaolan est marrant et qu'il est très bien lorsqu'il ne joue pas les séducteur !

Sakura : c'est vrai mais le problème c'est qu'il joue tout le temps aux séducteurs ! Avec Eriol t'as pas le même problème !

Tomoyo :c'est vrai… Il est beaucoup plus calme, sérieux et doux. Shaolan est plus impulsif. Bon je te laisse t'habiller !

Elle sortit de ma chambre tandis que je me plantais devant mon armoire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre ? La météo avait annoncer du beau temps… Je prenais une crème en débardeur et qui m'arrivait en dessous des genoux. J'accordais mes sous-vêtements avec pour ne pas inciter les garçons à regarder à certains endroits. Puis je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver. J'avais à peine fini de m'habiller que Tomoyo entra dans la salle de bain comme une furie !

Tomoyo : Sakura ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard !

Sakura : j'arrive ! Je dois juste me brosser les cheveux et c'est bon.

Tomoyo soupira puis sortis de la salle de bain. Je me dépêchais de me brosser les cheveux et

couru en bas pour prendre mes chaussures. Tomoyo m'attendait dehors.

Tomoyo : c'est bon ? Tu ne prends pas de veste ?

Sakura : pas le temps ! Allez c'est parti !

Tomoyo : on a exactement cinq minutes pour trouver le cinéma.

Je regardais Tomoyo puis partis en courant !

**Shaolan POV :**

J'étais réveillé depuis un moment, j'admirais le levé du soleil. Eriol frappa à ma porte et entra.

Eriol : je prépare le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui…

Shaolan : c'est vrai ? C'est cool ! J'aimerais bien des pancakes ! Tu les fais très bien !

Eriol : alors dépêche toi parce qu'ils sont à table !

J'enfilais rapidement un tee-shirt et couru jusqu'à la cuisine. Eriol m'avait devancé et m'attendais à table.

Eriol : j'aime bien ton pantalon…

Shaolan : merci.

Mon pantalon était un pantalon blanc très simple mais qui taillait bien. Nous avons mangés en racontant plusieurs choses toutes les unes plus inintéressantes que les autres. Puis je partis dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche et enfilais une serviette avant de regarder se que j'avais dans mon armoire. Il fallait que je sois a mon avantage sans trop en faire… J'enfilais mon jean noir avec une chemise noir entrouverte au col. Mes cheveux étaient en batailles mais sa faisait bien alors je les laissais comme ça. Je sortis et retrouvais Eriol dans l'entrée.

Eriol : on ferait mieux de partir maintenant, les filles ont horreurs des retards en général et puis il faut qu'on trouve le cinéma.

Shaolan : oui, mais sa ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Nous sommes sortis et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le centre ville. Un panneau indiquait le cinéma, on était là une demi-heure à l'avance…

Eriol : je vais prendre les places de Tomoyo et moi… On regarde quoi ?

Shaolan : je pense que La sixième victime sera pas mal. (NdA : je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là

donc je ne ferais pas de grande description ! lol)

Eriol : c'est un film d'horreur…

Shaolan : et alors ? Toi tu as de la chance Tomoyo ne te gifle pas et ne te repousse pas. En

plus je suis en manque d'affection.

Eriol secoua la tête puis il prit les places. Je payais la mienne et celle de Sakura comme ça elle était obligé de venir avec nous ! Il était dix heures moins dix et elles n'étaient toujours pas là.

Shaolan : j'espère qu'elles nous ont pas posées un lapin parce que là je l'aurais mauvaise !

Eriol : se n'est pas leur genre… Elles n'ont peut être pas trouvé le cinéma…

Shaolan : ou alors… elles se sont fait agressée ! Si s'est le cas j'engage un détective et je me vengerais personnellement sur la personne qui leur aura fait du mal !

Eriol : je t'aiderais ! Personne ne touche a Tomoyo sans en subir les conséquences !

Shaolan : ouais ! Enfin moi c'est plus pour Sakura mais même si on fait du mal à Tomoyo je tabasserais le crétin qui a osé !

On a continuer a proféré des menaces contre un éventuel pervers et agresseur jusqu'à se que je remarquais Tomoyo au loin. Elle était juste au croisement. Elle semblait essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle nous vit elle regarda de l'autre côté, dans le rue adjacente.

Tomoyo : SAKURA C'EST PAR LA !!!

Je vis Sakura revenir vers Tomoyo. Elle rigolait tandis que Tomoyo semblait la gronder gentiment. Elles arrivèrent vers nous, Sakura en courant et Tomoyo en marchant.

Sakura : bonjour !!

Shaolan : vous êtes en retard !

Tomoyo : c'est Sakura, elle a eu du mal a se lever. On a couru de chez nous jusqu'ici ! On est

partit à moins cinq !

**Eh ben ! Sakura a de l'endurance ! elle n'a même pas l'air essoufflé.**

Eriol : on a prit les places. Vous venez ?

Elles nous sourirent puis nous sommes entrés dans le cinéma. Sakura semblait pleine de vitalité et d'énergie. Nous nous sommes installés au fond de la salle. Sakura était à côté de moi, et Tomoyo à côté d'Eriol. Ils parlaient beaucoup tout les deux et semblaient vraiment complice. Je remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul à les observer. Sakura avait un visage doux en regardant Tomoyo.

Shaolan : ils sont très complices… 

Sakura : c'est vrai… Je suis contente pour Tomoyo. Eriol est quelqu'un de bien, on sait qu'on peut compter sur lui… Et il ne s'amuse pas à draguer tout le temps !

Shaolan : j'ai l'impression que tu me vises lorsque tu dis ça.

Je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan : je ne sais pas faire que ça.

Sakura : tu ne l'as pas prouvé pour le moment.

Shaolan : parce que j'en ai pas envie ! C'est tellement plus marrant de te voir rougir et devenir en colère !

Je la vis serrer les poings, je m'approchais de son oreille.

Shaolan : comme maintenant… Tu sais que tu es vraiment jolie quand tu es en colère ?

Sakura : la ferme Li ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour entendre se genre de chose !

Shaolan : non, tu es venu pour ça…

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la jointure des lèvres. Lorsque je relevais la tête elle était rouge et confuse.

Sakura : je ne sais pas…

Shaolan : ha ça commence !

Je lui avais coupé la parole dès que les lumières c'était éteinte pour le film. Je dois dire que le début commençait très bien. Le décor était sombre, on voyait un sac poubelle avec un bras dedans. J'entendis Sakura étouffé un cri. Je regardais discrètement dans sa direction. Elle cachait ses yeux pour ne pas voir l'image du bras ensanglanté. Je remarquais que Tomoyo nous regardais avec inquiétude puis elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Eriol. Se dernier se pencha vers moi.

Eriol(murmurant) : Tomoyo te demande de faire attention à Sakura, elle a souvent très peur de se genre de chose.

Je la regardais et acquiesçais. Sakura tremblait de plus en plus : elle n'aimait vraiment pas se genre de film ! Moi qui pensait que c'était pas son style je me suis trompé. C'est plus grave que ça. Je lui pris une de ses mains et la lui tint fermement. Elle fut étonnée puis elle baissa la tête avant de se réfugier dans ma chemise. Durant tout le temps du film elle resta a cet endroit. Je passais mes bras autours d'elle et lui caressais le dos pour la rassurer. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, elle se sépara de moi et parti en courant dehors. Je la rejoignis rapidement.

Sakura : qui… qui a choisit se film ?

Shaolan : c'est moi désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu peur a se point.

Eriol : ne lui en veut pas trop Sakura, j'avais oublier de lui dire.

Sakura sembla se calmer. Tomoyo la regarda en souriant.

Tomoyo : et puis le film n'a pas été si désagréable que ça n'est-ce pas ? La chemise de

Shaolan avait l'air très bien.

Sakura rougit.

Sakura : Tomoyo…

Shaolan : tu sais quoi, pour me faire pardonner je t'inviter au restaurant !

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais avec moi.

Shaolan : on se rejoint à trois heures devant le ciné okay ?

Eriol : pas de problème. 

Tomoyo : et ne faites pas de bêtises surtout !

Sakura POV :

Comment est-ce qu'elle peut me laisser seule avec lui ?! Je sais ! Elle voulait être seule avec Eriol ! Mais elle m'a mise dans l'embarras. N'empêche que si Shaolan n'avait pas été là j'aurais été mal. Je n'aurais pas pu voir la fin de se film sans qu'un accident fâcheux ne se produise. Shaolan se tourna vers moi.

Shaolan : qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas en nourriture ?

Sakura : j'aime tout…

Shaolan : parfais !

Il m'entraîna dans un restaurant chinois. Il enleva une chaise pour me permettre de m'assoire. Une fois que nous nous sommes tout les deux installé il me dit.

Shaolan : je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire tout à l'heure mais je te trouve magnifique.

Cette robe te va très bien… Merci d'avoir fait un tel effort pour moi.

Sakura : quoi ?! Non mais franchement ! Tu crois vraiment que je me soucierais de ma tenue pour toi ?!

Je me levais prête à partir. Il me prit le poignet.

Shaolan : ne t'énerve pas.

Sakura : je ne suis pas énervé !

Shaolan : rassis toi alors. Allez sinon le serveur ne viendra jamais pour prendre notre

commande. Je tiens à me faire pardonner pour le film.

Je l'observais, ces yeux étaient suppliants. Je soupirais et m'assis.

Sakura : évite de dire des idioties alors.

Il me sourit, le serveur arriva bientôt et nous avons passé la commande. Ensuite Shaolan se tourna vers moi. 

Shaolan : alors…Raconte-moi un peu ta vie.

Sakura : il n'y a pas grand chose a dire tu sais. J'ai été en Chine parce que l'école y était

meilleure ensuite me voilà de retour au Japon… Sinon c'est des anecdotes mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'exemple, sa vient dans les discussions. Et toi ?

Shaolan : ma famille vit en Chine sauf certains d'entre nous qui nous occupons de l'entreprise familiale qui se trouve au Japon. Je suis venu ici avec Hatsu et Eriol pour qu'on nous forme pour prendre la relève plus tard.

Ses mensonges… Je n'aime pas mentir, et je n'aime pas qu'on me mente mais ses mensonges sont nécessaires. Nous avons continuer à parler de tout et de rien. Puis voyant que l'heure du rendez-vous était presque arrivé nous sommes partit. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient déjà là. Tomoyo riait de se qu'était en train de dire Eriol… J'aimais la voir avec se sourire aux lèvres. Eriol nous remarqua et fit un signe de la main.

Eriol : vous avez bien manger ?

Sakura : très bien !

Tomoyo : Sakura, on devrait rentrer. Sinon Toya commencera à s'inquiéter…

Sakura : oui. Au revoir !

Eriol me baisa la main et Shaolan posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je leur fis un dernier signe de la main avant de partir avec Tomoyo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : l'attaque des Li

****

**Shaolan POV :**

C'était le grand jour… On avait prévenu Hatsu de l'attaque pour se soir. Il avait été déçu d'être avec nous en supervision « à cause d'un simple mec qui va être en colère ». Nous sommes allés dans la salle du conseil, on y avait installer des écrans de surveillance et des micros qui nous relierait aux autres par magie. Il n'avait pas besoin de matériel, juste une sorte d'écouteur et c'est tout. Nous allions tout suivre en direct comme si on y était. Le chef des opérations vint à notre rencontre.

Homme : bonjour, nous allons partir d'ici cinq minutes, nous vous ferons parvenir le maximum d'information pour une éventuelle futur attaque. Tout devrait bien se passer mais il y a se magicien qui est dangereux. Nous vous demanderons de bien faire passer les informations. Sûr ce au revoir messieurs.

Eriol : bonne chance.

L'homme s'inclina et sortit. Nous étions les seuls dans la demeure maintenant… sauf les femmes et les enfants. Les Li avaient toujours refusés qu'une femme prenne part dans la bataille, elle pouvait juste assister a tout se qui était technique mais n'avait pas l'autorisation de se battre. C'est une chose que je trouve stupide et que je changerais lorsque je serais leader. Les Shian avaient les idées beaucoup moins machistes que nous. Leur seul point positif.

Hatsu : bon, en attendant qu'ils arrivent là-bas…racontez votre journée avec Tomoyo et Sakura.

Shaolan : on a regarder un film d'horreur et Sakura était tétanisé : elle a passé toute la séance dans mes bras !

Hatsu : pour ton plus grand bonheur. Et toi Eriol ?

Eriol : sa avance doucement avec Tomoyo… Je ne suis pas pressé, je la laisse s'approcher.

Shaolan : et toi avec Isuzu ?

Hatsu : elle est douée, je la reverrais.

Eriol : c'est rare que tu veuilles revoir une fille avec qui tu as déjà coucher…

Shaolan : ha ! Ils sont devant l'entré principal…

J'avais remarquer que les nôtres avaient déjà ouvert la porte. Ils étaient entré chez les Shian comme s'ils rentraient dans leur maison. La personne était vraiment digne de confiance. Mère avait une fois de plus raison.

Eriol : attention , un homme se trouve non loin de la porte à droite, il vient de se lever.

La personne qui avançait était très belle, elle avait les cheveux noir et les yeux bleus. Il devait sûrement aller boire ou quelque chose comme ça vu sa tête. Il se tourna vers nous, étonné au début puis son visage se fit froid.

Homme : dégagez de cette maison.

Un de nos homme s'approcha et commença à se battre contre lui. Il avait une bonne technique aux arts martiaux.

Shaolan : il a une ouverture lorsqu'il frappe ! Attendez qu'il vous donne un coup, esquivez et frappez.

L'homme fit exactement se que je lui avais dit puis envoya cette personne au tapis. Un autre magicien lui lança une attaque.

??: Non pas ça !!

Mon regard fut attiré par une femme. Elle avait une vingtaine d'année et devait être la compagne de la personne au tapis. Elle arriva vers son compagnon et se plaça entre lui et nos hommes. L'un des notre voulu la faire partir en lui envoyant une boule d'énergie mais il ne parvint qu'à toucher le mur provoquant un grand bruit. Heureusement pour nous, l'un des notre avait amortit le bruit. Aucun Shian ne viendrait, ces deux là étaient perdu.

**Sakura POV :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'avais entendu un bruit sourd, malgré le fait qu'on ai réussit à le camoufler je l'avais très nettement entendu. Je me levais, je portais une nuisette blanche. Je sortis prudemment de ma chambre. Je regardais dans les escaliers pour remarquer qu'en bas Toya était effondré sur le sol et que Mito avait créer un bouclier. Il semblait tenir. Je partis rapidement dans ma chambre, allumais ma chaîne hi-fi et mis le volume à fond de la chanson de Nightwish The pharaoh sails to Orion. Nous avions, avec Tomoyo et Toya, inventé se code. Lorsque nous serons attaqué nous utiliserons cette chanson pour prévenir tout le monde. Nous l'avions dit hier soir… Une chance pour nous ! Je repartis dans le couloir en courant. Je fis lévitez le bouclier de Mito dans ma chambre. Les Li avaient suivi le bouclier mais avant qu'il n'ai pu me voir j'avais déjà créer une barrière pour les retenir un instant. Mito avait allongé Toya sur mon lit. Je courais vers eux. Tomoyo était entré dans ma chambre.

Sakura : Tomoyo retourne dans ta chambre, tu es vulnérable puisque tu n'as pas de pouvoir.

Elle hocha la tête et partit. Je m'approchais de Toya. Il saignait beaucoup…

Toya : je suis vraiment nul ! Dire que j'ai laissé les Li faire de moi se qu'ils voulaient !

Sakura… Veille sur le clan s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre mais malheureusement si les Li sont là c'est uniquement pour ça. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à les repousser sans blessés…

Sakura : compte sur moi !… Mito ! Prend soins de lui s'il te plait !

Mito : pas de problème.

Je sortis rapidement de ma chambre et allais vers les escaliers. Avant qu'il n'ai pu voir mon visage je coupais la communication entre eux. J'avais de la chance ni Eriol ni Shaolan et ni Hatsu n'était présent. Une fois que la communication visuelle fut coupé entre eux et leur base, je m'avançais dans leur champ de vision.

Homme1 : va-t-en de là !

Je fis un geste de la main et leurs oreillettes virent dans ma main ou je les détruisaient.

Homme2 : qu'est-ce que… ?

Je désactivais le bouclier et m'élançais vers eux. Je ne comptais pas les blessé vraiment, je voulais surtout qu'ils partent…

Mito : TOYAAAAAAA !!! NON TOYA TU NE DOIS PAS MOURIR !!!!!

**Je m'arrêtais net… Toya était…mort… Non !! pas ça !! Non, Toya ne peux pas me laisser !!! Ne me laisse pas seule Toya !!!** Je me pris une attaque en pleine figure.

**Normal POV :**

Sakura fut projeter contre le mur, créant un immense trou dans celui-ci. Les hommes s'approchèrent d'elle, pensant qu'elle était assommée.

Homme3 : elle est puissante, on ne doit pas la laissé en vie…

Sakura : …Toya…

Elle releva la tête, les yeux remplient de haine et de colère.

Sakura : je ne vous le pardonnerais pas !!!!!!

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu et se lança sur les hommes. Elle enfonçait ses poings dans leur cage thoracique, le cœur broyé et brûlé il tombait mort sur le sol. Le sang giclait, elle avait désormais plein de sang sur sa nuisette blanche immaculé. Sa rage était toujours au maximum. Elle tuait tout les hommes, c'était comme si elle était soudainement contrôlé par un esprit recherchant le goût du sang. Les hommes reculaient, ils n'étaient pas lâche mais ils savaient lorsqu'ils devaient battre en retraite. Mais Sakura ne les laissait pas s'enfuir. Elle les poursuivait dans les escaliers en les tuant, un par un. Méthodiquement. Ceux qui allaient passer la porte furent immobilisés. Enfin il n'en resta plus qu'un. Elle le traîna parmi les cadavres de ses coéquipiers. Elle lui brisa le bras droit, lui donna plusieurs coups d'une extrême violence. Le pauvre Li essayait de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sakura : ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te tuerais pas. J'ai besoin d'un messager.

Elle le prit par les cheveux et les força a se lever.

Sakura : tu pourras dire aux Li qu'il y a toujours chez les Shian un puissant magicien !! Et qu'on ne se laissera pas tuer sans réagir !! Tu leur diras que je leur enverrais leurs corps ! Et si vous nous attaquer encore d'une façon aussi lâche j'irais moi-même dans votre clan et je vous tuerais tous un par un !!!

Elle le lança dehors. 

Sakura : tu as cinq secondes pour passer de l'autre côté du portail sinon je te casse l'autre bras…

Le Li partit en courant. Sakura rentra à l'intérieur, elle vit tout les cadavres… Elle s'effondra à genoux au milieu en pleurant. Tomoyo arriva en courant. 

Tomoyo : Sakura !

Elle la prit dans ses bras. Sakura la serra plus fort. 

Sakura : c'est horrible Tomoyo…qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Tomoyo : tu nous as défendu… Les Li savaient se qu'ils risquaient en venant ici…

Sakura : mais je les ai tués !!! Et si cruellement !

Tomoyo la serra plus fort, lorsqu'on s'en prenait à la famille proche de Sakura, elle devenait incontrôlable…

**Shaolan POV :**

Shaolan : mais c'est quoi se merdier !!!!!!! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe !? Pourquoi l'écran ne transmet plus d'image.

Eriol : je ne sais pas… peut être qu'un Shian a coupé la communication visuelle.

Hatsu : vous pensez qu'on doit y allé ?

Homme : va-t-en de là !

La communication audio fut coupé à son tour…

Shaolan : je n'aime pas ça du tout !! On va essayé de rétablir la communication !

Pendant une demi-heure nous avons essayé sans succès de rétablir la communication… Puis Fuka arriva en courant.

Fuka : messieurs Li ! L'un des hommes est rentré !

Nous avons tous couru pour voir cet homme. Il était dans un sal état ! Les Shian n'y étaient pas allé de main morte !

Shaolan : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Homme : au début tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, on a tué un magicien mais le reste des hommes s'est fait massacré par une magicienne…

Hatsu : une fille ?!

C'est bien se que je pensais, les Shian apprenaient à leur fille comment se battre. Si cette fille est puissante, elle sera de la bataille. 

Homme : au départ elle ne voulait pas nous blessé mais lorsqu'elle a apprit la mort de la personne elle est devenu violente. Tout les notre sont mort. Elle m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il y a toujours chez les Shian un puissant magicien . Et qu'ils ne se laisseront pas tuer sans réagir !! Elle nous enverra les corps ! Et si on les attaque encore d'une façon aussi lâche elle ira elle-même dans votre clan et elle nous tuerais tous un par un .

Eriol : effectivement, elle était énervée…

Heureusement que nous n'avions pas envoyer tout nos hommes… Mais cela faisait tout de même beaucoup de mort… Plusieurs lueur d'une clarté éblouissante apparurent. Puis lorsque la lumière disparu, les corps des notre se trouvait là. Couvert de sang, ouvert au niveau du cœur. Il n'avait pas souffert mais leur mort était cruelle… mais vive. Elle effrayait les autres opposants, elle était rapide et presque sans douleur. Même énervé cette fille avait été clémente.

Shaolan : appelez la famille Li pour la mettre au courant de tout se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Nous ferons l'enterrement dans une semaine.

Je sortis de la pièce. Qui pouvait bien être cette magicienne qui avait été à la fois cruelle et douce pour la mort de nos hommes ? C'est peut être l'une des rare que je pourrais respecter : nous avons la même manière de tuer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : une journée éreintante.**

**Shaolan POV :**

C'était le lundi matin, j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à me lever par rapport à d'habitude… Je soupirais et me levais enfin. Je me préparais pour les cours. J'allais revoir Sakura. Un sourire illumina mon visage. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle durera plus longtemps que mes précédentes conquêtes. J'étais dans la classe. La sonnerie venait de retentir. Tout les élèves étaient présent. Sauf Sakura et Tomoyo. Le professeur entra. Il commença l'appel. Une minute plus tard on frappa timidement à la porte.

Prof : entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Tomoyo et Sakura. Je souris, heureux de la revoir. Mais mon sourire s'estompa rapidement, les yeux de Sakura étaient petits et elle ne dégageait plus le bonheur…

Tomoyo : excusez nous, nous sommes en retard.

Prof : allez vite vous asseoir.

Tomoyo lança un regard inquiet vers Sakura puis elle alla rejoindre Eriol. Sakura avançait vers moi et s'assit sans me regarder. Le professeur commença son cours. Je me tournais vers Sakura, son regard était fixé devant elle, sans aucune expression, elle semblait perdu. Je lui pris la main pour qu'elle me regarde mais elle la retira comme si je l'avais électrocuter. J'étais assez surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait de cette manière. Me sentant observé, je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de Tomoyo. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de se retourner. Elle était inquiète pour Sakura et ça se voyait clairement. Que s'était-il passer hier pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit. Sakura rangea rapidement ses affaires puis elle partit. Elle allait passer la porte lorsque Tomoyo lui prit la main. Elle lui parla un instant, Sakura hocha la tête d'une manière coupable. Tomoyo la relâcha et elle sortit de la salle. Je la suivis dans le couloir et la rattrapa. Je la pris par la main et la tournais vers moi.

Shaolan : ça va ?

Sakura : oui…

Elle me sourit mais je voyais bien qu'il était forcé.

Shaolan : ne me mens pas.

Sakura : je t'assure que je vais bien.

Shaolan : alors pourquoi as-tu pleurée ?

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pleurée depuis son arrivée en cours mais durant la nuit elle avait sûrement pleurée se qui expliquerait

l'état de ses yeux. Je continuais de la fixer, elle baissa le regard en jetant un œil sur la droite.

Sakura : mon frère a eu une crise cardiaque…il est mort.

Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur le sol. Je la pris dans mes bras. Ses petits poings serraient ma chemise. Nous sommes resté dans cette

position durant dix minutes. Sakura continuait de pleurer, je ne disais rien, que pouvais-je dire de toute manière ? Si ma mère ou l'une de mes soeurs mourrait d'une crise cardiaque je ne le supporterais pas. Finalement elle s'écarta de moi.

Sakura : je suis désolée d'avoir pleurer devant toi… Je suis vraiment honteuse.

Shaolan : il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tout le monde pleure… Et puis tu peux pleurer devant moi, se n'est pas comme si nous étions ennemis !

Elle sourit tristement. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et essuyais ses larmes.

Shaolan : je préfère quand tu as le sourire, mais je sais que dans des moments pareils on a du mal à sourire… Mais pense à ton frère : est-ce qu'il aurait voulu que tu

sois triste, que tu pleures lorsque tu penses à lui ?

Sakura : non… au contraire.

Shaolan: alors ne pleure plus…

Elle me sourit.

Sakura: merci… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps d'aller en cours!

Je lui souris, elle avait reprit un peu de sa joie de vivre. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au prochain cours. Je la suivis en courant moi aussi, on avait à peu près la même vitesse.

Le soir ou je rentrais chez moi avec Eriol et Hatsu.

Eriol: Sakura va mieux que se matin j'ai l'impression…

Shaolan: oui… Heureusement, se matin elle était vraiment mal.

Eriol: Tomoyo aussi semblait triste mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer… Peut être que c'est pour la même raison que Sakura…

Shaolan: le frère de Sakura est mort… Donc pour Tomoyo c'est son cousin. Elles devaient être proche de lui.

Eriol: j'espère qu'elles iront mieux… Et toi Hatsu, avec Isuzu?

Hatsu: elle était de mauvaise humeur et m'a rembarré! Elle doit avoir ses règles! Sa passera.

Je me mis à rire, Hatsu avait toujours une manière de s'exprimer très amusante. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé devant la maison j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait

quelque chose d'anormal… Se n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais: personnes ne nous attaquaient ou quoi que se soit dans le genre. Mais la maison semblait trop calme.

Eriol: j'ai l'impression qu'on nous attend…

Hatsu: moi aussi… C'est peut être une autre réunion.

Shaolan: je ne pense pas qu'on refera une attaque après la perte que l'on vient de subir… Du moins pas maintenant.

Eriol: on a qu'a entrer on verra bien se qu'il nous attend.

Ensemble, nous nous sommes dirigés devant la porte. Hatsu et Eriol étaient un peu en retrait, j'ouvris la porte et nous sommes entré dans la maison. Il y avait

beaucoup de monde. Fuka se dirigea vers nous.

Fuka: ha! Vous voilà enfin!…

??: du calme…

Je me raidis en entendant cette voix. Je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Fuka.

Shaolan: mère!? Que faites-vous ici!

Yelan: je suis venue pour l'enterrement des hommes qui ont été massacrés…Après tout c'est de ma faute, mon plan était mauvais.

Fuka: se n'est pas ça… C'est juste cette fille qui a été surprenante. Aucune Li n'aurait jamais fais ça.

Eriol: c'est normal, aucune des filles Li n'é été autorisé à se battre.

Shaolan: mère, vous auriez dû rester en Chine, ça peut être dangereux ici.

Yelan: Shaolan, c'est moi le parent ici et non le contraire alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaolan: mais mère…

Yelan: sa suffit. Je pense que vous avez autre chose à faire alors je ne vous retiens pas.

Je m'inclinais puis partit. Eriol et Hatsu me suivirent.

Hatsu: ta mère est folle de venir ici! Les Shian voudront sûrement se venger de la mort de l'un des leur.

Eriol: de plus nous n'avons plus beaucoup de magiciens…

Shaolan: oui… Il faudra que…

Yelan: arrêter de comploter comme ça. Même si je suis une femme je sais me battre.

Je soupirais, ma mère savait se battre c'est vrai, c'était l'une des rare d'ailleurs. Je voulais la surveillée mais malheureusement elle ne se laissera pas faire.

Shaolan: soyez prudente.

Yelan: je le suis. Maintenant comportez-vous comme d'habitude: parler de filles et tout ça.

Hatsu: on l'a déjà fait… Au fait, vous savez pourquoi les filles s'énervent toujours plus vite lorsqu'elles ont leurs règles?

Yelan: je suppose que c'est hormonal…

Hatsu: parce ça devient saoulant! Moi j'en ai marre à force.

Yelan: les filles sont généralement plus sensible durant leurs problèmes du mois. Pour tout…

Hatsu allait parler lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hatsu: merci Yelan!

Il sortit très rapidement de la maison. Mère était présente depuis peu de temps mais je me sentais déjà fatigué par toute cette agitation. Elle se tourna vers Eriol et

moi.

Yelan: Eriol, as-tu une petite amie susceptible d'être une prochaine fiancée?

Eriol: je…

Shaolan: oui! Tomoyo Daidoji! Il ne sait rien dire sur elle à part ses qualités et tout ça.

Yelan: je vois… Et toi?

Shaolan: ho moi je…

Eriol: Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaolan: hein?

Eriol: il l'apprécie beaucoup et a du respect pour elle, et il n'a pas dit un seul mot méchant pour la rabaissé.

Yelan: mon fils! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour entendre ça! Je suis très heureuse.

Je vais tuer Eriol! Faire croire qu'il y avait une chance pour que je me mari à Sakura! N'importe quoi! C'est vrai que pour le moment si on devait me demander de

choisir une fiancée se serait elle mais j'ai pas envie de me marier!

Yelan: il va falloir que je les voie. Elles sont comment?

Shaolan: très mignonne…

Eriol: j'ai une photo.

Eriol sortit son portable et montra une photo à mère. Elle resta un moment interdite puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était l'une des rare fois que je la

voyais sourire.

Yelan: elles sont mignonnes. Vous avez bon gout… Bon je dois y aller. Amusez-vous bien les garçons.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me déposa un baiser sur le front. C'était la première fois depuis plus de dix ans qu'elle faisait une telle chose.

Shaolan: mère, quelque chose ne va pas?

Yelan: au contraire.

Elle partit dans la direction opposé à la notre. Je la regardais s'éloigner avec un pressentiment étrange.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: une dure nuit**

**Sakura POV:**

Je rentrais au manoir avec Tomoyo, elle et Shaolan m'avait beaucoup aidé à surmonté la mort de Toya. J'avais décidé d'être heureuse pour lui! Tomoyo se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Tomoyo: je suis contente que tu ailles mieux…

Sakura: c'est grâce à toi et Shaolan.

Tomoyo: tu lui as parlé?

Sakura: oui, je lui ai dis que Toya est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Et Eriol, il n'a pas sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas?

Tomoyo: je crois que si… Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois dans la journée comment j'allais…Mais maintenant sa va mieux.

Sakura: j'espère que Mito va bien, c'était la pire de nous tous… Remarque si je perdais l'homme de ma vie je crois que je serais anéantis aussi.

Tomoyo hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'il y avait une soixantaine d'hommes réunis dans le salon autours de Mito.

Mito: je propose d'aller les attaquer dès se soir.

Sakura: attaquer qui? Les Li?

Mito: oui. Pour venger Toya.

Sakura: ne faites pas ça! Toya n'a jamais voulu la guerre! Il était pour la paix! Et tu le sais Mito.

Mito: son meurtre ne doit pas resté impuni!

Sakura: il ne l'ai pas! J'ai…tout les Li présents dans la maison sont mort. Toya est vengé.

Mito: seule l'extermination de tout les Li représentera une vengeance adéquate!

Sakura: Mito, je sais se que tu ressens mais je t'en prie au nom de la mémoire de mon frère, n'attaque pas les Li!

Mito ne répondit pas. Je me tournais vers l'assemblé.

Sakura: mon frère était le leader du clan, il était pacifiste. Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer si on voulait la paix mais uniquement se défendre. Je vous en supplie si vous croyez en mon frère ou à en cette paix n'allez pas attaquer chez les Li.

Tomoyo posa une main bienfaitrice sur mon épaule et m'incita à les laisser. Nous sommes allé dans ma chambre.

Sakura: j'espère sincèrement qu'ils n'iront pas attaquer les Li.

Tomoyo: tu as été tellement émouvante que personne n'ira sauf s'ils cherchent vraiment la guerre mais dans se cas tu ne pourras rien faire… Seul le leader aurait pu

faire quelque chose mais…nous n'avons pas de successeur pour le moment. Il faut attendre le testament de Toya.

Sakura: je sais… J'espère juste que Mito reprendra ses esprits. Elle est pour la paix comme Toya, c'est juste sa tristesse qui l'aveugle. Pourvu que personne ne

bouge…

Tomoyo: nous verrons bien…

**Shaolan POV:**

Ma mère était dans l'aile à l'opposé de la mienne! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était partit si loin?!

Eriol: arrête de t'inquiéter pour ta mère! Elle sait se défendre.

Shaolan: je sais mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste près de moi. Se n'est pas prudent, on risque de se faire attaquer.

Hatsu: sauf si on a touché une personne sans importance…Vu comment ils ont tué les autres après sa compense bien.

Eriol: allez on va se coucher… Bonne nuit.

**Normal POV:**

La maison des Li était calme, très calme. Comme d'habitude. Eriol dormait, Hatsu dormait, Shaolan avait enfin réussit à s'endormir. Tout le monde dormait… Il y avait juste quelque chose qui pouvait attirer notre attention. Quelque part dans le manoir la lumière était allumée. Une femme se trouvait devant son bureau et était en train d'écrire. Cette femme se leva et mis se qu'elle avait écrit dans une enveloppe avant de claquer des doigts. L'enveloppe disparu on ne sait ou. Cette femme était Yelan Li, la leader du clan Li en attendant les dix-huit ans de son fils. Elle éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher. Une minute plus tard, plusieurs étages plus bas, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Une trentaine d'ombre entrèrent silencieusement. On voyait que la majorité était des hommes mais une ombre se détachait du lot: elle était féminine. La femme fit signe de monter silencieusement. Les hommes lui obéirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'étage de Yelan. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment était ancré en elle. Elle passa un yukata, prit son katana et ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Elle vit plusieurs ombres se dirigées dans d'autres chambre. Elle sortit complètement de la chambre.

Yelan: vous n'irez pas plus loin je le crains fort messieurs.

Mito: continuez, je m'en occupe.

Mito pointa son katana vers Yelan. Elles commencèrent à s'échanger des coups pour juger leur niveau. Yelan entraîna Mito dans sa chambre: il ne fallait jamais encombrer un couloir au cas ou il y aurait des secours et puis un coup par derrière serait vite arrivé

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais brusquement, j'avais ressentis l'aura de mère augmenté se qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: un intrus. Je sortis de mon lit, en pantalon blanc, pris mon épée et couru en direction de l'aile de ma mère. La plus part des grand magiciens s'y trouvaient, ils aideraient mère, surtout si c'était un Shian qui nous attaquait: ils détestaient tous les Shian et rêvait de les tués. Je croisais Eriol et Hatsu qui s'étaient habillé rapidement eux-aussi.

Hatsu: je suppose que les Shian nous attaque. Faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller aider les autres.

Nous nous sommes mis à courir pour atteindre l'autre aile. La chambre de mère se dressait non loin mais un homme nous barra la route. Il créa un bouclier et commença à nous attaquer. Il était puissant. Il nous lança plusieurs éclairs qui nous manquèrent de peu. Nous ne pouvions pas passé. Je sentais l'énergie de mère devenir plus faible. Je mettais mon épée en feu et couru vers l'ennemi. Il esquiva grâce à son bouclier mais je le fis fondre et lui plongeais mon épée dans le cœur. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre de mère. Il y avait une femme mignonne qui était étendu sur le sol, couverte de sang, son katana sanglant à la main. Son corps touchait celui de mère. Elle avait également son katana tâché de sang. Le sang des Li et des Shian étaient mêlés: elles s'étaient entretué.

Shaolan: mère!!!!!

Je m'agenouillais au sol et pris la tête de mère. Elle était très pâle. Je pris son poul…il était inexistant.

Shaolan: mère!!Mère!!…

Eriol posa une main sur mon épaule. Hatsu s'avança vers moi et retira la tête de ma mère de mes genoux. Je me relevais lentement. Je fis demi-tour et commençais à sortir.

Shaolan: veillé sur le corps de mère s'il vous plaît.

Eriol: Shaolan…

Je sortis avant qu'il n'ai pu continuer sa phrase. Beaucoup de Shian était rentrés dans les chambres et avaient exterminé des Li. Je continuais mon avancé. Je les retrouvais enfin: ils avaient tué toutes les personnes cette aile. Je brandis mon épée et couru vers eux. Deux d'entre eux moururent: ils ne m'avaient pas senti arrivé. Je lançais des éclairs grâce à mon poings libre, beaucoup furent touché mais aucun ne fut mort, ils étaient au sol, souffrant en attendant la mort. Je brûlais, je tuais, je torturais tout les autres! Je vengeais mère injustement tuée! Elle était si gentille! Toujours là pour les autres! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'avaient tuée?! Je ne pardonnerais à aucun des hommes présents cet acte! Lorsque le dernier tomba à terre je repris mon souffle. J'haletais comme si j'avais couru plusieurs kilomètres. Je repartis dans la direction de la chambre de mère rapidement. Hatsu et Eriol n'avaient pas bougés, veillant sur le corps de mère.

Hatsu: tu n'as rien?

Shaolan: non…Et il n'y a plus aucun Shian.

Eriol: Shaolan…Tu…Que vas-tu faire pour les corps?

Shaolan: les brûlés, je ne donnerais aucun corps au Shian!

Hatsu: Shaolan!

Eriol: sa ne se fait pas! Ils nous ont rendu les corps!

Shaolan: mais nous n'avions pas tué une mère!

Une lumière attira mon attention, je me tournais vers la femme qui avait tué mère, elle disparaissait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un les faisait revenir dans leur maison. Je regardais impuissant le corps de cette meurtrière disparaître. Je pris le corps de ma mère et le posais sur le lit. Malgré la blessure qui avait provoqué sa mort, mère avait un air paisible. Je me mis à pleuré. C'était la deuxième fois que je pleurais, la première fois avait été à la mort de mon père… Je sentis qu'une main se posait sur

mon épaule et une autre qui me frottait le dos.

Shaolan: Eriol, Hatsu, merci d'etre là…

Eriol: on sera toujours avec toi Shaolan.

Hatsu: quoi qu'il arrive.

Eux aussi avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils pleurèrent sur mère, mêlant leurs larmes aux miennes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: La vie continue.**

**Sakura POV:**

Les corps apparurent devant moi. J'avais sentis beaucoup de cœur s'éteindre. Une trentaine d'hommes avaient accompagné Mito. Lorsque son corps apparu je me précipitais vers elle. Elle avait une blessure dans le ventre faites par une arme blanche. Elle avait l'air sereine. Des larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues.

Sakura: j'espère que tu as pu rejoindre Toya et que vous prendrez soins l'un de l'autre…

??: ils y sont allés…

Je me tournais pour voir Tomoyo, elle était aussi triste que moi. Elle s'approcha de moi, puis elle regarda le visage de Mito.

Tomoyo: on dirait que Mito est la seule à ne pas avoir souffert.

Sakura: oui… Se n'est pas la même personne qui l'a tuée. Je ne saurais pas reconnaître qui a tué qui mais je sais que se n'est pas la même personne. J'espère juste

que les Li n'auront pas eu trop de perte… C'est de ma faute, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas réussis à les convaincre de ne pas allé se battre?

Tomoyo: ne dis pas de bêtise, tu as fais tout se que tu pouvais. Seul le leader aurait pu faire quelque chose.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: ne te sens pas responsable.

Je lui souris puis je redevins sérieuse.

Sakura: nous ferons l'enterrement d'ici deux jours…

Tomoyo: mais toutes ces morts en même temps…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire…

Je claquais des doigts pour que les corps ne reste pas dans la maison. Puis je raccompagnais Tomoyo dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Tomoyo me secoua longtemps avant que je ne me lève. Faire téléporter des corps était éreintant… Je me levais et me préparais. Nous étions en retard comme d'habitude. Nous avons couru et nous sommes arrivé deux minutes avant la sonnerie. Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu étaient déjà là, à leur place. J'étais mal à l'aise en pensant qu'il y avait eu une attaque chez eux…et qu'ils avaient sûrement perdu quelqu'un.

Sakura: bonjour, Shaolan.

Shaolan: bonjour…

Sakura:… ça va?

Shaolan: sa peut aller…C'est juste que…

Sakura: que?

Shaolan: ma mère est morte…

J'étais horrifiée! Nous avions tué la mère de Shaolan.

Sakura: je suis désolée!

Shaolan: se n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Sakura: si tu as besoin d'aide ou de parler n'hésite pas.

Shaolan: merci…

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura avait été très compréhensive et n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet de la mort de mère. Tomoyo avait fait de même avec Eriol. Par contre Hatsu avait laissé éclater sa colère contre Isuzu… J'étais seul dans la cours lorsqu'Eriol me rejoignit.

Eriol: Sakura ne t'a pas posé trop de questions?

Shaolan: non… Elle m'a juste dit que si j'avais besoin d'elle, il fallait pas hésité.

Eriol: Tomoyo m'a dit la même chose… Elle est vraiment gentille… Je crois que dans peu de temps je vais demander si elle veut bien être avec moi.

Je lui souris, heureux qu'il est prit une telle décision. Hatsu arriva vers nous en courant.

Hatsu: vous devinerez jamais se que j'ai découvert!

Eriol: un plan pour trouver ton cerveau?

Hatsu: haha! T'es un marrant! Mais non c'est pas ça! Il y a un Shian au lycée!

Shaolan: quoi?! Ou?

Hatsu: venez!

Nous avons suivis Hatsu qui nous emmenait vers les casiers, vide à cette heure. Le couloir était vide, il n'y avait qu'un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux noisettes. Il était normal. Il prenait ses affaires dans son casier. Nous nous sommes approché de lui. Je claquais la porte de son casier. Il tourna la tête vers nous.

Shian: vous voulez?

Shaolan: c'est bien toi le Shian?

Shian: oui pourquoi?

Shaolan: je m'appel Shaolan Li, et voici mes cousins…

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était surpris puis il devint plus sérieux.

Shian: je vois…

Hatsu: on va s'amuser un peu…

Eriol: mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te tuera pas.

Il se mit en position d'attaque, tout comme nous. Nous avons commencer à nous battre, il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais nous aurons bientôt le dessus.

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais en train de déjeuner avec Tomoyo…

Sakura: tu te rend compte qu'ils ont tué la mère de Shaolan?

Tomoyo: il tient bien le choc… C'est surprenant de voir quelqu'un reprendre sa vie comme s'il n'y avait rien eu.

Sakura: il est très fort psychologiquement…corporellement aussi je pense.

??: Sakura, Tomoyo, je peux vous parler un moment?

Je me retournais pour voir Isuzu.

Sakura: bien sûr! Assis-toi.

Isuzu: merci mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'aimerais que vous essayez d'arrêter Shaolan et Eriol.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Isuzu: avec Hatsu, ils sont en train de se battre contre un certain Shun Shian…

Je me levais précipitamment, tout comme Tomoyo.

Isuzu: si un surveillant les vois ils peuvent se faire expulser ou même renvoyer. Même si je ne suis pas en très bon therme avec Hatsu en se moment je n'ai pas envie

qu'il soit renvoyer. Je m'occuperais de lui mais si je suis toute seule il ne voudrait pas arrêter surtout s'il voit que Shaolan et Eriol continuent.

Tomoyo: dépêchons-nous dans se cas.

Isuzu partit en courant dans la direction ou se trouvait Shaolan et les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça? Il croyait venger sa mère? Se n'est pas Shun qu'il faut frapper! Il n'est responsable de rien, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit! On entendu des bruits, on approchait des casiers. Isuzu s'arrêta brusquement. Je remarquais que Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu se battaient. Shun semblait en mauvaise posture.

Isuzu: Hatsu!

Hatsu se retourna vaguement vers Isuzu. Mais n'arrêta pas de se battre.

Tomoyo: Eriol, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es fou!

Ils continuaient toujours à se battre sans faire attention à nous. Shun réussit à pousser Eriol, puis Hatsu qui tomba sur Eriol l'empêchant de se relevé. Il ne restait que

Shaolan. Se dernier leva le poing, près à frapper.

Sakura: arrêtez!

Je m'interposais entre les deux. Shaolan dévia son poing juste à temps.

Shaolan: Sakura, pousse-toi sinon tu vas être blessée!

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce qui te prend! Tu es fou! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'attaques?!

Shaolan baissa le poing, Tomoyo et Isuzu allèrent voir Eriol et Hatsu.

Shaolan: tu ne peux pas comprendre, pousse-toi.

Sakura: tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que tu vas réglé tes problèmes?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Li! Toi qui m'avait dit qu'aucun Li n'était lâche tu viens de me

prouver le contraire! Par deux fois! Vous vous battez à trois contre un et tu fais ça juste pour oublier tes problèmes au lieu de les assumé! Tu es pire qu'une fille!!

Je les vis serrez les poings puis il relâcha la pression. Je savais que tout se que je lui avait dis faisait mal mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se reprenne. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Shaolan: j'arrête à une seule condition…que tu m'embrasses.

Sakura: hein?

Tomoyo: quoi?

Isuzu: comment?

Shun: je préfère me battre que de te laisser faire ça.

Je me tournais vers Shun.

Sakura: non…

Je m'approchais de Shaolan doucement, je passais mes bras au dessus de ses épaules et me haussais pour atteindre ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux. Je lui léchais

doucement la lèvre inférieur, il ouvrit la bouche, j'insérais ma langue dans son antre. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras, il reprenait le contrôle du baiser. Il devenait plus intense. Je me séparais de lui.

Sakura: je pense que tu peux partir.

J'avais parler à Shun et il le savait. Il partit, je savais qu'il avait été dégouté par ce que je venais de faire mais Shun n'avait jamais été pour cette guerre. Il avait

toujours voulu s'entraîner pour défendre notre clan. Shaolan me reprit dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis bientôt des larmes couler le long de ma nuque. Shaolan pleurait… Je le serrais un peu plus fort. Je me devais de le réconforter, c'était mon clan qui avait tué sa mère et il m'avait déjà consolé.

Shaolan: désolé…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: l'enterrement.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Un jour était passé et je me sentais toujours aussi gêné: j'avais pleuré sur Sakura! Je suis pire qu'une fille! Pleuré devant Hatsu et Eriol passe encore mais pas devant Sakura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes larmes sont venues d'elle-même. Mais maintenant je me sentais mieux. Je finis de mettre ma cravate. J'étais en smoking noir. Aujourd'hui on enterrait mère. Beaucoup de personne était venues. On allait enterré mère au Japon mais après son corps serait téléporté en Chine, à côté de la tombe de mon père. Nous mettrons ensuite les autres corps dans la tombe au nom de ma mère… Enfin, la tombe n'était pas au nom de mère. Sur la pierre tombale serait inscrit: Aux Li mort pour nous. En chinois bien sûr pour que personne d'autre ne comprenne. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir une tombe pour chacun des hommes, ils étaient trop nombreux et trop de morts d'un coup ferait naître des soupçons. Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendit dans le salon. Eriol et Hatsu m'attendaient déjà.

Hatsu: ça va?

Shaolan: oui, je vais bien maintenant.

Eriol: depuis que tu as pleurés sur Sakura…

Shaolan: oui…

Hatsu: c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive…

Shaolan: je sais… C'est comme si je me sentais bien dans les bras de Sakura, je me sentais tellement en confiance que mes larmes sont apparu… Mais après je me

sentais apaisé.

Hatsu: y a pas à dire: une fille réconforte mieux que les garçons!

Eriol: j'espère seulement qu'elle n'a pas cru que c'était parce que tu trouvais qu'elle embrassait mal.

Shaolan: c'est vrai que se serait embarrassant surtout que c'est faux. Elle embrasse très bien… Au fait, en parlant de bisous, sa s'est arrangé avec Isuzu?

Hatsu: oui, on s'est expliqué et sa va mieux.

Eriol: peut être que tu seras le premier de nous trois à te fiancé finalement.

Hatsu: dis pas de connerie! Le premier se sera toi. Tu es le plus "normal" de nous trois. Shaolan et surtout moi c'est pour autre chose qu'on est avec des filles.

Eriol: moins maintenant. Shaolan s'est drôlement assagi grâce à Sakura.

Shaolan: n'importe quoi… C'est juste que comme elle est différente je dois avoir une autre stratégie.

Hatsu: mais rien ne t'empêche de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre en l'attendant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Heureusement pour moi on frappa à la porte.

Shaolan: entrez!

Homme: votre voiture est prête monsieur.

Shaolan: merci.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture qui nous emmena dans un cimetière. Nous avons décidé de faire l'enterrement en plein air selon le souhait de ma mère. Nous étions les derniers à arrivés. Lorsque nous sommes descendu de la voiture je remarquais que tout le monde me regardait… C'est vrai que maintenant que ma mère est morte je devenais le leader du clan Li malgré les quelques mois qui me séparait de mon dix huitième anniversaire. Et ils le savaient tous, pour la plupart c'était la première et dernière fois qu'ils me voyaient. Même le leader ne connait pas tout les Li. Il y en a tellement! Nous sommes monté sur une colline, là ou se trouvait le cercueil de mère. J'étais devant à cinq mètres du cercueil de mère. Le prêtre allait commencer la cérémonie.

??: qui est-ce?

??: aucune idée… Elles sont mignonnes mais je ne les ai jamais vu.

Je me retournais vers le bas de la colline. Deux filles se dirigeaient vers nous mais je ne savais pas encore de qui il s'agissait. L'une d'elle portait un pantalon noir avec

un haut vers et l'autre un ensemble violet presque noir. Puis j'eu un sourire en les reconnaissants une fois qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres de nous. C'était Sakura et Tomoyo qui étaient venues.

Homme: qu'est-ce que deux Shian viennent faire ici?!

Les voix se turent et tout le monde se tourna vers Sakura et Tomoyo. Elles échangèrent un regard. C'était le survivant de l'attaque chez les Shian qui avait parlé mais il devait se trompé Sakura et Tomoyo ne pouvaient pas être des Shian!

Sakura: nous sommes venus rendre nos condoléances à Yelan Li, au nom des Shian. Nous avons malheureusement pas pu être là aux autres enterrements, nous en avions un dans notre famille.

Homme: après avoir massacré les notre vous voulez assisté à l'un de nos enterrement!?

Sakura: oui… Pour nous faire pardonner de ne pas avoir su retenir un groupe des notres qui à massacré plusieurs des vôtres.

Homme: pourquoi n'est-ce pas votre leader qui est venu?

Sakura: il aurait aimé mais malheureusement il n'est pas disponible…Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là. D'habitude personne ne nous remarque.

Elles se rapprochèrent mais ne se mélangèrent pas à nous. Le prêtre me regarda, je lui fis signe de commencer. À la fin, il partit et nous avons commencer à chanter la chanson que nous chantions à chaque enterrement. Les voix de tout les Li resonnaient dans la vallée. Je jetais un regard vers Sakura et Tomoyo, elles étaient sérieuses mais ne chantaient pas. Je reportais mon regard vers le cercueil, il y avait un grand blanc, la chanson faisait une pause à se moment là… Sauf que des voix en canon retentire. C'était Sakura et Tomoyo. Elles chantaient divinement bien. Nous étions tous sans voix. Elles chantaient la chanson des Li mais complètement. Nous avions perdu plusieurs morceaux au court du temps mais elles les connaissaient et les chantaient à notre place. Sakura s'approcha de la tombe de mère et s'agenouilla. C'était la première fois qu'un Shian s'agenouillait devant un Li, même mort. Elle avança sa main vers la tombe tout en continuant de chanter. Une douce aura s'émana alors d'elle. La tombe commença à trembler, comme lors d'une forte chaleur. Une lueur dorée sortit de la tombe et au fur et à mesure que Sakura continuait la chanson, elle prenait forme. Elle se transformait en femme. La majorité d'entre nous plaquèrent une main devant leur bouche pour masquer leurs surprise.

Shaolan: mère…

L'esprit de ma mère s'était manifesté, grâce à Sakura. Elle flotta jusqu'à nous. Elle me sourit. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil que Tomoyo se dirigeait vers Sakura qui commençait à se crispé. L'esprit de mère commença à s'élevé puis disparu. Je vis Sakura vaciller et tomber dans les bras de Tomoyo. Elle l'aida à se relevé. Elles se dirigèrent vers.

Sakura: toutes mes condoléances, de la part de notre famille…

Tomoyo: toutes mes condoléances.

Eriol et moi ne bougèrent pas. Elles nous sourirent puis elles partirent. Hatsu posa une main sur notre épaule.

Hatsu: c'est…je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

Eriol: moi non plus.

Je ne répondis rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura était une Shian!? Pourquoi nous l'a-t-elle révélé maintenant!? Elle savait que tout s'effondrait autours de moi alors elle s'est dit: "eh pourquoi est-ce que je ne briserais pas quelque chose moi aussi"? J'en peux plus! Une fois que tout les invités m'ont fait leurs condoléances je me retrouvais seul avec Eriol et Hatsu. Eriol se tourna vers moi.

Eriol: Sakura est puissante… C'est grâce à elle qu'on a eu une super légende qui s'est construite.

Hatsu: une légende?

Eriol: oui, je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps et j'espérais que sa se passerait aujourd'hui. On raconte que les Li qui sont mort mais qui sont particulièrement aimé ou

puissant peuvent dire une dernière fois au revoir aux êtres qui leur sont cher. Se serait l'amour qui les ferait devenir visible pendant quelques minutes… Mais c'est

faux, c'est Sakura qui les faisait sortir.

Shaolan: tu es sûr? Je veux dire, cette légende date depuis quand?

Eriol: depuis…dix ans je crois.

Hatsu: c'est impossible, il y a dix ans elle avait sept ans. Aucun gamin de sept ans peut faire apparaître les esprits.

Eriol: c'est vrai…personne n'est aussi puissant… Peut être que c'était l'un de ses parents.

Shaolan: sûrement.

Hatsu: dites, si on allait voir ou Sakura et Tomoyo… Je crois qu'elles ont dit qu'elles allaient à un autre enterrement après le nôtre…

Eriol: je n'en ai pas trop envie…

Shaolan: moi non plus.

Hatsu: allez! Elles sont venues! On peut bien aller à leur enterrement.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu veux y aller?

Hatsu: parce que j'ai toujours entendu dire que les enterrements des Shian étaient plus joyeux que les notre.

Je soupirais puis regardais Eriol.

Eriol: on ne devra pas se faire repérer.

Nous sommes partit vers l'église qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, il n'y avait que là ou elles pouvaient être. C'était le seul cimetière qu'il y avait. Nous sommes entrer

discrètement dans l'église. Sakura était tout devant, pas loin de deux cercueils.

Sakura: je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous fasse honneur à Mito qui est morte en voulant venger mon frère, et aux autres qui l'ont accompagnés… Je demanderais aussi à chacun d'entre vous, de ne pas suivre leur exemple. Dans un grand moment de tristesse Mito s'est détourné de ses convictions…et d'autres qui étaient déjà pour la guerre n'ont fait que sauté sur l'occasion. Je sais que je ne suis pas le leader mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez cela pour la mémoire de mon frère et de tout ceux qui sont mort… Bon je ne vais pas m'éternisé. Je sais que Mito sera heureuse, elle pourra retrouver Toya. Ils vivront heureux tout les deux même si c'est dans une autre vie… faisons-leur un dernier au revoir.

Un piano commença à jouer. Sakura descendit de l'estrade et prit une guitare, elle suivit le piano, une batterie, une basse s'ajoutèrent à eux. Les guitares, les basses

et la batterie se turent pour laisser jouer des flutes traversières et le piano. Des violoncelles et violons s'ajoutèrent aux flutes. Les flutes, violons, violoncelle se turent pour laissé place aux guitare et à une basse et la batterie.

Tous: Hey!!…Hey!!!…HEY, HEY!!!

Sakura fit les dernières notes. La musique avait au début été douce et triste, elle signifiait la mort de quelqu'un. Puis plus tard la musique avait été plus enjoué, plus gaie…comme pour dire qu'il y avait une renaissance. C'est vrai qu'un enterrement chez les Shian était beaucoup plus joyeux que chez les Li…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: les testaments.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Après avoir vu la chanson des Shian, nous sommes repartit avant de nous faire apercevoir. J'étais dans ma chambre. J'avais retirer mon smoking et je réfléchissais en regardant le ciel. Sakura m'avait trahit et c'était une Shian. Nous ne serons plus comme avant. Même si je sais qu'elle est gentille, c'est mon ennemi et je ne m'approche pas sentimentalement de mes ennemis. Eriol…fera sans doute comme moi. Du moins je le pense. Nous devons faire honneur à notre clan. Surtout moi qui suis le futur leader. Il n'y a plus que quelques jours à attendre avant que je sois officiellement le leader. Heureusement que nous ne l'avons jamais dit à Sakura et Tomoyo. De toutes les familles existantes il a fallu qu'elle soit des Shian… Pourquoi? Cette guerre n'est pas pour elle. Je soupirais et allais m'allonger sur mon lit dans l'espoir de m'endormir.

Le lendemain lorsque je regagnais la cuisine après m'être préparé je tombais sur Fuka. Elle s'inclina.

Fuka: une lettre vient d'arrivé pour vous monsieur Li.

Shaolan: merci.

Je pris la lettre. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre énorme de celui qui s'occupait des affaires des Li et l'un était de ma mère. J'ouvrit d'abord celle du notaire, généralement ils expliquent pourquoi il y a une lettre… Le notaire disait que j'étais l'héritier de la fortune des Li et que ma mère m'avait adressé une lettre exposant se qu'elle voulait que je fasse. J'ouvris sa lettre.

_Shaolan, je voulais que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé toi et tes sœurs. Je voudrais que tu prennes soins d'elles, qu'elles vivent dans la maison des Li ou tu vis. Si un jour tu prends une maison avec ta femme, je ne te dis pas que tes sœurs doivent venir avec toi. J'aimerais te faire part de quelque chose qui m'est cher et que je n'ai jamais pu réalisé, je te confie donc cette tâche tout comme ton père me l'avait confié: nous aimerions que tu amènes la paix entre le clan Shian et le notre. Je sais que c'est difficile mais fait tout se qui est en ton pouvoir pour le faire. Si quelqu'un peu réussir c'est toi, Shaolan. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Je n'ai pas pu vivre assez longtemps pour te voir marier et voir mes petits enfants mais j'aimerais que tu te trouves une femme que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera, qu'ensemble vous aurez des enfants que je verrais d'ou je suis. Shaolan, pense également au bonheur de notre clan… Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu un enfant Li joué sans se soucié des Shian? Je sais que nous ne t'avons jamais élevé ainsi ton père et moi… Mais nous savions qu'il faudrait d'abord que tu sois méfiant pour faire un bon leader. Et ainsi amené la paix. Au revoir Shaolan, n'abandonne jamais les missions que l'on t'a confié. Je t'aime._

Je restais figé devant cette lettre. Mère me demandait beaucoup de chose que j'avais toujours pensé impossible: avoir une femme que j'aime, amené la paix entre les clans… Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire mais je le ferais… Peut être qu'avec le temps je n'aurais plus de rancune envers les Shian… Mais c'était difficile de se l'imaginé. Je n'aimais pas spécialement cette guerre, elle ne faisait que tué les nôtres plus tôt que prévu. Mais on m'avait toujours appris à détesté les Shian… Mais…

Eriol: bonjour!

Shaolan: bonjour… Dis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Tomoyo?

Eriol: je ne sais pas… C'est une Shian mais je l'aimais sans savoir qu'elle faisait parti de cette famille. Donc je l'aime pour se qu'elle est pas pour sa famille… Et toi?

Shaolan: je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura… En fait c'est Hatsu le plus chanceux de nous.

Hatsu: c'est clair, je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait si Isuzu avait été une Shian!

Eriol: au fait, qu'est-ce que tu lisais?

Shaolan: une lettre de ma mère.

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, je leur tendis la lettre et ils la lurent. Lorsque leur lecture fut achevé ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Hatsu: bon courage! La paix entre nos deux clans est presque impossible! On ne sait même pas quand la guerre à commencer.

Eriol: mais se serait une bonne chose…

Hatsu: c'est vrai, comme ça tu pourrais être avec Tomoyo… J'ai hâte aussi de voir Shao avec des enfants!

Eriol et lui se regardèrent puis ils explosèrent de rire.

Shaolan: c'est pas drôle! Je suis sûr que s'occupé d'un mome c'est pas dur!

Hatsu: Eriol, faudra qu'on lui fasse un entraînement.

Eriol: oui!

Shaolan: à la place de raconter n'importe quoi on ferait mieux d'aller en cours.

Ils rirent encore un moment puis nous sommes partit vers le lycée.

**Sakura POV:**

Je dormais tranquillement lorsque…

Tomoyo: SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle me sauta dessus. Je me réveillais sur le choc mais je ne comprenais pas encore tout se qu'on me disait.

Sakura: quoi???

Tomoyo: tu as reçu une lettre qui a l'air importante!

Sakura: ha oui…

Tomoyo: dépêche toi de la lire!

Sakura: oui…

Elle me donna la lettre mais je n'arrivais même pas à l'ouvrir… Tomoyo soupira et me reprit la lettre.

Tomoyo: tu es vraiment pas réveillée!

Sakura: je sais…

Tomoyo: je te la lis ou je la lis et je te fais un résumé.

Sakura: deuxième proposition.

Tomoyo lu la lettre.

Tomoyo: c'est…ouah! Sakura tient toi bien… Tu écoutes? Tu es prête?

Sakura: oui.

Tomoyo: tu es le leader de notre famille! Tu as hériter du compte en banque de la famille.

Sakura: ha… QUOI???!!!!!!

Tomoyo: tu es notre leader!

Sakura: mais…

Tomoyo: c'est logique après tout… Toya t'a laissé une lettre. Je te la lis.

_Coucou petit monstre, si tu as reçu cette lettre c'est que je suis mort et Mito (et mes enfants si j'en ai) sont mort aussi… C'est donc toi que j'ai choisis pour mener notre famille. Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité mais je sais que tu y parviendras. Si tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours pour la paix et je te demande donc de tous faire pour l'obtenir. Se sera dur mais je te fais confiance. Même si je te l'ai jamais dis petit monstre je t'aime et n'en doute jamais. J'espère que tu feras bien attention lorsque tu te trouveras un mari, Tomoyo devra me remplacer pour savoir s'il est digne de toi ou non. Et je suis déçu de ne pas avoir vu mes neveux… Je ne te dis pas de prendre soins de toute la famille je sais que tu le feras naturellement, tu es comme ça. Et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime. Au revoir Sakura._

Tomoyo acheva la lecture de la lettre. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me sourit.

Tomoyo: Toya a fait un bon choix, je suis sûre que tu feras une merveilleuse chef de clan! Maintenant il faut juste convaincre le leader des Li à faire la paix.

Sakura: tu dis ça comme si se n'était pas plus compliqué que d'aller chercher du pain!

Tomoyo: bon allez prépare toi! Sinon on va encore être en retard.

Sakura: Tomoyo la nouvelle doit restée secrète.

Tomoyo: trop tard, il y a déjà une rumeur qui circule. Je crois que c'est Mito qui en avait parlé à certain. Maintenant tu vas être encore plus respecté qu'avant!

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre mais elle revint presque immédiatement.

Tomoyo: je ferais bien attention à tes futurs petits copains et je créerais plein de costumes pour mes cousins! J'ai hâte de te coir avec des enfants!!

Je m'écroulais sur le sol. Comment peut-elle croire que je vais avoir des enfants bientôt? Je n'ai même pas de petit copain! Je soupirais et me préparais pour aller au

lycée. Tomoyo m'attendait dans l'entrée. Plusieurs personnes étaient présente et s'inclinèrent devant moi: tout le monde savait que j'étais devenue le leader du clan. Je sortis avec Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: tu crois qu'on a bien fait de montrer à Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu qu'on était des Shian?

Sakura: ils auraient fini par le savoir, autant que se soit nous le leur annonçons plutôt qu'ils le découvrent par eux-même.

Tomoyo sourit.

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: j'ai l'impression que tu es devenue beaucoup plus mature tout à coup! Tu es trop mignonne!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: négociation**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais déjà à ma place lorsque j'entendis la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement suivit d'un AAAAAAAAH!!! BOUUM!!!!haaaaa. Le AAAAAAAAAAAH correspondait au cri de Sakura lorsqu'elle tombait, le BOUM au bruit lorsqu'elle toucha le sol et le haaaaaaaaaa montrait sa douleur...

??: Sakura! Sa va? Tu n'as rien?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Sakura était vraiment incroyable. Elle arriva dans la salle suivis de Tomoyo qui avait un petit sourire (NdA: le même que dans l'anime lorsqu'elle suit Sakura) Sakura alla s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'elle ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Je lançais un regard à Eriol, Tomoyo semblait gênée elle aussi. Mais Eriol commença à lui parler et ils se remirent comme d'habitude. Je dois vraiment faire la paix pour qu'il puisse se mettre avec Tomoyo. Hatsu les regardait avec un sourire… Mais moi, je ne pourrais jamais plus reparler à Sakura: je suis le leader, je ne peux pas…

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan ne m'avait pas parler pendant tout le cours. Tomoyo et Eriol discutaient comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je sortais à l'intercours pour me changer un peu les idées. On m'attrapa bientôt le bras. Je me tournais et fut étonné de voir que c'était Shaolan qui m'avait arrêter.

Sakura: Sha…Li…Pfff, tu veux que je t'appel comment?

Shaolan: Shaolan au lycée, si on se voit en devant ma famille se sera Li.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: je voudrais savoir qui est votre leader.

Je le regardais avec méfiance.

Sakura: pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

Il m'entraîna dans une salle vide.

Shaolan: tout simplement parce que j'aimerais lui parler.

Sakura: de quoi? Et pourquoi toi?

Shaolan: parce que je suis le leader des Li.

L'effet de sa phrase fut le même qui si on m'avait balancer dans un bain glacé.

Sakura: toi?

Shaolan: oui. Alors c'est qui?

Sakura: de quoi tu veux lui parler?

Shaolan: de la paix entre nos deux clans.

Sakura: je ne savais pas que tu voulais la paix…

Shaolan: moi je m'en fichais un peu, j'étais assez puissant pour ne pas mourir tout de suite… Mais mère voudrait que je fasse la paix avec le clan Shian.

Sakura: j'en parlerais au leader. S'il accepte que doit-il faire?

Shaolan: je l'inviterais chez moi et on parlerait de ça avec le conseil.

Sakura: le conseil? C'est quoi?

Shaolan: c'est un groupe de magicien puissant qui aide le leader à prendre une décision. Une décision du leader sans l'approbation du conseil n'est pas vraiment valable… Vous n'avez pas ça dans votre clan?

Sakura: non… Il n'y a que le leader qui décide mais pour éviter que sa devienne une dictature on donne le clan à une personne de confiance. La plupart du temps, on demande à ceux qui peuvent voir dans le futur se qu'il se passera si on donne le pouvoir à tel ou telle personne. J'en parlerais au leader et s'il est d'accord il viendra chez toi dans le courant de la semaine.

Shaolan: d'accord.

Shaolan sortit de la salle. J'avais fait comme si je n'étais pas le leader parce que je voulais d'abord voir comment il réagirait devant les personnes qu'ils ne pensaient pas importante. Je sortais à mon tours et cherchais Tomoyo. Elle parlait avec Eriol.

Sakura: bonjour Eriol! Je te la pique deux secondes!

Je tirais Tomoyo dans le couloir et lui expliquait la situation. Elle m'écouta attentivement.

Tomoyo: mais c'est génial! C'est se qu'on a toujours voulu! Il faut juste que se soit vrai… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Sakura: je vais aller au rendez-vous se soir et écouté se qu'ils ont à proposer.

Tomoyo: se n'est pas très prudent…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas.

Tomoyo: je viens avec toi.

Nous sommes rentré dans la salle. Je me tournais vers Shaolan.

Sakura: Tomoyo et moi venons chez vous se soir pour parler de la paix.

Shaolan: votre leader c'est Tomoyo?

Je ne répondis pas sous le coup puis j'éclatais de rire.

Sakura: non pas du tout! Même si elle est très gentille, très douce et tout ça, elle ne pourra jamais être le leader.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: Tomoyo n'a pas de pouvoir…

Shaolan: se n'est pas dangereux pour elle?

Sakura: si, c'est pour ça que je reste souvent près d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Quoi qu'il en soit nous venons chez vous pour apporter des précisions.

**Shaolan POV:**

La fin des cours avait sonnée, j'avais expliquer la situation, ils avaient été étonnés de voir que la paix pourrait se réglé si vite mais ils étaient également très content. Nous étions devant la grille du lycée et nous les attendions. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Pendant le trajet nous avons parler de tout et de rien mais se n'était pas comme avant…cette nouvelle avait tout chambouler. Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison avec Sakura et Tomoyo tout le monde se tu.

Shaolan: Fuka, pourrais-tu demander à se que le conseil se réunisse immédiatement?

Fuka: oui monsieur.

J'emmenais directement Sakura et Tomoyo dans la salle du conseil. Je l'avais changé de place, l'autre ne me plaisait pas. La pièce était plus grande et il y avait

plusieurs fenêtres. Sakura et Tomoyo se ruèrent vers les fenêtres.

Tomoyo: vous avez un super beau jardin!

Shaolan: merci.

Sakura: même la maison est joli.

La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes arrivèrent. Certains membres du conseil avait été tué en même temps que ma mère alors certaines places étaient vides.

Homme1: pourquoi nous avoir fait demander monsieur? Surtout avec deux Shian?

Shaolan: je voudrais signer la paix entre les deux clans. Si elles sont ici, c'est pour apporter certaines explications à leur leader.

Homme2: leur leader est lâche au point de ne pas oser venir ici?

Sakura: c'est surtout qu'il est très occuper.

Homme3: comment comptez-vous amené la paix monsieur Li?

Shaolan: eh bien, en faisant un contrat que chaque représentant du clan devra signer.

Homme4: mais c'est un peu léger… Et puis sommes-nous sûr que les Shian ne briseront pas leur serments? Après tout, ils n'ont pas réussit à retenir certains de leur

membre.

Tomoyo: c'est exact mais…

Sakura: nous n'avions plus de leader à se moment… Et puis, s'ils vous ont attaquer c'est à cause de cette attaque que vous avez lancé.

Homme4: vous avez tout de même massacré tout nos hommes…sauf un.

Sakura: c'était de la défense.

Le conseil me regarda, je savais se qu'il voulait.

Shaolan: Hatsu, Eriol, Tomoyo écartez-vous.

Ils firent se que je demandais en se posant des questions. Sakura me regarda avec méfiance. Je lançais ma première attaque qu'elle esquiva.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: certaines personnes voudraient savoir quelque chose. Allez attaque moi!

Sakura: c'est hors de question!

Je continuais de l'attaquer mais elle ne faisait qu'esquiver. Mon regard se posa alors sur Tomoyo qui filmait. Je la fis leviter jusqu'à nous et l'enfermais dans une boule.

Sakura: Tomoyo!

Elle commença à s'approcher de la boule.

Shaolan: ne t'approche pas sinon elle se prend une décharge.

Elle me regarda pour voir si je bluffais mais elle s'écarta doucement. Sa position était toujours défensive.

Shaolan: bien…je vais m'amuser.

Je lançais une tornade vers elle, elle mit ses mains devant elle mais elle bougea quand même et toucha la boule.

Tomoyo: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se retourna brusquement et vis Tomoyo qui s'effondrai sur le sol. Je la vis serrez les poings.

Sakura: Li…. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas!!!

Elle se tourna vers moi, une immense gerbe de feu sortit du sol et se répandit dans toute la salle. Sakura fit un geste de la main et des flammes se réfugièrent dans sa paume. Son aura ne faisait qu'augmenté. Elle lâcha enfin sa boule de feu. Je me la prit de plein fouet. Je fus expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce créant un trou dans le mur. Je me relevais difficilement. Sakura n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir sur moi, elle me donnait des coups de pied et des coups de pieds précis. Je lui lançais une attaque mais elle fut sans effet sur elle.

Sakura: FIRE!!!!!!!!!

Un dragon sortit des flammes. Il se redressa de tout son long.

Sakura: tu vas…

Je remarquais que Tomoyo se précipita vers Sakura. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

Tomoyo: je suis là Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas…

Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo avec étonnement.

Sakura: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: oui, c'est vraiment moi. Empêche Fire de faire du mal à Shaolan.

Le dragon avait comme une sorte de boule dans la gorge qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Sakura se plaça devant moi.

Sakura: allez Fire!!

Le dragon lança une énorme boule de feu qui commença à tout brûler. Sakura nous avait tous recouvert d'un bouclier. Le dragon disparu. Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo! J'ai eu si peur! J'ai cru que…

Tomoyo: je ne te laisserais pas Sakura…Dis, il faudrait peut être réparer…

Sakura: oui.

Sakura claqua des doigts et tout redevint comme avant. J'étais impressionner par la puissance de Sakura, c'était la magicienne la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vu. Si elle n'avait pas mis son bouclier autours de nous, nous aurions tous brûlés. Elle se tourna vers moi me toucha le torse au niveau du torse. Toutes mes blessures guérirent.

Sakura: je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.

Shaolan: je t'ai provoqué pour que tu le fasse.

Sakura: mais comment…

Shaolan: C'était un clone de Tomoyo, j'avais demandé à Eriol par la pensée qu'il rend la vrai Tomoyo invisible. Je savais que si je n'attaquais que toi tu n'aurais rien fais.

Je me tournais vers le conseil.

Shaolan: c'est bon?

Homme4: nous allons réfléchir. Accompagnez les dans la chambre verte et la chambre rouge.

Je me tournais vers eux puis avec Eriol et Hatsu nous avons emmener Sakura et Tomoyo dans les chambres qui servaient en général de salle d'attente avant une exécution…

**Sakura POV:**

Shaolan m'enferma dans la chambre verte… Je ne savais pas se que tout cela signifiait… C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de ses chambres… Shaolan et les autres partirent ensuite. J'attendis ici pendant une heure, une heure ou je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à Tomoyo dans une autre chambre… J'entendis enfin le verrou qui s'ouvrit. Je me levais et fut étonnée.

Sakura: Isuzu?

Isuzu: je viens vous sortir de là.

Sakura: mais pourquoi?

Isuzu: je suis une Shian, lorsqu'on a su que vous alliez arrivé on m'a chargé de veillez sur vous et d'essayer de m'infiltrer chez les Li. Tout à l'heure je vous ai suivis et

j'ai vu qu'ils vous avez mis ici. Les seuls personnes qui vont dans cette chambre sont des condamnés. Suivez-moi, on va chercher Tomoyo et on s'en va d'ici.

Sakura: non… J'ai confiance. Les Li ne me tueront pas… Du moins pas ici. S'ils me tuent se sera lors d'une bataille. Je sais que Shaolan ne les laisseront pas m'exterminé comme ça. Et c'est pareil pour Tomoyo… Ne fais-tu pas confiance à Hatsu?

Isuzu: Hatsu était juste un moyen pour me faire entrer.

Hatsu: sympa.

Nous nous sommes retourner pour voir Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu. Se dernier n'était pas ravi de se qu'il venait d'entendre.

Hatsu: on s'expliquera plus tard…

Il s'approcha de moi Isuzu s'interposa.

Isuzu: vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

Hatsu: casse-toi.

Isuzu se mit en position d'attaque, je me dirigeais vers elle.

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne pourra m'arriver. Je peux me défendre.

Je passais devant elle sans qu'Isuzu ne fasse quoi que se soit. Je regardais Shaolan.

Sakura: quelle est votre décision?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas participé à la réunion du conseil… Mais je ne les laisserais pas vous faire du mal…du moins pour le moment.

Je lui souris, nous sommes rentré dans la salle que nous avions quitté un peu plus tôt. Le conseil était silencieux.

Homme1: nous sommes d'accord pour la paix.

Une joie immense s'empara de moi, Tomoyo me serra la main pour me montrer sa joie.

Homme2: mais nous pensons qu'un pacte ne sera pas suffisant pour unir nos deux familles.

Sakura: quoi? Je vous jure que nous les Shian tiendront nos engagements!

Homme2: se n'est pas vous le problème…

Homme3: beaucoup de Li ont toujours refusés la paix… Un pacte ne sera rien pour eux, un pacte se rompt très facilement. Il faut quelque chose de plus important,

qu'on ne peut pas délié.

Shaolan: je ne vois pas se qu'il y a de plus puissant qu'un pacte…

Sakura: un serment magique peut être mais on peut le briser… Je ne sais pas trop…

Homme4: nous avons une idée.

Shaolan et Sakura: laquelle?!

Homme4: un mariage…

Tous: …..

Tomoyo: je n'ai pas entendu…

Homme5: nous vous proposons un mariage entre nos deux clans, lorsqu'un héritier viendra aucun des deux clans ne pourra se défaire de l'alliance. La paix sera définitive.

Shaolan: mais…qui se mariera?

Homme1: peu importe…

Shaolan soupira puis il se redressa complètement.

Shaolan: je me mariera avec une Shian.

Il se tourna vers moi.

Shaolan: vous direz à votre leader de choisir la fille la plus proche de lui parentalement parlant. Le mariage aura plus de force si se sont les personnes les plus importantes du clan qui se marient.

Tomoyo: Sakura, je me marierais avec Shaolan.

Sakura: non…Tu n'es pas pour Shaolan, ton cœur appartient à un autre Li… Je le ferais.

Tomoyo: mais Sakura, tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifié!

Sakura: si c'est pour la paix, un mariage entre lui et moi n'est pas un sacrifice… Je suis heureuse de pouvoir contribuer à la paix…

**Shaolan POV:**

Tomoyo semblait à la fois soulagé et inquiète. Sakura se tourna vers le conseil.

Sakura: je me marierais avec votre leader pour que la paix sois proclamé.

Homme6: très bien, faites vos engagements.

Je m'avançais vers eux.

Shaolan: moi Shaolan Li, leader du clan Li prendrais Sakura Kinomoto pour épouse.

Je me reculais, Sakura s'avança d'une manière très digne et très sérieuse, un immense charisme se dégageait d'elle à cet instant.

Sakura: moi, Sakura Shian Kinomoto, leader du clan Shian épouserait Shaolan Li, le leader du clan Li pour que la paix soit célébré entre nos deux familles.

Je jetais mon regard sur elle: Sakura? La leader des Shian? Depuis quand?! Le conseil semblait aussi étonné que moi.

Tomoyo: nous l'avons appris se matin…Mais Sakura sera sûrement la meilleur pour nous dirigés!

Sakura lui sourit puis elle s'inclina devant le conseil et Hatsu, Eriol et moi avant de sortir. Je crois que cette semaine a été la plus surprenante de toute ma vie! Je découvre que ma prochaine cible est le leader du clan ennemi, on signe la paix, et je dois me marier avec elle! Je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire plus!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: semblant…**

**Sakura POV:**

Tomoyo: tu es sûre que tu veux te marier?

Sakura: mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser l'épouser à ma place, et puis c'est mon rôle de veiller au bien être des personnes de mon clan…

Tomoyo: même si bientôt il n'y aura plus de clan!

??: mais pour ça, il faudra un héritier d'abord.

Je me retournais, Shaolan et Eriol se tenaient derrière nous.

Sakura: hein?

Eriol: le conseil a dit: "lorsque l'héritier viendra la paix sera définitive"

Shaolan: il faudra donc des enfants

Sakura: QUOI!!!?

Tomoyo: ha oui c'est vrai! HOOOOOOO!!!! Je vais être tante!! Mais c'est génial ma Sa-chan!!!!!! Dis, je pourrais leurs faire des vêtements!?!

Sakura: du calme Tomoyo, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des enfants maintenant…

Eriol: tu seras obligés…

Sakura: après mes études…et peut être encore après si possible!

Tomoyo: pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants? C'est merveilleux d'avoir un enfant!

Sakura: parce que je veux d'abord avoir un métier…et je ne sais pas si tu souviens comment on fait les bébé mais pour le moment cette partie ne m'intéresse

absolument pas!

Shaolan s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille, me collant à lui.

Shaolan: c'est pourtant la partie que je préfère…

Je rougis comme une pivoine, il se tourna vers Tomoyo et Eriol.

Shaolan: vous pouvez avancer? On vous rejoins tout de suite après.

Tomoyo et Eriol partirent ensemble, Shaolan les regarda s'éloigner puis il me regarda.

Sakura: tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

Shaolan: je sais pas… Je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

Je le regardais avec méfiance, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: je pense que si on se marie mais qu'on a pas l'air amoureux nos clans découvriront la supercherie… Le conseil ne divulguera rien, mais si les autres

personnes du clan remarque qu'on ne s'aime pas ils croiront que c'est l'autre clan qui a forcé le mariage et la guerre recommencera.

Sakura: donc tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être amoureux? Pour les clans?

Shaolan: oui… Je te rassure sa ne me réjouis pas non plus.

Sakura: du moment que tu ne fais pas de trucs bizarre je m'en fiche. Tu me lâches maintenant?

Shaolan: en tant qu'amoureuse tu dois me le demander comme une amoureuse…

Sakura: mais y a personne!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

Je soupirais puis je passais mes bras autours de son cou. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regardais.

Sakura: tu peux me lâcher?

Shaolan me lâcha immédiatement, il semblait un peu troublé.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: je…Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais embrassé, je croyais que tu me l'aurais demander gentiment mais pas de baiser…

Je haussais les épaules.

Sakura: si j'étais amoureuse c'est se que j'aurais fais.

Je commençais à m'éloigner de lui lorsque je sentis qu'il m'attrapait la main. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, son regard était un peu plus froid.

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais une Shian?

Sakura: est-ce que tu m'aurais parler si je te l'avais dis? Non, tu m'aurais menacer. Je voulais savoir si les Shian et les Li pouvaient s'apprécier lorsqu'ils faisaient

abstractions des noms… Et j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais pour la guerre.

Shaolan: mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant! Tu nous as trahit!

Sakura: je ne vois pas sa comme ça. Je n'ai trahis personne, tu as toujours su mon véritable nom. C'est mon clan que tu ignorais et tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Shaolan: quand je pense que pendant tout se temps, j'avais une assassin à mes côtés…

**Shaolan POV:**

Je remarquais que le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Elle n'aimait probablement être associé à se mot mais on pouvait difficilement dire autre chose.

Sakura: je n'ai fais que protégé mon clan! Vous, les Li vous m'avez tout prit! Tu as pris mon frère et tu croyais que j'allais laisser ses gens partir!!? Je n'ai jamais aimé

tué! Jamais! Mais lorsqu'on touche à ceux que j'aime, il faut s'attendre à des représailles! Et je te signale que je suis pas la seule meurtrière! Tu as tué certains

hommes de mon clan.

Shaolan: parce qu'ils avaient tués ma mère!

Sakura: mais pourquoi sont-ils venu? Parce que vous aviez lancé une attaque contre nous! Depuis plusieurs années se sont les Li qui attaquent et non le contraire!

Alors s'il y a quelqu'un a blâmer se n'est pas moi! S'il y a un meurtrier ici se n'est pas moi! C'est toi! Toi et ton clan!

Je la plaquais contre un arbre, sous la colère je lui avais fais un peu mal. J'étais un meurtrier, je le savais, j'avais été éduquer comme ça…

Sakura: je ne veux plus de cette guerre qui m'a tout pris…Je veux être heureuse, avoir des enfants qui ne connaîtront pas l'enfer que j'ai connu… Pour le mari c'est déjà trop tard je ne peux pas le choisir… Mais je ne veux pas que les futurs enfants de nos clans soient déchirés! Et toi aussi tu le souhaites même si c'est juste pour ta mère, tu le souhaites aussi fort que moi!

Elle avait toujours le don pour créer en moi des sentiments qui m'étaient d'ordinaire inconnus…

Shaolan: je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas…mais Sakura nous devons faire semblant… Pour nos clans…

Elle acquiesça puis sécha ses quelques larmes qui avaient commencer à perler le long de ses joues. Je m'approchais doucement vers elle, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'entendis étouffer un soupire d'étonnement. Je me collais contre elle et lui léchais les lèvres. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, ma langue pénétra dans sa bouche, je goûtais à son palais et à sa langue… Quelle magnifique sensation. Je me détachais d'elle a regret.

Shaolan: j'ai hâte d'être à notre nuit de noces!

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux, je lui souris ironiquement.

Shaolan: tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de tes études!? Il faut qu'on pratique sinon on mettra trop de temps pour avoir

un héritier.

Sakura: on attendra! Je ne veux pas…Pervers!

Elle me poussa et partit en courant vers chez elle. Je me mis à rire, elle était tellement prévisible. Je ne la forcerais jamais mais je la tenterais et elle lâchera prise un jour… Je suis impatient d'être se jour là! Eriol arriva devant moi.

Shaolan: tu es déjà revenu? Je pensais que tu aurais passer plus de temps avec Tomoyo.

Eriol: j'aurais bien voulu mais lorsqu'elle a vu Sakura, toute rouge, courir vers leur maison, elle m'a laisser… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais?

Shaolan: rien… Je lui ai juste dis que nous devrions faire comme si nous étions réellement amoureux.

Eriol: se qui ne devrait pas être dur!

Shaolan: arrête, on ne s'aime pas.

Eriol: si tu le dis… Mais a mon avis se n'est pas pour ça qu'elle était rouge.

Shaolan: je l'ai embrasser et après je lui ai parler de notre nuit de noces…

Eriol me regarda surpris puis il soupira.

Eriol: pas étonnant qu'elle soit partit en courant, si tu fais déjà ton pervers elle va mettre un cadenas à sa porte.

Shaolan: mais non! J'ai oublié de lui demander quand on fera le mariage…

Eriol: demande lui après lui avoir donner sa bague de fiançailles… Tu pourrais même lui faire une demande au lycée pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu

l'aimes.

Shaolan: pas bête! Elle sera obligé de m'embrasser et tout! Tu m'aides à choisir la bague?

Eriol: il faudra quelque chose de particulier, se n'est pas une fille comme les autres…

Shaolan: mouais…

Eriol: tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

??: de quoi?

Je me retournais pour remarquer Hatsu.

Shaolan: alors tu as parlé avec Isuzu?

Hatsu: oui… Cette pétasse ne veut plus me voir ni me parler et elle arrêtait pas de dire "Tu n'es rien, juste un objet qu'on utilise à sa guise, c'était tellement facile de

t'avoir!"

Eriol: je suis sûr qu'elle ne pense pas se qu'elle dit. Peut être qu'au début c'était vrai mais si elle ne t'aimait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'aurait toujours regardé de

loin?

Hatsu: je sais pas et je m'en fou! Maintenant il faut juste qu'on s'occupe de Shao… Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu pour le mariage?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas trop…

Eriol(riant): en tout cas Tomoyo était vraiment enthousiaste! Elle va attaquer la robe de marier de Sakura dès se soir! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà dessiner plusieurs

plan de robe et qu'elle nous les montrerait à Hatsu et moi.

Shaolan: et pourquoi pas moi?

Hatsu: parce que le marier ne doit jamais voir la robe de sa futur femme.

Shaolan: pff… J'espère que vous connaissez bien mes gouts!

Hatsu: Eriol s'occupera de la robe et moi des sous-vêtements! Je sais exactement se que tu aimes! Mais tu vas souffrir! Les mariées sont toujours crevés alors ils ne

font rien, tu regarderas seulement.

Je soupirais, quoi qu'il se passe Hatsu ne changeait pas… C'est une bonne chose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: les préparatifs**

**Sakura POV:**

J'avais prévenu tout le clan de mon futur mariage, la plupart avait été heureux: la paix était annoncé. Mais certains avaient montrer une grande méfiance, ils devaient croire qu'on m'avait forcé, pourtant c'est quelque chose que j'ai accepté du fond du cœur. Je dois me marier avec Shaolan mais au moins nous avons la paix. Je sais que se marier alors qu'on aime pas la personne se n'est pas l'idéal mais la paix était à se prix et c'est un prix que j'étais destiné à payer. Tomoyo était prêt de moi, lorsque tout les Shian du Japon furent sortis de la pièce elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Tomoyo: je pourrais m'occuper de ta robe?

Sakura: bien sûr! On se l'est toujours promis! Et puis je serais ravi que ma meilleure amie s'occupe de ma robe.

Tomoyo: merci! Il va falloir que je prenne tes mesures mais se sera la seule chose que tu feras, je veux que tu ai la surprise!

Sakura: tu mettras pas trop de rubans hein?

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas!

Le lendemain je me réveillais doucement, je regardais le réveil et remarquais que pour une fois je n'étais pas en retard. Je pris mon temps pour me laver, m'habiller et déjeuner lorsque Tomoyo entra comme une furie dans la cuisine.

Tomoyo: Sakura!!! Viens vite!! Il faut que je t'habille!

Sakura: hein? Mais je suis déjà habillé!

Tomoyo: mais c'est moche… Fais moi confiance.

Sakura: bon d'accord…

Elle est vraiment bizarre, d'habitude elle ne veut m'habiller que pour les grandes occasions… Elle me mit une jupe noir qui m'arrivait en dessous du genou avec un

haut vert et une veste noir. La tenue en elle-même n'était pas très importante mais elle me maquilla. J'avais du crayon noir sous les yeux, du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre. J'avais l'air d'une séductrice.

Sakura: pourquoi tu me prépares comme ça?

Tomoyo: parce que j'en ai envie! Bientôt je ne pourrais plus le faire alors j'en profite!

Je lui souris puis je me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Sakura: tu pourras venir me voir autant que tu veux! On gardera toujours le contact!

Tomoyo: oui… Bon allez sinon on va être en retard.

Nous sommes partis tranquillement au lycée. Nous étions là avant la sonnerie, Tomoyo fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un. C'était Eriol qui attendait avec Shaolan et

Hatsu près de l'entrée. Nous les avons rejoins.

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde!

Hatsu: ouah! T'es canon Sakura! Je pensais pas que du maquillage pouvait changer à se point là une personne!

Sakura: merci…

Eriol: la façon dont il le dit est maladroite mais c'est vrai que tu fais plus séductrice.

Sakura: c'est Tomoyo qui a voulu m'habiller comme ça…

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: je peux te parler en privé?

Je le regardais avec étonnement puis je le suivis. Nous sommes arrivés près des cerisiers en fleurs, ils étaient magnifiques! Les pétales tombaient lentement, emporter

par le vent. J'adore ces arbres. Je remarquais Shaolan du coin de l'œil qui m'observait.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha de moi puis il se mit à genoux. Pourquoi je n'en savais rien, il devait avoir son lacet de défait! C'est vrai que pas mal de garçon ont du mal avec leur lacets…

Shaolan: Sakura, je sais que c'est tôt mais je tenais absolument à le faire…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit, dedans se trouvait une magnifique bague.

Shaolan: Sakura, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

C'est pour ça que Tomoyo m'a habillé comme ça! Elle devait le savoir depuis le début!! Et elle ne m'a rien dit!

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura semblait vraiment étonnée, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, j'étais assez fier de moi! J'avais choisis la bague sous les conseils d'Eriol et de Hatsu.

Sakura: je… oui!

Elle se mit genoux à son tour et me tendit sa main. Je lui mis la bague autours de son annulaire gauche. Puis je l'embrassais comme le voulais la coutume. J'entendis

bientôt des applaudissements. Je me retournais avec Sakura pour voir Eriol, Hatsu et Tomoyo avec une caméra.

Tomoyo: vous étiez vraiment magnifique tout les deux! Ho ma Sa-chan! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi!

Sakura: pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dis?

Tomoyo: mais c'est une surprise voyons! Et puis, la réaction n'aurait pas été la même! Je crois que je vais me repasser la vidéo en boucle! Haaaaaaaa….

Sakura: Eriol il va vraiment falloir que tu te bouges un peu sinon elle va tout reporter sur moi.

Eriol et Tomoyo rougirent un peu. Je vis Sakura regarder un peu plus loin puis elle se leva et partit en courant. Lorsque je me relevais, je vis qu'elle était en pleine

discussion avec Isuzu. Je partis vers elles, abandonnant les autres. Isuzu me regarda puis elle partit. Sakura soupira.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Sakura: je suis sûre qu'Isuzu avait de vrai sentiments pour Hatsu! Et j'aimerais qu'ils se réconcilie… Hatsu aime Isuzu?

Shaolan: je crois que oui… Mais pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire, vaut mieux attendre notre mariage pour tenter quelque chose.

Sakura: tu as raison… En parlant de ça, faudrait que tu viennes à la maison avec Eriol et Hatsu pour qu'on en parle. On a même pas de date.

Shaolan: d'accord on vient se soir.

Le soir, nous avons attendu les filles pour aller chez elles. Elles arrivèrent en se parlant gaiement, Tomoyo regardait la bague que j'avais offerte à Sakura avec attention. Je remarquais que Sakura rougit légèrement puis Tomoyo se mit à rire.

Sakura: c'est bon on est prête.

Shaolan: tant mieux!

Je lui pris la main et nous sommes partis chez les Shian. Leur maison était magnifique! Beaucoup plus belle que la notre. Nous nous sommes installé dans le salon.

Shaolan: bon, quand est-ce qu'on fixe le mariage?

Sakura: tu penses finir la robe quand Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: hum… d'ici un mois peut être. C'est plus compliquer qu'un simple costume et j'hésite encore sur le modèle. Je vais demandé l'aide d'Eriol et de Hatsu.

Sakura: d'accord… Pour avoir toute la famille il faut que je prévienne au moins deux mois à l'avance.

Shaolan: pareil pour moi.

Eriol: donc on programme le mariage pour dans deux mois.

Shaolan: oui.

Tomoyo: Shaolan et Sakura vous pouvez aller dans la chambre de Sakura? J'aimerais pouvoir disposer du salon avec les garçons pour leur montrer les croquis de la robe.

Sakura: …d'accord.

Sakura se leva puis elle me prit la main, l'incitant à la suivre. Nous avons montés un étage puis nous avons tourné sur la droite avant d'entrer dans une chambre assez grande, Sakura avait mit des photos sur son bureau. La pièce était chaude, elle donnait envie d'y entrer… Sakura referma la porte derrière moi.

Sakura: j'ai un peu peur quand Tomoyo fait ça… Eriol et Hatsu ne sont pas trop excentrique?

Shaolan: non pas vraiment.

Sakura: tant mieux.

Elle se jeta sur le lit. Je m'approchais d'elle…

Shaolan: j'ai du mal à croire que je vais me marier…

Sakura: moi aussi… Je n'avais pas pensée me marier aussi tôt… Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Shaolan: oui… T'as une idée de se qu'on pourrait faire en attendant?

Sakura: non…

Je la vis prendre quelque chose mais avant que j'ai réalisé j'avais déjà un coussin en pleine tête.

Shaolan: ha ouais, c'est comme ça!

Je pris un autre coussin tandis qu'elle se levait. Je me préparais à lui mettre dans la figure son coussin lorsque je m'en pris un en pleine poire. Elle était très rapide. Je réussis tout de même à lui mettre un coup. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, je souris. Je couru vers elle et lui assénait un coup de coussin se qui la fit tomber sur le lit. Je me mis sur elle et lui emprisonnais les poignets.

Shaolan: on fait moins la maligne hein?

Sakura: bon d'accord t'a gagné… Tu me lâches?

Shaolan: non, je vais en profiter un peu.

**Sakura POV:**

Il me tint les deux poignets dans une de ses mains et les mis en l'air. Puis il mit sa tête dans mon cou, je sentais son souffle contre ma peau qui ne tarda pas à se recouvrir de frissons.

Sakura: Shaolan lâche moi s'il te plaît sinon je vais te faire mal…

Shaolan: hum…

Il posa son autre main sur le bas de mon débardeur vert et commença à remonter.

Sakura: sa suffit!!

Je lui envoyais une onde de choc qui le fit basculer de l'autre côté du lit. Il me regarda farouchement.

Shaolan: tu as peur…

Sakura: quoi?!

Shaolan: tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre alors tu as peur…

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

Il sourit mais ne répondit rien…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: le mariage.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Deux mois avaient passés depuis la journée ou j'étais aller pour la première fois chez les Shian. Je n'y étais plus jamais retourné puisque nos deux clans avaient décidé de s'occupé de tout pour que le mariage soit parfais. Mais j'avais tout de même eux un gros problème: qui choisir pour témoin? Je ne pouvais choisir qu'une seule personne et mon choix hésitait entre Hatsu et Eriol! J'en avais parler avec Sakura. Elle m'avait dit que quelque soit mon choix ils approuveraient… Je le savais déjà mais je ne pouvais pas choisir.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas qui choisir comme témoin…

Hatsu: ha…

Shaolan: je sais!

Eriol: quoi?

Shaolan: l'un de vous sera le témoin et l'autre sera le parrain du premier enfant qu'on aura avec Sakura! Comme se sera peut être le seul…

Hatsu: je te laisse la marmaille!

Eriol se mit à rire, bientôt rejoins par Hatsu et moi.

Hatsu: t'es prêt? C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui!

Shaolan: je sais… Est-ce que la robe de Sakura est belle?

Eriol: très oui… J'ai hate de voir l'ensemble.

Hatsu: c'est clair! Tomoyo à travaillé très dur pour la finir!

Shaolan: au fait, quand est-ce que tu vas te décidé à lui demander de sortir avec toi?

Eriol: je ne sais pas… Bientôt.

On frappa à la porte.

Shaolan: entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoilé une Tomoyo resplendissante. Elle portait une simple robe crème et des fleurs dans ses cheveux légèrement remontés.

Tomoyo: Sakura est prête… Elle est aussi stressée, elle a peur de se tromper.

Shaolan: c'est pas compliquer elle n'a qu'a dire "oui"

Je souris, si Sakura stressait s'était étrange, elle stressait rarement… Peut qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Tomoyo: enfin, elle m'a dit aussi que le garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup était là. Elle était très contente de le revoir, je pense que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle

stresse.

Shaolan: elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un?!

Tomoyo: on peut dire ça oui… Disons que si elle ne t'épousait pas elle serait sortit avec.

Eh bien je suis content de l'épouser! J'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas d'infidélité!

Eriol: bon aller! On y va!

Tomoyo s'éclipsa puis Eriol alla s'asseoir dans le public pendant que Hatsu et moi nous sommes aller près de l'autel. On entendit bientôt la musique nuptiale. Tous les

invités se levèrent, Sakura commença à arrivée. Elle était plus belle que jamais: elle portait une robe de mariée en bustier, le bas de la robe restait ample, Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque, mais quelques mèches étaient en dehors de la coiffure. Elle arriva près de moi, je lui tendis le bras qu'elle prit en me souriant. Je vis qu'elle bougeait les lèvres pour me dire que j'étais mignon avec se costume. Je lui souris puis nous nous sommes tournés vers le prêtre. Une demi-heure plus tard, le prêtre en vint enfin à l'essentielle.

Prêtre: monsieur Li Shaolan acceptez-vous de prendre Sakura Kinomoto pour femme?

Shaolan: oui.

Prêtre: Kinomoto Sakura acceptez-vous de prendre Shaolan Li pour époux?

Sakura: … Je le veux de tout mon cœur…

Prêtre: vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je pris Sakura par la taille et l'embrassais doucement. L'église rugit sous les applaudissements. Lorsque je me séparais de Sakura j'étais incapable de m'arrêter de

sourire. Sakura rit un peu puis nous sommes sortis de l'église pour rejoindre la salle ou nous devions déjeuner. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin là les apéritifs circulèrent, j'étais assez surpris de voir les Li et les Shian se mélanger… Un homme avança vers nous. Il avait les cheveux presque blancs mais il devait avoir vingt-quatre ans, ses yeux étaient entre le vert et le jaune, il était très beau. Sakura sourit immédiatement en le voyant puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

Sakura: Yukito! Je suis contente que tu sois là! Comment vas-tu?

Yukito: très bien ma belle Sakura.

Je me penchais vers Tomoyo.

Shaolan: c'est lui le mec que Sakura aime?

Tomoyo: si on veut.

Je m'approchais vers eux et pris Sakura par la taille.

Shaolan: tu ne me présentes pas?

Sakura: si… Voici Shaolan Li, et Yukito Tsukiro.

Yukito: enchanté! Je suis ravi de voir que Sakura se sois mariée!

Shaolan: moi aussi.

La musique commença. Je me tournais vers Sakura.

Shaolan: on fait la première danse?

Sakura: oui!

Je l'emmenais sur la piste de danse puis devant nos deux familles nous avons commencés à danser. Peu à peu les couples se mêlèrent à nous. Il y avait plus de Shian

que de Li sur la piste… Un peu plus tard après que nous ayons fini de manger un jeu que je ne connaissais pas débuta.

Tomoyo: Sakura!!! Vien faire la jarretière!!!!

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers le milieu de la salle sur une table. Un Shian prit un micro.

Shun: bon, je vais rappeler les règles de la jarretière! Chaque homme qui met dans une corbeille de l'argent fait monter la jarretière. Chaque femme la fait descendre.

A la fin de la chanson la dernière personne qui a mit de l'argent dans la corbeille enlève la jarretière!

Sa a l'air sympa comme jeu! Tout le monde sortit son porte-feuille. La chanson débuta et ceux qui portait la corbeille courait un peu partout en criant: "SA MONTE" ou "SA DESCEND" . Je riais lorsque je vis Tomoyo hystérique en voyant que la jarretière était haut criée pour que la corbeille arrive et faire descendre la jarretière. Hatsu et Eriol y participaient, Hatsu voulait absolument retirer la jarretière. La musique se termina.

Shun: le grand gagnant est Yukito!!!! Allez mon grand tu peux aller enlever la jarretière!

Shian: avec les dents! Avec les dents! Avec les dents!

Yukito se pencha vers la jambe de Sakura dont la robe était assez relevé et commença à la faire lentement descendre. Je remarquais que Sakura avait le rose aux

joues! Il avait intérêt à se dépêché celui-là sinon je le décalque! Il brandit enfin la jarretière et aida Sakura a descendre. La musique débuta et beaucoup de Shian arrivèrent sur la piste de danse. Sakura était la première a danser! Elle se déhanchait, riait, et s'amusait avec tout les autres. Ils chantaient tous en cœur la chanson. Les Shian étaient des fêtard contrairement au Li. Sakura se dirigea vers un Li, elle lui prit la main et dansa avec lui. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir a prendre les mecs les plus mignon pour danser avec elle. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la piste. Je dansais avec Sakura qui semblait assez surprise de me voir. Lors d'une petite pause, les Li prirent la parole.

Homme1: votre attention s'il vous plait!! Nous voulions dire qu'avec l'aide de plusieurs membres du clan Shian nous avons entrepris d'acheter une maison pour les

jeunes mariés!

Sakura plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le membre du conseil alla nous remettre l'acte de propriété. Sakura l'embrassa pour le remercié. La fête continua jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Certains couples repartaient à cause de leurs enfants, puis bientôt la salle fut vide. Il n'y avait plus que Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu.

Tomoyo: on vous accompagne chez vous!

Sakura: okay!

Yukito: Au revoir Sakura.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je serrais les poings, comment ose-t-il faire ça devant moi? Son mari!

Sakura: j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Yukito: moi aussi.

Il sortit de la salle sous le regard bienveillant de Sakura.

Tomoyo: c'est un homme parfait!

Sakura: c'est sûr…

Tomoyo nous poussa vers une voiture qui nous emmena devant une grande maison. Il y avait trois étages, la maison se composait de sept chambres, de deux salles

de bains, d'une cuisine, d'un salon, d'une véranda et plein d'autre pièce.

Eriol: il y a une piscine qui ai dans un bâtiment dehors, c'est l'idée de Hatsu. Bon on vous laisse. Bonne nuit!

Ils sont sortit nous laissant devant la porte ouverte. Nous sommes entré dans la maison et nous sommes allés au premier étage. Nos affaires étaient dans des

armoires dans une chambre immense. Sakura me regarda.

Sakura: c'est magnifique… Tu peux m'aider à retirer ma robe?

Elle se tourna, je retirais les lacets du corset mais avant que la robe ne tombe Sakura la rattrapa.

Sakura: merci.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis elle sortit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: jalousie maladive**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais couché dès que Sakura était sortis de la chambre. Elle avait décidé de dormir dans une autre chambre… J'étais en caleçon uniquement, je n'avais pas eu envie de mettre un pyjama, en plus j'aime pas ça. Je me tournais depuis une heure maintenant sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je pensais toujours à se Yukito! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a embrassé Sakura! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire! Mais pour Sakura c'est complètement normal! À croire qu'elle l'aime vraiment! Elle a pas intérêt à se le faire sinon je m'occupe de leur cas à tout les deux! Surtout lui! Peut être qu'il sait ou on habite et qu'il va rentrer dans sa chambre la nuit pour la prendre! Il a pas intérêt à lui prendre sa virginité! Elle est pour moi!! Je me levais rapidement puis sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un vêtement je sortis de la chambre pour partir à la recherche de Sakura. J'ouvris la chambre qui se trouvait en face de la mienne mais elle était complètement vide, j'allais dans celle à côté. Je vis tout de suite Sakura allongée dans son lit. La robe de mariée était poser sur la chaise en face de son lit et sur le sol se trouvait les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait portés durant la journée. Je les pris et les regardais: un soutien-gorge sans bretelle blanc avec une culotte blanche mais le mieux: elle avait portée des portes-jarretelles! J'avais manqué ça! Quel crétin! Mais bon se n'est pas non plus se que je préfère. Je reposais les sous-vêtements et me dirigeais vers le lit. Sakura portait une nuisette noir qui descendait assez bas au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés partout sur les oreillers dévoilant sa nuque. Elle était dans une position assez lascive, elle me donnait envie. J'avais envie de dévoré sa nuque de baiser, de prendre son corps fragile dans mes bras, de la sentir sous moi. De la faire mienne, d'entendre ses gémissements à chacun de mes va et vien. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé un tel désir! Je m'assis sur le lit puis finalement je me mis au dessus d'elle, toujours endormis elle ne le sentis pas. Je baissais lentement le draps qui couvrait le reste de son corps. Ses jambes se dévoilèrent lentement, elles étaient fuselées, la nuisette était assez courte et recouvrait juste le nécessaire. Je passais ma main sous sa nuisette et commença à la remonter pour contempler son ventre. Je vis ses yeux se plisser, elle commençait à se réveiller: tant mieux. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et au moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux je l'embrassais. Lorsque je me détachais d'elle, elle me regarda un instant sans réagir.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Je ne répondis pas et me penchais de nouveau vers elle. Je l'embrassais et relevais sa nuisette en même temps. Elle me stoppa dans mes gestes.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: se que tout les couples font pendant leur nuit de noce…

J'embrassais délicatement son ventre plat. Je sentais ses jambes graciles se contractées. Je les caressais doucement. Sakura me regardait avec étonnement.

Sakura: arrête Shaolan.

Je me collais complètement à elle, je remarquais qu'elle rougissait lorsqu'elle sentit ma virilité contre son intimité. Je me penchais sur son cou pour y déposer plusieurs baisers enflammés. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être.

Sakura: s'il te plait… arrête

Je lui pris un morceau de peau que je commençais à sucer jusqu'à se qu'il devienne rouge.

Sakura: Shaolan, ne m'oblige pas a utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Je la regardais, son regard brillant de désir était sérieux: elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin malgré son excitation. Je me relevais.

Sakura: pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu?

Shaolan: je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: j'arrête pas de penser à toi avec ce Yukito… Tomoyo m'a dit que tu l'aimais c'est vrai?

Sakura: à une époque oui…

Shaolan: c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes embrassés! Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que se soit avec lui sinon la guerre recommencera malgré la volonté de ma mère!

Sakura: mais t'es parano! Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui maintenant! Les Shian embrassent les gens lorsqu'ils sont incroyablement heureux! C'est pour ça qu'on s'est embrasser et que j'ai embrasser l'homme du conseil!

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincu… Elle me poussa hors du lit.

Sakura: maintenant j'aimerais dormir…

Je ne bougeais pas.

Sakura: Shaolan…

Elle sera ses poings et je me retrouvais bientôt dans les airs, volant jusqu'à ma chambre, la porte se referma toute seule. Elle était si sexy quand elle s'énervait!

**Je t'aurais Sakura, peu importe le temps que sa prendra et la manière dont je le ferais mais tu seras mienne! Je ne te laisserais pas à un autre. Tu es ma femme, et lorsqu'on est la femme d'un Li on l'est toute sa vie.**

Je fermais les yeux et commençais à m'endormir.

**Sakura POV:**

Quel idiot! Comme si j'allais aller voir ailleurs! Je ne suis pas se genre de fille! Même si nous ne ressentons rien pour l'autre il faut au moins du respect! Il m'a énervé! Et puis pour qui il se prend?! "tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que se soit avec lui sinon la guerre recommencera"! Idiot!! Je n'aime plus Yukito depuis longtemps. J'étais tombé amoureuse de lui parce que je le voyais assez souvent avec mon frère et il était si gentil…Pas comme Shaolan. Shaolan est assez distant, il profite juste de la situation, il s'en lassera à la longue mais Yukito est doux et attentionné. L'un est passionné et l'autre doux… Je dois dire que je recherche autant les deux chez un homme…enfin recherchait. Tout est fini maintenant…Mais pour la paix! Rien de mieux aurait pu arrivé! Si Shaolan s'était marié avec moi, se n'est pas uniquement à cause de sa mère, il devait bien croire en la paix lui aussi! Je me levais et sortis de ma chambre. J'entrais dans celle de Shaolan. Il faisait sombre mais je voyais sa silhouette dans le lit. Il respirait lentement…il devait dormir. Je m'approchais de lui pour en avoir la confirmation. Il était tellement enfantin et mignon! N'importe qui aurait craqué devant cette image. Je soupirais puis remontais doucement les couvertures sur lui avant de sortir de sa chambre. Je lui parlerais de tout cette histoire demain. Je ne pensais pas que Shaolan puisse être jaloux et possessif. Surtout qu'il ne m'aime pas. C'est surement par orgueil, c'est bien connu que les hommes ne supporte pas être trompé même s'ils aiment pas leurs femmes, c'est trop honteux. Mais dans tout les cas, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, j'ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrais.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: une décision anti-problème?**

**Shaolan POV: **

Je me réveillais doucement, j'avais bien dormis cette nuit… Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. On n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui: une chance! Si on avait dû allé en cours on aurait ressemblé à des zombis! Une fois le petit déjeuner prêt je mis sur un plateau et remontais. Je frappais doucement à la porte de Sakura puis j'entrais. Je souris, elle dormait encore. J'allais repartir mais…

Sakura: Shaolan…?

Je me tournais avec un sourire.

Shaolan: bonjour! J'ai fais le petit déj'!

Je m'assis sur son lit et Sakura se redressa. Elle regarda le plateau, ensuite elle me regarda…

Shaolan: t'inquiète je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

Sakura: je sais mais…Depuis quand tu cuisines?

Shaolan: bah…je ne sais pas, quand j'ai le temps mais en général c'est bon.

Elle me sourit puis elle gouta un plat.

Sakura: c'est délicieux!

Elle prit un air sérieux, la cuillère dans la bouche.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que t'as?

Sakura reposa sa cuillère et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sakura: je voulais te parler d'hier… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es jaloux? Je suis ta femme mais on ne s'aime pas, se mariage est juste fait pour garantir la paix entre nos

deux familles. Bien sûr je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, je trouve que c'est un manque total de respect. Alors c'est inutile de piquer tes crises d'accord?

Shaolan: oui mais tu vois, tu l'as embrassé! Je suis quand même en droit de m'interroger! Surtout quand on m'a dit que tu l'aimais.

Sakura: mais je t'ai déjà expliquer que c'est parce que dans ma famille lorsqu'on est vraiment heureux! Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis vraiment longtemps, il est très

important pour moi!

Shaolan: pourquoi? Parce que tu l'aimes?

Sakura: il me fait penser à mon père et c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère… Il me rappel ceux que j'ai aimé et perdu dans cette guerre… C'est comme un deuxième

frère! Tout comme je considère Tomoyo comme ma sœur!

Shaolan: embrasse moi…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: si tu m'embrasses je serais à égalité avec lui…S'il te plait.

Elle était étonnée et je le voyais très bien. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, elle encercla mon cou de ses bras fins et délicats puis ses lèvres entrèrent en contact

avec les miennes. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et la rapprochais de moi. Notre baiser était doux mais je le rendais passionné, Sakura y répondait. Je crois qu'elle

aimait autant les deux sortes de baisers. Elle se détacha de moi et m'enlaça.

Sakura: je te jure Shaolan, je ne te tromperais pas.

Je la serrais un peu plus fort et ne répondis pas. Je lui faisais confiance mais en même temps j'avais un peu…peur? Non ce n'est pas vraiment comme de la peur, de l'appréhension je dirais. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce fut coupé par le bruit de la sonnette: quelqu'un nous rendait visite.

Shaolan: qui sa peut être?

Sakura: sûrement quelqu'un de la famille…

Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir en soie et sortit de la chambre, quand à moi je regagnais la mienne pour enfiler rapidement un tee-shirt et je rejoignis Sakura avant

qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. Je restais étonné sur le pas de la porte.

Sakura: Yukito…qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je pris Sakura par la taille et le défiais du regard. Sakura était mienne désormais, il ne pourra plus la toucher comme bon lui semble.

Yukito: il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important.

Il avait un ton très sérieux… J'écartais Sakura du passage.

Shaolan: entrez, on va dans le salon.

Sakura: sa ne te dérange pas si on est en pyjama?

Yukito: je t'ai déjà vu en pyjama petite Sakura.

Il avait eu un sourire tellement chaleureux… Il avait l'air d'un homme très doux et très gentil. Nous nous sommes assis dans le salon. Je m'étais installé près de Sakura, nous étions en face de Yukito.

Shaolan: de quoi voulez-vous nous parler?

Yukito: vous savez que c'est la paix désormais…mais la guerre pourrait reprendre d'ici peu puisque nos familles ne sont pas liés.

Sakura: si, nous sommes mariés Shaolan et moi.

Yukito: je ne parle pas de se lien…Sakura, il faudrait que tu ai un enfant au plus vite…Toya et Yelan le souhaitaient par dessus tout. Un héritier qui donnerait vraiment fin à cette guerre. Si vous avez un enfant, personne ne pourra plus séparé nos deux clans.

Sakura: mais je ne suis pas prête à avoir un enfant! Je n'ai que dix sept ans! Je suis trop jeune! Et puis mes études ne sont pas fini…

Shaolan: c'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt pour avoir un enfant…je peux vous poser une question?

Yukito: allez y…

Shaolan: vous avez dit que c'était le souhait de Toya et de Yelan…Comment connaissez-vous les deux membres les plus haut placé de deux clan rivaux?

Yukito: c'est assez compliqué… Pour faire court, je dirais que je suis un Li mais que mon meilleur ami était un Shian. Je n'ai jamais été pour cette guerre, lorsque j'ai

appris que les deux leaders étaient contre la guerre eux aussi je me suis proposé de les aider.

Sakura: tu veux dire que la mère de Shaolan et mon frère se sont parlés par ton intermédiaire?

Yukito: oui…

Sakura: mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir cessé les attaques au lieu d'en faire des plus sanglantes?

Yukito: sa aurait été efficace qu'un temps mais pas définitivement et c'était prévu dans le plan…

Shaolan: le plan? Quel plan?

Yukito: Yelan et Toya avaient convenu que les Li attaqueraient dans la résidence principale des Shian, ils tueraient Toya et Sakura, sous la tristesse et la colère les

extermineraient. Ensuite, Mito, la fiancée de Toya devrait attaqué la demeure des Li avec tout les Shian qui étaient pour la guerre. Elle et Yelan devront mourir. De cette manière, Shaolan deviendrait le leader et Sakura la chef de son clan.

Shaolan: alors vous avez tué tout ceux qui étaient pour cette guerre et ceux qui nous empêchait d'être les plus haut placé?… Vous vous rendez compte de l'hécatombe que sa a produit?!

Yukito: nous le savions tous mais c'était le seul moyen…les personnes des deux clans qui restent sont pacifiques, du moins pour le moment. Si les autres étaient encore en vie, il n'y aurait pas eu de paix. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez avoir un enfant le plus vite possible. La paix est précaire, plusieurs fois par le passé des tentatives de paix ont été abandonné… Cette fois, il semblerait que se soit le meilleur moyen que la paix dure.

Je ne répondais rien. J'avais du mal à croire que mère avait conçu avec le clan opposé un plan sanglant pour la paix entre nos deux clans.

Shaolan: mère n'était pas obligé de mourir… Si vous aviez attendu quelques mois, j'aurais eu dix-huit ans et j'aurais été à la tête du clan.

Yukito: Yelan le savait mais elle savait aussi que si elle te le demandait vivante tu n'aurais jamais voulu de cette paix, "son espoir de paix est très fragile, parfois il espère que sa finira mais jamais il ne ferait quelque chose pour que cette paix arrive" voilà se qu'elle nous a dit. Mais la situation changeait si elle te le demandait dans son testament, alors elle a décidé de se sacrifié.

Sakura: j'ai du mal à croire que Toya ai décidé de sa propre mort et de la mort de certains membres de notre clan pour assuré la paix.

Personne ne répondit… Yukito se leva.

Yukito: je vais vous laisser réfléchir si vous voulez continuez à en parler Sakura sait ou me contacter.

Il sortit sans que Sakura ou moi fassions un geste. La porte claque, puis plus un bruit ne résonna dans la maison. Il fallait qu'on réfléchisse et que l'on choisisse quand faire un enfant… Sakura et moi avons poussé un soupire en même temps.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: tentation**

**Shaolan POV:**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il se passe des trucs pareils? Je veux dire, lorsqu'on se mari, se n'est pas pour avoir un enfant tout de suite. En plus, Sakura ne veut même pas de sexe!… C'est ça! Avant d'envisager un enfant, je devrais d'abord lui prendre sa virginité, si elle aime, elle sera déjà plus tenté pour le refaire et avoir un enfant! Mais le problème c'est que pour la possédé sa va être très dur! Je soupirais.

Sakura: je remonte…

Shaolan: okay…

Elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient aussi luxuriante que les miennes. Comment est-ce que je pourrais la tenté? Hier soir j'avais bien remarqué que son corps réagissait parfaitement mais elle m'avait quand même repoussé… Eh bien, je tenterais tout le temps des attaques physiques jusqu'à se qu'elle craque ou que je trouve un autre moyen de la convaincre. Je me levais et allais vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Sakura. Elle était complètement nue, elle était en train de rentré dans le bain. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle cria et s'assit dans le bain en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'entrais dans la salle de bain.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Shaolan: moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre un bain. Et puis, on doit parler.

Sakura: je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt et mon caleçon, Sakura rougit et détourna la tête. Elle était très pudique… C'était mignon de la voir réagir comme ça. J'entrais dans le bain, elle recroquevilla ses jambes pour cacher sa poitrine.

Shaolan: il va falloir qu'on en parle et sérieusement.

Sakura: je le sais! Mais pas dans un bain! Se n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait dans un bain!

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Je m'approchais d'elle, elle recula du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais je l'attrapais.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que…?

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Je sentais ses genoux contre mon torse. Je me détachais légèrement et la regardais. Le bas de ses cheveux étaient mouillé, son visage était sec sauf par endroit ou l'on voyait quelque goute d'eau. Elle était belle. Je me penchais vers elle, la forçant ainsi à remettre ses jambes normalement sauf si elle voulait allé sous l'eau. Une fois fait, je me collais à elle.

Sakura: Shaolan…

Elle avait rosit. J'aimais la voir gênée, surtout lorsque c'était à cause de moi. Mais elle était toute crispé. Elle stressait à l'idée de se qu'il pouvait lui arrivé. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux puis je l'embrassais doucement pour lui montrer que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Elle répondit à mon baiser sans se décrisper. Je posais une de mes main sur son ventre plat et l'autre dans son dos. Sa peau était douce. Je la collais davantage à moi, elle entoura mon cou de ses bras fins. La main que j'avais mise sur son ventre descendit pour caresser ses jambes graciles. Je sentais contre mon torse ses seins qui devenaient de plus en plus pointu. Son corps réagissait parfaitement bien malgré qu'il soit crispé. Je sentis que Sakura posais ses mains sur ma poitrine pour me repoussé. Je m'écartais d'elle. Il valait mieux battre en retraire pour s'assurer une victoire plutôt que d'insister et perdre toutes chances. Je plaçais une mèche derrière son oreille.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerais pas… C'est normal d'avoir peur.

Sakura: je n'ai pas peur! Tu me l'avais déjà dis avant le mariage! Je n'ai pas peur!

Shaolan: alors pourquoi me repousser?

Sakura: parce que je ne ressens rien pour toi.

Shaolan: à part un grand désir.

Sakura: n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: je le sens Sakura; tu n'as peut être aucune expérience dans se domaine mais moi j'en ai. C'est inutile de me mentir. Tu as peur c'est tout.

Je me levais et elle poussa un petit cri. Je souris sans qu'elle le remarque.

Sakura: franchement tu pourrais être un peu plus pudique!

Je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan: et toi tu pourrais l'être un peu moins.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et m'en allais. J'espère qu'à force de la tenter et de la provoquer il y aura un résultat! Parce que sinon je vais être très frustré!

**Sakura POV:**

Je respirais un bon coup. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi attirant!!!!? Je ne veux pas avoir de rapport sexuel pour le moment je ne suis pas prête! Et se n'est pas de la peur! Je ne suis pas prête physiquement c'est tout! Et il ne fait rien pour me mettre en confiance en plus! Il se balade nu devant moi! Je…c'est impossible de se défaire de cette image. Je touchais mon bas de ventre. J'avais sentis qu'il devenait plus chaud. La porte s'ouvrit, j'enlevais rapidement mes mains.

Shaolan: dit, on a pas beaucoup de vêtement…

Sakura: et c'est pour ça que tu reviens!? T'as pris la peine de mettre un caleçon c'est déjà ça mais… Je peux prendre mon bain tranquille ou faut toujours que tu sois

là!!?

Shaolan: pas bête! Je vais resté là.

Sakura: DEGAGE!!!!!!!!!

J'utilisais mon pouvoir pour le flanquer à la porte.

Shaolan: hey c'est pas juste! C'est toi qui avait proposé!

Je pris une serviette et l'enroulais autours de moi avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Shaolan me regarda de haut en bas.

Shaolan: tu sais que se n'est pas prudent pour toi de te balader dans cette tenue?

Sakura: pourquoi?

Il me prit par la taille et me colla à lui. Je sentais son torse sous mes mains…j'avais envie de le caresser. Je baissais les yeux. Il mit son index sous mon menton et

m'incita à le regarder. Il se pencha doucement vers moi et m'embrassa. Il devenait plus passionné. Je passais mes mains autours de son cou et me collais davantage à lui. Il bloqua ma nuque avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre était dans mon dos, juste un peu au dessus des fesses. Je sentis soudain la serviette se défaire. Elle était retenu uniquement par le bras de Shaolan et son corps collé contre le mien. Il se détacha un peu. La serviette tomba. J'étais affreusement gênée. J'arrêtais de l'embrasser.

Shaolan: quoi?

Il me regardait.

Sakura: ferme les yeux…

Il me regarda avec suspicion mais fit tout de même se que je voulais. Je pris la serviette et la nouait autour de moi.

Sakura: tu peux les rouvrir.

Il m'observa puis il eu un sourire.

Shaolan: en fait tu es coincé lorsque tu es nue… mais tu sais si se n'est que ça tu peux toujours porter quelque chose.

Sakura: pervers!

Je le giflais et m'en allais! Pourquoi parler toujours de sexe! Je ne veux pas le faire!! Mais je n'aurais pas dû le gifler! J'ai fais une bêtise!…mais il l'a cherché non? Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit. Pourquoi est-ce que je stressais comme ça? J'avais trop peur? Non je n'ai pas peur! C'est que je ne suis pas prête! En plus, se n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisis non? Je sais que si on m'avait demandé de choisir avec qui je devrais coucher, j'aurais dis Shaolan parce que j'ai confiance en lui et puis…enfin je ne vois pas les autres raisons mais bon. Quel casse-tête! J'enfuis mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de cette situation. Je sentis des bras autours de mes épaules.

Shaolan: je suis vraiment désolé…je ne voulais pas te vexé.

Sakura: et moi j'aurais pas dû te gifler…désolée. Je suis sur les nerfs.

Shaolan: comme n'importe qui, qui se retrouverait à ta place. Ne t'en fais pas Sakura. Je comprend. C'est normal. C'est ta première fois…j'aurais aimé pouvoir te

dire "va chez la personne que tu veux pour ta première fois, on le fera après" mais j'en suis incapable. Je te veux pour moi seul, je ne suis pas prêteur. Excuse moi

d'être égoïste.

**Shaolan POV:**

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle se tourna et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrais un peu plus fort. J'aimais la sentir contre moi et près de moi.

Sakura: je ne veux pas d'enfant maintenant.

Shaolan: je le sais…je dois dire que j'en veux pas tout de suite non plus. Je veux au moins finir le lycée. Il ne reste que six mois avant de passer le bac. Tu sais quoi?

Je te propose qu'on ne se préoccupe pas de l'enfant jusqu'à se que nos études soient finis, ça te va?

Sakura: oui! T'es un amour Shaolan.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement. Elle veut me tuer ou quoi!? Je m'allongeais sur le lit, elle sur moi. Elle me regarda.

Sakura: je croyais qu'on ne se préoccupait plus de l'enfant jusqu'au bac…

Shaolan: je ne m'en préoccupe pas… Tu sais on peut avoir des relations sexuelles sans avoir d'enfants.

Elle m'observa puis elle se releva.

Sakura: je dois m'habiller tu peux sortir?

Je lui souris et sortis. Fallait pas trop la forcé pour se premier jour. Il restait encore six mois pour te faire craquer de toi même…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: un couple marié.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me levais à l'aube comme d'habitude, je n'avais rien tenté hier soir avec Sakura, je lui laissais un peu de répit avant l'attaque. La vue était magnifique. Le soleil totalement levé, je sortis et allais dans la chambre de Sakura, je savais qu'elle avait la salle manie d'être en retard alors j'allais la réveillé. J'entrais dans sa chambre. Elle avait une jambe au-dessus des couvertures, les bras en croix, les cheveux ébouriffés…bref elle semblait toujours très endormit! Je m'essayais sur le lit et la secouais doucement. Elle ne se réveillait pas, elle avait un sommeil très lourd! Je la soulevais pour qu'elle soit assise dans le lit et la secouais plus fort mais sa tête ne faisait que ballotté dans tout les sens. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Je la mis dans la baignoire et l'arrosais d'eau froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva de la baignoire. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Shaolan: Sakura, il faut te préparer sinon on va être en retard.

Sakura: oui

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, je ne savais même pas si elle avait compris se que je lui avais dit. Je n'avais jamais vu personne dans un tel état au réveil! Même Hatsu

n'est pas comme ça!

Shaolan: Sakura, si tu ne te dépêche pas c'est moi qui te déshabille pour te laver.

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: tu écoutes quand je parle?!

Sakura: oui

Shaolan: alors dépêche toi!

Sakura: oui

Shaolan: alors bouge!! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que c'est moi qui fasse tout!

Sakura: oui

Shaolan: Sakura, je veux te faire l'amour, je peux?

Sakura: oui

Je me frappais le front, elle ne savait décidément pas se qu'elle voulait! Elle devait être tellement endormis qu'elle ne comprenait rien du tout! Je soupirais et

commençais à l'embrasser. Peut être que si j'allais assez loin elle se réveillerait… Je la collais contre moi en l'embrassant fougueusement, elle répondait lentement au baiser. Je la portais et la plaquais contre la porte tout en passant une cuisse de chaque côté de moi. Je les lui caressais mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Ma main remonta pour aller toucher son antre, j'y arrivais presque lorsqu'elle sursauta.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Shaolan: enfin c'est pas trop tôt! T'as pas idée de se que j'ai dû faire pour que tu te réveilles!

Sakura: désolée, j'étais très fatiguée…

Je la reposais à terre et sortis de la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se laver. Dix minutes plus tard elle passa dans le couloir en une simple serviette. Elle voulait me tuer! Je partis rapidement dans la cuisine avant d'avoir des pensées plus qu'indécente, elle m'y rejoignit une fois habillé. Elle ne semblait pas aussi réveillé que les autres fois… Je soupirais, j'espère que se ne sera pas comme ça tout les matins! Nous sommes partis ensemble pour le lycée, sur la route je lui pris la main, elle avait été étonnée au début.

Shaolan: n'oublie pas que nous sommes mariés parce qu'on s'aime… Donc il y aura des bisous, la main dans la main et tout les trucs que font les couples.

Sakura: d'accord.

Je lui souris puis nous sommes entré dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, tout les regards convergeaient vers nous. Eriol, Tomoyo et Hatsu nous attendaient sous le cerisier ou j'avais demandé Sakura en mariage.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Shaolan: c'est que j'ai passé du temps à réveillé Sakura et qu'elle n'ai pas tellement réveillé là…

Tomoyo: ha! Je sais se que s'est! Pour qu'elle se réveille totalement il faut que tu lui mettes un glaçon sur la nuque. Elle ne le supporte pas.

Shaolan: merci du tuyau!

Sakura: dis que ça te gêne de me réveillé!

Shaolan: pas tellement c'est juste que si je fais tout les jours se que je t'ai fais se matin je vais plus pouvoir me retenir et je vais te sauter dessus. Se n'est pas se que

tu veux n'est-ce pas?

Tomoyo: Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait se matin?

Sakura posa un doigt entre ses deux sourcils et ferma les yeux. Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était très sérieuse.

Sakura: je ne m'en souviens pas.

Nous nous sommes tous écroulé au sol. Elle était vraiment très endormis pour ne pas se souvenir de ça! La sonnerie retentit et nous sommes allez en cours. Tout le

monde chuchotait sur notre passage, c'est vrai que les couples mariés à notre âges c'était peu communs. Je m'amusais à prendre Sakura dans mes bras pour

l'embrasser ou lui déposé des petits baisers dans le cou. Elle était toujours un peu gênée mais beaucoup moins qu'avant! Certaines filles regardaient Sakura

méchamment comme si elle m'avait prit alors que je leur étais destiné…heureusement que je suis marié maintenant j'ai une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec une fille et

on me collait moins qu'avant. Par contre, je ne supportais pas les garçons qui continuaient de regarder Sakura comme une futur conquête possible! Je les menaçais

par la pensée mais ils devaient bien comprendre puisqu'ils s'en allaient. Sakura ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

A la pause déjeuné nous étions tous partis pour aller à notre place habituelle. Sakura était devant nous comme elle avait faim. On était près des escaliers lorsqu'une

fille passa en courant auprès de nous et bouscula Sakura. Celle-ci tomba dans les escaliers avant que personnes n'ai eu le temps de faire un geste. Elle avait dévalé

les escaliers sur les fesses et son dos avait claqués à chaque marche. Elle était toujours assise dans en bas des escaliers quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

Shaolan: Sakura! Ça va?

Sakura: bah, j'ai mal au dos et aux fesses mais sinon ça va…

Je soupirais de soulagement et l'aidais à se relever. Elle fit une grimace mais je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle marchait normalement. Elle n'avait rien de grave. Nous

sommes allés sous le cerisier et nous avons mangé.

Tomoyo: n'empêche je trouva ça bizarre que cette fille ai bousculé Sakura et qu'elle soit partit directement après…

Eriol: tu penses qu'elle l'a fait exprès?

Tomoyo: oui…

Sakura: mais non, c'était un accident, elle a dû partir parce qu'elle était en retard.

Shaolan: en tout cas maintenant je ne te lâche plus! Sa évitera que de tel truc se reproduise.

Elle me sourit puis elle continua son déjeuné. Nous n'avons plus recroisé cette fille de toute la journée et Sakura n'eu rien d'autre. Tant mieux! Pour notre premier

jour en tant que couple marié se n'était pas vraiment se que j'avais espéré. Le soir Sakura nous avait demandé de nous attendre à la grille le temps qu'elle fasse

quelque chose. Elle avait refusé catégoriquement que je vienne. Lorsqu'elle réapparue, Isuzu était avec elle. Son croisa celui d'Hatsu et elle voulu repartir mais

Sakura lui attrapa le bras et la traîna vers nous.

Sakura: j'ai proposé à Isuzu de venir boire un café avec nous!

Isuzu: sauf que le "nous" c'était Tomoyo et toi…

Sakura: ha oui! Il y a des invités en plus! Bah c'est pas grave! Plus on est de fou plus on rit!

Tomoyo et Sakura se chargèrent de tenir Isuzu pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas. Hatsu ne réagissait pas. Les passants nous regardaient bizarrement…quoi de plus

normal lorsque deux filles traînent une troisième qui fait tout se qu'elle peut pour ne pas avancé! Je pris Sakura par la taille et la mit contre moi. Elle fit une grimace, et

je la décollais doucement pour que ses blessures ne soient pas touché.

Shaolan: laisse-là si elle ne veut pas être avec nous… Je pensais juste qu'elle avait plus de fierté que ça. Je trouve ça pathétique d'éviter la personne qu'on a utilisé…

Isuzu se redressa et se tourna vers Shaolan.

Isuzu: qui te dit que c'est Hatsu que je veux éviter?

Hatsu: je ne vois pas qui sa pourrait être d'autre! A moins que tu sois conne!

L'ambiance se dégradait…Je pris Sakura et l'entraîna à ma suite.

Shaolan: bon! Moi je dois encore essayé de convaincre ma femme de coucher avec moi alors à demain!

Eriol: et moi faut que je parle avec Tomoyo!

Il lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent. Laissez Isuzu et Hatsu seul était la meilleure des solutions, ils pourront s'expliquer sans être décourager ou humilié devant les autres. Une fois arrivé à la maison je fronçais les sourcils: Yukito était devant la porte.

Sakura: Yuki!!

Il se tourna vers nous avec un sourire.

Yukito: je vous attendais…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: une soirée…**

**Sakura POV:**

Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisous avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'entrais et allais lui serrer la main. Il me sourit, nous sommes allés tout les trois dans le salon.

Sakura: alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu?

Yukito: c'était pour savoir si vous aviez réfléchit à se que je vous avais dit.

Sakura: oui, on a décidé d'attendre la fin de notre année de lycée avant de faire un enfant.

Yukito: vraiment?

Il semblait étonné et il se tourna vers Shaolan. Il semblait attendre que celui-ci approuve se que je venais de dire. Je trouvais ça étrange qu'il attende ça… D'habitude

il me croit lorsque je dis quelque chose…

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

Sakura: je vais aller faire du thé!

Je sortis du salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Shaolan et Yukito étaient toujours un peu distant mais à force d'être ensemble ils finiront par se connaître mieux et

s'apprécié.

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura venait juste de sortir que Yukito me regarda profondément.

Yukito: il n'y pas que le bébé qui pose un problème n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: Sakura est assez dure à convaincre pour les relations sexuelles, je ne veux pas la brusquer pour que nous n'ayons pas une mauvaise relation après. J'essaye

dès que j'en ai la possibilité.

Yukito: je vois…

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un flacon qu'il posa sur la table.

Yukito: Toya savait que Sakura aurait dû mal alors il m'a demandé de vous proposer ceci… C'est une sorte de drogue qui fait que les instincts prennent le pas sur la

raison. En gros, elle viendra d'elle-même pour coucher avec toi…

Shaolan: c'est gentil de proposer mais je ne l'utiliserais pas. Je veux Sakura entièrement lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé. Je ne veux pas qu'un moment aussi important soit dû a une drogue et Sakura le regretterait. Se n'est pas se que je veux.

Yukito sourit puis il reprit le flacon.

Yukito: je suis content d'entendre ça… On dirait…on dirait que tu es amoureux de Sakura.

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Se n'était pas le premier à me dire ça… Je savais que Sakura n'était pas seulement une amie et que je réagissais possessivement

avec elle mais… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour.

Yukito: au début j'avais peur que Sakura tombe sur un homme qui l'aurait limite violé pour faire cet enfant et qu'il la mépriserait mais je dois dire que je me suis

trompé et j'en suis heureux! Sakura est avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, c'est magnifique.

Sakura entra dans la pièce, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai entendu quoi que se soit de la conversation. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et commença à nous servir.

Elle était sérieuse, j'aimais la voir comme ça.

Sakura: ha mince! J'ai oublié le lait… Désolée Yukito!

Yukito: se n'est pas grave.

Elle partit dans la cuisine mais elle ne semblait pas le trouver.

Sakura: Shaolan! On a plus de lait?

Shaolan: il me semblait qu'on en avait…

Je me levais et allais rejoindre Sakura dans la cuisine, il n'y avait plus de lait de le frigo, j'allais à la cave pour en prendre. Lorsque je revenais, Yukito et Sakura

étaient devant leur tasse en train de m'attendre. Je donnais la bouteille à Yukito qui se versa du lait dans son thé… Personnellement je détestais le gout du lait dans le

thé… Nous avons parler de tout et de rien ensuite. Yukito était très attaché à Toya, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et il l'admirait. Contrairement à avant, je

l'appréciais, il était gentil avec Sakura et moi. La nuit était tombé quand il se leva.

Yukito: je vais y aller, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

Sakura l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis elle revint vers moi en souriant. Nous avons commencé à débarrasser la table.

Sakura: je suis contente que Yukito et toi vous vous parlez normalement…

Shaolan: c'est vrai qu'avant je ne l'aimais pas… et je ne l'aimerais pas trop tant qu'il sera trop proche de toi mais sinon il est sympa. C'est juste que je suis

possessif…

Sakura: je l'avais remarquer.

Elle me sourit puis elle partit à l'étage. Je la rattrapais et lui déposais un baiser dans le cou. Je la pris dans mes bras.

Shaolan: tu aurais pu me dire au revoir avant de partir tu ne crois pas?

Je la regardais puis l'embrassais doucement, j'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille se soir déjà parce que la journée avait été dure, qu'elle était blessé et qu'en plus elle

n'avait pas beaucoup dormit hier. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre et me déshabillais pour ne rester qu'en caleçon. Je fermais la lumière et me couchais… Demain, je recommencerais à la tenté. Je me retournais dans mon lit mais j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je reconnue la silhouette de Sakura qui entrait. Elle referma la porte et s'avança vers moi. Je me redressais, Sakura ne venait jamais dans ma chambre donc c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave.

Shaolan: Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle était au dessus de moi maintenant, elle commença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Je me rallongeais sur le lit en l'emmenant avec moi. Elle caressa mon torse avec passion… Je la touchais au niveau des jambes. Je l'embrassais avec encore plus de passion. Ses caresses devirent plus langoureuse. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée… D'ailleurs Sakura ne serait jamais venue dans ma chambre pour m'embrasser comme ça. Se n'était pas son genre et puis je ne l'avais pas tenté aujourd'hui! Il y avait un problème. Je la mis sous moi et lui maintenais les poignets.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura?

Sakura: j'ai juste envie de toi.

Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix sûre…Il y avait vraiment un problème! Je savais que c'était la vrai Sakura et elle n'était pas contrôlé par quelqu'un mais c'était comme si elle était incapable de raisonné. Les paroles de Yukito me revinrent alors en mémoire.

"C'est une sorte de drogue qui fait que les instincts prennent le pas sur la raison. En gros, elle viendra d'elle-même pour coucher avec toi…"

Il n'avait tout de même pas oser en mettre! Mais quand aurait-il pu?… Lorsque Sakura et moi étions dans la cuisine… Je soupirais, je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour qu'elle se calme. D'ailleurs si elle continuait c'est moi qu'il faudrait retenir! Elle déposait de léger baiser sur mon torse. Je m'allongeais complètement sur elle pour bloquer ses mouvements.

Shaolan: tu en as peut être envie mais tu me seras reconnaissant de t'en avoir empêcher…

Sakura: non, Shaolan! Je te veux! C'est toi qui ne veut pas de moi c'est ça?! Je ne suis pas assez attirante?! Je ne t'excite pas?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal!!?

Shaolan: tu n'es tout simplement pas la Sakura que j'ai envie de posséder. Même si je te trouve très attirante, que je suis super excité et que je veux de toi. Je ne te

ferais rien parce que je sais que si je le fais le jour qui suivra cette nuit tu m'en voudras et je perdrais ton respect, ta gentillesse…je te perdrais et c'est quelque chose

que je ne veux pas.

Elle commença à se débattre mais je restais ferme et ne bougeais pas. J'avais posé ma tête contre son cœur dont j'entendais chaque battement. Elle continuait à

essayer de se dégager de mon emprise pour poursuivre se qu'elle avait commencer. Mais je voulais procéder moi-même à son éveil à la passion, je voulais que la

nuit de sa défloraison reste ancré dans sa mémoire, je voulais qu'elle se souvienne de chaque chose que je lui aurais faites, chaque moment de plaisir et de

douleur…Tout… Après un moment, elle ne se débattit plus. Lorsque je relevais la tête je remarquais qu'elle s'était endormit, je roulais sur le côté et la collait contre

moi. Je la voulais proche de moi, je posais une main sur son ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir à cause de l'exitation qui s'était emparé de moi, Sakura était doué pour me réveillé! J'essayais de me calmer le plus vite possible pour pouvoir m'endormir, je posais ma tête près de la sienne, je sentais le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. J'aimais beaucoup cette odeur…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: peur**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, le soleil entrait légèrement à travers les volets. Je tournais la tête pour voir le visage endormit de Sakura. Un véritable ange… Je vis ses paupières bouger pour ensuite s'ouvrir. Elle semblait un peu désorianté… Elle me regarda en souriant d'un air gênée.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Shaolan: tu ne te souviens pas?

Sakura: non…

Shaolan: hier soir tu es venue dans ma chambre, tu voulais couché avec moi.

Sakura: quoi!?

Shaolan: j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te repousser, tu en avais vraiment envie!

Sakura: je suis désolée, je ne sais pas se que j'ai eu… Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Shaolan: ne t'excuse pas, se n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle me regarda avec incompréhension, elle était vraiment mignonne. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front avant de me lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me

laver. Je vis qu'elle avait attendu derrière la porte pour prendre ma place que je lui laissais après une quinzaine de minutes. Une fois prête, nous avons déjeuner et nous sommes partis au lycée.

Sakura: j'espère que je ne tomberais plus parce que j'ai super mal au dos!

Shaolan: moi aussi, j'avais eu assez peur la première fois…

Elle me sourit, je l'embrassais dans la cours, j'aimais bien profiter de cette situation. Lorsque je me séparais d'elle je remarquais que nous n'étions plus seul: Tomoyo,

Eriol et Hatsu étaient là.

Tomoyo: vous êtes trop mignon!

Eriol: je pense que se n'est pas uniquement pour faire croire aux autres que vous vous aimez…

Hatsu: c'est clair!

Je soupirais, ils recommençaient avec ça! C'est vrai que j'adorais Sakura et que je la voulais mais je ne pense pas être amoureux…

Shaolan: allons en cours, sa vous évitera de dire des bêtises!

Nous avons commencé à monter les escaliers, je tenais la main de Sakura pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Hatsu: ha au fait, tien, Shaolan.

Il me tendit un cahier, je lâchais la main de Sakura pour lui prendre mon bien. Se fut à se moment là que la fille d'hier arriva et bouscula Sakura. Je n'eu pas le temps

de la rattrapé, elle était déjà en bas des escaliers. Je sautais les marches pour être auprès d'elle le plus vite possible. Elle était resté assise sur les marches, elle

semblait avoir mal.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: j'ai mal…

Je lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relevé, dès qu'elle fit un mouvement j'entendis un craquement sinistre émanant de son dos. Je la regardais complètement

paniqué.

Shaolan: tu as le dos cassé?!

Sakura: non… mais je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui… Tu me les donneras quand tu seras de retour à la maison d'accord?

Shaolan: oui…

Elle m'embrassa puis elle partit après avoir fait un signe d'au revoir à Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu. Je me tournais alors vers la fille et la plaquait contre le mur.

Shaolan: je veux bien croire qu'une fois c'est un accident mais deux fois…c'est prémédité! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?

Fille: elle ne te mérite pas! Tu n'as pas à être marié avec cette pétasse!

Je levais la main prêt à la frapper mais on me retint et me tira en arrière c'était Eriol et Hatsu.

Shaolan: si tu insulte encore une seule fois Sakura je te préviens qu'on ne pourra plus me retenir! Et je me marie avec qui je veux! Sakura est une fille douce, gentille,

aimable, simple, magnifique et elle a encore plein d'autres qualité que tu ne possèderas jamais! Alors casse-toi!

Elle partit en courant et mes deux amis me relâchèrent. Tout les trois avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Shaolan: quoi?

Tomoyo: quelle belle éloge de Sakura!

Je me rendis seulement compte de se que j'avais dis sur Sakura… Mais je le pensais, ce n'était pas moi qui ne méritais pas Sakura…mais le contraire. Je ne méritais

pas d'avoir une femme comme elle.

Eriol: bon allons en cours.

Pendant tout le cours je n'avais pensé qu'à Sakura… J'espère qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait eu de problème…. Si elle s'était faites agressé elle aurait été incapable

de se défendre! Tout ça à cause de cette petite conne! Des filles comme ça ne devraient même pas exister. A midi je m'isolais et sortais mon portable. Je composais

le numéro de la maison, elle avait dû prendre le téléphone avec elle. Il y eu trois sonneries avant qu'elle ne décroche.

Sakura: allô?

Shaolan: Sakura, c'est Shaolan… Comment ça va?

Sakura: ça…va.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était ailleurs et qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pousser de gémissement.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: rien…bon je te laisse…à se …soir.

Elle me raccrocha au nez. J'étais encore plus inquiet… Je secouais la tête, encore ma possessivité qui me jouait des tours! Sakura avait mal au dos, elle ne pouvait

que rester allongé, que pouvait-elle bien faire à part dormir?… Il y a un tas d'autres activité qu'on peut faire allongé… Stop! N'y pense plus! Sakura n'est pas

comme ça! Je me donnais une claque mentale avant de repartir en cours.

Le soir je rentrais presque en courant à la maison, j'ouvris la porte et tombais nez à nez avec Yukito.

Yukito: ha…bonjour… Sakura vient juste de s'endormir.

Il me sourit puis il s'en alla… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ici? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait alors que je venais d'arriver? Je balançais mon sac dans l'entré et allais à l'étage rapidement. J'entrais dans la chambre de Sakura mais je m'arrêtais immédiatement. Sakura était endormit, nue un draps chiffonné recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'au bas de son dos. Une vague de colère monta en moi: elle rentrait à la maison et c'était pour couché avec Yukito! Sa explique les gémissements retenus et qu'il parte aussi tôt! Je retirais ma veste et ma cravate pour me mettre à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Si je ne l'avais pas eu en premier je l'aurais maintenant! Je déposais de léger baiser sur ses épaules dénudés, je remarquais qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Sakura: Shaolan?…

Je la retournais, elle cacha immédiatement sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras.

Shaolan: tu as passé une bonne journée? Moi je dois dire que je me suis assez inquiété mais il n'y avait pas de quoi apparement… Tu as passé du bon temps avec Yukito… Et dire que je te faisais confiance! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu me trompes! J'ai voulu te laissé le choix mais là…je ne vais plus me faire passer pour un con!

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que…

Je l'embrassais sauvagement et me plaquais contre elle. Je sentais ses mains sur mon torse: elle essayait de me repousser et de cacher sa poitrine en même temps. Je soulevais les couvertures et me faufilais en dessous avant de les rabatre sur nous. Je lui emprisonnais les poignets et la forçais à les garder de chaque côté de sa tête. Je retirais mes lèvres des siennes pour descendre dans son cou.

Sakura: Shaolan, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais je ne veux pas! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses d'avoir couché avec Yukito! Je te l'ai déjà dit! Je ne pourrai jamais te faire ça!

Je ne l'écoutais quasiment pas, je me baissais un peu plus, j'allais bientôt pouvoir atteindre sa poitrine. Je collais mon bassin entre ses jambes, je la vis rougir.

Sakura: Shaolan, arrête…

Je l'embrassais et resserais mon emprise sur elle. Soudain je me sentis expulsé en l'air. Lorsque je me relevais Sakura avait caché sa poitrine à l'aide des draps, elle était assis sur le lit en train de pleuré.

Sakura: pourquoi!? Je croyais…Je croyais que tu étais différent! Que tu attendrais que je sois prête pour le faire! C'est se que tu m'avais dit! Alors pourquoi!? Sa te fais plaisir de faire du mal au gens!!!? Tu es…

Shaolan: et toi?!!! Tu te rend compte de se que tu viens de faire!!?

Sakura: je viens de préservé ma virginité!! Je refuse de te la donner si tu es dans cet état! Je n'aime pas te voir violent!! T'es qu'un idiot!!

Shaolan: tu viens de coucher avec Yukito! Fais pas comme si tu étais encore vierge!

Sakura: je n'ai rien fais avec Yukito!!! Je l'ai juste appelé pour qu'il me masse le dos!!! Il est kinésithérapeute!!!!! On a rien fait d'autre!!!! Alors arrête de te faire

des films!!!

Je me tus… Elle ne mentait pas, sa se voyait à sa façon de parler et d'agir. Je m'approchais du lit tandis qu'elle sanglotait toujours. Je la pris dans mes bras, elle se débattit mais je ne la lâchais pas.

Shaolan: je…désolé. C'est parce que ce midi tu semblais vouloir pousser des gémissement et que la je t'ai vu nue alors que Yukito vient juste de partir.

Sakura: je ne suis pas nue… Je porte un sous-vêtement... Tu m'as fais peur Shaolan. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça…

Shaolan: désolé… vraiment.

Elle blottit contre moi et je lui donnais un baiser. Elle renifla doucement puis elle me embrassa à son tour. Je l'allongeais sur le lit.

Shaolan: reste allongée autant que possible pour ton dos…

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Je l'embrassais encore une fois en m'allongeant à ses côtés. Je la tenais par la taille. Je lui avais fais peur… Quel idiot j'avais été! Il faut que j'apprenne à être moins jaloux, possessif et paranoïaque! Sinon je la perdrais un jour ou je la referais pleurer et je ne le veux surtout pas!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: première fois.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Cette journée avait été intéressante, Yukito était venu nous voir se matin et je lui avais demandé des explications: il avait donné le médoc qui enlève la raison à Sakura alors que j'avais dis ne pas le vouloir… Sa réponse m'avait surprise

"Je voulais savoir si tu en aurais profiter quand même ou si tu l'aurais repoussé pour faire se que tu m'avais dit vouloir faire."

Moi qui m'attendait à se qu'il nie… Il était spécial se Yukito. Avant de partir il nous avait donné une cassette en demandant à Sakura de la regarder jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi et Sakura non plus d'ailleurs… En parlant d'elle, elle m'avait pardonné ma crise de jalousie de la veille. En allant en cours j'avais recroisé cette fille qui avait blessé Sakura, elle ne s'était pas approché de nous et heureusement pour elle. Tomoyo et Eriol avaient expliquer à Sakura que ces blessures étaient prémédités, au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais au bout d'un moment elle a comprit… Elle qui est une magicienne très puissante, elle ne savait pas reconnaître les actes accidentels ou non… A moins qu'elle croit trop en la nature humaine pour penser qu'elle puisse être mauvaise à se point… En tout cas, cette journée était bientôt fini. J'étais partis me mettre en pyjama, donc en caleçon et tee-shirt puis j'étais descendus dans le salon ou Sakura m'attendait déjà, elle aussi s'était mise à l'aise, elle portait une nuisette noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Sakura: je me demande bien de quoi parle cette cassette… Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Yukito nous l'a donné…

Shaolan: moi non plus… C'est peut être un film qui devrait nous intéressé… Ou alors il nous a passé un porno pour que tu sois un peu moins coincé.

L'effet que provoqua ma phrase fut immédiat: Sakura rougit et elle se tourna vers moi.

Sakura: je ne suis pas coincé!… Enfin, je suis un peu gênée mais je ne suis pas coincé!

Shaolan: bien sûr…

Je la regardais avec un sourire ironique et elle le vit tout de suite. Elle se remit correctement et toussota légèrement, elle avait les joues légèrement rosées. Elle était mignonne comme ça… Je me levais pour mettre la cassette dans le magnétoscope et éteindre les lumières: c'est toujours mieux lorsqu'on regarde un film. Je m'assis ensuite à côté de Sakura dans le fauteuil. L'écran était noir au début puis on entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un courait. Des ombres étaient apparues sur l'écran, celle d'une femme et une autre qui semblait inhumaine… Je sentis Sakura s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé, nous avions tout les deux comprit qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que se soit un film d'horreur. Je passais mon bras autours de ses épaules et l'attirais contre moi tandis qu'un cri venant de la vidéo retentit. Sakura se colla un peu plus contre moi mais elle continuait de regarder la télévision… Pourquoi Yukito avait donné un film pareil alors qu'il savait bien que Sakura en a peur? Je sursautais légèrement lorsque Sakura s'aggripa à moi, elle m'avait prit dans ses bras et sa tête était enfuie dans mon cou mais je savais qu'elle pouvait toujours voir la cassette.

Shaolan: tu veux que j'aille l'éteindre?

Sakura: non… J'ai promis à Yukito que je la regarderais…

Je soupirais, elle tenait toujours ses promesses quel quel soit… Mais là je trouvais que c'était un peu trop, elle pouvait bien mentir à Yukito pour une fois! Il ne le saurait jamais. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur le film, je sentais le corps de Sakura contre le mien et j'avais des idées qui me passaient dans l'esprit. Je les repoussais bien que j'avais envie de profiter de se moment pour tenter ma chance avec elle… Un hurlement sorit des enceinte et Sakura enfouie sa tête dans mon torse et laissant échapper un petit cri de peur. Je lui relevais la tête à l'aide de mon index et la forçait à me regarder.

Shaolan: tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas arrêter?

Sakura: oui…

Nous sommes rester dans cette position pendant cinq minutes sans que rien ne se passe, j'avais envie de l'embrassé… cette envie me consumait de l'intérieur et devenait de plus en plus forte. J'observais alors ses lèvres roses et tendre…puis je me penchais doucement vers elle en alternant ma vision entre ses yeux et sa bouche jusqu'a se que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. C'était le baiser le plus doux que nous avions échangé jusqu'ici, je bougeais légèrement pour être face à Sakura que je serrais dans mes bras. Elle répondait à mon baiser tout aussi douce que je l'étais, peu à peu nous sommes devenus plus passioné dans notre baiser…

**Normal POV:**

Sakura passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan, se qui les rapprocha plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se laissant bercés par leur sentiment Shaolan allongea lentement sa compagne qui le laissa faire. Ils s'enflammaient de plus en plus, Sakura restait aggripé au cou de Shaolan en passant ses mains dans ses doux cheveux tandis que celui-ci dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants. Il revint à ses lèvres puis il l'observa un instant avant de faire glisser lentement une bretelle de sa nuisette, il embrassa son épaule dénudée avec douceur et passion. Sakura le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Shaolan répondit à l'attente de sa femme tout en abaissant la deuxième bretelle de son vêtement, Sakura avait désormais un décolleté plongeant mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, trop occupé à profité des caresses de son amant. Malgré se qu'ils faisaient Sakura entendait toujours les cris qui s'échappaient de la vidéo et sursautait toujours un peu, Shaolan l'étreignit plus fort soutirant un soupire d'aise à la jeune effrayée. Il se leva tout en gardant Sakura dans ses bras puis il éteignit la télévision, ils étaient près de la porte lorsque Shaolan colla sa conquête contre le mur. Il s'éloigna légèrement se qui fit tomber le vêtement de Sakura qui s'échoua sur le sol, affreusement gênée elle se remit contre Shaolan qui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Il se mit sur elle, il sentait que sa compagne était gênée de sa tenue et qu'elle s'était crispé à cause de ça. Il l'embrassa avec fougue tout en se collant à elle, sa poitrine ferme était gonflé par le désir qui montait en elle, il sourit à cette constatation. Il se décolla légèrement pour découvrir un autre paysage mais il sentit immédiatement une résistance: Sakura refusait qu'il aille plus bas. Il l'observa un instant, elle avait les joues rosées et son regard pétillant… Il l'embrassa de nouveau et laissa ses mains remontées le long de sa taille pour atteindre sa poitrine. Sakura poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant se doux contact sur cette partie intime de son corps. Elle appréciait malgré sa gêne se que lui faisait Shaolan. Il cessa soudain son baiser et se redressa, elle cacha immédiatement sa poitrine de ses bras se demandant se que faisait son amant. Elle le vit retirer son tee-short qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il prit une main de Sakura et la posa sur son torse en se penchant sur elle. Elle avait comprit qu'il l'invitait à le toucher et elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour pouvoir atteindre son dos musclé. Il essaya de nouveau de descendre un peu plus bas mais Sakura se montrait toujours résistante, il caressa alors sa poitrine généreuse de ses mains musclées, elle se cambra légèrement, relachant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui et il en profita pour atteindre cet endroit qu'il convoitait tant… Malgré la gêne de Sakura, il s'autorisa à observé un moment se trésor, ses seins pointus étaient tendus vers lui, quémandant ardemment ses caresses. Il se pencha alors vers son sein droit et fit le tour de son mamelon avec sa langue en observant la réaction de son amante, elle avait rougit et il en était heureux. Il s'amusa à titillé le bout de ses seins avec sa langue tout en sentant le bas-ventre de la jeune fille se contracté puis se relâcher: elle appréciait se qu'il lui faisait. Il passa à l'autre seins jaloux de caresses, il entendait Sakura pousser des soupires d'aises se qui le comblait au plus haut point. Il délaissa ses deux vallées pour descendre un peu plus en déposant de nombreux baiser sur son ventre plat. La jeune fille le fit remonter pour l'acceuillir avec un baiser remplit de désir et de passion. Elle sentit la virilité éveillé de son compagnon contre sa cuisse, de son côté il abaissait le sous-vêtement de Sakura tout en caressant sa taille et ses jambes. Elle était nue désormais, il décida de retiré à son tour son sous-vêtement qui devenait gênant puis il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il sentait les jambes de Sakura contre sa taille, sa poitrine chargé de désir contre son torse, l'entre-jambe légèrement humide au niveau de son bas-ventre… Il avait envie de la possédé dès maintenant mais il contint se désir pour faire grimpé celui de Sakura plus encore. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et commença à sucer doucement la peau, Sakura ferma les yeux profitant de la proximité de leur deux corps. Lorsqu'il délaissa son cou, une marque rouge y était gravé mais elle ne le verrait que le lendemain. Il embrassa sa gorge et atteignit sa poitrine qu'il téta comme un nouveau né affamé, il l'entendit pousser un gémissement, il était à peine audible mais Shaolan l'avait perçu. Heureux, un sourire étira ses lèvres, quel ravissement d'éveillé sa femme aux plaisirs charnel. Profitant de l'état transit de Sakura il alla dans une zone plus sensible encore que sa poitrine. Il commença son supplice en arrachant des gémissement des plus en plus fort à la jeune femme, elle avait enfoncé sa tête dans un coussin, gênée qu'il l'entende mais lorsqu'il se redressa il s'empara de l'oreillé et l'envoya plus loin. Il voulait entendre le plaisir qu'elle prenait grâce à lui et se n'était pas un vulgaire tas de tissus et de plumes qui allaient lui enlever se bonheur. A chaque gémissement, l'excitation et le cœur de Shaolan s'affolaient, Sakura était pleine à craquer de plaisir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir de telles choses. Ne pouvant plus contenir son désir, le jeune garçon alla embrasser sa jeune épouse. Il la regarda un moment: elle était tremblante de désir, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux semblaient animé par la passion… Tout son corps l'attendait, prêt à prendre du plaisir en même temps que lui. Il l'embrassa doucement en la pénétrant avec énergie. Elle se cambra et poussa un léger cri de douleur, il continuait son mouvement de façon plus douce pour ne pas lui faire trop mal se qui contrastait avec ses baisers et ses caresses fiévreuses et passionnés. Au bout de vingt minutes, il se répendit en elle après avoir gémit son amour. Il resta en elle un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis il roula sur le côté. Il regarda Sakura, elle était en sueur et avait éprouver tant de volupté. Elle tremblait, toujours sous le charme de ses sensations nouvelles pour elle. Shaolan lui sourit et lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit avant de se coller à lui. Il écarta une mêche de cheveux puis déposa un baiser sur son front, ils ne parlaient pas, le jeune homme savait que son épouse était morte de fatigue… Elle s'endormit cinq minutes après contre le torse musculeux de son premier amant.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26: le lendemain laetitia Normal laetitia 4 21 2008-02-26T16:44:00Z 2008-02-26T16:49:00Z 1 1636 9003 75 21 10618 10.2625 Clean Clean 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 26: le lendemain**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je fus réveillé par la lumière qui entrait dans ma chambre, j'avais oublier de fermer les volets hier soir… J'ouvris les yeux et constatais avec ravissement Sakura nue contre moi, le soleil éclairait son visage paisible et grâce à la lumière ses cheveux soyeux rayonnaient, elle était magnifique. Je la regardais avec un sourire, la soirée d'hier avait été la meilleure de ma vie, c'était la première fois que j'avais pris autant de temps avec une fille et j'avais énormément apprécié. Elle était vraiment spéciale à mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment de contentement et je gardais un sourire béa sur mes lèvres. Je sentis Sakura qui bougeait légèrement puis je me figeais… Elle avait son genoux droit contre ma virilité non calmé de mon érection matinale et je sentais sa poitrine sur mon flanc, même endormit elle avait une posture extrêmement lascive et je sentais tout… Je l'entendis soupirer en se collant un peu plus contre moi comme si j'avais été un nounours, je souris et la serrais dans mes bras, sa peau était incroyablement douce… Je remarquais le suçon que je lui avais fais… Il était assez gros, tout le monde le verrais. Je sentis, sur mon torse, ses cils bouger: elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Je la regardais avec un sourire et croisais son regard légèrement endormit.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour.

Elle sembla remarquée alors dans quelle tenue nous nous trouvions et elle se mit à rougir avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Je me mis à rire de ce comportement si pudique et pourtant si mignon.

- Tu sais qu'après la nuit que nous avons passé je peux voir ton corps sans problème? Dis-je.

- C'est pas pareil… C'était la nuit, tu n'as pas vraiment vu… Répondit-elle gênée.

Je continuais à sourire pendant qu'elle se leva, elle allait dans la salle de bain. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil, nous étions réveillé assez tôt par rapport à d'habitude, une idée me traversa l'esprit et mon sourire s'accentua. Je me levais et ouvris la porte de salle de bain. Sakura était dans la douche et elle ne m'avait pas entendu entrer, j'ouvris la porte de la douche et y pénétrait. Elle essaya aussitôt de cacher se qu'une fille devait cacher aux yeux d'un homme.

- Shaolan!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'affola-t-elle.

- Je viens prendre une douche avec toi… Dis-je d'un ton séducteur.

Je la pris dans mes bras, je me penchais légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire en se collant à moi, l'eau coulait sur nous pendant que nous échangions un baiser passionné. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps et elle en faisait de même avec moi. Elle était toujours un peu gênée mais beaucoup moins que la veille. Je la soulevais pour la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, elle sembla surprise mais je continuais de l'embrasser et elle ne se posa plus de question. J'étais heureux comme ça… Je lui mordillais gentiment le cou puis je restais captivé par son regard, nos yeux ne se quittaient plus lorsque je la pénétrais moins violemment que la veille. Elle ferma les yeux à se moment, je continuais à la titillé pendant notre acte, elle semblait avoir moins mal qu'hier. Je me détachais d'elle un quart d'heure plus tard: je ne voulais pas que ça dure trop longtemps sinon nous allions être en retard. Ses jambes tremblotaient et je la gardais dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. 

- Pourquoi…tu n'es pas gêné?… Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un mais… je ne suis pas comme tes petites amies. Demanda Sakura.

- Non, tu es ma femme… Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je serais gêné de regarder un corps parfait comme le tien?

Elle rougit légèrement à ma remarque.

- Je suis sûr que tu as déjà vu mieux… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Non, pour moi tu es parfaite, j'ai vraiment de la chance… Au début le mariage ne me tentait pas du tout et je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé mais être ton mari c'est une des plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Dis-je passionné.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dis un truc pareil? C'est se que je pense mais elle va vraiment croire que je suis amoureux d'elle… C'est peut être un peu le cas, se serait la seule explication à mes réactions. Enfin, il faudra que je réfléchisse sérieusement à tous ça. »_

- Je…Merci… Je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais un truc comme ça un jour… Et aussi… merci pour cette nuit et ce matin.

Elle me déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, un sourire illumina mon visage: elle avait aimé! Et elle me disait merci! Je sortis à mon tour et allais me préparer, nous étions dans les temps. Dès que Sakura ferma la porte de la maison et fourra les clés dans son sac je m'emparais de sa main, elle semblait un peu étonné puisque d'habitude je le faisais uniquement lorsque nous approchions du lycée mais elle me sourit et continua comme si de rien n'était. Nous étions presque arrivé quand nous avons remarqués Eriol, Tomoyo et Hatsu qui attendaient devant la grille. Tomoyo se tourna vers nous avec un sourire mais il disparu bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur Sakura. Je vis immédiatement qu'Eriol avait été attiré par le suçon de Sakura… D'ailleurs elle semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Sakura, je peux te parler un moment? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Bien sûr! Dit Sakura sans se douter de rien.

Elles s'éloignèrent et je rejoignis mes deux amis. 

- Alors? Questionna Eriol.

- Quoi? Répondis-je.

- Fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Vous l'avez fait. Affirma Eriol.

- QUOI?? C'est vrai?? Comment tu le sais Eriol?? S'écria Hatsu.

- Grâce au suçon énorme que Sakura a au cou. Tu sais que c'est l'une des habitudes de Shaolan, il marque souvent les filles pendant qu'il couche avec… Dit Eriol.

- C'est vrai… Mais je n'ai pas vu la marque… Enfin c'est pas grave! C'était comment!? Je veux tout savoir! S'extasia Hatsu.

- C'était génial… C'est la première fois que j'apprécie autant… Dis-je avec un air rêveur.

- Comment ça s'est déclenché? Interrogea Hatsu.

- Eh bien… Yukito nous a prêté une cassette pour qu'on la regarde, seulement c'était un film d'horreur alors Sakura a eu peur et après on s'est embrassé et ça a dégénéré et on a couché et c'était génial! Expliquais-je.

- Je vois ça rien qu'a la façon dont tu construis tes phrases, lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de "et" c'est que tu es submergé par un sentiment positif…surtout quand tu es heureux. Souris Eriol.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a couché, il l'a déjà fait avant. Dit Hatsu.

- Mais c'est pas pareil, là c'était avec Sakura… 

**Sakura POV:**

Tomoyo m'avait entraînée dans un endroit isolé de la cours puis elle m'avait observé un moment sans rien dire. J'étais un peu gênée de cette situation…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire? Me demanda Tomoyo.

- Eh bien… Tu sais hier matin Yukito était venu nous donner une vidéo et m'avait demandé de la regarder. Alors le soir avec Shaolan on l'a mise et on a commencé à la visionner mais c'était un film d'horreur…

- Alors tu n'as pas pu finir de voir se film… Devina Tomoyo.

- Heu… C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'au bout mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça… Commençais-je, gênée.

- C'est à cause de quoi alors? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Eh ben… Tu sais comment je suis pendant se genre de film! Alors tu vois j'étais contre Shaolan et on commencé à s'embrasser et…

- Et…? Insista Tomoyo avec un immense sourire.

- onafaitlamour

- Tu peux articuler s'il te plait?

- On a fait l'amour! Répétais-je.

- C'EST GENIAL!! Je m'en doutais un peu à cause de cet énorme suçon mais je voulais avoir confirmation!! S'écria ma meilleure amie.

- Un suçon? Dis-je avec étonnement.

Tomoyo sortit un miroir et le plaça de telle sorte que je vois mon cou, j'avais en effet une marque bordeaux… Je la touchais légèrement surprise, je ne l'avais pas sentis.

- Tu ne l'as pas remarquer se matin dans la salle de bain? S'étonna Tomoyo. Tu as un miroir pourtant.

Je me mis à rougir en pensant à se que nous avions fait dans la salle de bain Shaolan et moi ce matin… Tomoyo aperçu mon trouble.

- Vous l'avez fait se matin aussi!?

J'hochais la tête avec gêne, en une nuit j'avais déjà couché deux fois! Je n'avais jamais pensé le faire en laps de temps si court…

- MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT GENIAL!! C'ETAIT COMMENT?? Explosa-t-elle.

- C'était bien…

- Bien genre nul ou bien, bien? Insista Tomoyo.

- Bien genre très bien.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Shaolan, apparemment celui-ci avait entendu la fin de notre conversation et il souriait d'un air satisfait et heureux. Je me mis à rougir puis je baissais la tête. Il s'approcha de moi et me força à la relever.

- Ne sois pas gênée… Murmura-t-il.

- C'est parce que tu as écouté… Ce genre de truc sa reste entre copine… Et imagine si j'avais dit que tu étais nul…

- Alors j'aurais essayé de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Dit le jeune homme avec détermination.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement, Shaolan était beaucoup plus doux dans ses baisers maintenant. Il semblait plus…amoureux. Je sais que je me fais probablement des films mais c'était l'impression que j'avais.

- Vous êtes tellement mignon tout les deux! Moi je suis sûre que si vous êtes marié s'est grâce au destin! De toute façon c'était obligé que vous alliez être ensemble, on voit que vous êtes amoureux! Dit Tomoyo convaincue.

J'étais étonné par la parole de Tomoyo, elle n'avait jamais dit ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je me figeais lorsque je vis que Shaolan avait rougit… Il était tellement mignon comme ça!

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça… Grommela-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

- Mais je suis sûre que j'ai raison!

Shaolan semblait légèrement gêné, je décidais de l'aider un peu.

- En parlant de ça… Avec Eriol ça avance? Demandais-je.

Ce fut au tour de Tomoyo de rougir.

- Eh bien…en fait… Ho! Sa sonne! Il faut qu'on aille en cours!

Elle s'en alla rapidement, Shaolan me serra dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa doucement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. 

- Merci… Murmura-t-il.

- C'est normal… Mais… Ta réaction est bizarre, pourquoi tu as rougis? Demandais-je.

- Je n'ai pas rougis. Nia-t-il.

- Si… Tu étais même très mignon comme ça! C'est la première fois que je te voyais gêné. Il faudrait que j'arrive à faire en sorte que tu sois comme ça plus souvent!

Il soupira et me frotta doucement les cheveux.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse…

Je me tournais vers lui, il devait réfléchir à quoi? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en disait pas plus? Il est étrange depuis quelques jours… Qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est de ma faute? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27: un rêve étrange laetitia Normal laetitia 2 16 2008-02-26T17:21:00Z 2008-02-26T17:21:00Z 1 1857 10218 85 24 12051 10.2625 Clean Clean 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 27: un rêve étrange.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Pendant toute la journée je n'avais pas arrêté de réfléchir… Je ne comprennais pas vraiment mes sentiments envers Sakura. J'en avais parlé à Eriol et Hatsu, je n'avais pas été étonné de leur réponse.

**Flash-back**

J'étais sur le toit avec mes deux amis, je me tournais vers eux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Sakura… Commençais-je.

- Comment ça? Tu ne l'aprécie pas? Demanda Eriol.

- Si… Mais je veux dire que je ne sais pas vraiment le degré… Je l'adore, elle est gentille, douce, marrante, géniale! Elle a tout pour elle. Continuais-je.

- T'es amoureux Shao, cherche pas. C'est la première fois qu'on te voit comme ça mais ça crève les yeux. Dit Hatsu.

- à part elle tout le monde le sait. Tu n'as pas envie de la perdre, tu n'as pas envie qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Ajouta Eriol.

- Oui mais c'est de la possessivité non?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des réactions aussi forte avec tes ex? Interrogea Eriol

- Non… C'est vrai que je me fichais totalement si elle me trompait.

- Mais avec Sakura c'est différent, tu ne le supporterais pas… Tu es amoureux Shaolan. Conclu Eriol

**Fin du Flash-back. **

J'avais un peu de mal à m'imaginer amoureux… Je n'avais jamais éprouvé se sentiment… Sakura ouvrit la porte de la maison, durant toute la journée elle m'avait laissé seul, elle avait du comprendre que je devais être seul pour réfléchir… Elle ne me connaît que depuis peu mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait déjà tout de moi. Nous sommes entrés dans la maison, nous sommes allé tout les deux dans notre chambre respective. J'enlevais mon uniforme et passais un tee-shirt noir moulant et un jean. J'allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner mais j'avais été devancé. Sakura était là, elle avait enfilé une nuisette en soie blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux étaient déliés. Elle était tellement absorbée par se qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu descendre. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, elle sursauta légèrement.

- Shaolan?

- Oui?

- Tu vas mieux? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Ha…oui. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans la nuque.

- C'est pas grave. J'espère que tu as pu trouver se que tu cherchais… Si tu veux que je t'aide n'hésite pas! Ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité.

- D'accord.

Je n'ajoutais rien. Le repas était presque prêt, je la laissais et mis la table. Sakura allait s'asseoir en face de moi mais je l'attrapais avant. Elle me regarda avec surprise pendant que je la mettais sur mes genoux. Nous avons mangé ainsi, j'avais envie de la sentir contre moi… Après qu'elle eu fini je m'emparais de ses lèvres, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle… Je l'embrassais passionnément et elle y répondait, elle passa ses bras autours de mon cou. Je poussais ce que nous avions mis sur la table et y posais Sakura. Elle était assise et moi debout, elle s'écarta un peu de moi… Je pensais qu'elle me repoussais mais en réalité elle avait pris ses distances pour retirer mon haut. Elle déposa des baisers sur mon torse, j'avais tellement envie de la serrer fort contre moi, cette dépendance était horrible et délicieuse à la fois. Elle s'étira légèrement pour atteindre mes lèvres. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir, je l'allongeais sur la table avant me pencher vers son antre recouvert d'une culotte blanche également. Je voulais la retirer assez vite mais Sakura se redressa avant que je n'aie pu atteindre cet endroit tant convoité. Elle m'embrassa et se recoucha sur la table, je me laissais entraîné avec elle, j'avais toute la nuit devant moi pour la torturer… Elle déposa de léger baiser à la naissance de mon cou tandis que ces douces mains parcouraient mon torse. Je caressais ses jambes mais comme elle était allongée j'éprouvais une certaine difficulté à lui retirer son vêtement qui devenait de plus en plus gênant. Je la redressais légèrement pour le remonter, elle se laissa faire mais se colla rapidement à moi pour cacher sa poitrine… Je me détachais d'elle et me relevais lentement. Je l'embrassais avec douceur en touchant sa fine taille. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras: pour une troisième fois, la cuisine n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Je la conduisis au salon et l'allongeais sur le canapé, je m'approchais de son oreille.

- N'ai pas peur… J'ai déjà vu ton corps et je le trouve sublime, tu n'as pas à être gênée… murmurais-je doucement.

Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant un gémissement. Son regard pétillait de désir, elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux puis elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser. Je la voulais tellement… Je délaissais ses lèvres pour laisser ma bouche parcourir son corps lui soutirant des frissons, des soupires et parfois même des gémissements. Je retirais son dernier vêtement et m'attaquais à cette partie particulièrement sensible chez une femme mais qui lui provoquait tant de plaisir si l'on savait comment s'y prendre. Sakura semblait toujours un peu gênée puisqu'elle retenait ses gémissements… Chose qui ne me plaisait pas trop… J'accélérais le rythme et mes caresses devinrent plus profondes, elle ne pu se retenir plus pour mon plus grand bonheur. Écouter le plaisir de Sakura était la chose qui me comblait au plus haut point! Lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres franchit ses lèvres je me stoppais et la regardais. Elle semblait fatiguée… Elle avait eu un orgasme… Malheureusement pour elle je n'en avais pas encore fini. Je retirais rapidement mon pantalon et mon caleçon avant de me coller contre elle. Elle était brûlante et fiévreuse, des rougeurs couvraient ses joues, j'adorais la voir ainsi… Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec passion. Je sentais contre ma main son cœur battre à une allure folle. 

- Shaolan… Je n'en peux plus… Souffla-t-elle.

Je lui souris puis la pénétrais, je lui arrachais un nouveau gémissement. Je l'étreignis fortement me régalant de l'effet de chacun de mes va-et-viens sur ma femme. Sakura n'en pouvait plus je le voyais mais se serais une des meilleures nuits que nous passerons ensemble… Après une vingtaine de minutes et des séries de gémissement je me répandis en elle. Elle me regarda en souriant puis sa tête tomba sur le côté: elle venait de s'endormir. Je souris devant ce spectacle… avant de rejoindre le royaume des songes. 

**Sakura POV:**

Je venais de sortir du manoir des Shian, il y avait trop de monde à l'intérieure à cause de cette "réunion"… Je ne rêvais que d'une chose: arriver enfin dans se petit village au milieu de la forêt qui ne savait rien des tracas de la ville. Ce petit village était tellement magnifique et ses habitants étaient des plus sympathique. Après une demi-heure de marche dans les rues de Tomoéda j'atteignis la forêt, je m'y enfonçais en suivant le sentier de terre battu. Le village se dressa bientôt devant moi, les petites maisons en bois étaient plus ou moins éloignées les unes des autres et les habitants s'affairaient un peu partout. Cette atmosphère était si paisible! Un sourire s'inscrit sur mes lèvres, mais je le perdis rapidement lorsque j'aperçu une vieille femme échevelées qui courait vers moi, ses traits graves et tirés indiquaient qu'elle avait un problème.

- Madame! Je vous en prie, ma fille accouche mais elle a des problèmes! Elle perd beaucoup de sang et l'enfant n'est pas encore sortit! Pitié! Aidez-nous!

- Conduisez-moi à elle. Répondis-je assurée.

La vieille femme se mit à courir vers une maison qui était légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres. Lorsque j'entrais je sentis immédiatement la lourde ambiance qui s'était installée. Je retirais ma cape et la posais sur la petite table non loin du lit. Cette jeune fille devait avoir seize ans, ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur et elle poussait de temps à autres des petits gémissements pour évacuer son mal. Je relevais mes manches.

- Je ne vous promets rien mais je vais essayer de sauver cet enfant et votre fille, allez me chercher de l'eau et une serviette.

La vétérante partit en courant faire se qu'on lui demandait tandis que je m'approchais du lit.

- Bonjour, je suis là pour vous aidez… Lorsque vous aurez très mal vous allez contracter votre ventre pour que votre enfant puisse sortir. Ordonnais-je doucement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle poussa un cri et commença le travail, je l'encourageais tout en faisant bien attention au bébé et au flux sanguin qui s'écoulait. La vieille femme entra dans la maison avec un seau d'eau à la main, elle le posa sur la table. Je lui demandais de rafraîchir la jeune souffrante dont le front perlait de sueur. Après maint cri, l'enfant était sortit… Je le pris dans mes bras après avoir coupé le cordon qui retenait l'enfant à sa mère puis le plaçait dans ma cape que j'enroulais autours de lui pour qu'il n'ai pas froid. Je l'emmenais à sa mère.

- C'est un magnifique petit garçon, il va très bien… Mes félicitations! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je lui souris puis repartis entre ses jambes, je les regardais attentivement: la mère et la fille étaient occupé à regarder le nouveau-né et ne faisait pas attention à moi. Je fermais les yeux, la magie entra dans mes mains et je guéris la jeune mère… Si je n'avais pas été là elle aurait peut être connu la mort. Je leur souris une nouvelle fois puis je m'inclinais avant de sortir.

**Shaolan POV:**

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire se soir! Moi qui attendais se moment avec tant d'impatience! Je sortais juste de la salle de réunion lorsque je vis au loin un groupe de femme… Je pris discrètement mon manteau et sortis par la fenêtre: je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer avec elles aujourd'hui. Les femmes parlent trop! Je marchais au hasard dans les rues puis j'eu soudain une idée: le bois qui était la limite entre mon clan et le clan Shian… J'aimais bien aller là-bas et observé les gens simples. Lorsque j'étais là-bas je ne pensais jamais à mes problèmes, tout disparaissait et j'étais envahis d'une paix intérieur très forte. Je pris le sentier et arrivais rapidement au village, je vis comme d'habitude les villageois affairés mais mon attention fut retenu par une silhouette encapuchonné, une femme sans aucun doute. Elle était trop bien habillé pour faire partit de se village: elle venait de la ville. Une vieille accourue vers elle et lui parla un instant puis elles partirent toutes les deux vers une petite maison reculée. Je les suivis et attendis quelques minutes, apparemment une jeune femme allait accouché et sa n'allait pas très bien. La femme de la ville demanda à la vieille d'aller chercher de l'eau. Je profitais de son absence pour observer les deux jeunes femmes, l'une d'entre elle est rousse et les jambes écartées: celle qui accouche… Mais la jeune femme de la ville était d'une beauté qu'on aurait jamais pu soupçonner, ses longs cheveux miels étaient rattachés vers le haut mais de nombreuses mèches tombaient sur sa nuque délicate, ses yeux tels deux émeraudes flamboyaient et envoûtaient quiconque les voyaient, ses traits étaient d'une telle finesse qu'on aurait pu croire que les dieux avaient scultés une déesse et l'avaient envoyé sur Terre pour montrer aux Hommes se qu'étaient la Perfection. Elle était délicieusement bien proportionnée… La plus belle femme… Un sourire bienveillant illumina son visage lui donnant l'air encore plus magnifique! Je l'observais puis je fus étonné: elle avait guérit cette jeune femme par magie! Je n'avais pas ressentis l'aura qui se dégageait de ses pouvoirs mais j'avais clairement vu la lueur bleuté sur ses mains. Je souris… Cette femme était vraiment pleine de ressources.

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut et poussais un petit cri de surprise lorsque je vis Shaolan se levé en même temps que moi. Nous sommes rester silencieux un moment puis il me sourit et me caressa la joue. 

- On parlera de tout ça demain…

Je me laissais rallonger et me blottis contre lui. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel que s'en était troublant… Shaolan me serra fort et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je lui caressais doucement le dos et je m'endormis rapidement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: encore**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement cette fois-ci… Sakura dormait toujours contre mon torse. J'avais été surpris de voir qu'elle s'était levée en même temps que moi cette nuit…après se rêve qui semblait être la réalité. S'il ne s'était pas déroulé j'aurais dit que c'était un rêve prémonitoire mais là c'était impossible. Je caressais machinalement le bras de Sakura, je l'avais vu dans mon rêve, elle devait avoir un an de plus dans mon rêve mais son visage était beaucoup plus mature. Elle était vraiment belle, que se soit dans mon rêve qu'en réalité. Je déposais un baiser sur son front puisque je ne pouvais pas atteindre ses lèvres, je la vis ouvrir les yeux lentement.

- Tu es déjà réveillée? D'habitude je peux t'observer un peu plus longtemps… Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Hum… pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes quand je dors?

- On dirait un ange descendu sur Terre… Et je suis le seul à pouvoir en profité. Souris-je.

Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa.

- Tu sais vraiment comment il faut parler aux filles… Merci du compliment.

Elle continua de sourire, je la regardais sérieusement.

- Je le pense réellement Sakura… Tu es magnifique.

Je remarquais de légères rougeurs sur ses joues, c'était tellement mignon! Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je me séparais d'elle et la regardais un moment avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois. Je me tournais légèrement vers elle puis totalement,  je l'avais rallongée correctement et mise sous moi. Je laissais mes mains parcourir son corps nu et désirable. Ses mains allèrent dans mon dos et s'y agrippa légèrement.

- Shaolan, on va être en retard… Soupira-t-elle.

- On peut se le permettre…

Je l'embrassais encore et encore, complètement accro à elle, à son corps, à ses lèvres… Tout, je voulais tout d'elle! Absolument tout. Je délaissais ses lèvres pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était tellement belle… Comment avais-je fais jusque là pour vivre sans elle?

**Normal POV:**

Sakura caressa doucement le torse de Shaolan, elle savait qu'ils seraient en retard -s'ils arrivaient à se lever pour aller en cours- mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher: elle le voulait. Elle adorait les courbes superbes de son torse, ses yeux ambrés chargés de désir pour elle, les discrets gémissements qu'il poussait lorsqu'il était près de la jouissance… C'était un homme bourré de charme! Elle l'embrassa un peu plus sauvagement que d'habitude ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Ses mains la parcouraient, elle aimait lorsqu'il lui faisait ça… Shaolan se mit correctement à califourchon au dessus de sa femme, il lui mordit l'oreille en la pénétrant. Elle poussa un gémissement qui s'intensifia à chacun des mouvements de reins de son amant. Shaolan sentit la jouissance s'emparer de sa dulcinée, il se pencha à son oreille.

- Je t'aime Sakura… Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sous le choc de cette phrase, Shaolan lui souriait amoureusement en se répandant en elle tandis que la jouissance était à son paroxysme. Il s'arrêta et regarda son épouse qui avait du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et elle s'endormit. Il se releva et alla s'habiller rapidement avant d'aller en cours.

**Sakura POV:**

Je sortais de la petite maison de bois, je leur avais laissé ma cape pour que le bébé n'ait pas froid. Un sourire s'inscrit sur mes lèvres en repensant à cette naissance.

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'utiliser la magie devant des gens comme eux?

Je me retournais vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il avait de magnifiques yeux ambrés légèrement masqués par ses cheveux chocolat. Il était grand et musclé… mais le mieux c'est qu'il savait pour la magie. Je l'ignorais et passais devant lui continuant mon avancée dans se magnifique petit village. J'arrivais bientôt hors du village, il y avait là mon arbre préféré: un magnifique cerisier. C'était un centenaire, selon la légende de ma famille il est ici depuis la guerre entre le clan Li et nous… Je posais ma main sur le tronc.

- Je ne pensais pas voir une femme aimée la nature à ce point… même si cette femme est une magicienne. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne me retournais pas sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait du  même jeune homme qu'auparavant.

- Que me voulez-vous? Demandais-je sèchement.

- Rien… Je suis juste intrigué… Quel est votre nom? Interrogea-t-il.

- Sakura.

- Juste Sakura?

- Pour vous oui.

- Je vois. Je m'appel Shaolan. Depuis combien de temps pratiquez vous la magie? Demanda-t-il avec assurance.

Je me tournais vers lui, je ne savais pas se qu'il voulait et je n'aimais pas cette manie qu'il avait de parler de magie à tout va.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la pratique aussi je n'irais pas divulguer votre secret. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez une magicienne de naissance ou non.

- Je suis née avec des pouvoirs, comme beaucoup de magicien… Tout comme vous. Ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Hum…vous savez lire les pensées? Dit-il amuser.

- Oui mais je n'utilise que rarement ce pouvoir, les pensées sont secrètes c'est pour ça que le commun des mortelles ne peut pas l'entendre et je ne compte pas

briser cette intimité pour m'amuser.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une femme comme vous un jour… Belle et intelligente, autant dire que ces deux qualités sont en général incompatible chez une

même personne. Soupira-t-il.

- Vous en êtes la preuve vivante. Ajouta froidement Sakura.

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux sous l'étonnement, je voyais à ses habits qu'il était d'un milieu aisé et il n'avait probablement pas l'habitude de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il s'approcha de moi et je me retrouvais piégée entre lui et l'arbre sans pour autant en être effrayée.

- Vous êtes bizarre. Constata-t-il.

- Pas plus que les autres humains.

- Ho que si… D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour vous rendre moins étrange. Dit-il avec un air pensif.

Je le regardais avec curiosité, je ne vois pas se qu'il peut faire pour me rendre moins étrange, déjà qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire sur la normalité? Se ne sont que des valeurs que tout le monde a acquises mais personne ne sait si elles sont justes ou non. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais choquée!

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je n'étais plus dans cette forêt mais dans notre lit à Shaolan et moi… Ses rêves paraissent tellement vrais que ça en devient inquiétant. Je regardais autours de moi, la chambre était vide. C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu parler à Shaolan…de mon rêve mais aussi de ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je ne m'endorme. Je regardais le réveil, il était dix heures… Je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui, le temps que je me prépare il sera onze heures et nous avons cours jusqu'à onze heures et demi aujourd'hui… Je me levais et cherchais dans les tiroirs de mon bureau un cahier et un stylo. Le drap enroulé autours de mon buste, je m'assis et commençais à écrire. J'avais décidé de noter les rêves étranges que je faisais… Il y avait Shaolan dedans… Il faudra que je lui en parle absolument!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: petite discussion******

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais devant la porte de la maison et pour la première fois de ma vie j'hésitais à y entrer… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui dire que je l'aimais? Comment est-ce qu'elle va réagir maintenant? Elle va s'éloignée de moi? Peut être qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout et qu'elle couchait avec moi par respect? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire lorsqu'elle me dira se qu'elle en pense? Je peux lui dire que je lui ai dis ça pour rire!… Non, je n'ai pas envie de cacher mes sentiments… Je tendis la main vers la poignée lorsqu'elle tourna d'elle-même et que je me pris la porte en plein visage. Sous le choc je tombais à genoux.

- Ho mon dieu Shaolan!!

Je sentis qu'elle se mettait à genoux à mes côtés, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je la regardais, elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Est-ce que ça va? Je suis désolée pour la porte.

- J'ai juste le nez cassé mais à part ça je vais bien… et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais derrière…

Elle me prit soudainement dans ses bras, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Bien sûr se n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait mais se n'était jamais dans des cas pareils.

- J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin! Dit-elle.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je étonné.

- Tu aurais du être rentré depuis une heure!

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ma montre. J'avais passé tellement de temps à réfléchir que j'avais marcher très lentement et se temps passé devant la porte n'avait rien arrangé. Je souris, elle avait pensée à moi, elle s'était inquiétée pour moi… Sa voulait dire que je comptais pour elle, peut être pas comme un mari mais en ami déjà… Au moins j'avais de l'importance à ses yeux. Je la redressais en souriant.

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on rentre, on ne va pas rester par terre devant la maison. Dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva, elle me tendit sa main que je saisis pour me relevé. Nous sommes entré dans la maison, Sakura se dirigea dans la cuisine. Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée et la rejoignis. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un visage sérieux.

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Ça y est! Elle va me dire qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments… Elle aurait pu attendre que je finisse de manger, je ne pourrai rien avaler après… Quoi que même avant je ne pourrais pas. Je fis se qu'elle me demanda.

- ça fait deux fois que je fais un rêve bizarre… Commença Sakura. C'est comme c'était vraiment moi dans se rêve et il paraît réel.

Je la regardais sérieusement à mon tour, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais fait un rêve qui semblait réel il y a peu…

- J'ai noté ses rêves dans un cahier et c'est une histoire qui semble se suivre. Au début je suis dans un village et une femme vient me voir pour que je fasse accouché sa fille. Lorsque c'est fait je la guéris avec de la magie, je sors ensuite de la cabane et là je suis tombé sur…

- Sur quoi?

Sakura releva la tête vers moi.

- Sur toi. Tu étais dans mon rêve, tu avais le même caractère, le même visage et les mêmes expressions, tu paraissais juste un peu plus vieux…

Je me tus un instant, se que venais de me raconté Sakura ressemblait beaucoup à mon rêve… Je l'avais vu utilisé ses pouvoirs pour soigner une fille qui venait d'accoucher… Peut être que nos rêves étaient liés.

- J'ai fais un rêve ou je te voyais aussi… Tu as fais accouché une femme et tu l'avais soignée à l'aide de la magie. Nos rêves doivent être liés…mais je ne vois pas par quoi. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis cette année et nous ne sommes pas du même clan. Je ne comprends pas trop.

- Moi non plus… Si jamais tu fais des rêves dans le même genre note-les dans ton propre cahier, comme ça nous pourrons ensuite rassemblé les deux morceaux. Peut être qu'on en apprendra plus.

- Je l'espère… Mais quand est-ce que tu as rêvé de ça? Demandais-je.

- La nuit dernière et ce matin… D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillée? J'ai loupé tout les cours!

- Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux te laissé dormir… T'es tellement mignonne quand tu dors que c'est dur de te réveiller. Sourit-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler lorsque le téléphone retentit. Elle soupira puis alla décrocher.

- Allô?

**Sakura POV:**

- Oui c'est Tomoyo!! Ça va?

- Oui très bien… et toi?

- Bien!…Je t'en prie demande moi ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui? Demandais-je amusée.

- ERIOL M'A ENFIN DEMANDE DE SORTIR AVEC LUI!!

J'écartais le combiné de mon oreille, Shaolan se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- Eh ben, elle est vraiment expressive!

J'hochais la tête et lui souris.

- Enfin!! M'exclamais-je.

- Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Ça c'est passé après les cours, il m'a raccompagné chez moi et il m'a fait sa demande et il m'a embrassé aussi! Il embrasse tellement bien! Ça doit être parce que je suis amoureuse!! Tu as de la chance d'avoir Shaolan pour savoir ce que c'est l'amour!

- Hein?

- Bah oui, ce matin il nous a dit qu'il t'avait avoué ses sentiments… Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Mais bien sûr que tu le sais, c'est juste que tu es trop naïve pour t'en rendre compte! En tout cas il avait vraiment peur que tu le repousses le pauvre, il a limite faillit s'évanouir quand Hatsu lui a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que tu répondes à ses sentiments. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Eriol! Bisous!!

Elle raccrocha et je fis de même… Shaolan avait faillit s'évanouir? Il tenait à moi à se point? Ce n'était pas juste comme ça? Je sentis qu'il m'enlaçait doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Me demanda-t-il.

- Hum… c'est juste que…tu sais se que tu m'as dis se matin.

Je le sentis se raidir légèrement.

- Oui?

- Tu le pensais vraiment ou c'était juste parce que tu as pensé que dans le feu de l'action se serait mieux de le dire?

- ça aurait été plus facile de te dire que c'était juste pour l'ambiance mais se serait mentir et je n'en ai plus envie… Je t'aime Sakura, même si je sais que se n'est pas la même chose pour toi.

Je me tournais vers lui, il avait l'air triste… Je n'aimais pas le voir avec une telle expression. Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Je ne peux pas te dire se que je ressens exactement pour toi parce que je  ne le sais pas encore…mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu comptes énormément pour moi! Je ne veux pas te perdre! Dis-je doucement.

Il me regarda avec étonnement puis il me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

- Ne me dis jamais je t'aime sauf si tu le penses vraiment d'accord? Me demanda Shaolan.

Je lui souris et hochais la tête, il m'embrassa de nouveau. J'étais un peu gênée parce que je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi alors que je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Sa devait être dur pour lui… Je passais mes bras autours de son cou. Je savais une chose: je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30: vol.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement, Sakura était à mes côtés, comme d'habitude. J'avais eu un peu peur que notre relation change lorsque je lui avais que je l'aimais mais tout était comme avant. Je savais que je comptais pour elle et pour le moment c'était le plus important bien que j'aurais préféré qu'elle réponde à mes sentiments. Je lui caressais doucement le dos jusqu'à se qu'elle se réveille. Elle était tellement belle…

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour….. On a cours aujourd'hui? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas allé en cours hier que c'est le week-end!

- Méchant! C'est à cause de toi que je n'y suis pas allé en plus!

- Vraiment?

- Oui!

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on…enfin tu vois, je m'endors après tellement que tu es fatiguant! Me dit-elle.

- Mais tu ne me repousses pas non plus. Dit-il d'un air taquin.

Je me mis sur elle, collant mon bassin à ses hanches, je la vis rougir. J'aimais quand son visage prenait de telles couleurs à cause de moi.

- On a encore un peu de temps…

Elle ne répondit pas, je l'embrassais doucement… Mais j'entendis un bruit qui me fit me redresser immédiatement. Ce n'était pas normal… Je me levais et passais un caleçon.

- Reste ici.

- Shaolan?

Je sortis de la chambre sans me retourner. Je fis attention à ne faire aucun bruit et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, c'était là que j'avais entendu le bruit de tout à l'heure. Lorsque j'entrais, je remarquais qu'il y avait une assiette cassé par terre mais la pièce était vide désormais. J'en ressortis pour me dirigé vers le salon, s'il y avait des voleurs ils essaieraient de retourner le salon pour trouver quelque chose. C'est là que je les vis… Ils étaient trois, ils regardaient dans les meubles du salon certainement pour trouver de l'argent ou des bijoux… Mais se n'était pas là ou nous les mettions. Sakura avait peu de bijoux, elle ne possédait que le collier qui désignait le leader de son clan, moi aussi j'avais un pendentif mais il était en sûreté en moi et nous ne conservions pas d'argent en liquide ici, nous avions juste des cartes de crédit qui se désactiverait dès qu'elles seraient volées. Autrement dit, ils avaient choisis la mauvaise maison. J'entrais dans la pièce.

- Bonjour messieurs. Dis-je.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi en sursautant, ils stoppèrent leur geste. Je les regardais avec sérieux et froideur, se regard effrayait en général.

- Si vous partez immédiatement je ne vous ferais rien.

L'un des voleurs allaient dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la maison. Ce cri je l'aurais reconnu entre mille: Sakura! On m'attrapa soudain les mains et les menotta. Ils me poussèrent ensuite pour arrivé à l'étage. Sakura était sur le lit menacé d'un couteau sous la gorge, elle avait eu le temps de passer une nuisette avant de se faire attrapé. Quel idiot j'avais été de la laisser seule! Le matin elle est tellement peu réveillé qu'elle ne sait pas se défendre!

- Shaolan! S'écria Sakura.

- Tu n'as rien?

- Sa va…

- Arrêtez votre discours! Ou est-ce que vous planquez le fric!? Demanda un voleur.

- Bah à la banque c'est logique! On va pas en garder chez nous alors qu'on pourrait très bien être cambriolé! Répondit Sakura.

- Les bijoux! interrogea le second voleur.

- On en a pas non plus, on aime pas ça. Répondis-je.

- Vous foutez pas de notre gueule!! Explosa le troisième voleur.

Le voleur qui tenait en joug Sakura renforça sa poigne, elle fit une grimace de douleur pendant que je remarquais un filet de sang couler le long de son cou. Je me concentrais pour envoyer ses mecs au tapis lorsque je sentis une douleur atroce dans mon bas de dos.

- Donne nous le code de ta banque et les cartes de crédit. Dit le troisième voleur.

- Et si je refuse?

Il me donna un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire… Je n'arrivais pas à me concentré pour les détruire! Pourtant d'habitude j'y arrivais!

- Shaolan!! S'écria Sakura.

Je sentis un deuxième coup de couteau de l'autre côté de mon dos.

- Arrêter!! Hurla la jeune fille.

Je me sentis tomber sur le sol… J'entendais Sakura pleuré mais ma vue était brouillé.

**Normal POV:**

Sakura pleurait en voyant Shaolan s'écroulé au sol, elle remarqua alors les blessures… Avant elle ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'elles étaient dans le dos et que le jeune homme ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. Ses yeux se rembrunirent. Ses cheveux, comme soulevé par le vent partir en arrière jusqu'à attraper le visage de son détenteur. Elle se retourna violemment en lui cassant le cou puis elle projeta contre le mur les trois autres voleurs… Le crâne se fendit en un craquement sinistre. Sakura couru vers Shaolan. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté et le secoua.

- Shaolan!! Shaolan!! Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir, tu m'entends!! Je ne veux pas!! Je ne le permettrais pas!! Si tu meurs je te jure que je te tuerais!!

Réveilles-toi!! Shaolan!! Ne me laisse pas!! Je… Ne pars pas!!

Elle laissa une lueur bleuté sortir de ses mains pour aller guérir le jeune homme. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Sakura se redressa pour voir Hatsu, Eriol et Tomoyo. Cette dernière se précipita au côté de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Hatsu et Eriol portaient Shaolan sur le lit.

- Sa va? demanda Tomoyo.

- Non… Shaolan… Shaolan… Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure! Je ne veux pas! Je ne le supporterais pas! Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte Tomoyo!

Tomoyo sourit doucement et resserra son étreinte sur Sakura pour qu'elle puisse se calmer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tomoyo lança un regard à Eriol qui lui sourit et lui fis signe de se taire. Hatsu donna un léger coup sur le ventre de Shaolan et se dernier ouvrit les yeux en toussant légèrement. Sakura se sépara de Tomoyo pour sauté dans ses bras.

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura me sauta dans les bras, elle était en pleurs comme tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait trois cadavres dans la pièce. Elle me serra contre elle et je passais mes bras autours d'elle.

- Shaolan! Tu es vivant! Je suis si heureuse! J'ai eu si peur!

Je souris doucement, j'avais entendu tout se qu'elle avait dit après qu'elle se soit débarrassé des voleurs… Elle m'aimait, j'en étais sûr à présent. Peut être qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais je le savais. Je me tournais alors vers Eriol et Hatsu.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là? Demandais-je.

- On a senti que tu étais en danger alors on est venu. Me répondit Eriol.

- On s'est téléporté… Il s'est passé quoi? Ajouta Hatsu.

- Ces trois mecs ont essayé de nous voler… Ils nous ont menacé. Expliquais-je.

- Donc quand tu as vu Sakura être en mauvaise posture tu es intervenu et tu les as écrasé. Dit Hatsu.

- Non… C'est Sakura. Réfuta Tomoyo.

- Comment tu le sais? S'étonna Sakura.

- Je te connais… Ils sont morts rapidement mais sa paraît horrible à regarder… C'est ta signature. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire disparaître les corps…

Sakura leva les mains vers les corps qui disparurent en très peu de temps, elle avait du les désintégré ou les téléporter dans un endroit désert…

- Donc en faites, c'est Shaolan qui s'est fait menacé et Sakura est devenu en colère, elle fait surgir ses pouvoirs et elle a même guérit Shaolan sans s'en rendre compte. Récapitula Eriol.

- C'est à peu près ça. Avouais-je.

Je me tournais vers Sakura, elle me caressait doucement les cheveux au bas de la nuque. C'était agréable… Je me rendais vraiment compte à quel point je l'aimais maintenant.

- Est-ce que vous pourrez nous passer les cours d'aujourd'hui quand on reviendra en cours demain? Demandais-je.

- Sans problème. Me dit Tomoyo.

- Mais on peut aller en cours! On ne va pas louper un jour de plus. S'exclama Sakura.

- Je me sens faible et j'ai besoin d'une infirmière…

Sakura me regarda avec compassion tandis que je vis les trois autres sourirent, c'était bien la seule qui n'ai rien compris.

- Bon on y va! Passer une bonne journée! Dit Eriol.

Il posa ses mains sur Hatsu et  Tomoyo puis ils disparurent. Je pris Sakura par la taille et la tira sur le lit, elle atterrit sur moi. Je l'embrassais doucement puis je la plaçais sous moi. Elle posa ses mains contre mon torse pour me repousser.

- Si tu te sens faible ce n'est pas une très bonne idée…

- Je voulais juste rester avec toi aujourd'hui…

Je lui mordis doucement le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmuré quelques mots.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes Sakura…

- Hein?

- Je t'ai entendu lorsque tu croyais que j'étais sur le point de mourir. Si tu ne m'aimais pas tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça. Tu aurais dit "ne meurs pas sinon la guerre entre nos clan reprendra" et je suis sûr que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit.

Elle ne répondit pas, je savais que j'avais raison. Elle devait être en train d'examiné ses sentiments. C'est vrai que ça devait être déstabilisant pour elle mais maintenant tout allait être parfait entre nous.

- Tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte mais c'est ce que je ressens pour toi également, et je sais que je t'aime. Si tu venais à mourir je ne saurais pas quoi faire… Dis-je.

- Je…ça doit être vrai… Mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse. La seule personne que j'ai aimé c'est Yukito et je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi que se que je ressentais pour toi.

- Comment réagirais-tu si Yukito venait à mourir?

- Je serais très triste!

- Sauf qu'avec moi tu ne supportais même pas cette idée.

Sakura se mit a rougir doucement en se rendant compte de ses propres sentiments. Elle était plus aveugle que moi pour ne pas voir qu'elle m'aimait. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa avec une douceur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Nous nous sommes regardé puis sourit avant de repartir pour un autre baiser.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31: rendez-vous sous un cerisier. 

Le temps était clair et doux pour se mois de mars, les habitants étaient tous afférer comme d'habitude et Sakura était venu pour se détendre. Ses obligations devenaient de plus en plus dures mais elle se devait d'être là pour son clan, sa famille. Elle arriva rapidement près du cerisier centenaire et posa délicatement sa main sur l'écorce en savourant se toucher, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup cette endroit.

- En effet, je le trouve magnifique et apaisant… Que faites- vous ici monsieur Shaolan?

- Appelez-moi Shaolan tout simplement. Je viens pour me changer les idées.

- Vous avez des obligations assez compliqué?

- On peut dire ça. Je suis toujours occupé, je n'arrive pas à être seul plus de quelques secondes sauf lorsque je suis ici.

- Je comprend. Je vis la même chose.

- C'est rare pour une femme… A moins que vous ne soyez fiancé?

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais les femmes de ma famille sont aussi importante que les hommes… ça doit être la rare famille ou c'est le cas. Les hommes se croient toujours plus haut placé alors que plus nous avançons et plus les femmes sont capables des mêmes choses. Je suis sûre que dans quelques années les femmes auront les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs que les hommes.

- Je vois mal une femme à la guerre! Les femmes sont  trop sentimentale pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Dit Shaolan.

- Si c'est pour protéger les personnes importantes à leurs yeux alors elles seront plus déchaîné que les hommes… Êtes-vous pour la guerre Shaolan?

- Je pense qu'elle est nécessaire dans certain cas.

- Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi les Hommes se battent-ils? C'est juste pour assouvir leurs désirs de contrôler les autres, ils aiment se soumettre les uns les autres… C'est tellement stupide et inutile. Nous n'avons pas grandit depuis le début de l'humanité, nous sommes toujours les mêmes animaux se battant pour savoir qui sera le chef et à qui appartiendra tel ou tel territoire.

- C'est parfois nécessaire pour maintenir la paix ne croyez-vous pas? Je ne dis pas qu'il faut une guerre pour la paix mais souvent les hommes se battent pour survivre contre les envahisseurs.

- Les envahisseurs et les envahis discutent avant la guerre, pourquoi serait il fatidique qu'il y ai une guerre alors que nous pourrions tout simplement parler pour résoudre les problèmes.

- C'est un bel idéaux… mais impossible malheureusement. L'homme a besoin de combativité, c'est ainsi qu'est basé notre système économique, et c'est ainsi que l'homme fonctionne. L'homme veut toujours de nouvel chose pour son propre bonheur.

- L'herbe est toujours plus verte chez le voisin… Mais ne pensez-vous pas que pour être heureux, atteindre le bonheur, il faille parfois se contenter de ce que l'on a chez sois? Interrogea Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas le propre de l'homme. C'est vrai que parfois nous sommes heureux chez sois mais on pense toujours qu'on sera plus heureux si l'on a des choses en plus… Nous sommes comme les enfants: nous ne nous satisfaisons pas d'un seul jouet, lorsqu'il est neuf tout va bien mais au bout d'un moment nous nous lassons et nous en voulons un nouveau.

- L'humain est un enfant égoïste… Sinon comment avez vous connu cet endroit? Demanda Sakura.

- Un jour je m'étais enfuis de chez moi… J'en avais marre des autres enfants, je devais avoir cinq ans, j'étais un marginal à l'époque, je le suis toujours cela dit… On avait envoyer des domestiques après moi, lorsque j'ai vu se bois je me suis dis que c'était le meilleur endroit ou se cacher. Dans ma course je suis arriver près de se cerisier, je l'ai trouver magnifique et je me suis arrêtés, des villageois sont venus. C'était la première fois qu'on avait été aussi intentionné avec moi, je les ai tout de suite aimés comme si c'était une grande famille… Ils m'ont ensuite ramené chez moi ou j'ai été sacrement punis.

Il sourit à se souvenir puis il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Et  vous?

- Eh bien, avec une de mes cousines nous étions en promenade lorsque j'ai décider de m'éloigner plus que prévue… J'étais une de ces fille que l'on dit intrépide… J'ai laisser ma cousine et j'ai couru jusqu'à se petit village, une femme m'a donné à boire puis elle m'a emmené voir cette clairière. Elle m'a dit que c'était un arbre magique, qu'il était là depuis le début du monde et qu'il y resterait jusqu'à la fin… C'est pour ça que je trouve cette endroit magique…

- Vous croyez en la magie, je veux dire la magie qui n'est pas en nous?

- Bien sûr, le monde déborde de magie… C'est se qui le rend magnifique vous ne pensez pas?

- Hum… Le monde change de plus en plus à cause de nous…

- Mais je pense qu'un jour nous ferons plus attention. Je dois vous laissez Shaolan, j'ai des occupations à reprendre… Au revoir.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir d'ici peu… Sakura.

Elle lui sourit puis elle partit lentement pour disparaître complètement.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais… Sakura avait raison, ces rêves semblaient très réels! Se que Shaolan ressentait je le ressentais aussi, se qu'il disait sortait de ma bouche… Comment une telle chose était possible? Je sentis Sakura bouger contre moi. Elle me regarda en souriant.

- ça va?

- Très bien!… Tu l'as fais aussi?

- Ce rêve… oui, c'est étrange qu'on fasse les mêmes rêves… Peut être qu'il ne s'agit pas de rêve mais d'autre chose. Dit-elle.

- Comme quoi?

- Je ne sais pas… Demain après les cours j'irais dans la résidence des Shian pour faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque… Avec un peu de chance je trouverais quelque chose.

Je ne répondis pas et la serrais contre moi.

- Comment est-ce que tu voudras qu'on appel notre premier enfant? Demandais-je.

- Quoi?

Elle se redressa et m'observa avec étonnement et inquiétude.

- Quel nom tu voudrais donnée à notre premier enfant? Répétais-je.

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que je suis enceinte? Tu as découvert quelque chose que je ne sais pas?

- Hey, ne panique pas… Je disais ça comme ça. J'avais envie qu'on en parle mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Kazuma si c'est un garçon et Nadeschico si c'est une fille.

Je souris, elle y avait pensée elle aussi, même si elle avait dit ne pas en vouloir maintenant.

- On pourra en avoir plusieurs non?

Elle ne répondit pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Interrogeais-je.

- Je me demande si je serais une bonne mère… Je veux dire, j'ai tué des gens et je sais que ce n'est pas bien, alors est-ce que je suis vraiment digne d'être mère?

- Bien sûr que oui! Tu protèges tout ceux que tu aimes et tu ne tus que lorsque c'est nécessaire. En plus, je suis sûr que nos enfants seront tous très bien… Tu verras on en fera au minimum trois!

- Au minimum? Mais Shaolan…

Je lui posais mon index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle me regarda avec interrogation puis je l'embrassais doucement avant de me lever.

- Tu viens, on va préparer à manger, je meurs de faim…

Elle passa rapidement son peignoir de chambre et sortit avant moi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32: la bibliothèque des Shian

**Sakura POV:**

J'allais en cours, Shaolan avait sa main dans la mienne, j'étais contente de voir que ces blessures ne lui procuraient aucune douleur, parfois même après avoir guérit par magie on ressent des courbatures ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Sa faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue en cours, avec les fois ou je n'avais pas réussis à me réveillée et celle ou mon dos m'avait fait mal…Mais bon, le professeur ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

- Sakura! Sa fait longtemps! S'exclama Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Je sais… Désolée de vous avoir lâcher pendant les cours!

- C'est pas grave!

Je souris en voyant Eriol lui tenir la main, elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui. Je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir fait la paix avec les Li et de m'être marié à Shaolan. Je vis Hatsu arrivé l'air sombre.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Shaolan.

- C'est cette petite conne! Elle m'énerve! Elle veut pas revenir avec moi! S'écria Hatsu, énervé.

- Tu parles d'Isuzu? Intervenais-je.

- Ouais!

- Tu sais…continu! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Assurais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Peut être parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de le regarder, qu'elle est assez rouge et que c'est à cause d'Hatsu… Tu lui as fais quoi au juste?

- Je l'ai embrasser, mais elle n'a jamais rougis lorsque je l'embrassais avant. Dit lentement Hatsu.

Je fermais les yeux doucement et me concentrais vers Isuzu. Je regardais ensuite Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Continu, ne baisse pas les bras malgré se qu'elle te dit parce qu'elle regrette. Elle a peur que tu te fiches d'elle. Elle n'a pas encore tout a fait confiance en ta famille. Ne la lâche pas.

Je partis en avant, Shaolan me rattrapa et me prit la main.

- Ce n'est pas bien de lire dans les pensées des gens. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je le sais mais je me vois mal laissé ces deux là s'éloigner alors qu'ils s'aiment!

Il m'embrassa.

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Et toi?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau embrasser puis je le regardais dans les yeux, ils étaient magnifique, je remarquais une tendre lueur...

- ça te dis d'aller avec moi dans la résidence principal? Interrogeais-je.

- Oui! Je serais sûrement le premier Li a y entrer sans me battre!

Nous sommes aller en cours.

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était enfin la fin de la journée! Je me levais et regardais Sakura à mes côtés qui rangeait ses affaires. Nous sommes sortis ensemble et nous avons fait le chemin ensemble. Sur la route, il y avait Isuzu j'allais l'appeler lorsque je vis Hatsu cacher dans un buisson. Quand Isuzu passa devant lui il lui sauta dessus, elle poussa un cri de surprise puis de douleur lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, Hatsu était à califourchon sur elle. Je souris, il n'y avait que lui pour se retrouver dans une telle situation! Je me sentis tiré sur le côté, Sakura m'avait entraîné près d'un arbre pour que le couple ne nous voit pas.

- Dégage! S'écria Isuzu.

- Sûrement pas! Quand tu es dans cette position tu n'arrives pas à me faire partir donc tu seras obligé de m'écouté! Répliqua Hatsu.

- Mais fou moi la paix! Je ne veux pas de toi! C'est pas dur à comprendre quand même!!

- Mais moi je te veux. Tu sais la paix a été proclamer entre nos deux clans! Personne ne te fera de mal surtout pas moi! Je… tu es la première qui compte pour moi! C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis et se sera pas la dernière! Je reviendrais chaque jour et chaque nuit s'il le faut mais je n'abandonnerais pas! Tu sais à quel point je suis tétu!

- Borné serait plus approprié… bougonna Isuzu.

- Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes alors je t'en pris fais moi confiance! Je te jure que dès qu'il y aura un problème entre nous tu pourras partir mais essayons au moins! Avant que je ne découvre que tu sois une Shian tout allait bien entre nous non?

- …

- Allez, embrasse la…. Murmura Sakura, suppliante.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je.

- S'il l'embrasse elle cèdera.

Je souris et fermais les yeux, je vis Hatsu écarquillé les yeux puis il embrassa doucement Isuzu, elle passa presque immédiatement les bras autours de son cou.

- Je croyais que c'était mal de lire dans les pensées. Sourit Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas lu ses pensées, je lui ai donné une information par télépathie.

Elle me sourit puis elle sortit de notre cachette, nous sommes passé devant le couple sans les dérangé. Une fois assez loin pour ne pas être entendu elle me regarda.

- Je suis contente que sa s'arrange entre eux!

- Moi aussi, c'est la première fois qu'Hatsu est amoureux.

- Alors tout est bien qui fini bien!

Nous venions d'arriver devant un grand manoir entouré d'un magnifique jardin. Le portail en fer forgé était imposant, Sakura alla devant et commença à parler.

- C'est Sakura et Shaolan! Tu peux nous ouvrir, Shun? S'écria Sakura.

Le portail s'ouvrit immédiatement, Sakura me prit la main en souriant et avança vers sa maison. La poigné de la porte tourna avant que nous ayons fais un mouvement, Shun se trouvait sur le seuil.

- Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'étonna Shun.

- Eh bien je suis venue faire un tour dans la bibliothèque sur des recherches sur nos ancêtres! Avec Shaolan on voulait savoir l'origine de la guerre et c'est l'un des meilleur endroit pour trouver des informations!

- C'est sûr! On a tellement de livre de collection ou d'ancien livre écrit par la famille que je ne les compte plus!… Mais pourquoi avoir emmener "ton cher mari"?

- On s'aime vraiment! Contredit Sakura.

- Mouais…

- Laisse, s'il pense que tu couches avec n'importe qui c'est son problème. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru entendre quelque chose dans ce genre! Dit Shaolan.

- Vous avez…

- Bien sûr que oui! On a déjà commencer à parler des noms que nos enfants porteront! C'est juste au niveau du nombre qu'on est pas encore fixé! Répliqua Shaolan.

- Vraiment? Qui me dit que tu ne la force pas?

- Il ne me force pas et si on pouvait arrêter de ma vie sexuelle je vous en serais reconnaissant! S'énerva Sakura.

Elle me prit la main et entra dans la maison, nous avons retiré nos chaussures puis Sakura me conduisit jusqu'à l'étage.

- Ta maison est immense! Même en Chine notre maison mère n'est pas aussi grande!

- Notre famille a toujours été nombreuse. Surtout maintenant! Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce rempli de livre jusqu'au plafond! Je n'avais jamais vu un pièce aussi grande pour ranger des livres! Cette bibliothèque devait faire le double de la notre!

- Je ne connais pas tout le contenu de la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas lu tout les livres. Il faudra que tu me donnes les titres et je te dirais si je l'ai lu ou non… J'espère que tu aimes la lecture! Je pense que c'est plus simple de partir du bas, je prend ceux de droite. Déclara Sakura.

Je la regardais se diriger vers l'étagère du bas, elle s'allongea sur le sol en observant attentivement le nom des livres. Elle prit le premier et commença sa lecture, je me penchais vers le premier livre de gauche.

- Tu as lu "La Lune"?

- Oui! Tout les tomes! Ce n'est pas la peine que tu les lises!

Elle reposa son livre et prit le deuxième.

- Tu as déjà fini? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui, j'utilise mon pouvoir pour aller plus vite sinon il nous faudra toute une vie pour en finir avec cette bibliothèque!

- C'est dommage que je ne sache pas le faire… Tu l'as lu "état d'un corps"?

- Non.

Elle reposa son deuxième livre et entama le troisième tandis que je commençais la lecture de mon premier livre.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33: une semaine à la bibliothèque!

**Sakura POV:**

Je me levais et rangeais mes affaires. Heureusement pour Shaolan et moi, nous avions fini notre journée! Nous allions pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque de famille et continuer notre recherche. Nous avions encore beaucoup de travail à faire, j'avais fini une étagère mais pas plus… Nous devions finir tout les livres avant les vacances de noël, comme ça nous aurons plus de temps pour nous et pour penser à notre avenir. Je me tournais vers Shaolan.

- On y va?

- Oui… Il faut juste que tu me laisses le temps de me motivé! Lire tout ses livres ennuyeux se n'est pas facile… Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que tu fais pour pouvoir les lire!

- On s'y fait! Et puis certains sont intéressant! Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas accéléré ta lecture grâce à tes pouvoirs?

- Il n'a jamais apprit à le faire, il trouvait ça inutile! Expliqua Eriol.

Je me tournais vers lui en souriant, il avait Tomoyo dans ses bras et Hatsu était avec Isuzu. Ils étaient mignons, Isuzu ne se cachait plus maintenant et on voyait très bien qu'elle était heureuse avec Hatsu!

-  Eriol, fais moi penser la prochaine fois qu'on me demande si je veux apprendre un nouveau sort de ne pas refusé! Dit Shaolan.

- D'accord!

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide? Même si on ne connaît pas vos rêves on peut faire une pré-sélection! Proposa Tomoyo.

- C'est gentil mais sa ira! Et puis tu nous as déjà bien aidé en nous disant tout les livres que tu avais déjà lu et qui ne nous concerne pas! Répondis-je.

- Bonne chance! Nous souhaita Hatsu.

- Merci!

Shaolan me prit la main et nous sommes sortis, il m'entraîna dans un placard à balais et là je nous télé portais dans ma bibliothèque: nous allions beaucoup plus vite! Je me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage et prit le premier livre. Je le lisais rapidement tandis que Shaolan était assis dans le canapé pour sa lecture. Je fermais mon livre et en prenait un autre. Au bout d'une heure je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules, je me tournais pour voir Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai fini mon troisième livre… Dit Shaolan. Tu as lu celui-là?

Il me montrait un manuscrit qui avait pour titre: "les plantes a concoction" Je secouais négativement la tête et il soupira. Puis il jeta un œil sur le canapé.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Il posa son livre et me porta jusqu'au canapé ou il m'allongea.

- Non Shaolan! On doit finir de lire comme ça on trouvera quelque chose plus vite! Se soir si tu veux.

- Moi je veux maintenant! Sa fait une semaine qu'on a rien fait parce que je m'endors avant à cause de tous ces bouquins et là j'ai besoin d'une pause!

- Mais…

**Normal POV:**

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shaolan l'embrassa. Il s'allongea langoureusement sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il lui caressait doucement les cuisses. Sakura avait beau dire qu'elle voulait continuer les recherches sont corps se faisait un devoir de lui faire oublier ses livres. Elle noua ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan, elle le colla à elle, ses mains caressaient son torse avec envie… Son bas ventre commençait déjà à se réchauffer. Elle retira la veste de Shaolan et la jeta au sol, celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

- Tait toi et continu… Le supplia-t-elle.

Elle regagna ses lèvres tandis que Shaolan souriait. Il lui retira rapidement sa jupe, elle ouvrit doucement sa chemise, laissant ses mains parcourir la peau halé du jeune homme. Elle parsema son torse de baiser brûlant, il se releva pour pouvoir retirer plus rapidement les boutons de la chemise de sa femme. En l'embrassant, il la mit en position assise, lui retirant totalement son vêtement. Il caressa doucement sa poitrine tendu à travers son soutient gorge, il enleva le sous-vêtement lentement pour faire languir sa jeune amante. Elle défie le bouton de son pantalon, elle aurait voulu le baisser mais Shaolan la rallongea sous lui. Il parcouru sa poitrine de baiser jusqu'à lui lécher doucement les pointes, Sakura laissa échapper un soupire d'aise. Elle réussit, avec l'aide de ses jambes, a retirer le pantalon qui retenait Shaolan prisonnier. Elle sentait son sexe dressé contre sa jambe, attisant sa fougue. Une main de Shaolan s'attarda sur sa culotte que leurs ébats avaient rendu humide, il la baissa doucement et enfouis ses doigts en elle. Elle retint avec peine un gémissement. Shaolan continua sa douce torture en provoquant des gémissements plus poussé. Pourtant Sakura était gênée: ils n'étaient pas seul dans la maison.

- Ne te retient pas, j'ai verrouillé la porte. Dit Shaolan.

Il lui retira son sous-vêtement et descendis jusqu'à avoir sa tête entre les cuisses gracile de la jeune fille, il commença un doux mouvement de langue. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps Sakura ne se retenait plus, les gémissements se répercutaient contre les livres. Légèrement tremblante elle le força à remonter son visage pour qu'il l'embrasse, elle retira le caleçon qui barrait la virilité de son mari. Shaolan la pénétra presque immédiatement. Son va et vient continua un instant jusqu'à se que Shaolan explose en elle. Il regarda Sakura s'endormir entre ces bras…repus.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire! J'étais heureux! Je laissais Sakura dormir et je me rhabillais, je laissais ma veste sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle n'ai froid. Je continuais ma lecture… J'essayais d'aller le plus vite possible, bizarrement je fini mon livre rapidement… J'en prenais un autre et le fini rapidement également! J'avais trouvé comme il fallait faire pour lire vite! C'était uniquement de la volonté! En deux heures j'avais lu une vingtaine de bouquin!

- Hum…j'ai du dormir vraiment longtemps pour que tu lises tout ça…

- Non, j'ai juste trouvé comment faire pour lire vite!… ça va? Demandais-je.

- Très bien…

Elle me regardait avec un sourire, sa position était plus que lascive… Elle me donnait envie rien qu'en la regardant!

- Tu es déconcentré?

- Par l'une des plus belle vision qui soit… Répondis-je.

Elle rit et se leva en prenant soin de s'habiller de ma veste, elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'embrassa doucement.

- Tu sais que tu m'as donné très envie? Avoua-t-elle.

- Merci!

- Mais le problème c'est que j'ai faim maintenant…

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine?

- Non.

Elle m'embrassa et se colla à moi. J'étais torse nu et je sentais sa poitrine contre mon torse… Elle m'allongea sur le sol.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34: une découverte importante!

Sakura POV:

Depuis un mois nous allions tout les soirs et des que nous avions du temps libre dans la bibliothèque, nous étions presque à la moitié maintenant que Shaolan savait comment lire plus vite, nos recherches avançaient beaucoup plus rapidement Sauf certains jours on nous prenions une heure de pause Pour le moment nous n'avions rien trouvé! C'était légèrement démoralisant mais je ne perdais pas espoir de trouver un livre nous renseignant sur tout ça. Après tout il nous restait encore une semaine avant noël. Je prenais un livre et commençais ma lecture, quelques minutes après j'avais fini Shaolan me prit par la taille alors que j'étais en lévitation pour reposer le livre.

- ça ne te dirais pas une pause? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Plus tard S'il te plait. suppliais-je.

- Tu es sûre? insista-t-il en collant son bassin au mien.

- Oui soufflais-je.

Il me colla contre la bibliothèque et un livre tomba sur sa tête. Je ris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher! Nous sommes redescendu au sol.

- Arrête de rire! C'est pas marrant! Je me suis prit un livre de la taille d'un dico en pleine poire! Gronda-t-il.

- Désolée Fit Sakura en se retenant de rire.

Il ramassa le livre et l'ouvrit Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je curieusement.

Il me montra le livre, lorsque l'on ouvrait le livre vers la moitié il y en avait un autre à l'intérieur beaucoup plus petit Il semblait user et ancien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? continuais-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua Shaolan.

Nous nous sommes assis et j'ouvris le livre. Sur la première page il y avait écrit quelque chose: " Journal de recherche appartenant à Sakura Shian" Je souris à Shaolan, nous savions tout les deux que nous venions de trouver quelque chose sur nos rêves ou du moins sur ma famille. Je tournais la page.

- " Je ne peux plus supporter tout cela Cette guerre. Pourquoi a-t-elle commencer? Personne n'est capable de me répondre mais tout mon entourage est d'accord sur une chose: la guerre entre le clan Li et Shian ne doit pas s'arrêter! C'est une question d'honneur, à se qu'il paraît. Comme personne ne sait pourquoi cette guerre a commencer et que pas un ne fait de recherche je vais m'en chargé. Pour commencer je devrais commencer par lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque de ma résidence principale qui est affreusement grande! Mais je ne me découragerais pas! Je ne supporte plus cette situation Il faut que cela cesse, pour le moment le seul moyen que je trouve pour arrêter cette guerre serait d'en trouver la cause. C'est quand même abérant que moi, la future chef de mon clan doivent rendre des comptes à une bandes de séniles ignorants. La moitié de Tomoéda nous appartient et l'autre moitié est aux Li. Je voulais refaire les rues pour facilité le transport à l'intérieur de la ville mais pas un de mes "collègues" n'a accepté avant que je dise que ce serais plus rapide pour attaquer les Li" Je crois que c'est bien moienfin je veux dire le moi de mes rêves! Déclarais-je avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, elle a la même mentalité! Confirma Shaolan.

- Il va falloir qu'on le lise en entier Mais pour le moment il est tard, nous devrions rentrer.

- Attend, je vais continuer un peu la lecture. Dit Shaolan.

Il me prit le livre des mains et continua la lecture.

-" 20 mars 1921: aujourd'hui j'ai commencer ma recherche, je n'ai rien trouver en lisant une quarantaine de livre J'étais sorits faire un tours pour me changer les idées, je suis allez dans ce petit village dans le bois, à la frontière entre le domaine des Li et celui des Shian. J'aime beaucoup cette endroit, les habitants sont tellement sympathique D'ailleurs j'ai aidé une jeune fille légèrement plus jeune que moi à accoucher. L a pauvre perdait énormément de sang et j'ai du la guérir avec mes pouvoirs Malheureusement un homme m'a vu. Il était assez étrange. Non pas qu'il était d'un aspect repoussant, loin de là! Son regard ambre aurait pu faire tomber n'importe qui! Il avait un visage aux traits fin et il dégageait de lui un charisme important. Mais il m'a parler de magie, d'après lui il serait aussi s'en servir mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Il s'appel Shaolan Cet homme J'étais près de mon arbre préféré et il a osé faire se qu'aucun avait osé me faire: il m'a embrassé! La première fois qu'un homme me touchait de la sorte! Il ne doit avoir aucune éducation N'empêche qu'il est tout de même très séduisant, mais mon rang m'interdit de penser se genre de chose." Je confirme c'est vraiment toi enfin si on peut dire.

- Et toi, tu restes fidèle à toi même. Un dragueur Ajoutais-je. Tu penses que nous sommes les réincarnations de ces personnes?

- Je ne sais pas Je ne crois pas vraiment aux réincarnations. Avoua Shalan.

- Pourtant se sera l'une des hypothèse les plus logique Bon rentrons maintenant, il est tard.

Shaolan hocha la tête en souriant et ferma le livre. Il me prit la main, je nous télé portais chez nous, dans la chambre. Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet avant de venir vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je naïvement.

Il ne me répondit pas mais il me colla à lui pour m'embrasser passionnement! C'est incroyable comme il me donnait envie, un simple baiser me donnait envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin je n'avais pensé devenir aussi dépendante d'un homme.

- Tu sais que je t'aime? Murmura-t-il doucement.

- C'est vrai? Prouve-le alors dis-je tendrement.

Je lui souris doucement avant d'aller m'allonger sur le lit. Il sourit à son tour et grimpa sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus de moi.

- C'est une invitation? demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- à ton avis?

Je l'embrassais fougueusement et le mit sous moi.

****

Normal POV:

Sakura retira lentement la chemise du jeune homme en laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur le torse de son amant. Elle se baissa ensuite pour lécher sensuellement le contours du mamelon à la grande surprise de Shaolan et provoquant ainsi une réaction immédiate: il se réveilla. Jamais Sakura n'avait été aussi entreprenante dans ses actes. Il sourit puis retira le haut de la jolie demoiselle, il voulait sentir sa peau satinée contre la sienne. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura pour qu'elle regagne ses lèvres, il l'embrassa passionnément et d'un coup de reins il la plaça sous lui. Il dévora son cou de baisers enflammés avant de s'attarder à sa poitrine encore barré par son soutien-gorge, il s'écarta légèrement de Sakura en la forçant à se relever doucement par la même occasion sauf si elle voulait brisé leur étreinte. Profitant de cet espace libre, il dégrafa son sous-vêtement puis se colla à elle. Sakura lui caressa tendrement la joue tandis que Shaolan lui retirait lentement sa jupe. Elle embrassa de nouveau son torse, provoquant plusieurs frisson sur la peau halé du garçon. Ses mains délicates s'attardèrent sur la ceinture de son compagnon qu'elle enleva rapidement pour ensuite s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Pendant se temps Shaolan avait déjà commencé à retirer le dernier rempart de la jeune fille puis, impatient il l'aida à ôter les vêtements qui lui restaient. Il se rallongea langoureusement sur sa jeune épouse et lui lissa un instant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime. Chuchotta Shaolan à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime aussi De tout mon cur.

Shaolan lui mordit doucement le cou au même moment ou il la pénétra. Elle poussa un premier gémissement qui fut bientôt suivi par d'autres plus fort. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs soupires se mélangeaient et leurs extases arriva au même moment. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur la jeune fille sans se retirer de son corps, il voulait garder se contact encore un instant. Sakura lui caressait tendrement les cheveux avant de s'endormir.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35: comportement étrange.

****

Sakura POV:

Je me réveillais doucement, je sentais que Shaolan me caressait tendrement le dos. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais en souriant.

- Bonjour, bien dormis? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Auprès de toi je ne peux que bien dormir, mon amour.

J'étais stupéfaite, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas qu'il m'appel comme ça mais Shaolan ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant Et il n'employait pas vraiment ses tournures de phrase.

- Tu vas bien?

- Bien sûr répondit-il tendrement.

Il m'embrassa doucement puis me regarda avec amour.

- Il a définitivement beaucoup de chance. Murmura-t-il.

- Qui? Shaolan, tu es bizarre se matin. Tu as de la fièvre? demandais-je inquiète.

- Non, ma Sakura Je vais très bien. Dit-il en caressant ma joue amoureusement.

Il me sourit puis je le vis surpris Il me déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Bien dormis? Tu es réveillé depuis quand? Je ne t'ai pas vu te lever Ajouta Shaolan avec un petit sourire.

- Shaolan Qu'est-ce qu'on vient juste de dire? interrogeais-je avec inquiétude.

- Bah rien puisque tu dormais! sourit Shaolan.

Inquiète je posais mon front contre le sien, il n'était pas chaud mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il agissait bizarrement.

- On a parler, je t'avais demandé si tu avais bien dormis. Déclarais-je.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas Annonça lentement Shaolan. Je devais être trop fatigué, peut être. Bon il faut se lever sinon on sera en retard en cours.

- Oui, se soir on ira pas chez moi puisqu'on a le livre mais il faudrait qu'on le lise. Continuais-je.

- Je sais. C'est dommage qu'on se soit réveillé si tard!

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je naïvement.

- Parce qu'on ne pourra rien faire! Répondit Shaolan avec un sourire enjoleur.

- Mais on l'a fait hier soir!

- Et alors? Je t'aime alors j'ai toujours envie de te sentir contre moi.

Je lui souris puis l'embrassais, je l'aimais tellement, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible! Notre relation avait bien changer depuis que l'on s'était rencontrer Je pris la

couverture avec moi et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après une demi-heure je ressortais totalement prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller manger. Je sentis une

bonne odeur de crêpe, Shaolan était dans la cuisine en train d'en faire!

- Franchement un mari comme toi il n'y en a pas deux! T'es génial!

- Je sais! Je suis le meilleur! Dit-il avec une fausse modestie.

Il posa les crêpes dans mon assiette puis posa la poêle plus loin avant de se pencher vers moi. Il mit sa bouche à mon oreille.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as jamais pu me résister sauf le jour ou tu m'as tuer. Murmura-t-il.

- Hein? M'écriais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

- Mais tu viens juste de me dire que je t'avais tué!

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre? Demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

- Non! M'exclamais-je.

Je me levais et le pris dans mes bras, il me faisait peur depuis ce matin! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait des choses pareilles? Je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de le tuer!

Comment le pourrais-je alors qu'on est marié et qu'on s'aime?

- Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison aujourd'hui? Demandais-je doucement.

- Pas tout seul! Répondit-il en passant ses bras autours de ma taille.

- Mais je dois aller en cours, objectais-je. J'ai déjà loupé beaucoup d'heure et

****

Shaolan POV:

Je l'embrassais pour la faire taire. Si elle voulait me faire rester à la maison se serait parce qu'elle et moi passerons le reste de la journée au lit.

- Shaolan, tu dois être malade, je te promets que tu dis des choses étranges. Tu le fais exprès ou tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas Je ne dis rien de bizarre. Déclarais-je.

- Alors dis moi quand est-ce que je t'ai tué! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Une partie de moi est morte lorsque je t'ai rencontrer Celle qui haïssait tout le monde. Annonçais-je doucement.

Sakura me sourit tendrement puis elle m'embrassa. Elle posa ensuite son front contre le mien.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre On peut aller au lycée. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hum Pas envie! boudais-je.

- Shaolan, on doit y aller!

- Non, tu as proposé de rester à la maison alors je suis d'accord. En premier on va finir de manger pour reprendre des forces, en deuxième je t'emène dans le salon ou dans la chambre comme tu veux et on passe des heures très sympa, en troisième je te laisse dormir un peu et après on reprend tout!

- Mais commença-t-elle.

- Allez, il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne pour le bébé! A moins que tu ne sois déjà enceinte. Ajoutais-je, mystérieux.

- Quoi?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Bah oui, on utilise pas de protection, alors c'est possible.

Sakura commença à sortir de la pièce mais je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Interrogeais-je avec curiosité.

- Je vais chez le médecin pour qu'il voit si je suis enceinte! Annonça Sakura légèrement paniqué.

- Mais tu n'as rien si?

- J'en sais rien!

- Tu as eu tes règles sans retard? Demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Alors t'es pas enceinte Sa te fait si peur que ça d'avoir un enfant de moi? Demandais-je doucement.

- Non enfin un peu, pour le moment. C'est surtout que j'ai peur de l'accouchement aussi et puis il peut se passer plein de truc! Et mes études sont

importantes aussi. Déclara-t-elle.

- Tu sais qu'on est à la tête de la fortune des Li et des Shian, tu peux ne pas travaillé. Fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.

- Mais je veux au moins mon diplôme!

- Donc tu peux être enceinte là et l'avoir, il ne reste plus que trois mois avant la fin du lycée.

- ça passe vite Murmura Sakura avec nostalgie.

- Oui, mais tant que tu es avec moi, je suis heureux.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais. J'avais le sentiment étrange que Sakura était déjà enceinte mais je ne lui dirais pas puisqu'elle ne le sent pas et puis ce n'est

sûrement qu'une impression. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit vraiment enceinte, j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

- à quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- à avoir un enfant avec toi J'aimerais bien une fille qui te ressemble.

- Moi c'est un garçon qui te ressemble! Ce serait vraiment marrant Mais pourquoi tu penses autant à avoir des enfants aujourd'hui? interrogea-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que Je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on ait un enfant pour le montrer aux yeux de tous. Se serait génial non?

- Je ne pensais pas te voir demander un enfant un jour!

- ça te déplait? demandais-je avec une moue coupable.

- Pas du tout Allez, faisons-le cet enfant!

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la chambre. Elle ôta rapidement mon caleçon, le seul vêtement que j'avais.

- Hey! C'est de la triche! T'es beaucoup plus habillé que moi! M'offusquais-je faussement.

- Alors dépêche toi de me les enlever Dit-elle séductrice.

- Les désirs de mon épouse sont des ordres!

Je lui retirais sa veste mais je décidais d'aller lentement, je voulais la faire languir pour la rendre folle et me vouloir plus ardemment. Je sentais ses lèvres contre mon torse Elle commençait déjà à m'attaquer, je ne pourrais jamais résisté aussi longtemps que je voudrais Je la regardais et posais mes deux mains sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36: rencontre inattendu.

Normal POV:

Sakura était blottit dans les bras de Shaolan, ils étaient légèrement essoufflés mais heureux. La jeune fille regarda son mari avec un sourire.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'améliore à chaque fois Avoua-t-elle.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire!

Ils se sourirent puis s'endormir, leur effort les avaient tout simplement éreinté.

Shaolan POV:

Je suis prêt d'un cerisier Un magnifique cerisier en fleur mais tout était sombre autours. Le cerisier en fleur était au milieu du néant. Soudain une lueur apparu et je fus surpris de me voir habillé avec des vêtements du vingtième siècle Je paraissais plus vieux aussi. Je me souris

- Je m'appel Shaolan Li Mais appel moi Li se sera plus simple pour toi.

- Je suis ou? Et pourquoi je vous vois?! Demandais-je.

- Tu es en toi, dans ton rêve Si je suis là c'est parce que Sakura m'avait lancé un sort pour qu'un jour nous puissions revenir protégé nos réincarnations.

- Donc je suis votre réincarnation Interrogeais-je incrédule. Vous pouvez prendre possession de mon corps?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Sakura me disait que j'étais bizarre! Vous m'avez contrôler! Pourquoi!?

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de la prendre dans mes bras Sourit tristement Li. Même si je sais que se n'est pas ma Sakura. De plus, je voulais accéléré son réveil.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous devons vous protégé Un complot se trame contre vous. Informa Li.

- Sakura et moi avons beaucoup de pouvoir, on peut se défendre seul.

- Mais d'ici quelques temps Sakura perdra le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

- Comment c'est possible? M'étonnais-je.

- Elle vient juste de tomber enceinte grâce à votre étreinte de se matin, avoir un enfant provoque un chamboulement hormonal et donc le corps change avec les

pouvoirs. Expliqua Li. Ma Sakura sera là pour essayer de les régulés. Quant à moi j'ajouterais mes pouvoirs aux tiens. Lorsque ma Sakura était enceinte le seul moyen que j'avais de la protégé était de mourir Elle a protégé sa vie, celle de notre enfant et celles de son clan en me tuant.

- Et vous vous êtes laissé tué? Demandais-je.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Fit Shaolan avec un sourire. Sakura prenait les responsabilités de son clan très à cur, me tué n'a pas été facile pour elle mais elle l'a fait. C'est lorsque je me vidais de mon sang qu'elle à créer se sort et m'a expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça La paix était inenvisageable à notre époque mais vous, vous pouvez l'obtenir! Et on fera tout pour vous aidé pour que vous ne perdiez pas ce qu'on a perdu Maintenant réveille-toi pour être à ses côtés.

Je me réveillais brusquement et remarquais que Sakura me regardait avec inquiétude.

- ça va? Tu es tout pâle et tu marmonnais en dormant S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est juste un rêve

- Qui nous concerne? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non Mais maintenant que nous sommes réveillé nous pouvons continuer ce que nous avons commencer ce matin! Souris-je.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué?! S'étonna Sakura.

- Je suis infatigable pour toi! Après tout, en tant que bon époux je me dois de te combler.

- Mais là J'ai plutôt faim. Avoua Sakura avec une petite gêne.

- Et tu préfères de la nourriture à moi? Fis-je faussement outré.

- Franchement? Demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

- ... Ne me répond pas. Bon puisque madame n'est qu'un ventre nous allons la combler!

- Tu es fâcher? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Non

Je la regardais se lever avec le drap autours d'elle. Je la suivi et la pris dans mes bras, je posais mes mains sur son ventre en repensant à ce que Li m'avait dis:

Sakura était enceinte! J'avais eu une mauvaise impression tout à l'heure mais bon, maintenant tout était comme je le pensais. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, j'allais

être papa d'ici neuf mois! C'était merveilleux!

- Shaolan?

- oui?

- Tu sais si tu ne me lâches pas je ne pourrais pas aller préparer à manger. Fit-elle remarqua avec un sourire.

- Mais c'est toi que j'ai envie de manger Dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

Je la vis sourire à son tour, puis elle me poussa doucement.

- Après

Je fis une moue boudeuse et elle rit. Elle me déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et je la collais un peu plus à moi.

- J'aime beaucoup quand tu fais cette tête, tu es tellement mignon! Avoua-t-elle.

- C'est impossible que je le sois plus que toi!

Je l'embrassais et je nous faisais reculer vers le lit, j'avais encore envie d'elle, je ne voulais pas m'occuper des révélations de Li pour le moment. Je tombais en

entraînant Sakura avec moi, je l'embrassais avec tendresse lorsque je sentis mes joues se mouiller. Je me détachais d'elle et regardais Sakura: elle pleurait.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne veux pas le faire à ce point? Demandais-je doucement.

- Si j'en ai envie mais Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher J'ai l'impression d'être triste sans l'être

****

" C'est Sakura Elle commence à se réveillé"

J'étais étonné d'entendre la voix de Li, mais je n'y fis pas trop attention et je serrais Sakura dans mes bras en la berçant. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en

espérant l'apaiser. Elle releva la tête vers moi et sécha un peu ses larmes avant de m'embrasser.

- Je crois que le déjeuner poura attendre Déclara Sakura.

Elle s'appuya contre moi, je m'allongeais et elle me suivit.

****

Sakura POV:

Je regardais Shaolan avec un sourire, j'allais beaucoup mieux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais sentis aussi triste tout à coup Pauvre Shaolan, j'ai dû l'inquiété. Ses mains me parcouraient les longs du dos. Il m'embrassa et se redressa avant d'enfiler un caleçon. J'allais en faire de même mais il m'en empêcha.

- Non, toi tu restes là Tu te reposes un peu pendant que je vais faire à manger.

- Mais je vais bien, je peux t'aider! Opposais-je.

- Non, tu te reposes parce qu'après, je te sors le grand jeu

Je ris doucement devant l'air supérieur qu'arborait Shaolan, je l'aimais tellement Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de m'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Je le vis sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je touchais légèrement mon ventre J'espérais tomber enceinte rapidement. J'avais tellement envie d'avoir un enfant avec Shaolan C'était lui qui m'en avait donner l'envie et je ne le regrettais pas. J'allais pouvoir passer mon bac et ensuite j'allais m'occuper de certaines affaires de la famille Shian. J'étais désormais à la tête d'une multitude d'entreprises puissantes. Je prendrais des cours en ligne de management et tout ça pour en reprendre certaines en mains Enfin, une seule me tenait à cur, c'était celle de Toya.

****

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents désolée! Le prochain chapitre sera aussi court je pense mais il faut que je mette en place les éléments et comme je n'aime pas écrire des chapitres qui au début on un rapport avec le titre et après aucun rapport je préfère en faire deux! ( je sais je suis bizarre! tout le monde me le dit!) Merci de m'avoir lu! ( au fait j'ai écris ce chapitre lorsque le chapitre... 22 si je ne me trompe pas à été publié!)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37: pardonne moi

Shaolan retourna dans sa chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Il avait préparer des ramens le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre Sakura. Même s'il savait que s'était à cause de Sakura Shian qu'elle avait pleuré, Shaolan s'inquiétait toujours de son état Après tout c'était aussi sa Sakura qui avait pleuré! Si Sakura Shian allait mal et que ça se répercutait sur le corps de Sakura il y aurait plein de problème... Et pourquoi est-ce que Shian était si triste? C'est peut être parce qu'elle avait tué Li Shaolan se demanda si Sakura pourrait le tuer pour son clan Enfin, son ancien clan. Il ouvrais la porte de la chambre avec difficulté, le plateau le gênait dans son avancée et il se figea. Sakura était assise sur le lit, le drap enroulé autours d'elle et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Shaolan se dépêcha de poser le plateau et s'assis à côté d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'en prie, excuse moi Shaolan Je suis tellement désolée Pardonne moi

Shaolan la regarda avec incompréhension puis il la serra dans ses bras. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle lui parlait.

- Tu ne m'as rien fais, je ne peux pas te pardonner pour une faute que tu n'as pas commise!

- Si J'ai fais quelque chose de terrible Shaolan Pardonne moi mon amour! Je t'en supplie! Je

" **Laisse moi lui parler C'est ma Sakura**." Dit Li

Shaolan sourit doucement et laissa Li prendre possession de lui. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et lui seul pourrait la calmer.

Shian pleurait de plus en plus tandis que Li s'approcha d'elle, il s'accroupit auprès du lit, devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa doucement sa main sur la joue humide de la jeune fille. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des supplications. Le cur de Li se serrait toujours plus à chaque fois. Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ne pleure plus mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Non! Je t'ai tué! Je ne peux pas avoir fait le bon choix! Quelle femme pourrait tuer l'homme qu'elle porte en son cur? Je suis ignoble!

- Je sais que tu as fais tout ça pour nous, pour notre enfant que tu portais. Si tu ne m'avais pas tué, ta famille n'aurait pas hésiter à le faire mais il t'aurait tué avec notre enfant également. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix La paix était impossible à cette époque mais désormais elle est proclamé grâce à nos réincarnations et nous devons les protéger du danger qui approche.

- Shaolan

- Ne parlons plus de mon meurtre, je t'ai pardonné à l'instant même ou tu as appuyé sur la gachette Fêtons plutôt nos retrouvailles.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase d'une manière séductrice à l'oreille de Shian. Elle allait parler mais il fit taire ses récriminations en posant délicatement sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il se releva doucement, sans se détacher de sa belle, pour la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle était sous lui, la couverture cachant sa nudité. Il l'embrassa avec passion mais elle se recula légèrement.

- Sakura et Shaolan ne seront peut être pas d'accord. Je n'éprouve pas l'envie de les trahir ainsi. Dit elle.

- Shaolan n'y voit pas d'objection Et je pense que Sakura n'en aura pas non plus lorsqu'elle connaîtra notre situation.

Li se pencha de nouveau vers Shian et ils s'embrassèrent passionnement. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver, ils n'avaient plus été ensemble depuis des siècles. Shian ne résista plus, Li lui avait trop manqué pour qu'elle puisse le repousser. Elle espérait juste que Sakura la comprendrait De plus Sakura était déjà enceinte se ne serait donc pas avec se rapport dont elle ne se souviendra plus qu'elle aura un enfant. Li retira vivement le drap qui recouvrait le corps de sa douce compagne qui s'accrocha à lui. Li enleva rapidement son caleçon et se colla contre sa douce. Rien que ce contact les ravissait, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, la seule chose qui leur importait était de rattraper le temps perdu De plus se serait probablement leur dernière étreinte car ils refuseraient certainement ensuite d'utiliser le corps de leur réincarnation, surtout que Sakura était désormais enceinte et qu'elle aurait besoin de repos. Li redécouvrait le corps de sa bien aimée, il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sa gorge et enfin il atteignit sa poitrine qu'il embrassa avidement. Il suça tendrement les pointes durcis par le désir, elle caressa ses omoplates avec délice. Il lui déposa des baisers le long de son ventre, la brûlant doucement. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur la poitrine de Shian et commença son supplice avec sa langue il toucha son intimité. Les gémissements ne tardèrent pas à s'intensifier sous la caresse experte du jeune homme. Il remonta ensuite pour l'embrasser et il la pénétra avec tendresse.

****

Voilà! C'est très court mais le prochain sera plus long promis!! Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais les publier ceux là mais je crois que je mettrais celui en même temps que le précédent comme ça il y aura un "grand" chapitre! merci de m'avoir lu! et merci pour les commentaires!!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38: la vie de Sakura Shian

****

Sakura POV:

- Ou suis-je?  On dirait que je suis dans le rêve que je fais souvent mais cette fois je ne suis pas "Sakura". Je suis moi.

- C'est parce que c'est moi qui t'ai convié ici Je devais te parler.

Je me retournais et je voyais une femme qui me ressemblait, elle avait juste un peu plus de forme et son visage était plus âgé que le mien

- Je suis Sakura Shian Tout comme ton Shaolan tu pourras m'appeler Shian et mon Shaolan, Li. Se sera plus simple lorsque vous parlerez de nous Je sais que

Shaolan et toi avez découvert mon journal intime, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Li s'est réveillé et que je l'ai suivi de peu. Nous allons veiller sur vous, malgré que la paix ait été déclarer entre nos deux clans, certains sont contre cette paix et complotent contre vous.

- Mais Shaolan et moi avons des pouvoirs, nous saurons nous défendre seul.

- J'en doute. D'ici peu tu n'auras que peu de contrôle sur tes pouvoirs à cause de votre enfant, je serais là pour les réguler.

- Attendez Je suis enceinte? Demandais-je.

Elle me sourit doucement.

- Oui, depuis aujourd'hui, la première fois ou Shaolan et toi vous vous êtes aimé J'ai également envie de te faire partager le dernier moment ou j'ai vu Shaolan pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Mais avant je vais te montrer notre histoire pour que tu comprennes la situation de cette époque.

****

Normal POV: ( lorsque j'écrirais Sakura et Shaolan se seront ceux qui ont vécu avant et pas les réincarnations)

Nous nous trouvons dans la maison principale des Shian, Sakura finissait d'écrire dans son journal puis elle soupira. Elle avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le petit village ou elle avait fait la connaissance de Shaolan, ce garçon qui semblait imbu de lui-même et qui avait osé l'embrasser. Elle se leva en faisant bien attention à sa robe puis elle alla cacher son journal avant de prendre sa cape pour aller dehors. On ne l'arrêtait plus désormais lorsqu'elle sortait: le clan était habitué maintenant. Elle partit vers la forêt, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le village elle vit la vieille femme qui lui avait demander de l'aide la veille. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour, comment va votre fille?

- Ma dame!! Elle va très bien grâce à vous!! Elle s'est déjà parfaitement remise de son accouchement! Merci ma dame!! Je ne sais comment vous remercié!

- Ce n'est rien voyons Au revoir.

La vieille femme s'inclina aussi bas que lui permettait son dos pendant que Sakura partait plus loin, comme à son habitude elle allait près du cerisier qui en cette saison était en fleur. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le tronc.

- Je savais que vous reviendriez.

Sakura sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner pour faire face à Shaolan qui eu un sourire narquois.

- Je vous effraie?

- Non, je suis juste étonnée de vous voir ici.

- En fait je vous attendais. Avoua-t-il sans détour.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce que vous m'intriguez Tant que je ne connaîtrais pas tout de vous je ne vous laisserais pas, vous êtes une femme qui marque les esprits.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je marque les esprits, il y a un bon nombre de femmes plus belles ou plus intelligentes que moi.

- Mais elles ne sont pas toutes magiciennes. Que diriez-vous d'un petit combat entre nous?

- Je n'aime pas me battre surtout pour une raison aussi inutile. Déclara la jeune fille.

- Vraiment?

Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réagir, Sakura se retrouva plaquer contre l'arbre. Elle regarda avec surprise Shaolan qui n'avait même pas esquisser un geste.

- Vous laisserez-vous faire? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne me battrais pas!

- Je vais vite vous faire changer d'avis.

Sakura sentit sa cage thoracique se crispé tout à coup, elle suffoquait légèrement mais refusait toujours d'utiliser sa magie. Voyant cela, Shaolan accentua la prise

qu'il avait sur elle, Sakura sentit son cur se compresser, elle avait très mal Elle menaçait de s'évanouir mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Shaolan continuait de

plus en plus fort.

- Allez y! Montrez moi se dont vous êtes capable! Et j'arrêterais tout.

Sakura ne pouvait pas répondre, elle n'en était plus capable sous la douleur. Shaolan vit avec inquiétude sa tête basculer sur la droite, totalement inanimé. Il stoppa

immédiatement l'étreinte qu'il lui avait imposé et s'approcha d'elle avant que ne s'écroule au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'assit au sol.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas attaqué!? Elle est complètement folle!

Il lui caressa doucement la joue pour qu'elle se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Mais vous êtes folle! J'aurais pu vous tuer sans que vous n'aillez lever le petit doigt! Lorsqu'on vous attaque vous devez répliquer!

- Je le fais lorsque la cause est juste De plus je savais que vous auriez arrêter

Il jura, cette fille l'avait vu à peine trois fois et elle semblait déjà bien le connaître alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle.

- Et après vous dites que vous n'êtes pas étrange!

- Je crois en mes principes, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange. Socrate faisait la même chose.

Il soupira puis il la porta dans ses bras, elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Que faites-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous raccompagne chez vous Sakura!

- Inutile, je vais bien. Mon pouvoir de guérison agit sans que je ne lui demande.

Il la regarda avec suspicion.

- Je vous laisse partir seule à une seule et unique condition.

- Laquelle? Interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Je souhaite vous revoir, tous les jours à cette heure vous viendrez ici.

- Mais il se peut qu'un jour j'ai un empêchement

- Alors vous pourrez me prévenir par télépathie, vous en avez le pouvoir non?

- Bien

Sakura partit rapidement sous le regard de Shaolan. Il appréciait cette femme qui lui semblait mystérieuse, de plus elle ne succombait pas à son charme

contrairement à toutes les autres femmes qu'il connaissait. Sakura et lui se revirent plusieurs fois, tous les jours en faites. Ils avaient noué des liens étroits, Shaolan

avait abandonné l'idée de découvrir les capacités de Sakura concernant la magie. Ils ignoraient toujours leur nom de famille mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le savoir Tous les deux faisait tout pour venir à ce rendez-vous. Un jour Sakura arriva avec un peu de retard et Shaolan le lui fit remarquer.

- Tu es en retard Sakura!

- Excuse moi Shaolan. J'ai eu un léger empêchement, je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser avant.

Il la regarda en souriant, elle avait couru pour venir. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa taille.

- Tant d'effort juste pour moi, j'en suis flatter.

- Arrête de faire ton séducteur.

- Mais j'ai envie de te séduire

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu y parviendras.

- Et si je fais ça?

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, elle ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise mais elle les referma bien vite en répondant au baiser pour le plus grand

bonheur de Shaolan. Il se détacha avec lenteur d'elle et la regarda tendrement en posant sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Au fait, demain je ne pourrais pas venir, dit elle. J'ai un rendez-vous très important.

- Moi aussi J'ai hate d'être à après demain

Elle sourit doucement. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble puis ils repartirent chez eux en voulant déjà être à leur prochain rendez-vous. Chacun était tombé sous

le charme de l'autre mais ils avaient refusé de l'avouer. Le lendemain, Sakura était chargé d'accompagné le chef des Shian pour parler avec les Li, elle aurait préféré

passé sa journée avec Shaolan. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, surtout qu'ils étaient chez les ennemis. Le chef était un vieil homme, mais il était apprécié de

tous pour sa justice et son savoir. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Li, une jeune femme les accueillit et ils allèrent dans une salle sans fenêtre et qui ne comportait

qu'une seule porte pourtant elle était bien éclairé. Le chef du clan Li entra suivi par son fils, Sakura cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir: Shaolan était là! Elle fit comme si de

rien était et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux Li.

- Bienvenu à vous Soma Shian et Sakura Shian. Je vous présente mon fils Shaolan.

- Bonjour messieurs, articula Sakura.

Shaolan fronça légèrement les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sakura aussi froide et sérieuse. Il s'installa auprès de son père, en face de Sakura.

- Bien, Soma, peux-tu me dire ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Je suis venu pour te demander une véritable guerre, je dois dire que j'en ai assez de ces misérables coup bas que nous nous faisons.

- Hum, pour une fois je dois dire que nous sommes d'accord. Il nous faudra le temps de nous préparer complètement pour être à forces égales, bien que l'on sache

que les Li sont plus puissant!

- C'est pour cette raison que les Shian sont toujours vos principal opposant, railla Soma.

Le père de Shaolan fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Il sortit de sa paume une épée pour la mettre sous la gorge de Soma. Sakura décida d'intervenir.

- Vous devriez arrêter monsieur Li

- Croyez-vous de taille à rivalisé Sakura?

- Je vous serais gréer de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Une si belle fleur avec un tel caractère, dommage que vous ne soyez pas née Li.

- Je vous le redemande, cessez de menacer notre chef de clan.

Un sourire narquois ancré sur son visage, le père de Shaolan appuya sur son épée et un filet de sang coula le long de la gorge de Soma. Avant que les autres présents dans la pièce n'ait le temps de réagir Jin, le père de Shaolan se retrouva propulsé contre le mur, une épée sous la gorge. Sakura avait agit vite et avec efficacité. Shaolan se leva pour aller protéger son père. Ils se faisaient face, Shaolan sentit tout de même son cur se serrer, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec un regard aussi froid Il donnerait tout pour revenir à hier ou ils s'étaient embrassé encore et encore sous le cerisier en fleur.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à dire, dit Sakura. Nous vous laisserons deux mois pour les préparatifs de cette guerre puis nous attaquerons.

- Sakura, j'ai hate de gagner cette guerre pour faire de vous une Li Ou du moins une femme qui enfantera un Li! Déclara Jin.

- Je préfère mourir pour ma famille que d'en allonger une ennemie. Adieu Jin.

Sakura lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Jin parla.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi!? Seul le chef ou le futur chef du clan Shian a le droit de me parler comme tu le fais!

- Sakura est la futur leader des Shians Expliqua Soma.

Ils sortirent tous les deux sans laisser à Shaolan et son père de répliquer. La nuit Shaolan était incapable de dormir, il repensait à la mauvaise surprise qu'il avait eu. Il

se leva et sortit discrètement pour aller près du cerisier en fleur Le seul endroit ou il se sentirait en paix. Lorsqu'il arriva il remarqua que quelqu'un se baignait dans

la clairière qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'arbre enchanté. Il s'approcha doucement et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. L'eau cristaline lui permit

de voir son dos fin et délicat partiellement caché par ses cheveux qui lui arrivait à la taille. Il hésita un instant puis il se déshabilla silencieusement avant de rentrer dans l'eau sans aucun bruit, il se positionna derrière Sakura qui ne l'entendit pas. La jeune fille poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer. Elle se retourna et se figea en découvrant Shaolan, elle détourna les yeux.

- Bonsoir Sakura

- Bonsoir Shaolan.

L'ambiance entre eux était lourde, comment devait-il réagir alors qu'ils étaient des ennemis héréditaires mais qu'ils s'aimaient? Si leur clan l'apprenait ils mouraient

sur-le-champ Sakura posa ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan pour le repousser doucement, il lui attrapa les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sakura, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu faisais parti des Shian?

- Pour la même raison que tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu étais un Li Nous devons arrêter de nous voir.

La dernière phrase de la jeune fille brisa le cur de Shaolan qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Non! Je veux encore te voir Sakura! Je tiens trop à toi pour ne plus te voir!

- Shaolan! Tu es un Li et moi une Shian! C'est impossible! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble! Jamais!

- Je me fiche que tu sois une Shian! Maintenant que je te connais, je sais comment tu es! Je ne veux pas me séparé de toi. Je t'aime Sakura! Laisse moi être auprès

de toi dans nos rares moment, je t'en prie!

- Pour nous entre-tuer lors de la guerre?

- Si je ne suis pas avec toi je mourais de toute façon Sakura, je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes un tant soi peu, autorise moi à te voir!

Shaolan était tellement passionné qu'elle en pleura. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à le repousser! C'était au dessus de ses forces, il le devina et lui déposa le plus doux

baiser qu'il pouvait sur ses lèvres. Elle se lova de nouveau contre lui, il approfondit le baiser tandis que Sakura passait ses bras autours de son cou. Le corps nu de la

jeune fille fit réagir la virilité du jeune homme, Sakura le ressentit parfaitement. Shaolan la repoussa gentiment.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux se séparer maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau sous le regard étonné de Shaolan, elle l'invitait clairement à la prendre. Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa avec passion, il

laissa ses mains parcourir le corps frêle de la jeune fille qu'il aimait pendant que Sakura osait caresser son torse musclé. Il gouta avec délectation la poitrine de la jeune fille qui rougit, lorsqu'il s'en aperçu il se sentit heureux et continua sa douce exploration. Son amante poussa un gémissement retenu, il prit plaisir à entendre ses doux murmures qui résultait de ce qu'il lui faisait. Il s'aventura sur un terrain beaucoup plus sensible que sa poitrine, il entendit à ce moment les battements de cur de

Sakura s'affoler.

- Tu es gênée?

- Bien sûr que je le suis! C'est la première fois que j'offre mon corps à quelqu'un

- Alors je ferais en sorte pour que tu t'en souviennes à jamais comme la plus belle nuit que tu auras passé en compagnie d'un homme.

Il l'embrassa avec passion, il posa la main de la jeune fille sur son torse pour qu'elle le touche plus, il avait besoin lui aussi de sentir ses caresses. Avec un sourire il

posa Sakura sur le rebord du bassin, elle le regarda avec étonnement et gêne, elle était complètement nue devant lui Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis il la força doucement avec ses pouvoirs à s'allonger, il la sentit frissonner, hors de l'eau la température était plus fraiche.

- Je vais te réchauffer Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il enfuit son visage entre les cuisses graciles de la jeune fille et commença son uvre. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis elle se mit à gémir. Elle ne savait pas

comment se nommait cette douce torture ni ou il l'avait apris mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de douceur et de plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes, un spasme la parcouru et Shaolan redressa la tête pour la contemplé. La lune lui donnait une beauté presque hors du commun, elle était essouflé et légèrement rouge mais elle souriait. Il la fit rentrer dans l'eau, elle se sentit rafraîchit, c'était agréable après de telles émotions. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, il sourit et se colla encore plus à elle, il devait profité de son état de béatitude aussi bien physique que mental pour aller en elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de la prévenir que se serait douloureux pour ne pas risquer de la raidir. Il lui mordit gentiment le cou et la pénétra, elle avait poussé un léger gémissement de douleur. Il la regarda amoureusement.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui

Il fit des va-et-viens sous la Lune Durant un mois et demi, ils se retrouvaient tout les soirs pour s'aimer sous le regard de Séléné Un jour, Sakura était blottit

contre Shaolan lorsqu'elle se retourna pour vomir, Shaolan, inquiet lui caressa le dos.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Si tu es malade tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi.

- Je vais bien Shaolan, je voulais te dire Je Je

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je me suis mariée avec un homme de mon clan.

Shaolan la regarda défait, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Elle commença à pleurer doucement.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas pu refuser, pour le clan je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas me marier et avec la guerre qui approche ils veulent que l'héritier des Shian se mette en place le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu as été touché par un autre que moi?

- Une fois Pardonne-moi Shaolan!

- Une fois? C'est peu.

- C'est parce que je leur ai annoncer que je suis enceinte.

Shaolan eu l'air sombre et dégouté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il aime ai pu être touché par un autre que lui et déjà être enceinte. Il aurait voulu faire

souffrir cet homme juste pour avoir le droit d'être avec Sakura officiellement. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Shaolan, j'attend un enfant mais pas de lui Je porte ton enfant.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre?! Tu as été touché par un autre non?!

- Sûrement parce que j'étais enceinte avant de me marier

-  Depuis combien de temps?

- Environ trois semaines.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dis!?

- Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir après l'avoir appris.

Il la regarda avec étonnement puis il sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je suis heureux d'être le père de ton enfant! Je t'aime Sakura et même je ne dois jamais voir notre enfant je suis heureux qu'il soit là Tu

es tellement idiote parfois.

Il l'embrassa doucement et se remit sur elle.

Shaolan avançait dans les flammes qui ravageaient la maison des Shian et les rues aux alentours, il ne l'avait toujours pas croisé et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait espéré que les Shian ne fassent pas combattre les femmes enceintes mais s'il connaissait bien Sakura même si c'était le cas elle serait dehors pour aider son clan. Il arriva devant un homme à la haute stature, il était beau mais il ne l'aimait pas, lorsqu'il lui ses pensées il comprit pourquoi: c'était l'époux de Sakura. Il le défia et l'attaqua. Shaolan mettait toute son amertume contre lui et le battit au bout d'une minute, le mari de Sakura s'écroula au sol, mort. Il continua son chemin vers la maison, tuant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Les combats dans la maison étaient nombreux, il ne tarda pas à trouver la personne qui l'intéressait: Sakura se battait contre l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de la famille Li, elle le térassa devant les yeux de Shaolan. Il l'avait vu une fois à l'uvre mais il était forcé de constater qu'elle était bien plus puissante que beaucoup d'homme de leur clan. Elle le vit et monta à l'étage, il la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre. Elle l'embrassa avec amour, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

- Comment va le bébé?

- Bien Et toi?

- Sa va J'ai tué ton mari.

- Je me doutais que tu le ferais Il faut vite partir Shaolan!

À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Soma et deux autres magiciens puissants, ils furent étonné de voir les deux jeunes gens dans la même pièce sans se

battre.

- Sakura! Tue-le! C'est le fils des Li! S'écria Soma.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire: elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à son clan mais elle ne voulait pas tuer Shaolan non plus. Shaolan sourit.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle pourra le faire!? De plus elle est enceinte, elle est plus faible qu'en temps normal. Dit-il.

Soma fit apparaître un pistolet dans la main de Sakura.

- Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de magie pour tuer quelqu'un. Vas-y Sakura!

- Allez-y si vous en êtes capable. Railla Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle pleurait.

- Je ne mettrais pas en danger mon clan pour toi

Elle tira une balle dans le ventre de Shaolan puis elle le fit disparaître. Shaolan regarda autours de lui et reconnu le cerisier en fleur, il appuyait sur sa blessure pour essayer de retenir son sang. Après quelques minutes Sakura apparu à son tour, elle couru vers lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Shaolan!! Je suis tellement désolée!! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement! Je devais te tuer! Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon clan dévaster!! Mais je te fais le serment

que nous nous retrouverons dans le futur pour protéger les descendants de nos clans qui auront réussit à instaurer la paix!! Je t'aime mon amour.

Le cerisier s'illumina et Shaolan mouru au même moment ou Sakura sentit quelque chose s'évanouir d'elle même.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39: annonce.

Sakura POV:

Je pleurais doucement, l'histoire de Shian était vraiment horible, tué l'homme qu'on aime pour la survie de son clan Dès le début leur histoire avait été condamné mais pourtant ils n'avaient pas voulu se séparer. Je me demande si j'aurais pu faire ça avec Shaolan

- Après la mort de Shaolan j'ai attendu que ma fille grandisse en moi mais je refusais qu'elle soit élevé comme les Shian, elle était une Li et une Shian. Alors j'ai demandé à la vieille femme de me faire accoucher et de dire que c'était un enfant mort-né pour qu'elle puisse l'élevé ensuite. Je fournissais tout ce dont ma fille avait besoin mais je n'allais jamais la voir. Il y a une branche commune entre les Li et les Shian Ton ami, Yukito est fait d'ailleurs parti. Il l'avait dit à ton frère et à la mère de Shaolan, depuis le début cette lignée commune cherche à amené la paix entre nos clans.

- Tu as trouver la raison qui avait amené la guerre entre nos deux clans?

- Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agirait de deux hommes qui se disputaient une femme, elle a choisit celui du clan Shian mais elle morte peu de temps après alors qu'elle

sortait de chez les Li. Ils se sont rejeté mutuellement la faute car apparement elle n'allait pas très bien avec le Shian.

- C'est à cause d'une querelle d'amoureux que des milliers de personnes de notre famille sont mortes!

- Malheureusement oui Les Hommes ont toujours été stupides Tu devrais te réveillé maintenant, Shaolan s'inquiète pour toi. Je suis désolée.

- Pour quoi?

- Li et moi avons utilisé vos corps pour nous retrouver une ultime fois

- Ce n'est rien

****

Shaolan POV:

J'observais Sakura, elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que j'étais revenu à moi. Je commençais à m'inquiété, est-ce que le fait que Shian soit en elle la rende plus faible? Peut être qu'elle la supporte moins bien que moi avec Li Mais si c'est le cas, comment je devrais faire pour qu'elle aille mieux? Ils ne s'en iront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas sûr que nous ne risquons plus rien. Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Sa va? Demandais-je.

- Oui Je viens de faire connaissance avec Shian et elle m'a raconté son passé. C'est horible se qu'elle a vécu.

- Li vient de me le montrer aussi Est-ce que toi aussi tu me tuerais pour ton clan?

- Heu Bah je sais pas, la question ne se pose pas puisqu'il n'y a plus de clan.

Je lui tirais les joues.

- Tu aurais dû dire que tu ne le ferais pas!

- Désolée

Il y eu un léger silence puis Sakura me regarda avec gêne.

- Shaolan Je Shian m'a dit que J'étais enceinte!

Je souris en faisant comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

- Je suis tellement heureux Sakura! On va l'appeler comment?

- Il faudrait peut être savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

- Oui! Mais il va falloir attendre longtemps!

- Tu es tellement impatient!

Elle riait aux éclats, elle était tellement belle. Je me collais à elle et l'embrassais pour qu'elle cesse de rire.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je n'oserais pas dit-elle candidement.

- C'est ça!

Je souris et commençais à la chatouiller. Elle demanda bientôt grâce, je la laissais reprendre son souffle en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou. Dans toutes les

circonstances je la trouvais désirable Je lui mordis doucement le lobe de l'oreille et la regardais ensuite.

- Tu veux déjà le refaire? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui! Bientôt je ne pourrais plus profiter autant de ton corps à cause du bébé alors j'en profite Pourquoi tu n'en as pas envie?

- Qui pourrait ne pas avoir envie d'un superbe Apollon nu dans son lit?

Je souris et l'embrassais.

****

Normal POV:

Shaolan et Sakura se levèrent, ils avaient décidé d'aller un peu au lycée C'était surtout pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs amis! Sakura alla dans la salle de bain pour commencer à se laver, Shaolan la suivit. Il se mit contre elle et l'observa dans le miroir avant de poser ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Tu penses que ça va se voir quand?

- Aucune idée, répondit la jeune fille.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de souci Surtout avec ce qu'ont dit Li et Shian.

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre.

Shaolan la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de vivre la même fin qu'eux. Je veux voir notre enfant grandir et en avoir d'autre avec toi. Si tu mourais je ne crois pas que je pourrais survivre.

- Tu le devras, si je meurs après avoir mit au monde entre enfant il faudra que tu sois là, sinon tu devras vivre pour nous deux Mais je ne pense pas que quelque

chose d'aussi horrible puisse arrivé. Li et Shian ne le permettront pas, je leur fais confiance.

Elle embrassa doucement Shaolan puis elle se prépara, le jeune homme la regarda faire un instant puis il l'imita. Au bout d'une heure ils avaient finit et sortaient de chez eux pour se rendre au lycée. Les élèves sortaient peu à peu mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Tomoyo, Eriol, Isuzu et Hatsu. Après dix minutes Sakura vit sa meilleure amie au loin. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu Tomoyo se précipita vers Sakura en entraînant Eriol avec elle.

- Je suis contente de vous voir!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit Shaolan avec un sourire.

- C'est quoi? Interrogea Hatsu qui arrivait avec Isuzu.

- Je suis enceinte annonça Sakura.

Un ange passa puis

- MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL!! JE VAIS ÊTRE TATA!! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PLEIN DE VÊTEMENTS ET DE FILM!! IL FAUDRA

QUE JE PRENNE SES MESURES DES QU'IL SERA NÉ!! S'écria Tomoyo.

Sakura la regarda avec gêne tandis que les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Eriol prit Tomoyo par la taille.

- Tomoyo, soit un peu moinsexpressive.

- C'est vrai, tu fous les jetons! Dit Isuzu. En tout cas, félicitation!

- C'est clair! Vous êtes une vraie famille maintenant! Félicitation mon vieux! Dit Hatsu.

Tomoyo et Eriol souhaitèrent aussi leur congratulations aux jeunes parents.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas l'annoncer à la famille? Demanda Eriol.

- Pas tout de suite car Sakura peut le perdre avant trois mois mais dès que se sera sûr je préviendrais tout le monde.

- Au fait, nous devons vous parler d'autre chosebeaucoup moins joyeux, dit Sakura.

Les sourires s'estompèrent, lorsque Sakura était aussi sérieuse c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Ils s'éloignèrent des autres camarades de lycée qui passaient pour

éviter qu'ils n'entendent parler de magie et se retrouvèrent sous le cerisier. Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Pour commencer, Shaolan et moi avons en nous nos vies antérieurs. Shian et Li. Ce sont eux qui nous ont prévenu qu'il y avait un complot contre nous pour que la paix soit anéantit

La révélation de Sakura avait laisser tout le monde dans le silence, il réfléchissait tous à cette information très grave. Qui pourrait faire une telle chose maintenant que

la paix était installer?

- On est avec vous, dit Hatsu.

- On va chercher qui pourrait faire ça, affirma Isuzu.

- Si vous découvrez quelque chose il faudra nous le dire également. On ne laissera pas la paix être anéantit et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un vous fasse du

mal. S'exclama Tomoyo.

Eriol hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était du même avis que sa petite amie. Shaolan et Sakura furent touché de voir que leurs amis étaient toujours là pour les aider,

même si ces dernier temps ils ne s'étaient pas vu très souvent.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40: la mise en place.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, deux silhouettes se faisaient face dans la pénombre. L'une d'entre elle était plus haute que la seconde qui avait les épaules plus carré. De toute évidence il s'agissait de deux hommes.

- Est-ce réellement ce que vous souhaitez? Demanda le plus petit.

- Oui, cette paix est inacceptable! Les Li et les Shian sont nés pour se faire la guerre, elle ne prendra fin que lorsque l'un des clans sera soumis à l'autre! Ce mariage arrangé est une honte pour notre famille!

- Mais Ils semblent réellement épris l'un de l'autre. Se risqua le petit.

Un bruit de gifle résonna dans la nuit.

- Ne remets pas en cause mes paroles!!!! S'écria le plus grand.

- Bien.

- Maintenant tu vas me tenir au courant de tout leur déplacement et tu vas fragiliser le jeune Li Il se peut que la Shian soit enceinte d'ici, ses pouvoirs ne seront plus un problème.

- Oui.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis si tu réussis Fit le plus grand.

- Oui

La plus petite ombre s'en alla en courant, elle était rapide. La plus grande resta et contempla la Lune avec un sourire mesquin.

- Qui pourrait croire qu'un Astre aussi puissant que la Lune soit assez faible pour protéger ceux qui utilisent ses pouvoirs? Rien ne m'arrêtera, je pulvériserais tout ce

qui se trouvera sur mon passage et je rétablirais une situation normale

****

*******************

Sakura et Shaolan avaient invité Eriol, Tomoyo, Hatsu et Isuzu à venir manger chez eux pour fêter la future arrivée du bébé issu de la paix. Ils étaient sur le chemin et Tomoyo parlait avec enthousiasme de tous les vêtements qu'elle allait confectionner pour le petit Li.

- La seule chose qui peut être gênante c'est qu'il faudra utiliser des couleurs mixtes comme on ne sait pas encore si c'est un garçon ou une fille Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois enceinte!

- QUOI?!!!!

Tout le monde se retourna, se demandant qui venait de pousser ce cri. Sakura fut surprise de voir Shun qui avait lâché son sac de stupeur. La jeune fille alla vers lui en souriant.

- Bonjour! Comment ça va?

- Tu es enceinte? Demanda le garçon qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf.

- Eh bienoui, répondit Sakura radieuse de bonheur. Mais ne le dit pas aux autres parce que je peux encore perdre le bébé.

- C'est lui le père? Interrogea Shun avec un air dégoûté.

- Ouais, c'est lui! T'as un problème avec ça? Demanda agressivement Hatsu.

- Je suis sûre que non, n'est-ce pas Shun? Intervient Sakura.

Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il y ait une dispute entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il y avait déjà un risque de complot selon Shian alors il valait mieux être unis.

- Ce n'est pas important, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, dit Shaolan. En revanche si tu essaies de faire du mal à notre enfant ou à Sakura, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu ne seras à l'abri nul part!

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher à Sakura, ni au Shian qui va arriver Il n'y a que toi à qui je ferais quelque chose si j'en ai l'envie. Répondit Shun mauvais.

Sakura savait très bien que Shun n'avait jamais pu pardonner la fois ou il avait essayé de le battre. Shun était un pacifiste mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le provoque. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se montrait si agressif envers Shaolan A la grande surprise de Sakura, Shaolan se mit à sourire.

- Au moins tu n'es pas un imbécile, c'est bien.

Shun haussa un sourcil, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie mais les yeux de Shaolan étaient sincères à son égard. Il soupira puis alla prendre Sakura dans ses

bras, sous l'il jaloux de son mari.

- J'espère que ta grossesse se passera bien, tout comme l'accouchement Je suis certain que ce bébé sera mignon avec une mère aussi belle. Dit-il avec franchise.

- Merci Shun Le remercia Sakura avec un sourire gêné.

C'était la première fois que Shun se montrait aussi soucieux d'elle. Il se sépara de la jeune fille et lui frotta les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

- Et essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ait une bonne éducation, c'est pas parce qu'il portera le nom des Li qu'il devra être mal élevé! Ajouta-t-il avec un air narquois.

- QUOI?!! S'écria Hatsu.

Shun fit un clin d'il à Sakura puis il partit en courant chez lui, en laissant la troupe d'ami seule. Hatsu était retenu tant bien que mal par Isuzu qui essayait de ne pas

rire. Hatsu était si facile a énerver Il se tourna vers ses amis avec un air meurtrier.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui complotera contre vous, c'est bien lui! Tellement con! En plus il a dit qu'il hésiterait pas à faire du mal à Shao!

- Calme-toi Hatsu, on ne peut pas accuser sans preuve. Dit Eriol avec sagesse. On n'a aucune preuve suffisante et il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien à Sakura ou au bébé. Il n'en veut qu'à Shaolan.

- C'est un Shian! Explosa Hatsu. On peut pas lui faire confiance!

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une Shian? Demanda froidement Isuzu.

- C'est pas pareil! Toi t'es sympa!

- Et toi stupide! Répliqua-t-elle.

Isuzu se tourna vers Sakura et lui prit la main en avançant vers leur maison. Eriol se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui donna une claque sur la nuque. Hatsu avait été trop loin, même si la haine entre les Shian et les Li était tenace il devait apprendre à faire plus confiance à sa petite amie et ses amies. Shun le provoquerait sûrement dans les temps à venir, il faudrait qu'il s'y prépare. Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa maison et fit entrer tout le monde, Shaolan fermait la marche. Il lui déposa un baiser avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde était dans le salon et Shaolan avait déjà fait apparaître le champagne. Sakura s'occupa des verres.

- à la venue du premier enfant de la paix! Dit Eriol en levant son verre.

Tout le monde répéta la phrase et trinqua, sauf Isuzu qui évitait Hatsu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis se fut l'heure de rentrer. Tomoyo et Eriol partirent main dans la main tandis que Hatsu poursuivait Isuzu en la suppliant de lui pardonner. Sakura et Shaolan rirent sous la scène: heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et que personne ne traînait dans les rues sinon ils auraient cru à une agression!

************************

Sakura était dans les bras de Shaolan qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Un peu, murmura Sakura.

Shaolan replaça correctement les couvertures au-dessus d'eux pour que son épouse n'ait pas froid et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Sakura poussa un soupire d'aise avant de déposer un baiser sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Shaolan?

- Oui? Répondit doucement le jeune chinois.

- Le conseil des Li est toujours actif? Je veux dire, tu ne l'as pas dissolu?

- Non, pourquoi? Interrogea avec curiosité Shaolan.

- Celui qui est à l'origine du complot ne doit pas être dans ton conseil sinon il se serait déjà manifesté, on pourrait mettre le conseil au courant pour qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires, tu ne crois pas?

- C'est une bonne idée, mais pour être sûr il faudrait cacher l'existence de Li et Shian. Si le comploteur ne fait pas partit du conseil, il peut peut-être connaître les informations du conseil. Nous leur dirons que le minimum Pour le bébé, je pense que c'est bien de le cacher aussi, comme ça l'ennemi fera comme si tu avais des

pouvoirs.

- Mais ce n'est pas prudent! Il attaquera en pensant que j'ai des pouvoirs, il vaut mieux faire croire que je suis faible, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je puisse riposter. Dit Sakura avec sagesse.

- D'accord, on va dire au conseil que tu es enceinte Il faudra que tu le dises à ta famille également. On ne sait pas quel clan à l'ennemi

Sakura hocha la tête tandis que Shaolan lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il posa doucement une main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Il était encore trop tôt pour que l'on puisse sentir le bébé mais il savait qu'il était là et ça lui suffisait.

- J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon! S'exclama Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Tu préférais que ce soit quoi?

- Je m'en fiche du moment que le bébé est en bonne santé. Dit pensivement Shaolan.

- C'est vrai Surtout avec toutes les épreuves qui nous attendent

Shaolan resserra doucement son étreinte pour rassurer sa compagne. Lui aussi avait un peu peur pour elle et le béb Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

- Je vous protégerais, tous les deux! Murmura-t-il.

- Je te fais confiance Shaolan Mais j'essaierais de ne pas trop dépendre de toi. Sourit Sakura.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Sakura s'endormit dans les bras de Shaolan. Ce dernier pensait encore à qui pourrait comploter contre eux. Il n'avait aucune idée

de qui ça pourrait être et il détestait ça! Il voulait que tout soit fini pour vivre sa vie tranquillement avec Sakura et leur enfant.

****

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut! Avec cette histoire je vais battre mon record de plus grande fiction! Je suis contente!!! Merci pour tout vos commentaires!!!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41: affaiblissement

Shaolan se réveilla doucement et fut surpris de voir que le lit était vide. Il se redressa vivement et sortit du lit pour partir à la recherche de Sakura. Il alla en premier dans la salle de bain: peut être qu'elle avait des nausées! Mais quand est-ce qu'une femme commence à avoir des nausées quand elle est enceinte?! Et il paraît qu'elles ont des vertiges aussi! Peut être qu'elle était tombée inconsciente dans la salle de bain alors qu'il dormait tranquillement!! Il partit dans la cuisine en voyant que la salle de bain était vide, lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua avec soulagement que Sakura faisait la cuisine! Il la prit tendrement par la taille et se colla à elle. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Bonjour mon chéri, dit Sakura avec un sourire.

- Bonjour. Tu es levée depuis longtemps? Demanda Shaolan en évitant de dire qu'il avait paniqué pendant cinq minutes.

- Non, il y a dix minutes Je fais des pans cakes! J'avais envie d'en manger, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois que c'est tes envies de femmes enceintes? Interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, rigola Sakura. Tu as l'air de beaucoup te soucier de moi Tu sais en temps normal, je ne devrais même pas me douter que je suis enceinte!

- Mouais Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive un malheur, dit doucement Shaolan. Et je n'y connais rien aux femmes enceintes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour moi. Je te le dirais quand quelque chose n'ira pas Lui assura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Shaolan l'embrassa. Sakura lui sourit puis elle servit le déjeuné, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger.

- On commence par annoncer la nouvelle à ta famille ou à la mienne ? Demanda Sakura.

- Peu importe, ça en reviendra au même Déclara Shaolan avec un sourire. Peut être qu'on peut aller chez toi avant, ce sera sûrement eux qui nous retiendrons le plus.

Sakura sourit et hocha la tête, c'est vrai que sa famille prenait toujours les nouvelles naissances très au sérieux. Elle se souvenait qu'une fois, une des Shian avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, ils avaient tous fêter ça jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En revanche, elle voyait mal les Li faire une fête Ils étaient plutôt du genre coincé. Après s'être préparé, ils quittèrent la maison pour partir chez Sakura. Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune fille devint anxieuse: et si la famille le prenait mal? Shaolan ressentit la pression qu'avait sa femme et il lui serra la main un peu plus fort: ils étaient deux, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, il sera là. Il frappa à la porte qu'on ne tarda pas à ouvrir, c'était une femme que Shaolan n'avait encore jamais vu.

- Bonjour! Nous sommes venus parler à votre famille. Annonça Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Entrez! Je vais appeler tout le monde, on vous rejoint au salon! Sourit la femme. Je m'appel Noria.

Elle serra la main de Shaolan, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura et les invita à entrer. Elle partit en courant prévenir tout le monde, Shaolan n'aurait jamais cru ça possible: en deux minutes tous les Shian les avaient rejoins! Même les Li qui étaient bien organisé n'aurait jamais pu faire plus vite! Il sentit Sakura à ses côtés s'affaisser un peu, il passa une main sur sa taille pour la soutenir.

- Sakura, ça va? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, j'étais juste un peu étourdit dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Ils remarquèrent alors que la famille Shian avait tous fait un pas en avant pour l'aider, Sakura sourit en voyant qu'elle pouvait vraiment compter sur sa famille. Elle avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un pouvait projeter un complot contre eux. Shaolan la fit asseoir sur un canapé puis il se tourna vers la famille.

- Nous voudrions vous annoncer que nous allons bientôt avoir un enfant. Ce n'est pas définitif, il peut y avoir des problèmes qui surgissent et empêche la grossesse mais on voulait vous le dire. Déclara Shaolan avec un sourire.

Toute la famille se dirigea vers eux et les félicita à tour de rôle. Shaolan n'avait jamais été embrassé autant de fois en une journée!

- Allez il faut fêter ça! S'écria Noria. Je vais chercher le champagne!

Elle partit en courant pendant que Tomoyo et Shun s'approchaient du couple. La jeune fille était légèrement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, son petit malaise de tout à l'heure n'aurait pas dû exister: il était encore trop tôt!

- Bonjour vous deux! Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas l'annoncer aussi vite, fit remarquer Shun.

- On a pas pu résister à l'envie d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle! Sourit Sakura.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Sakura? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour faire des malaises comme tu viens de l'avoir? Demanda Tomoyo inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas Peut être que c'est parce que j'ai des pouvoirs alors on le remarque plus tôt. Tenta Sakura.

- En tout cas, je compte sur toi Shaolan pour bien la protéger! Déclara Tomoyo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je la protégerais de toutes mes forces, dit Shaolan déterminé.

- Et puis, nous aussi on est là pour protéger Sakura, Shaolan on s'en fou, il ne fait pas partit de la famille mais on ne laissera pas Sakura en danger! Ajouta Shun.

Shaolan le regarda un instant, Shun le détestait vraiment Il faisait peut-être partit des personnes qui complotaient contre eux, pour débarrasser Sakura de lui. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus vigilent, on ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir l'ennemi. On leur tendit une coupe de champagne, j'observais Sakura dubitativement.

- Tu crois que c'est bon pour le bébé de boire de l'alcool? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Shaolan! Si Sakura ne boit qu'une seule coupe, le bébé n'aura rien! Ne soyez pas rabat-joie! En plus, elle n'en boit pas souvent! Gronda gentiment Noria.

- Je m'inquiète c'est tout, grommela Shaolan.

Noria sourit et lui frotta les cheveux. Le jeune couple avait toute la peine du monde à partir, dès qu'ils se levaient pour sortir, on les faisait rasseoir pour continuer à fêter cet heureux événement. Sakura se releva une nouvelle fois, Noria arriva vers elle avec un sourire.

- Nous devons vraiment y aller, nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à la famille de Shaolan, déclara Sakura. Et puis je suis un peu fatigu

Tout le monde fit une petite moue puis ils s'approchèrent tous pour dire au revoir au couple. Shaolan se leva et prit Sakura par la taille, ils sortirent de la maison en faisant un dernier signe de la main à la famille. Shaolan soupira.

- Ta famille est très gentille et très fatigante!

- Je le sais Tu crois que la tienne le prendra bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mais oui! Pourquoi tu stresses autant? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le contrôle pas, je déteste ça

Elle commença à pleurer doucement, Shaolan la serra immédiatement fort contre elle.

- C'est sûrement le bébé, dit-il. Ne pleure pas. Tu es beaucoup plus belle avec le sourire Et puis les passants vont croire que je t'ai fais du mal! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- J'arrive pas à m'arrêter! Shaolan, je n'aime pas ça Je ne suis qu'une nulle!

Shaolan se sépara d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux sérieusement.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'es pas nulle! Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes qui existent! Seulement tu es enceinte, tu as un changement alors tu es plus faible, c'est tout. Dès que notre bébé sera né, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda Sakura en séchant ses larmes.

****

" Il dit vrai Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es plus sensible maintenant. Shaolan est à tes côtés alors n'hésite pas à te reposer sur lui, conseilla Shian."

- Oui, j'en suis sûr! Répondit Shaolan avec détermination. Maintenant sèche tes larmes et fais-moi un câlin.

Elle sourit doucement et serra fort son mari dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait tellement, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer, elle s'en voulait d'être comme ça. Shian avait vécu quelque chose de mille fois pire et elle n'avait pas réagit comme elle. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et l'entraîna à sa suite, vers la maison des Li. Ils frappèrent et Wei vint leur ouvrir.

- Monsieur Shaolan, Madame Sakura, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Dit gentiment le vieil homme.

- Nous avons une nouvelle à annoncer à toute la famille, déclara Shaolan avec un sourire. Pouvez-vous les appeler?

- Bien sûr monsieur Shaolan, je vais d'abord vous conduire au salon.

Le major d'homme les conduisit au salon et les quitta immédiatement pour prévenir la famille de l'arrivé de leur héritier. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant que tout le monde ne soit là. Shaolan se leva alors et inspira un grand coup.

- Sakura et moi attendons un enfant! Annonça-t-il rapidement.

- C'est encore trop tôt pour savoir le sexe et si s'est définitif, compléta Sakura avec un sourire. Mais nous ne voulions pas garder cette joie pour nous seul!

La famille Li, majoritairement composé d'homme, se tut. Après une minute, un des oncles de Shaolan s'approcha d'eux et les félicita. Il fut bientôt imité par les autres oncles, les femmes se précipitèrent vers Sakura avec un sourire. Fuka arriva avec un téléphone et un sourire à la main.

- Monsieur, il est temps de prévenir vos surs en Chine, déclara-t-elle.

Shaolan prit le combiné avec appréhension tandis que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Sakura n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir les surs de Shaolan, pour leur mariage l'une d'elle était en train d'accoucher, une autre avait été injoignable car partie faire une expédition archéologique, et les deux autres avaient été retenus en Chine à cause d'un problème d'avion. Elles s'étaient toutes excusées très longtemps dès qu'elles avaient pu.

- Allô? C'est Shaolan Shefa, tu peux appeler tout le monde? S'il te plait. Grommela-t-il. Bonjour. C'est pour vous dire que Sakura est enceinte.

- C'EST GENIAL!!!!!!!!! ON EST TATA!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan écarta vivement le combiné de son oreille sous le cri de ses surs, Sakura se mit à rire. Shaolan mit le haut-parleur et posa le combiné sur la table basse.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est de toi, petit frère? Demanda Shefa pour le taquiner.

- Bien sûr qu'il est de moi! Sakura est fidèle!! S'écria-t-il.

- Malheur! On aura un second Shaolan! Mignon mais froid et terriblement idiot! Ajouta Falen.

- N'importe quoi!!!!! S'exclama Shaolan.

- C'est vrai, concéda Famei. C'est peut être une fille! Et avec un peu de chance, ce bébé tiendra de Sakura!

Shaolan grommela quelque chose d'inaudible puis il se pencha vers le téléphone.

- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, coupant court aux protestations de ses surs. Sakura posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec la famille de Shaolan, le jeune couple partit chez eux. Sakura avait refait une sorte de malaise et Shaolan s'inquiétait légèrement.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42: une arrivée inattendue.

Dans la nuit, deux ombres s'étaient retrouvé au même endroit que la veille. L'une d'elle se tourna vers la seconde qui était agenouillé.

- J'ai la confirmation que Sakura est bel et bien enceinte Elle commence même à faire des malaises, elle ne sera pas une gêne. Concentre-toi uniquement sur Shaolan, ordonna-t-il la voix dure.

- Vous avez un moyen privilégié? Demanda la seconde ombre.

- Du moment qu'il est affaiblit, je m'en fiche Fais vite.

La deuxième ombre s'inclina une nouvelle fois pendant que la première disparaissait. Il se releva et partit à son tour, réfléchissant à un moyen d'affaiblir son ennemi qui était tout de même relativement fort.

****

***************

Shaolan se réveilla en premier comme à son habitude, Sakura était blottit contre lui, elle semblait en meilleure forme qu'hier. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait plus aucun malaise, ça l'inquiétait un peu, une fois ça pouvait arriver mais deux... Comme le disait Tomoyo, il trouvait que c'était trop tôt.

****

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura veille sur elle. Il faut que tu sois fort pour la rassurée, plus le temps passera, plus elle aura peur. Si elle voit que toi aussi tu as peur, elle s'inquiètera encore plus. Les femmes enceintes sont beaucoup plus sensible que la normal J'ai connu ça. Sakura pleurait à tout va. Soupira Li."

Sakura bougea légèrement et Shaolan rapporta toute son attention sur elle. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? Demanda Sakura.

- Non. Ne bouge pas, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuné.

- Mais je peux me lever Shaolan, je vais bien. Dit Sakura.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux que tu te reposes un maximum avant d'aller en cours, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, il faut bien que je me rende utile! Toi tu es enceinte et moi je n'ai rien du tout

- Tu sais pour tomber enceinte, une femme à forcement besoin d'un homme, sourit Sakura.

- Mais après je ne ferais plus rien, s'il te plait Sakura, laisse-moi t'aider! Supplia Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda étonnée puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Shaolan avait peur pour elle et elle le sentait

- D'accord, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais gare à toi si je me rendors après!

- Pas de problème, je sais comment te réveiller maintenant! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Ha oui? Et comment?

Shaolan l'embrassa sauvagement et s'allongea complètement sur elle en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser. Sakura se blottit davantage contre lui lorsqu'il se redressa brusquement.

- Comme ça.

- Je crois que je vais me rendormir alors, dit Sakura avec un sourire séducteur.

Shaolan lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se leva du lit pour aller dans la cuisine. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire lorsque soudain il entendit du bruit. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon pour surprendre les personnes qui s'étaient introduites chez lui! Il entra dans la pièce devenue silencieuse et fut brusquement projeté contre le sol, un poids sur le dos.

- Mais regardez qui voilà!! S'écria une voix féminine que Shaolan eu peur de reconnaître.

- Notre frère adoré!!

Shaolan eu la confirmation à ce qu'il craignait: ces deux voix étaient celles de Shefa et Famei!

- Mais c'est qu'il est bien foutu depuis son arrivée au Japon!! Tu crois que c'est à cause de Sakura, Falen? Demanda Futie.

- J'étais déjà comme ça avant de partir! Intervint Shaolan.

- Mais là t'es carrément canon! S'écria Futie. Bon c'est pas tout ça petit frère mais ou est-elle?!!

- Qui? Demanda bêtement Shaolan.

- Le Pape! Non mais t'es con ou quoi Shaolan? S'exclama Shefa. Sakura évidemment! On a toujours pas vu notre belle-sur! Celle qui a emprisonné notre loup solitaire.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais indiquer l'endroit ou elle se trouve à quatre folles dans votre genre?!

- J'ai cru entendre qu'il nous a traitées de folle, dit Shefa pensivement.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Falen agressivement. Ça mérite une punition

- Je propose un déshabillage complet avant de l'attacher à une chaise et le forcer à manger la cuisine de Famei! Déclara sadiquement Futie.

- OUAIS!!!!

- Lâchez-le!

Les cinq personnes présentent dans la pièce tournèrent leur tête vers Sakura. Un drap autours du corps, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement en regardant les quatre intruses méchamment. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les quatre filles se précipitèrent sur elle en hurlant un:

- ELLE EST TROP MIGNONNE!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura tomba à la renverse sous le choc, Shaolan se releva rapidement pour venir à son aide mais ses surs étaient collées à sa femme telles des sangsues!

- Mais arrêtez! Elle est enceinte et vous vous lui sauté dessus! Si elle perd le bébé se sera de votre faute! S'écria Shaolan.

- Mais c'est vrai!!

- Pardon!!!

Les quatre surs se relevèrent et aidèrent Sakura à en faire de même. Celle-ci se réfugia dans les bras de Shaolan, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Il soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sakura, je t'en prie, ne rompt pas avec moi à cause d'elles! Je sais que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais c'était pour te protéger surtout maintenant! Je t'aime!

- Shaolan, tu me fais peur avoua Sakura.

- Promets-moi que tu ne divorceras pas! Supplia Shaolan.

- Je

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Sakura, Shaolan les sécha rapidement. Elle regarda ses filles: sûrement des conquêtes de Shaolan, elles étaient revenues pour le prendre. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas partir! Elle l'aimait trop pour ça! Ou alors C'était peut être ses maîtresses actuelles!

- Shao! Arrête de faire pleurer notre belle-sur! Gronda Shefa. Fais plutôt les présentations!

- Sakura, je te présente mes quatre folles de surs, Shefa, Famei, Falen et Futie. Soupira Shaolan.

Sakura les regarda à tour de rôle puis ses jambes lâchèrent, Shaolan la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, elle donna un léger coup à sur le torse de Shaolan.

- Tu m'as fais peur, idiot Je suis désolée de m'être présenté de la sorte, dit Sakura en inclinant la tête. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin!

- Haaaa! Elle est trop mignonne!! S'écrièrent les surs en même temps.

- Shao, porte-la jusqu'à votre chambre. On s'occupe de préparer le petit déjeuné, revenez nous voir dans une heure. Déclara Shefa.

L'aînée des Li avait une personnalité assez ambiguë, elle savait être froide et strict lorsqu'il le fallait mais dès qu'elle le pouvait elle était aussi folle que ses cadettes!

Shaolan quoi qu'il en dise, aimait beaucoup ses surs qui avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et la monta à l'étage. Elle fut à peine posée sur le lit qu'elle le frappa de nouveau.

- Aie! Pourquoi tu me frappes!?

- Lorsque je t'ai vu avec elles, la façon dont tu en parlais J'ai cru que c'était tes maîtresses!

Shaolan la regarda avec surprise puis il sourit tendrement.

- Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Sakura. Je n'irais jamais voir ailleurs Mais je suis heureux que tu sois jalouse.

Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit fougueusement. Elle s'allongea sur le lit pour l'entraîné avec elle.

- Aime-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement mais une subite rougeur apparue sur ses joues.

- Mes surs commença-t-il.

Sakura passa une main derrière sa nuque et força légèrement dessus pour qu'il l'embrasse. Elle caressa son torse langoureusement. Shaolan oublia alors que ses surs étaient en bas et qu'elles avaient toujours eu la mauvaise manie de le déranger lorsqu'il ne fallait pas.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43: une aide en plus.

Sakura se réveilla avec une odeur de crêpe qui flottait dans l'air. Elle se redressa immédiatement puis remarquant qu'elle était seule dans son lit, elle passa un peignoir et descendit dans la cuisine. Shaolan et ses surs préparaient plusieurs plats dans une bonne ambiance malgré les taquineries qu'ils se lançaient.

- Ha Sakura! S'exclama Shefa en voyant la jeune mère.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle sourit timidement, Shaolan se dirigea vers elle et la prit amoureusement dans ses bras.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire, dit gravement Shaolan.

Ses surs se turent immédiatement et portèrent toute leur attention sur le couple. Shaolan regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

- Sakura et moi sommes en danger.

- Comme si tu nous apprenais quelque chose! S'exclama Shefa. On s'en doute! C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est venu.

- Mais tes explications seront les bienvenus petit frère, continua Falen.

- Nous ne savons pas qui en a après nous, c'est soit un Shian, soit un Li. Avoua Sakura. Mais nous faisons tout pour savoir qui c'est.

- Je vois Comment vous avez su pour le complot? Demanda subitement Famei. Je ne l'ai sentit que très peu et pourtant j'aurais dû tout savoir grâce à mes pouvoirs, alors comment vous avez fait puisque vous n'avez aucune prédisposition pour lire le futur.

- C'est En fait, il y a en Sakura et moi, nos ancêtres. Lâcha Shaolan. Au début du siècle un Shaolan et une Sakura se sont aimé mais ils ont été obligé de s'entre-tuer alors Sakura a réussit à les faire revenir lorsque leur réincarnation, c'est-à-dire nous, aurait pacifié les deux clans et serait en danger.

- Shaolan Li et Sakura Shian, j'ai bien aimé leur histoire. Sourit Futie.

- Vous connaissez leur histoire? S'étonna Sakura.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plait. Et oui, maman nous la racontait souvent, sauf à Shaolan bien sûr puisqu'il avait un rôle dans tout ça.

- Vous saviez que j'allais être avec Sakura et que j'étais la réincarnation de Li et vous ne m'avez rien dit! S'offusqua Shaolan.

- On t'a laissé un indice avant de partit! Fit remarquer Famei. Je t'avais dis "là-bas tu feras une rencontre qui changera ta vie". Mais comme d'habitude tu n'as rien compris! Je te plains Sakura, tu as choisis le plus idiot des Li, il ne fait attention à rien et en plus, il manque de respect envers sa famille!

- Mais avec moi, il est intelligent, attentionné et très respectueux, sourit Sakura.

- Ha tu vois! Je ne suis désagréable qu'avec celles qui le méritent, déclara Shaolan.

- Li Shaolan si tu continues à jouer à l'enfant, à la place de voir ton enfant grandir tu vas pouvoir jouer à la dînette avec lui! Menaça Shefa.

- S'il vous te plait, ne me l'enlève pas, j'en ai besoin, dit doucement Sakura.

- Haaaa t'es trop mignonne!!! Shaolan t'en as de la chance!!! S'exclamèrent les surs.

- En tout cas, poursuivit Futie. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, on mènera l'enquête du côté Li. On est doué pour trouver les infos, on est des miss potin!

- C'est sur, murmura Shaolan.

- Shaolan?

- Rien, rien Bon on mange? J'ai faim moi!

- Tu m'étonnes vu ce que vous venez de faire c'est pas étonnant, dit Shefa espiègle.

Sakura et Shaolan rougirent furieusement sous les rires des surs Li. Ils mangèrent tous dans une bonne ambiance et en faisant connaissance. Les surs de Shaolan avaient tout de suite accepté Sakura qui était la gentillesse et la bonté incarné.

- Vous savez ou vous allez dormir? Demanda Sakura. Parce quici nous avons assez de place pour vous toute

- Ne t'inquiète pas! On a déjà choisit notre chambre! Sourit Futie.

- C'est comme ça qu'on a vu ce que vous étiez en train de faire, rajouta Famei.

Les mariés rougirent de nouveau sous les sourires espiègles des surs de Shaolan.

- Vous inquiétez pas, fit Falen. On est grande, on sait très bien comment font les gens pour avoir un enfant. Et puis vous avez raison d'en profiter tout les deux.

- C'est vrai! Sakura est super bien foutu et Shaolan aussi! S'exclama Shefa. Moi j'ai eu peu d'amant qui était aussi bien fait que Shaolan, j'aurais bien aimé pourtant. Enfin pas toi Shao, t'es mon petit frère, ce serait vraiment moche.

- On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose? Supplia Shaolan.

- Oui, est-ce que vous avez parlé à vos professeurs pour décrire la situation de Sakura? Demanda Falen.

- Non, on n'en a pas parlé. Répondit Sakura. Mais pour le moment c'est inutile, à part des crises de larmes je n'ai pas de symptômes indiquant ma grossesse. C'est encore trop tôt.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à ton proviseur, déclara Falen. Il faudrait expliquer que vous deviez avoir un enfant parce que vos parents vous l'ont demandé, c'est une alliance entre sociét Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à parler de vos pouvoirs.

- En fait, je pense qu'on pourrait. Objecta Famei. Le directeur possède également des pouvoirs et il était un ami de la famille. On lui cachera juste l'histoire des réincarnations comme ça s'il est de mèche avec les méchants, il ne pourra pas savoir que Sakura maîtrisera toujours ses pouvoirs.

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Shaolan? Demanda alors Sakura. Ils ne me feront certainement rien puisqu'ils pensent que mes pouvoirs seront inutiles mais Shaolan les aura toujours lui.

- C'est possible, dit Shefa. Il faudra faire attention.

******************

Sakura souriait doucement. Grâce aux surs de Shaolan, elle se sentait rassurée, de plus les quatre jeunes filles les aidaient dans les tâches ménagères. Ainsi Sakura pouvait se reposer plus souvent. Shaolan et elle avaient discutés avec leur proviseur de l'état de la jeune fille comme l'avait conseillé Famei et il avait accepté de dispensé de devoir Sakura sauf ceux qui étaient notés. Pourtant la jeune fille faisait tout de même son travail pour éviter d'être perdu dans les cours. En apprenant cela, les surs de Shaolan en recrachèrent leur thé.

- Et dire que tu as une excuse pour ne pas faire tes devoirs et que tu les fais quand même, fit Shefa incrédule. Moi j'en avais pas et je ne faisais jamais mes devoirs!

- On voit ou ça t'a mené, ironisa Shaolan.

Cette réplique lui valu un regard meurtrier et un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Futie. Tu ne te forces pas trop? N'oublie pas que tu es enceinte et qu'en plus vous avez un ennemi inconnu qui veut vous tuer.

- Merci Futie pour tes paroles réconfortantes, railla Shaolan.

- Je suis réaliste, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres couples.

- Futie a raison, déclara sérieusement Famei. Sakura aura des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs.

- Shian sera là pour m'aider, sourit Sakura. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

- D'accord Soupira Shefa. Shao t'a intérêt à la ménager sinon on t'éclate la tête sur le coin de la table.

- Comme si j'allais laisser Sakura courir le moindre danger! D'ailleurs c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme prit sa femme dans les bras et sortit de la pièce sous les regards protecteurs des quatre surs Li.

- Famei, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda alors Futie.

- Rien. Nous pouvons dire que notre ennemi est plutôt futé, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as cherché des deux côtés de la famille? Interrogea Falen.

- Les Li comme les Shian n'ont de déplacement ou de comportement suspect.

- Vous pensez que nos ennemies pourraient être en dehors de nos familles? Demanda soudain Shefa.

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'en prendre à nous, déclara Famei. Tout le monde sait la puissance que nous avons. Personne n'aurait assez de courage pour s'opposer à nos deux familles. C'est forcément une trahison interne.

- Rha! Je supporte pas d'attendre pour savoir qui va nous attaquer! Fit Shefa rageuse.

- Nous non plus mais pour le moment c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, soupira Famei.

**

* * *

**

Shaolan se coucha au côté de Sakura qui le regardait tendrement. Il soupira.

- Mes surs me fatiguent.

- Mais elles nous aident beaucoup, fit remarquer Sakura.

Shaolan s'assit sur le lit, dos à Sakura.

- Je le sais. Mais pour le moment, elles n'ont rien découvert et ça m'inquiète, avoua Shaolan. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut découvrir un complot c'est bien Famei.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer nos adversaires. Déclara Sakura en massant tendrement Shaolan. Après tout, nos deux familles ont toujours vécu dans un climat de conflit, c'est logique de protéger ses arrières. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a tes surs, Eriol, Tomoyo, Hatsu et Isuzu avec nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Sakura, ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur. C'est pour toi, dit doucement Shaolan.

Sakura arrêta son massage et Shaolan se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne pourrais pas me séparer de toi. Si je te perds Je n'y survivrais pas.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien Shaolan

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Nous ne savons rien du tout sur les intentions de notre ennemi! Il peut aussi bien te viser que me viser. Fit Shaolan amer. Je n'ai pas envie que quelque chose t'arrive si jamais une nouvelle guerre arrive. Et si jamais tu dois choisir Je préfèrerais que tu fasses comme Shian.

- Quoi!!! Jamais!! S'exclama Sakura en se redressant. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te tuer pour que ma vie soit sauvée! Shaolan! On vivra tout les deux avec notre enfant! Tu m'entends.

Sakura avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Shaolan pour qu'il la regarde. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de telles pensées. C'était insupportable.

- Sakura, c'est pour toi que je dis ça

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a envie d'entre.

- Shian? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Oui Shaolan, ce que tu demandes est impossible. J'ai tué mon Shaolan et je ne souhaite ça à personne. Pas même à mes pires ennemis. Tuer la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est quelque chose d'horrible et ce n'est pas à cette personne de le demander Dit doucement Shian. Je sais que tu as dis ça pour que Sakura est la vie sauve si jamais les choses ne tournent pas bien mais mets-toi à sa place: comment réagirais-tu si Sakura te demandait de la tuer?

- Je ne pourrais jamais avoua Shaolan.

- Alors ne le lui demande pas, sourit Shian. Vous avez la chance que nous avons jamais eue, ne la gâchez pas.

- D'accord.

- Shaolan! Je ne veux pas te tuer!! Tu m'entends!! Je ne pourrais pas Sanglota Sakura.

Voyant que c'était Sakura et non Shian qui parlait, Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te le demander Je m'inquiète trop Pardonnes-moi.

Sakura l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Elle noua ses bras autours de son cou pour se sentir plus proche de lui. Shaolan se détacha lentement d'elle et essuya ses larmes.

- Je suis vraiment un idiot, je te fais pleurer alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

- Je t'aime Shaolan.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis ils se couchèrent. Sakura était blottit contre son mari. Shaolan aurait apprécié aller plus loin mais l'état de fatigue de Sakura ne le permettait pas et il pouvait se retenir. Il devait la protéger à tout prix mais il essaierait de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger non plus pour ne pas inquiéter Sakura. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44: Shaolan attaqué

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan réveilla doucement Sakura en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou. La jeune fille sourit tendrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Shaolan qui était déjà prêt à partir puis son regard se posa sur le réveil Elle n'était pas en retard.

- Est-ce que tu viens en cours aujourd'hui? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Oui En plus, la journée n'est pas très chargée vu que je ne fais pas sport. Je vais pouvoir te regarder en maillot de bain pendant deux heures! Sourit Sakura.

- Vicieuse, sourit à son tour Shaolan. Je te regarderais dans la même tenue ce soir.

- Dans la même? Interrogea innocemment Sakura.

- Enfin Avant de te dénudé encore plus.

- Et après c'est moi la vicieuse! Railla Sakura.

Shaolan sourit puis l'embrassa. Sakura se leva ensuite pour se préparer. Après plusieurs minutes, Sakura fut fin prête et le couple partit en cours. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent leurs amis.

- Sakura! Tu es venue aujourd'hui! Sourit Tomoyo.

- Laisse-moi deviner: c'est pour le cours de natation! Ajouta Isuzu d'un air entendu. Tu as raison, c'est le meilleur moyen pour reluquer sans se faire prendre.

- Arrête, on dirait que c'est ce que tu fais! Intervient Hatsu avec un sourire.

Il y eu un blanc durant lequel Isuzu fixa Hatsu puis elle détourna la tête.

- Quoi!! Tu oses regarder d'autres mecs que moi! S'exclama le jeune homme sous les rires de ses amis.

Ils allèrent tous en cours sous les paroles de Hatsu qui clamait haut et fort que lui n'avait jamais regardé d'autres femmes qu'Isuzu et qu'il lui était fidèle alors qu'elle reluquait d'autres hommes que lui. La première heure de cours était destinée aux mathématiques, Sakura avait beaucoup de problème, les cours devenaient de plus en plus complexes et elle ne comprenait plus grand chose. Elle mâchonnait son crayon, les sourcils froncés lorsque Shaolan posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Si tu ne comprends pas, je t'expliquerais tout à la maison, chuchota-t-il.

Sakura lui lança un regard remplit de remerciement et hocha la tête. Shaolan et elle se complétaient: il était bon en maths et elle était bonne en littérature. Ce que l'un ne comprenait pas, l'autre lui expliquait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour indiquer la fin du cours, Sakura ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Shaolan lui frotta le dos en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu es fatigué? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, c'est juste que ça me désespère de ne pas comprendre le cours, démentit Sakura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout ce soir.

- Sakura!!!

Le couple se tourna vers deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans leur salle. Il s'agissait de Shun et d'un autre garçon. Grand aux yeux bleus, il était très beau et sa musculature attirait beaucoup de femme.

- Shun! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sakura.

- Rien en particulier, c'est juste que je n'avais plus trop l'occasion de te voir ces derniers temps. Déclara Shun. Tiens, je te présente Yuuhi Toruda, c'est mon meilleur ami! Yuuhi voici Sakura Li, ma cousine et là c'est son "mari".

- Enchanté, sourit Yuuhi.

Sakura lui sourit et lui tendit sa main pour le saluer. Yuuhi prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme qui rougit sous le regard jaloux de

Shaolan.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te rencontrer, déclara-t-il un peu plus fort pour qu'il lâche Sakura.

- Tu es Shaolan n'est-ce pas? Shun parle souvent de toi. Sourit Yuuhi.

- Vraiment? Fit Shaolan suspicieux.

- Oui Heu On se retrouve après la pause, on a cours de natation en même temps que vous! Détourna Shun.

- C'est génial! Sourit Sakura. Malheureusement je devrais être sur les gradins.

- Mais c'est une bonne place pour tous nous regarder, fit remarquer Yuuhi avec un clin d'il. Je sens que je vais me donner à fond!

Sakura sourit mais Shaolan lança un regard noir au jeune homme et serra davantage sa femme dans ses bras. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce Yuuhi! Il avait trop de regard et de geste équivoque envers Sakura.

- Ma chérie, on devrait peut être y aller. Déclara Shaolan.

- Oui.

Le couple se leva et partirent vers la piscine sous le regard de Yuuhi et Shun.

- Sakura est vraiment belle, dit doucement Yuuhi. Et elle a l'air très gentille.

- C'est vrai, sourit Shun. C'est plutôt Shaolan qui n'est pas génial! Il a un sacré mauvais caractère!

- Mais ça t'arrange non? Sourit à son tour Yuuhi.

- C'est sûr!

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent à leur tour à la piscine pour se changer. Il était interdit de porter des caleçons de bain mais ils pouvaient porter un boxer Ce que

la majorité des garçons avaient décidé de mettre. Sakura était assise sur les gradins aux côtés de son professeur qui attendait patiemment ses élèves. Lorsque le premier arriva, il se leva et partit plus prêt de la piscine. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent et Sakura pu admirer Shaolan en simple boxer de bain. Il n'y avait pas à dire: il était vraiment sexy! Eriol et Hatsu étaient pas mal dans leur genre aussi mais Shaolan débordait d'érotisme et de charisme. Elle porta son regard sur Yuuhi. Le jeune homme l'observait également, Sakura devait avouer que Yuuhi était très bien bâtit et qu'il dégageait un charme indéniable sur la gente féminine. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Shaolan avait observé la scène et n'avait pas appréci Il se retenait de ne pas son poing dans la figure de ce Yuuhi!

- Shao Qui c'est le garçon qui a fait signe à Sakura? Demanda Eriol en fronça les sourcils.

- C'est un ami de Shun, Yuuhi je sais plus trop quoi. Grogna Shaolan. Je l'aime pas!

- Il est canon pourtant, fit remarquer Isuzu.

- Pourquoi t'irais pas le voir pour le draguer alors? Grommela Hatsu.

- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime, déclara Isuzu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan, commença Tomoyo. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi dont Sakura est amoureuse.

- Oui mais lui Il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre! Depuis tout à l'heure il arrête pas de la fixer et tout ça!! J'ai envie de lui mettre un bon coup de poing! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Que de paroles d'amour! Railla Shun. C'est destiné à qui?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, intervint Hatsu.

- ça va mors pas, fit Shun. Ha Yuuhi! Je te présente Hatsu, Tomoyo, Eriol et Isuzu. Ce sont deux de mes cousines aussi.

- Enchanté, sourit Yuuhi. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir des cousines aussi mignonnes Bien que Sakura soit ma préférée.

- Mais malheureusement, elle est mariée! Déclara Shaolan en serrant les poings.

- Rien n'est éternel, sourit Yuuhi.

- Ta gueule non plus ne l'est pas! S'exclama le jeune chinois.

- Bien le cours va commencer! Dit le professeur. Vous allez tous faire une longueur pour vous échauffer et ensuite, se sera des courses pour déterminer qui pourra participer au tournois inter-lycée et cumuler des points en plus pour le bac! Tous en place!

Shaolan fut l'un des premiers à plonger. Il mettait toute sa rage dans la nage et arriva en premier sans aucun problème. Il sortit de l'eau et s'assit sur les gradins en attendant son tour. Il sentit des bras autours de son cou, il se retourna.

- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu as fini premier pourtant S'étonna Sakura.

- C'est l'autre con! Il m'énerve! Et toi en plus tu vois rien!!

- Heu De qui tu parles? Interrogea Sakura.

- De Yuuhi! Il arrête pas de te regarder!!

Sakura sourit doucement et embrassa Shaolan. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle posa une main sur sa joue.

- Yuuhi est mignon c'est vrai, mais toi tu es beaucoup plus sexy et tout ça Et puis, je suis tombé sous ton charme et je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. Sourit Sakura. En plus, je t'ai toujours promis que je ne te tromperais pas.

- Je le sais mais c'est lui qui

Sakura l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Ne te soucis pas de lui, tu sais qu'il n'a aucune chance alors ne t'en occupe pas. Tu as intérêt à gagner cette course.

- J'aurais une récompense si je gagne? Demanda Shaolan avec un sourire entendu.

- Oui mais ce soir.

- Non, ici.

- Mais

- Et c'est moi qui la choisis!

- D'accord, mais gagne avant.

- Pas de problème, sourit Shaolan.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Shaolan n'aille rejoindre ses amis. Yuuhi n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette Sakura, elle avait de grandes qualités, elle réconfortait son mari avec gentillesse. Il baissa les yeux, Shaolan avait beaucoup de chance. Le jeune chinois avait de nouveau le sourire et riait avec ses amis C'était le plus beau pouvoir de Sakura: redonner le sourire à ceux qui l'avait perdu. Yuuhi se mit en place sur la ligne de départ avec Shun et trois autres garçons. Le professeur siffla le départ et les cinq garçons plongèrent. Yuuhi et Shun dépassèrent immédiatement leur trois camarades prenant sans difficulté la tête de la compétition. Tout se joua en quelques secondes, Yuuhi en avait à peine trois de plus que Shun. Il aida ce dernier à sortir de l'eau.

- C'est toujours pareil, tu as quelques secondes de plus que moi! Sourit Shun.

- Mais tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux.

- Shaolan, Eriol, Takashi, Hatsu et Hirochi à vos marques! S'exclama le professeur.

Le professeur siffla et ils plongèrent. Shaolan donnait toute sa puissance soudain il sentit quelque chose retenir son pied. Il tourna la tête mais il n'y avait rien! Pourtant il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau sans pouvoir rien y faire! Sakura qui regardait avec attention la course de son mari, le vit s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils sachant que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Shaolan de faire une chose pareil, elle s'approcha un peu plus de la piscine. Shaolan refit surface mais il fut tout de suite tiré par le fond et disparu de nouveau. Sakura retira rapidement sa chemise et sa jupe et sauta dans la piscine sous les cris de ses amis et de son professeur. Elle repéra vite son mari qui se débattait inutilement contre son pied. En approchant de lui, Sakura vit un cerceau d'eau encercler le pied de Shaolan qui avait maintenant perdu conscience. Elle toucha le cerceau qui disparu et remonta Shaolan à la surface. Ses amis étaient prêts à le prendre mais ce fut Yuuhi qui le tira le plus rapidement de l'eau pour l'allonger sur le sol. Eriol et Hatsu aidèrent Sakura à remonter tandis que Yuuhi regardait si le pouls de Shaolan était présent ou non. Il commença à faire un massage cardiaque quand Sakura se posta à ses côtés.

- Je vais faire la respiration artificielle, déclara-t-elle.

Elle était calme pourtant, elle avait peur que Shaolan ne se réveil pas. Elle commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche et Shaolan recracha de l'eau. Yuuhi et Sakura le mirent sur le côté.

- Sakura?

- Tu m'as fais tellement peur! S'exclama Sakura en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as eu une crampe?

Shaolan comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait réellement eu mais qu'elle donnait une excuse pour ceux qui n'avait aucun pouvoir.

- Oui.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi nul, fit Shun.

Shaolan lui lança un regard noir et se leva. Il regarda Sakura et remarqua sa tenue ainsi que les yeux des ses camarades de classe masculin. Il ramassa les affaires de

Sakura et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires.

- Li, je veux que vous rentriez chez vous pour vous reposer, ordonna le professeur. Il en va de même pour vous Kinomoto, vous n'êtes pas en état pour sauver quelqu'un de la noyade.

Le couple hocha la tête. Shaolan se rhabilla et Sakura en fit de même après s'être séché rapidement Ses sous-vêtements mouillés lui donnaient tout de même froid.

Shaolan s'appuya légèrement contre elle.

- Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne J'ai dû boire trop d'eau, sourit-il.

Sakura sortit son portable et appela chez elle. Shefa décrocha.

- Allô! C'est la famille Li!!

- Shefa, c'est Sakura. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait venir nous chercher? Demanda la jeune femme. Shaolan a faillit se noyer.

- J'arrive.

Sakura raccrocha et aida Shaolan à marcher jusqu'à la grille au même moment ou la sonnerie annonçant la pause du midi retentit. Au bout de cinq minutes, Tomoyo,

Isuzu, Hatsu et Eriol arrivèrent en courant, suivit un peu plus loin par Shun. Les amis du couple et Shun leur sourirent.

- On vient avec vous, annonça Tomoyo.

- On doit discuter, confirma Eriol.

- Je ne sais pas si Shefa aura assez de place dans la voiture commença Sakura gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé la notre. Déclara Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi Shun vient aussi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Parce que je suis aussi de la famille et que j'ai envie de savoir qui peut t'attaquer. Répondit calmement Shun.

Shaolan hocha la tête, les voitures arrivèrent et les conduisit chez Sakura et Shaolan.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45: réunion

Eriol et Hatsu aidèrent Shaolan à descendre de la voiture de Shefa tandis que Shun se contentait de marcher derrière eux, les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas réellement concerné par l'état de Shaolan ce qui énervait prodigieusement Hatsu. Famei ouvrit rapidement la porte et les laissa entrer. Sakura monta directement à l'étage pendant que les autres s'installaient dans le salon. Elle se changea puis attrapa une couverture et descendit dans le salon ou tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'elle.

- Tu n'as pas froid Shaolan? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Un peu

Sakura l'enveloppa dans la couverture et s'assit à côté de lui. Famei prit alors la parole.

- Comment est-ce que Shaolan a fait pour se noyer alors que c'est un bon nageur?

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a été attaqué, déclara Sakura.

- Attaqué? S'étonna Shun. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'attaquerait?

- En fait, nous savons qu'il y a un complot contre nous, avoua Shaolan. Pour que la guerre entre nos familles recommence.

- Qui est à la tête de ce complot? Interrogea Shun.

- On ne sait pas, soupira Sakura.

- Mais moi j'ai ma petite idée, déclara Hatsu.

- Vraiment?

- Ouais, moi je crois que c'est toi qui fait tout ça. On sait tous que t'aimes pas Shaolan et les Li en général, expliqua Hatsu. En plus, tu es toujours prêt de nous quand il y a une merde.

- Et pourquoi je serais là dans ce cas?! S'exclama Shun.

- Pour savoir ou en est l'enquête!

- T'es vraiment con!

- ça suffit vous deux, intervint Sakura. Hatsu, j'ai confiance en Shun.

- Vous étonnez pas s'il nous fait un coup bas alors, déclara Hatsu.

- Revenons-en à l'attaque, fit Falen. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

- J'ai été tiré vers le fond par quelque chose mais je ne l'ai que sentit, je n'ai pas pu le voir. Informa Shaolan.

- C'était un cerceau d'eau, dit Sakura.

- Tu contrôles l'eau Shun non? Fit Hatsu.

- Comme la majorité des personnes présente ici, intervint Sakura.

- Il n'y a eu rien d'autre? Demanda Shefa. Vous n'avez pas sentit de présence?

- Non, aucune.

- On a juste ressentit une aura magique lorsque Sakura est remonté de l'eau et elle était neutre, indiqua Eriol.

- Merde! S'exclama Shefa. Pourquoi est-ce que notre ennemi est pas un peu plus con!

- Il na pas vraiment intérêt à se faire prendre, fit Shun. Il est logique cest tout.

- Dans tout les cas, cest quelquun qui est au lycée. Déclara Falen. Qui sont les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs?

- Eriol, Hatsu, Shun, Isuzu, Shaolan, moi bien sûr Enuméra Sakura. Et il y a encore deux autres Shian mais je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas eux. À chaque fois que je leur parlais, ils parlaient de la paix entre les Li et les Shian parce quils avaient perdu toute leur famille et ils nen pouvaient plus. Cest les plus pacifiste de la famille.

- Personne dautre? Demanda Shefa.

- Pas que je sache ou que jai sentis, dit doucement Sakura.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Shaolan.

- Et Tomoyo? Demanda Famei.

- Je nai pas de pouvoir, sourit Tomoyo. Et je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse nuire à Sakura. Tuer Shaolan rendrait Sakura triste et ce nest pas mon but.

- Donc on est pas plus avancé, soupira Futie. Il faudra faire attention et si possible, essayer de localiser tout les magiciens qui sont dans votre école, professeur inclus.

- Daccord.

- Bon, on va vous laisser. Dit Eriol. Reposez-vous bien et nen fais pas trop Shaolan.

- Ne tinquiète pas, je veillerais sur lui, sourit Sakura.

- Cest ça qui minquiète, murmura Eriol.

Les amis de Shaolan et Sakura sortirent de la maison, aussitôt fait, Tomoyo se tourna vers Eriol.

- Pourquoi ça tinquiète que Sakura prenne soin de Shaolan?

- Parce que Shaolan doit se reposer mais si tu ajoutes une Sakura au petit soin, tu peux être sûr que Shaolan ne la laissera pas sortir de la pièce sans quils se soient uni. Expliqua Eriol. Au final, il ne se sera pas reposé.

- Mais cest Shaolan, on ne peut pas len empêcher. Sourit Hatsu.

- Il est vraiment stupide, déclara Shun. Il est en danger, plus il est fatigué plus ses pouvoirs diminues et il continu tout de même à se fatiguer. Je plains Sakura!

Hatsu prit Shun par le col avant quil nai pu réagir.

- Arrête avec ça! Shaolan est un mec bien!! Sakura te croit peut être mais pour moi, tu es le seul qui aurait pu faire un coup pareil! Si jamais tu leur fais du mal, je te détruirais! Menaça Hatsu.

Shun ne répondit pas et attendit que Hatsu le relâche. Ce dernier le fit uniquement lorsque Isuzu posa une main sur son épaule. Shun soupira.

- Cest nimporte quoi

Il partit en avance sans que les autres tentent de le rattraper. Shun avait un comportement étrange ces dernier temps avec Shaolan Le doute restait présent dans tous les esprits.

Les surs de Shaolan se pressèrent autours de leur petit-frère.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles dans ta chambre pour être bien au chaud. Dit Falen.

- Je vais laider à monter, annonça Sakura.

- Noublie pas que tu es enceinte, commença Futie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis encore capable dutiliser mes pouvoirs. Sourit Sakura.

La jeune femme utilisa ses pouvoirs et soutint sans aucun problème Shaolan jusquà leur chambre. Sakura le posa sur le lit et sassit près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Jai encore un peu froid avoua Shaolan.

Sakura allait se lever pour prendre une couverture plus chaude mais Shaolan lui attrapa le poignet.

- Sakura, tu ne voudrais pas me réchauffer? Interrogea-t-il tentateur.

- Shaolan, il faut que tu te reposes. Déclara Sakura. Sinon, tes pouvoirs en pâtiront.

- Mais non! Allez Sakura

Shaolan lui fit une moue suppliante et Sakura ne pu résister. Elle lembrassa doucement puis leur baiser devint plus passionné. Sakura lui ôta sa couverture et commença à le déshabiller.

****

**************

Sakura regarda tendrement Shaolan. Il sétait endormit sur sa poitrine mais il semblait sêtre réchauffé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

__

( Nda: Les paroles entre guillemets seront celles de Sakura et Shian, elles parlent par la pensée.)

　- Shian? Tu mentends?

- Oui

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur nos ennemis? Comme jétais occupé avec

Shaolan, je nai pas fais attention au reste.

- Eriol a dit vrai, laura était neutre lorsque vous êtes remonté à la surface mais lorsque vous étiez dans leau, cétait léger mais jai pu sentir quil sagissait dun homme. Je lavais déjà sentis auparavant mais je suis incapable de me souvenir ou, avoua Shian. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir taider davantage.

- Tu maides beaucoup au contraire, sourit Sakura. Sans toi, je naurais pas su que sétait un homme que je connaissais.

- Vas-tu demander à Shaolan, je veux dire à mon Shaolan, des réponses? Demanda Shian.

- Non, tu es avec moi et ça me suffit En plus, il faudrait que jen parle dabord à mon Shaolan et pour le moment je veux quil se repose.

- Tu as raison, dautres épreuves vous attendent Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci　

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et sourit doucement. Elle sortit précautionneusement du lit puis elle shabilla en silence avant de sortir de la chambre en oubliant pas de replacer correctement les couvertures sur Shaolan. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et tomba nez-à-nez avec Shefa.

- Alors? Tu las assez réchauffé? Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Oui, pour le moment il dort. Dit doucement Sakura. Je vais préparer à manger.

- On la déjà fait, dit Falen. Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, sourit Sakura.

Les filles mangèrent ensemble et Sakura pu apprendre des anecdotes sur son mari, elle riait de bon cur avec les surs de Shaolan. Ce dernier entra dans la cuisine une plus tard. Il sétait habillé et il alla directement enlacer Sakura.

- Tu as bien dormis? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

- Oui mais tu nétais pas là à mon réveil, fit Shaolan avec une moue. Jaurais préféré être avec toi.

- Sakura mourrait de faim, intervint Futie. Quoi de plus étonnant après tavoir réchauffé!

- Vous êtes encore venue nous voir! Sexclama Shaolan.

- Non, mais on te connait Shaolan. Dit Shefa. Pas besoin dêtre Einstein pour deviner

comment tu voulais être réchauffé!

- Est-ce que tu as faim? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui

Sakura sourit et se leva pour préparer lassiette de Shaolan. Le jeune homme sassit à côté de Sakura puis il commença à manger.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux donc demain jirais en cours, annonça-t-il.

- Daccord mais je pense quil serait plus prudent si tu faisais comme si tu allais mal tout de même, déclara Sakura.

- Pour trompé nos ennemis, devina Shaolan. Ouais cest pas mal.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche, informa Sakura.

- Je viens avec toi! Sexclama Shaolan.

- Non, tu retournes dans la chambre et tu te reposes.

Le ton de Sakura ne laissait pas place à la réplique. Shaolan grommela quelque chose dinaudible puis il fit ce que Sakura lui avait dit sous le regard éberlué des surs Li. Une fois le couple disparu, Shefa sautorisa à parler.

- Jai jamais vu Shaolan obéir aussi vite, avoua-t-elle.

- Sauf avec maman, souligna Falen. Sakura sait y faire avec lui, cest bien.

Sakura venait de se déshabiller et dentrer dans son bain avec un soupire daise. Elle aimait beaucoup se détendre ainsi. Elle fit alors sortir une boule deau pour jouer avec, cétait une chose assez fréquente pour elle mais elle sentit alors quelque chose détrange. La boule gonflait sans quelle le décide, Sakura se concentra pour la faire rétrécir sans succès. Elle sortit rapidement de la baignoire et entoura sa taille dune serviette. Elle recommença à essayer de faire rétrécir la boule deau mais soudain, elle explosa.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

La salle de bain se retrouva complètement trempé et des serpents deau se formaient. La porte fut défoncé et Sakura vit Shaolan entrer. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène puis il tendit la main devant lui et leau regagna la baignoire. Il alla ensuite vers Sakura.

- Cest un ennemis ou Commença le jeune chinois.

- Non, cest moi! Paniqua Sakura. Shaolan, je nai plus le contrôle de mes pouvoirs!

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter tandis que les quatre surs arrivèrent. Elles furent surprises de voir létat de la salle de bain.

- Quest-ce quil sest passé? Demanda Shefa.

- Je ne contrôle plus rien, soupira Sakura. Je Je ne pourrais même plus aider Shaolan!

　- Je suis là Sakura, je taiderais, il faudra juste que tu prennes lhabitude de me dire ce que tu veux faire　

Sakura hocha la tête puis elle se releva et sourit à tout le monde.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur

Les surs de Shaolan sourirent puis elles sortirent de la pièce. Shaolan se tourna vers sa femme et posa la main sur son ventre.

- Tu as quand même tenu un mois sans quil y ait de changement, sourit-il. Et puis comme ça on sait que le bébé est toujours là.

- Oui

Shaolan embrassa doucement Sakura puis il la porta jusquà leur chambre. Même sil navait pas lintention de lui faire quoi que se soit, les nouveaux évènements avaient de quoi inquiéter Sakura et elle aussi avait besoin de repos.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46: le lycée en danger

Shaolan se réveilla doucement, il sourit en constatant que cette fois, Sakura était restée avec lui Quoi de plus normal puisquelle était endormie. Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui sétait arrondit depuis ces trois mois passé sans embrouille, il espérait que leur bébé irait bien Sakura avait ouvert les yeux et avait remarqué que Shaolan touchait et regardait son ventre avec tendresse. Elle sourit tendrement en songeant quil ferait un bon père. Shaolan détourna le regard et vit Sakura lobserver, il lui sourit doucement avant de lembrasser.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il ny a aucun problème. Sourit Sakura.

- Dis, je me posais une question Est-ce que cest normal que tu nais pas de nausée? Je veux dire, cest bien pour toi si tu ne passes pas ton temps dans les toilettes mais

- Ne tinquiète pas, Shian me le dirait si quelque chose nallait pas Et à ce que Tomoyo ma dit, les nausées ne peuvent pas être deviné, elles arrivent du jour au lendemain.

Shaolan hocha la tête et embrassa une nouvelle fois Sakura. Ils se préparèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine ou se trouvait déjà les surs de Shaolan. Celles-ci leur sourit dès quelles les virent.

- Bonjour vous deux! Bien dormis? Demanda Falen.

- Oui, sourit Sakura. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Toujours pas, ragea Shefa! Jen peux plus!! Pourquoi il nattaque pas? Je veux dire, ça aurait été logique de vous attaquer lorsque Shaolan était faible mais là rien!!

- Calme-toi Shefa, intima Famei.

- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop? Interrogea Sakura. Surtout toi, Shefa, ta petite fille et ton mari ne te manquent pas?

- Bien sûr que si, sourit doucement Shefa. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seul.

- Tu pourrais inviter ton mari et ta fille à venir à la maison. Dit Shaolan.

- ça ne vous dérange pas? Insista Shefa.

- Non, tu nous aide alors tu peux au moins avoir ton mari et ton enfant avec toi, sourit Sakura.

- Je lappel tout de suite alors! Sexclama Shefa en se ruant sur le téléphone.

Shaolan sourit doucement en savança avec Sakura vers la table pour manger. Après quelques minutes, ils partirent en cours. Désormais, tout le lycée était au courant de la grossesse de Sakura et personne ne lui faisait de tort. Le couple en arrivant au lycée, fut rejoins par leur groupe dami ou Yuuhi et Shun sétaient plus ou moins intégré Hatsu faisait beaucoup deffort pour éviter de frapper Shun et Shaolan pour ne pas sopposer à Yuuhi qui était beaucoup trop proche de Sakura à son gout. Les autres avaient apprécié les deux garçons et les avaient bien accueillis. Yuuhi alla directement vers Sakura qui lui sourit.

- Bonjour! Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- On va très bien, déclara Shaolan en prenant Sakura par la taille.

- Et vous? Interrogea Sakura en regardant tout le monde.

- ça va!

Tout le monde était soulagé quil ny ait eu aucun incident depuis trois mois, et dans un mois, le bac aurait lieu. Bien sûr aucun deux navait parlé de leur pouvoir à Yuuhi qui en avait visiblement aucun. Ils allèrent tous vers leur classe respective. Shaolan bougonnait encore contre Yuuhi qui avant dentrer dans sa classe avait fait un signe de la main à Sakura. La jeune fille samusait du comportement de son mari. Elle lui prit la main, le coupant dans son monologue.

- Tu nas pas un peu fini? Sourit-elle. Yuuhi nest pas méchant, il ma juste fait un signe de la main.

- Mais il le fait tout le temps! Et cest toujours vers toi quil va! Sexclama Shaolan. Ça ménerve.

- Shaolan a toujours été jaloux et possessif, tu ne pourras pas le changer Sakura. Sourit Eriol.

- Je suis pas jaloux!

Tout le monde le regarda dubitativement.

- Bon, je le suis un peu Mais quand même cest normal! Il arrête pas de tourner autours de Sakura!

- Tu oublies que Sakura est ta femme et que dici cinq mois vous aurez un enfant.

Dit doucement Tomoyo. Je ne pense pas que tu ais du soucis à te faire.

- Cest sûr

- Au fait, vous avez déjà pensez au prénom que vous vouliez donner à votre enfant?

Demanda Hatsu.

- Sakura pensait à Kazuma ou Nadeschico, pour la fille, je préférerais Meiling Avoua Shaolan. On en discute quand on a le temps.

- Mais Sakura, tu es déjà allé chez le gynécologue non? Demanda Tomoyo. Cest à partir de combien de temps que tu peux savoir le sexe de lenfant?

- Cest à partir des trois mois Mais je ny suis toujours pas aller, dit doucement

Sakura. Je suis un peu trop tendue. Je ny suis jamais aller avant et le seul quon ma conseillé est un homme alors ça me gêne.

- Mais il faut que tu y ailles! Ce nest pas bon pour le bébé! Sexclama Tomoyo. Shaolan! Quest-ce que tu faisais!? Tu aurais dû laider à aller là-bas!!

- Calme-toi Tomoyo, dit calmement Eriol. Shaolan ne devait rien savoir de tout ça. Il nétait pas là lorsque Shefa a eu un enfant.

- Tu voudras que je viennes avec toi? Demanda Shaolan. Pourquoi tu ne mas pas dit que tu avais peur de ça?

- Parce que tu paniques beaucoup au sujet du bébé, déclara Sakura. À chaque fois tu demandes pleins de chose et je me suis dis que si je ten parlais, tu paniquerais encore plus.

- On prendra rendez-vous demain daccord?

Sakura recula dun pas, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Je ne veux pas aller chez lhomme! Je

- Sakura, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu seras nue devant un homme, la rassura

Tomoyo.

- Mais le seul qui mai vu nue cest Shaolan! Lui se sera un inconnu! Ça me gêne trop!!

- Donc tu veux risquer la santé du bébé plutôt que de te faire examiner? Demanda durement Tomoyo.

- Bon daccord. Je vais prendre rendez-vous. Soupira Sakura.

Tomoyo lui sourit. Ce nétait pas spécialement pour le bébé quelle sinquiétait mais Sakura pouvait aussi en pâtir. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et une fois seul, Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Elle fait peur Tomoyo lorsquelle est en colère. Jai cru quelle allait me frapper

- Non, Tomoyo est rarement violente. Sourit Sakura. Mais je la comprends, je crois que jaurais fais la même chose à sa place.

Shaolan sourit doucement puis il serra discrètement la main de la jeune fille pendant que le professeur commençait son cours. Tout était paisible dans la classe. Soudain, une violente secousse se fit ressentir, faisait tomber quelques morceaux du plafond. Le professeur en remarquant cela, prit une décision.

- Vous allez tous, dans le calme sortir de la classe et vous dirigez rapidement vers la sortie de secours.

Les élèves obtempérèrent immédiatement. Shaolan prit Sakura par la taille et laida à avancer. La classe était sortit et avait presque atteint la sortie de secours lorsquun bloc de béton se détacha du plafond pour sécraser juste devant Shaolan et Sakura. Le jeune homme regarda Sakura puis finalement Hatsu et Eriol.

- Je vous confie Sakura, quoi quil arrive, elle doit rester en sécurité!

Il poussa la jeune fille qui avait commencé a protester dans les bras de ses amis. Il les suivait mais Shaolan fut touché à lépaule par un bout de béton.

- Shaolan!!! Sexclama Sakura.

Hatsu et Eriol la retirent daller chercher Shaolan, ils lentraînèrent dehors, devant le bâtiment qui tremblait de plus en plus. Sakura était complètement paniqué. Elle ne savait pas du tout ou était Shaolan! Elle vit à peine que les autres classes étaient également sortit du bâtiment. Il y eu un bruit qui inquiéta tout le monde: le toit allait seffondrer! Sakura se défit de lemprise de Hatsu et Eriol et couru vers lentrée du bâtiment. Elle se cogna contre quelquun qui lempêcha de passer lentrée du lycée.

- Lâchez-moi!!!

Elle fut surprise de voir Yuuhi.

- Tu es folle! Si tu y retournes tu vas mourir! Sexclama-t-il.

- Mais Shaolan est encore à lintérieur!! Il faut que jaille laider!! Sécria Sakura

complètement paniqué.

- Si les tremblements continus comme ça, le bâtiment va exploser à cause des conduites de gaz pour les salles de chimies et la cantine! Tu crois que cest ce que Shaolan voudrait? Gronda Yuuhi.

- Shaolan est coincé à lintérieur!! Cest lhomme que jaime et je ne le laisserais pas mourir! Sexclama Sakura déterminé.

À peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase que le bâtiment explosa. Elle écarquilla puis les larmes vinrent delle-même.

- Shaolan!!!! Hurla-t-elle. Lâche-moi!!! Yuuhi! Lâche-moi!

Sakura se débattait comme une force née mais Yuuhi tint bon et ne la lâcha pas. Finalement elle sécroula en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle avait perdu Shaolan Le père de son enfant. Lhomme quelle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était seule maintenant. Un camion de pompier arriva sur place, les pompiers en sortirent rapidement et avancèrent dans le bâtiment. Sakura continuait de pleurer, inconsolable. Elle redressa la tête lorsquelle vit un pompier avec quelquun sous le bras.

- Shaolan!

Sakura se redressa et avança vers le pompier qui lemmenait vers le camion. Shaolan était inconscient et son dos semblait en mauvais état. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Sakura tendit la main vers lui mais le pompier le posa dans le camion.

- Il va aller à lhôpital de la ville mademoiselle.

Sakura hocha la tête. Il ferma rapidement la porte et le véhicule partit rapidement. Sakura sentit quon posait une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et vit Eriol, Hatsu, Tomoyo, Isuzu, Shun et Yuuhi. Cétait Tomoyo qui avait posé cette main sur elle. Sakura se dégagea rapidement et violement. Cétait à cause deux si Shaolan était dans un état pareil. La jeune fille remarqua un taxi garer un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et monta dedans. Le conducteur semblait étonné.

- à lhôpital, sil vous plaît.

- Mais

- écoutez, mon mari est partit en ambulance et je nai pas lintention dattendre plus longtemps avant de le rejoindre alors dépêchez-vous! Déclara Sakura.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et démarra. Sakura eu juste le temps de voir ses amis se diriger vers elle avant de partir. Tomoyo soupira.

- Je crois que je nai jamais vu Sakura aussi en colère de toute ma vie.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Hatsu.

- Cest évident! Elle voulait sauver Shaolan! Vous avez vu dans quel état il est? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Elle naurait rien pu faire, déclara Yuuhi. Elle serait morte ou gravement blessée si elle était rentré dans le lycée.

- Et Shaolan nous a demandé de la sauver quoi quil arrive, ajouta Eriol. Maintenant, il faut quon aille à lhôpital.

Les amis de Shaolan appelèrent donc une voiture qui les amena à lhôpital. Ils virent directement Sakura assise en pleurs devant le bloc dopération. Yuuhi posa une main sur son épaule. Sakura le regarda froidement et se dégagea.

- Ne me touche pas!

Yuuhi semblait visiblement touché par la détresse de Sakura. Shun sapprocha à son tour.

- Allez Sakura, tinquiète pas, il va survivre

Hatsu attendait le 　cest dommage　 pour pouvoir le frapper mais il ne vint pas. Ils attendaient tous dans un silence tendu que Shaolan sorte de la salle dopération. Sakura était la plus paniqué et la plus triste de tous. Lorsque plusieurs longues minutes plus tard le médecin sortit de la pièce, Sakura bondit vers lui.

- Alors?

- Il est toujours inconscient mais il est dans un état stationnaire, annonça le médecin.

Il est brûlé dans le haut du dos et ouvert au niveau du bras droit ainsi que sa jambe

gauche qui sest fracturé à cause du béton qui lui est tombé dessus.

- Il est dans le coma? Demanda anxieusement Sakura.

- Non, il dort simplement.

- Je peux aller le voir?

- Il va être conduit dans la chambre trois cent trois Au revoir.

Le médecin partit et Sakura commença à chercher la chambre ou Shaolan devrait être. Les autres la suivaient sans rien dire, ils préféraient la laisser se calmer avant de dire quoi que se soit. Finalement, ils trouvèrent la chambre, Sakura poussa la porte avec appréhension. Shaolan était allongé dans son lit mais il était très pale Elle sapprocha du lit et prit précautionneusement la main de son mari.

- Shaolan

Au contact de cette main, Shaolan se réveilla. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers la droite et vit tout dabord tout ses amis avec Yuuhi et Shun puis Sakura qui était en larme. Il posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Ne pleure pas, dit-il faiblement.

- Shaolan! Tu vas bien?

- Jai mal partout, grimaça Shaolan. Mais cest pas grave, comment tu vas?

- Jai eu la peur de ma vie! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir! Sexclama Sakura.

- Je vois Merci les gars de lavoir empêché de me rejoindre, sourit Shaolan en sadressant à Eriol et Hatsu.

Avant que quelquun fasse quoi que se soit, un bruit retentit dans la chambre. Shaolan regarda avec étonnement Sakura: elle venait de le gifler et semblait très en colère.

- Tu nes quun idiot!

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Tomoyo partit immédiatement à sa poursuite sous le regard surpris de Shaolan.

- Quest-ce quil se passe? Sétonna-t-il.

- Elle a cru que tu étais mort, elle taime tellement quelle a eu peur. Il ny a quun imbécile pour ne pas comprendre ça. Dit Yuuhi en sortant à son tour de la chambre.

Tomoyo avait retrouvé Sakura dans le parc, elle était en train de pleurer chaudement sur un banc. La jeune fille sapprocha doucement vers sa meilleure amie et attendit. Sakura ne tarda pas à se lever et à aller dans ses bras.

- Tomoyo! Jai eu tellement peur renifla Sakura. Je Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il

est tout pour moi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Il le sait Sakura Mais cest la même chose pour lui, il ne veut pas te perdre et cétait son moyen pour te protéger, dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Je ne lui aurais jamais demandé ça! On est un couple, un couple assume ses problèmes à deux! Je suis peut être enceinte mais je ne suis pas en sucre!

Tomoyo ne répondit rien et caressa doucement les cheveux de Sakura pour la calmer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver mais à la surprise de Tomoyo, Sakura sappuyait de plus en plus sur elle.

- Sakura, si tu continus je vais tomber Prévint Tomoyo.

Mais cétait inefficace et Tomoyo poussa légèrement Sakura vers larrière, la jeune fille allait tomber sans que Tomoyo puisse quoi que se soit lorsquelle fut rattrapée par Yuuhi.

- Sakura! Paniqua Tomoyo. Ho mon dieu!!! Il faut la ramener à lintérieur pour quelle voit un médecin!

Yuuhi conduit la jeune fille inconsciente à lintérieur de lhôpital ou Tomoyo se chargea de faire venir un médecin.

- Pouvez-vous la mettre dans la chambre trois cent quatre? Je lexaminerais là-bas.

Yuuhi porta donc la jeune fille dans la chambre voisine de celle de Shaolan et le médecin lexamina sous les yeux anxieux de Tomoyo. Il se redressa et sourit aux deux jeunes gens.

- Elle va bien, elle a dû avoir trop démotion pour aujourdhui et étant enceinte, son corps a mit son véto plus rapidement. Expliqua le médecin. Il faut juste la laisser dormir tranquillement.

Tomoyo hocha la tête et le médecin sortit. Elle soupira.

- Merci Yuuhi, je ny serais pas arrivée toute seule

- Cest normal Je ne connais pas Sakura depuis longtemps mais je nai pas envie quil lui arrive quoi que se soit, avoua le jeune homme.

- Sakura est très touchante, cest impossible de la détester lorsquon la connait. Sourit

Tomoyo. Bon, je vais prévenir les autres et je reviens.

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre de Sakura pour entrer dans celle de Shaolan. Le jeune

homme la fixa immédiatement.

- Ou est Sakura? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans la chambre à côté.

- Quoi?! Sexclama Shaolan. Pourquoi?

- Elle a fait un malaise. Expliqua Tomoyo.

Shaolan commença à se redresser pour essayer de sortir de son lit et ainsi aller aux côtés de Sakura. Tomoyo posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa en arrière.

- écoute-moi bien, Sakura a besoin de repos. Si tu vas la voir, ton état va empirer et Sakura va sinquiéter encore plus alors tu ne vas pas bouger dun pouce sinon cest moi qui tattacherait à ton lit, cest comprit? Demanda froidement Tomoyo.

- Mais elle est toute seule!

- Non, Yuuhi veille sur elle et je vais retourner la voir.

- Yuuhi, grommela Shaolan.

- Cest grâce à lui que Sakura nest pas venue te retrouver alors témoigne-lui un peu plus de respect, dit froidement Tomoyo.

Shaolan baissa la tête et Tomoyo partit de nouveau dans la chambre de Sakura. Yuuhi avait prit la main de la jeune fille et la regardait tristement. Tomoyo sentait que Yuuhi cachait quelque chose dans ses sentiments Aimait-il réellement Sakura? Il faudrait quelle éclaircisse le mystère.

- Elle ne sest toujours pas réveillée? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, dit Yuuhi en lâchant la main de la jeune fille. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu

prendras soins delle?

- Bien sûr, sourit Tomoyo.

****

***************

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle était dans une chambre quelle ne connaissait pas mais elle fut rassuré en voyant Tomoyo à côté delle. Cette dernière sourit.

- Tu es enfin revenue à toi.

- Jai fais un malaise? Demanda Sakura avec gêne.

- Oui, cétait un trop plein démotion. Le médecin a dit quil fallait juste te laisser

dormir et que ça irait mieux. Dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Et Shaolan?

- Il est inquiet pour toi, je ne lai pas revu depuis que je lui ai dis que tu avais fait un malaise, avoua Tomoyo. SakuraEst-ce que tu penses que Yuuhi taime?

- Non, sourit Sakura. Il est juste gentil avec moi cest tout. Cest peut être parce que je suis enceinte. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien

- Bon, je vais aller voir Shaolan.

Sakura se leva et alla vers la chambre de Shaolan. Celui-ci sourit lorsquil la vit, visiblement soulagé. Leurs amis sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme pour laisser le couple seul. Sakura sassit sur le lit et Shaolan se redressa au maximum.

- Est-ce que ça va? Senquit-il.

- Oui Jai un peu trop paniqué, sourit Sakura.

- Je mexcuse, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais réagis comme ça. Je Je voulais juste te protéger Sakura, avoua Shaolan. Je taime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Cest pareil pour moi Shaolan, alors sil te plait, la prochaine fois, on affrontera ces épreuves ensemble Comme un couple digne de ce nom.

Shaolan acquiesça et Sakura se blottit contre lui.

- Comment va ton dos?

- Cest pas très agréable, avoua Shaolan. Mais de toute façon, je pourrais guérir complètement.

- Oui, mais il faut dabord que tu sortes de lhôpital sinon ça paraîtra bizarre. Dit Sakura. Je te guérirais avec laide de Shian.

Shaolan sourit et embrassa Sakura en lui touchant tendrement le ventre.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47: petite enquête

Cétait la nuit. Deux ombres sétaient retrouvées, lune incliné devant lautre. Celle qui était debout, le chef de lopération, écoutait patiemment lombre incliner raconter les mésaventures du couple Li. Finalement il se mit à rire.

- Parfait! Nous allons pouvoir les attaquer dès demain!

- Si je peux me permettre se risqua lombre inclinée. Il serait préférable dattendre que le Li se soit un minimum rétablit. Ses amis sont sur le qui-vive, ils pensent que nous allons les attaquer dici peu, le faire serait tomber dans leur bras. De plus, la Shian est enceinte mais elle bouge sans aucun problème. Li retirera son plâtre dans trois mois, Shian sera donc enceinte de sept mois et leurs amis feront moins attention.

- Ce nest pas bête Si on leur laisse quatre mois, jaurais le temps de lever une armée, fit pensivement lombre debout. En revanche, Li aura eu le temps de reprendre des forces.

- Je pourrais lattaquer de nouveau à ce moment-là Dit doucement lombre inclinée.

- Bien! Nous allons faire comme ça! Ce couple maudit va avoir quatre mois de répit avant de subir notre colère! Et si tout réussit, alors tu auras ta récompense.

La deuxième ombre sinclina davantage.

Shaolan ne dormait pas, il sennuyait ferme dans cette chambre dhôpital! Il ny avait pas Sakura à ces côtés et il ne supportait pas ça, il sétait habitué à sa présence désormais et il ne voulait pas se passer delle! Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de se téléporter mais il avait toujours échoué, ses pouvoirs nétaient pas totalement revenus et ça lénervait de plus en plus! Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Sakura de se téléporter ici puisque ses pouvoirs étaient déréglés et puis, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle lui avait promis de revenir demain, après son rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Il aurait voulu venir aussi mais les infirmières lui interdisaient de bouger de son lit. Il avait protesté pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis Sakura était intervenu en disant quelle ne le toucherait plus si jamais il laccompagnait alors quil nen avait pas le droit. Après avoir grommelé, il avait dû se résoudre à obéir: il ne tenait pas à ce que Sakura le frustre. Donc pour le moment, il devait juste patienter et essayer de dormir avec son dos qui lui faisait mal et sa jambe en lair! Il soupira bruyamment. Il était maudit!

- Il y a pire, je te rassure.

- Li? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Oui, comme tu ne sembles pas décidé à dormir, autant discuter.

- Tu peux avoir des nouvelles de Sakura? Je veux dire à travers Shian? Demanda immédiatement Shaolan.

- Sakura dort donc ma Sakura également, sourit Li. Mais je vois que nous avons les mêmes centres dintérêt. Ça va être la deuxième fois que Sakura va être enceinte Tu penses que tu feras un bon père?

- Je ferais tout pour lêtre en tout cas, déclara Shaolan. Mais javoue que je suis stressé rien quà penser que je vais devoir changer ses couches! Je nai jamais eu dentraînement pour ça.

- Et je nai jamais connu ça donc je ne pourrais pas taider, ajouta Li. Mais avec un peu de chance, la guerre sera fini à ce moment là et je pourrais vous regardez den haut Tu aimerais que ton enfant soit une fille ou un garçon?

- Je men fiche du moment que Sakura et le bébé vont bien, avoua Shaolan. Et si tout va bien, si jai une fille en premier, je pourrais avoir un garçon en deuxième.

- Lorsque jai vu ma petite fille grandir, je lai trouvé magnifique Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura mais elle avait mes yeux. Mon seul regret est de navoir jamais pu la prendre dans mes bras Tu as de la chance de vivre à cette époque, jaurais tout donné pour vivre ce bonheur avec Sakura.

- Je te comprends, sourit Shaolan. Je crois que je naurais pas supporté dêtre privé ainsi de la femme que jaime. Je naurais pas pu accepter quun autre que moi la touche.

- Si je lavais pas accepté, Sakura aurait dû mourir par ma faute Et cétait la seule chose que je pouvais réellement pas accepter.

Shaolan hocha la tête, il plaignait sincèrement Li. Il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher la chance quil avait avec Sakura. Il laimait trop pour ça.

Le lendemain, Shaolan attendait avec impatience la fin des cours pour revoir Sakura! Elle et ses amis navaient cours que le matin en théorie. Aussi, Shaolan fut agréablement surpris de voir ses amis et Sakura débarquer dès que lhôpital fut ouvert au public.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là aussi tôt? Sétonna le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, étant donné que le lycée en complètement cramer et détruit, les profs nous envoient les cours par mails mais on a plus cours en réel donc on peut venir te voir plus tôt! Expliqua Hatsu.

- Je tai apporté les cours pour que tu puisses réviser toi aussi pour le bac, dit Sakura en lui tendant un paquet de feuille.

Shaolan lui fit signe dapprocher et lembrassa. Sakura se détacha de lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Tu nas pas dormis, nest-ce pas?

- Sans mon nounours grandeur nature, je ny arrive pas. Sourit Shaolan. Tu me manques trop Tu ne voudrais pas rester ici la nuit?

- Et tes surs? Dit alors Sakura. Elles ont dit quelles viendraient te voir plus tard Jai eu un sacré savon parce que je ne les avais pas prévenues de ton état.

- Tu as eu un savon? Dit Shaolan incrédule. Ça ne ressemble pas à mes surs.

- En fait, cest toi, Eriol et Hatsu qui en ont eu un. Avoua Sakura. Mais comme aucun de vous nétiez là, jai pris les critiques pour moi.

Shaolan soupira en songeant que ses surs avaient dû embêter Sakura un bon moment avec ça. Surtout que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient le numéro de ses surs pour le prévenir si quelque chose arrivait.

- Quand est-ce que cest ton rendez-vous chez le médecin? Demanda alors Shaolan.

- à quatorze heures, informa Sakura. Je suis à toi pour toute la matinée.

Shaolan sourit et sempara de la main de sa femme quil ne lâcha plus. Laprès-midi arriva vite aux yeux de Shaolan qui dû se séparer de Sakura pour quelle aille à son rendez-vous.

- Tu me diras si cest un garçon ou une fille, et si le bébé va bien, commença Shaolan. Ne stresse pas trop, daccord? Jai entendu dire que cétait une femme qui texaminera.

- Daccord, sourit Sakura.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Shaolan et partit, Shaolan était désormais entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis puisque Tomoyo avait décidé de manger chez elle. Sakura longea plusieurs couloirs mais lorsquelle passa devant le couloir réservé à la gynécologie, elle ne sarrêta pas. Elle continua son avancée jusquà ce quelle soit sortit de lhôpital.

-Tu ne devais pas te faire examiner pour savoir si le bébé va bien?

- Si mais jai quelque chose de plus important à faire, déclara Sakura. Jaurais besoin de ton aide Shian.

- Tu veux retourner au lycée pour voir si tu ne retrouve pas laura qui a fait ça? Devina Shian.

- Bingo Comment tu as su?

- Je suis comme toi, je métonnais juste que tu ny sois pas allé hier.

Sakura sourit et continua son chemin vers son ancien lycée. Elle sarrêta devant la grille en essayant de repérer une aura mais sans résultat, elle escalada la grille tant bien que mal et se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment. Elle était presque entrée lorsquon linterpella.

- Sakura? Quest-ce que tu fais ici!

La jeune femme se retourna pour constater que Tomoyo était de lautre côté de la grille quelle ne tarda pas à escalader pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Sakura baissa la tête, sentant dici les remontrances de Tomoyo. Cette dernière se planta devant Sakura en la fixant.

- Tu nétais pas censée être à ton rendez-vous pour le bébé?

- Si mais écoute Tomoyo, cest plus important de retrouver ceux qui nous attaque sinon même si mon enfant est en pleine santé, il mourra.

Tomoyo soupira.

- Je suppose que Shaolan nest pas au courant que tu es ici Tinquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais essaye quand même daller à un rendez-vous pour tassurer que tout va bien.

Sakura sourit et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et avancèrent dans le lycée.

- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose pour le moment? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Non, pas pour le moment. Mais ci cest la même chose que pour la piscine, on ne risque pas de retrouver grand-chose.

- Tu crois que cest un étudiant qui fait ça? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Je pense que ce serait plus logique oui, répondit Sakura. Parce que si cétait un professeur, il aurait dû être là en cours de sport et dans le bâtiment lorsque le tremblement de terre à eu lieu. Jai regardé lemploie du temps du professeur de sport et il avait cours dehors au moment du séisme.

- Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça? Continua Tomoyo. Je sais que les garçons soupçonnent Shun mais je ny crois pas trop.

- Sakura tourne à droite, je sens une aura par là

Sakura fit ce que Shian lui dit et elles entrèrent dans une salle de classe ou Sakura sentit une légère aura qui lui était familière mais elle ne se souvenait plus qui la possédait. Tomoyo, en voyant les sourcils froncés de Sakura, devina quelle avait dû trouver des effluves magiques.

- Tu sais qui cest?

- Cette aura mest familière mais je narrive pas à retrouver à qui elle appartient, avoua Sakura. Et cest pareil pour Shian Cest dommage que tu ne puisses pas ressentir les auras, tu as beaucoup plus de mémoire et de déduction que nous. Est-ce que tu penses savoir qui nous a attaqués?

- Je nai pas didée précise mais Shun devient le suspect idéal. Déclara Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi? Sétonna Sakura.

- Cest de sa classe que vient laura, en plus tu dis que tu connais laura de la personne qui vous attaque, au dernière nouvelle, il ny a que Shun qui a des pouvoirs dans sa classe, expliqua Tomoyo.

- Mais ce nest vraiment pas logique! Sexclama Sakura. Shun ne ma jamais fait de mal.

- Oui mais il souhaitait en faire à Shaolan et il ny a que Shaolan qui a été touché par les attaques, fit remarquer Tomoyo. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne me paraît pas naturel Cest pour ça quil faut éviter den parler aux garçons.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire sinon il faudrait que javoue que jai annulé mon rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour venir ici.

- Bon, on retourne à lhôpital pour Shaolan? Proposa Tomoyo.

- Oui. Tu penses que je vais avoir une fille ou un garçon?

- Jaimerais bien que se soit une fille, je pourrais lui faire des vêtements beaucoup plus mignons quà un garçon! Sexclama Tomoyo.

- Je dirais à Shaolan que je suis enceinte dune fille alors.

- Et si tu accouches dun garçon? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Je lui dirais la vérité. Déclara Sakura.

Tomoyo hocha la tête et elles retournèrent à lhôpital ou Shaolan regarda immédiatement Sakura pour avoir un compte rendu de son rendez-vous.

- ça sest très bien passé, sourit la jeune mère. On va avoir une petite fille.

- Je suis soulagé! Le bébé et toi allez bien, cest le principal. Déclara Shaolan. On va lappeler Meiling? Ou Nadeschico.

- Je pense quon peut lappeler Meiling, sourit Sakura. Cest vrai que ce nest pas juste si je donne le prénom de ma mère à notre fille alors que la tienne a connu le même sort.

Shaolan sourit de nouveau. Sakura se sentait mal à laise de lui mentir ainsi mais elle navait pas trop le choix, elle savait que Shaolan ne la laisserait pas se mettre en danger et sil avait apprit quelle avait escaladé une grille, il aurait fait une attaque.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48: en attendant lattaque

Sakura rentrait chez elle, elle avait passé sa journée au chevet de Shaolan, ils avaient parlé du bébé, ils avaient fais des révisions pour le bac qui avançait rapidement et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Les surs de Shaolan étaient sorties, elles allaient chercher le mari et la petite fille de Shefa. On frappa à la porte, Sakura sétonna puis elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Yukito.

- Yukito! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Sexclama la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Jai cru comprendre quil y avait un petit problème, sourit Yukito.

- Petit? Il est plus gros, ce problème! Vas-y, entre.

Sakura se recula pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Ils sinstallèrent dans le salon et Yukito la regarda sérieusement.

- Allez, raconte-moi tout.

- Shaolan et moi avons en nous nos ancêtres ceux qui sont commun avec toi.

- Tu veux dire que Vous êtes les réincarnations du Shaolan Li et de la Sakura Shian qui se sont aimé? Demanda Yukito incrédule.

- Oui, ils sont là parce que nous courrons un danger. Il y a quelquun qui ne veut pas de la paix et qui complote contre nous. Informa Sakura. Shaolan sest déjà fait attaquer deux fois, je pense quils savent que je suis enceinte et quils attendent que mes pouvoirs se dérèglent.

- Quest-ce quils ont fait contre Shaolan? Demanda Yukito.

- Il a faillit être noyé, et là il a faillit être brûlé et écraser à cause dun séisme.

- Donc celui qui vous tend des pièges est puissant, il contrôle au moins deux des quatre éléments. Fit pensivement Yukito. Vous pensez à quelquun en particulier?

- En fait Celui qui est le plus suspect cest Shun, avoua Sakura. Il était présent à chaque fois quil y avait un problème et il ne porte pas vraiment Shaolan dans son cur, en plus, on a retrouvé laura responsable de ces accidents dans sa classe. Cette aura mest familière et il ny a que Shun qui a des pouvoirs dans sa classe.

- Je vois Mais il se peut, non, en fait cest même probable que Shun ne soit quun pion dans toute cette histoire. Déclara Yukito. Ma famille va vous aider Sakura.

- Ta famille? Sétonna Sakura. Vous êtes nombreux?

- On est aussi nombreux que les Li et les Shian, avoua Yukito avec un sourire. Tu pourras nous faire confiance parce quon en contre la guerre entre vos deux clans et ça depuis plusieurs centaines dannées.

- Merci Yukito, tu nous aides vraiment beaucoup! Sourit Sakura.

- Cest normal Sakura, jai aidé ton frère alors quil courait un moins grand danger que toi alors cest logique de taider également Sinon, Shaolan en a encore pour combien de temps à lhôpital? Demanda Yukito.

- Pour une semaine, répondit Sakura. Les médecins sont plus inquiets pour son dos que pour sa jambe.

- Je sais que tu pourras le guérir de sa jambe mais ne le fait pas, ne guérit que son dos. Conseilla Yukito. Si votre ennemi se trouve dans votre entourage, il ne devinera pas que vous pouvez vous guérir mutuellement.

- Tu ne penses pas quils vont essayer de nous attaquer maintenant?

- Non, désolé de te le faire remarquer mais tu es plutôt en grande forme pour quelquun denceinte de quatre mois. Sourit Yukito. Ils vont attendre que tu sois plus faible et sils attaquent maintenant, ils savent que tous vos amis sont en train de vous surveiller sans relâche. Je pense quils vont attendre que Shaolan aille mieux mais quils vont le blesser de nouveau avant lattaque.

- Mais le temps que Shaolan enlève son plâtre Je serais enceinte de huit mois! Sexclama Sakura paniqué.

- Cest justement ce qui est préférable, à huit mois de grossesse, une femme ne bouge pas aussi bien que tu le faisais il y a quelques heures.

- Tu mas vu au lycée? Demanda Sakura suspicieuse.

- Oui, jai même cru que jallais faire une crise cardiaque! Soupira Yukito.

Heureusement que Tomoyo est arrivé pour te faire la moral sinon jaurais dû men charger.

- Sil te plaît ne dit rien à Shaolan, il

- Jai entendu, coupa Yukito. Mais ce nest pas bon ce que tu fais Sakura.

-Je sais mais je préfère avoir quelque problème à la naissance plutôt que mon enfant ne naisse pas du tout. Déclara Sakura.

Yukito soupira, raisonner Sakura ne servirait à rien, elle était même plus têtue que Toya! Sakura entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et des voix retentir dans le hall. Elle fixa Yukito: Quest-ce quelle allait trouver comme excuse pour sa présence? Si elle disait la vérité, elle devrait dire quelle nétait pas allée chez le gynécologue et alors elles le diraient à Shaolan! Shefa entra la première dans le salon, sa petite fille dans les bras.

- Tiens Sakura, je pensais que tu serais rentrée plus tard.

Shefa sétait rendu compte à la fin de la phrase de la présence de Yukito dans la pièce, le temps quelle fixe le jeune homme, tout le reste de la famille entra dans le salon.

- Sakura, cest qui? Demanda Falen.

- Cest un ami de la famille, expliqua Sakura. Il est un descendant des enfants de

Shaolan et de Sakura.

- Ravi de te rencontrer! Sexclama Futie en serrant vigoureusement la main de Yukito.

- Moi de même. Je mappel Yukito.

Les filles se présentèrent ainsi que le mari de Shefa, Chang. Falen se tourna tout de même vers Yukito avec un regard suspicieux.

- Quest-ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, sourit Yukito. Je suis là parce que je suis médecin et que se sera probablement moi qui moccuperais de laccouchement de Sakura.

- Vraiment? Cest bien! On reste dans la famille! Sexclama Shefa.

- Dailleurs, il faut que jexamine Sakura quelques instant. Tu me conduis à ta chambre?

- Heu oui

Sakura se leva et amena Yukito à sa chambre, une fois la porte refermé, Sakura se tourna vers Yukito.

- Tu ne vas pas mexaminer hein?

- Si mais comme je ne fais pas de formation pour être gynécologue, je ne regarderais pas à cet endroit, rassura Yukito. Allonge-toi sur le lit.

Sakura fit ce quil avait dit et Yukito sassit à côté delle, il lui releva son haut et toucha doucement le ventre de Sakura. Ce nétait évident mais en utilisant ses pouvoirs, ils pouvaient savoir ce qui nallait pas dans un corps Cétait pour cette raison quil avait choisit de faire médecin. Il voulait utiliser son don pour aider les autres. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant que Sakura et le bébé allait bien.

- évidement je ne pourrais pas te dire si tu attends une fille ou un garçon mais tout va bien, sourit Yukito.

- Et cest ce qui compte, déclara Sakura avec un sourire. Merci Yukito.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la chambre pour partir de la maison, Sakura le raccompagna simplement à la porte puis elle retourna dans le salon ou tout le monde lattendait. Elle sourit en allant vers Shefa.

- Alors comment sappel ce petit bout de choux?

- Yelan, en lhonneur de maman. Sourit Shefa.

- Sakura, tu es sûre que tu ne parlais que de ta grossesse avec Yukito? Demanda

Falen.

- En fait, on a parlé aussi de la guerre, il a dit que sa famille serait de notre côté informa Sakura.

Sakura avait décidé de ne pas mentir sur ça, après tout savoir quon a un soutient extérieur est toujours rassurant. De plus, sils nétaient pas prévenus leurs amis risquaient dattaquer par erreur la famille de Yukito Chose quil fallait éviter à tout prix: personne ne voudrait dune nouvelle guerre.

- En tout cas, je laime bien moi ce Yukito! Déclara Futie. Tu ne sais pas sil est célibataire?

- Heu à vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie de couple. Sourit Sakura.

Mais lorsque Toya était encore en vie, Yukito était célibataire.

- Génial! Je vais pouvoir passer à lattaque! Sexclama Futie déterminé.

- Le pauvre, soupira Shefa.

Sakura sourit devant la gentille dispute qui éclata entre Shefa et Futie. Elle songea alors que Shaolan devait vraiment sennuyer seul dans sa chambre dhôpital, il avait beau dire, ses surs mettaient de lambiance dans la maison!

- Au fait, tu es allé chez le gynécologue cet après midi non? Fit Falen.

- Oui mais comme Yukito a des pouvoirs je préférais avoir son avis, mentit Sakura. Shaolan et moi allons avoir une petite fille.

- Cest ce que Shaolan nous a dit, sourit Famei. Vous allez lappeler Meiling cest ça?

- Oui.

Shaolan jubilait dans sa chambre dhôpital: il allait enfin rentrer chez lui! Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre Sakura dans ses bras et plus encore! Il ne supportait plus cet environnement aseptisé! En plus, il manquait cruellement dintimité avec Sakura et ça lénervait au plus haut point! On frappa à la porte de la chambre et Sakura apparu avec Hatsu.

- Bonjour! Jai demandé de laide à Hatsu parce que je ne pourrais pas te soutenir jusquà la voiture, expliqua Sakura.

- Tant que je sors, cest le principal!

- On se demande à peine pourquoi tu veux sortir, fit Hatsu avec un clin dil.

- Yelan est vraiment mignonne, sourit Sakura. Tu vas enfin la voir, cest génial.

Hatsu se mit à rire, Sakura ne comprenait pas vraiment que Shaolan ne se souciait que delle, même sil ferait attention à sa nièce comme tout oncle qui se respecte. Une infirmière entra avec une paire de béquille à la main, Sakura les prit en la remerciant pendant que Hatsu aidait Shaolan à se lever. Le jeune chinois essaya de marcher avec les béquilles mais ce fut peine perdu: il ny arrivait absolument pas.

- Ha! Quest-ce que tu ferais sans moi? Fit Hatsu en le soutenant.

- ça va hein! Je nai pas choisi de me faire attaquer!

- Merci de maider Hatsu. Sourit Sakura.

- Cest normal, cest un peu grâce à toi que je suis avec Isuzu et que tout va bien alors cest la moindre des choses. Sourit à son tour Hatsu.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la voiture ou Famei les attendait pour les conduire chez eux. Elle sourit à son petit frère.

- Contente de te revoir!

- Moi aussi, sourit doucement Shaolan.

Une fois que Famei démarra, Shaolan retira ce quil venait de dire: il nétait pas content de la voir! Famei était un véritable danger public en voiture! Elle roulait beaucoup trop vite, faisait des virages serrés et doublait alors quil ny avait pas de place pour le faire! Shaolan cru quil allait avoir une attaque alors que Sakura parlait tranquillement à sa sur qui regardait à peine la route.

- Sakura sest vite habitué à la façon de conduire de ta sur, murmura Hatsu. Tu laurais vu à laller.

- Comment elle était? Demanda Shaolan curieux.

- Au bord du malaise, elle sagrippait à la poignée Enfin, lattitude normale pour ceux qui nont jamais connu ta sur. Sourit Hatsu.

Shaolan sourit à son tour, il espérait simplement quune telle conduite nétait pas dangereuse pour le bébé, pour leur future petite Meiling. Shaolan bénit le ciel lorsque Famei se gara chez eux. Hatsu laida à sortir puis une fois arrivé à lintérieur, se fut Chang qui soutint Shaolan. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Content de voir que tu nas pas divorcé, dit Shaolan. Tu nas pas choisi la meilleure femme.

- Li Shaolan! Gronda Shefa.

Il se mit à rire jusquà ce que son regard se pose sur la petite fille que sa sur tenait dans les bras. Elle avait déjà des cheveux noirs de geais et des yeux de la même couleur Yelan ressemblait beaucoup à Shefa et à sa mère. Shaolan demanda à ce quon laide à sasseoir dans le salon puis il regarda sa sur.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre ma nièce?

Shefa fut dabord étonné puis un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Elle tendit doucement sa petite Yelan à son oncle qui la prit comme si elle était en sucre. Shaolan fixa le bébé quil avait dans les bras qui mit à jouer avec son pied. Sakura fut attendrit devant la scène, elle espérait que Shaolan serait aussi tendre avec leur propre enfant. Yelan éclata soudain de rire: Shaolan venait de la chatouiller. Il la redonna à Shefa avec un sourire.

- Elle est magnifique Mais Meiling sera beaucoup plus belle parce quelle tiendra de Sakura et moi! Railla Shaolan. Évidement, je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi alors mon enfant le sera aussi!

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester adorable plus de trois secondes? Ragea Shefa. Sakura, tes franchement mal barré!

Shefa se pencha vers le ventre de Sakura.

- Toi aussi, Meiling, tu nauras pas le meilleur père qui soit.

- Hey! Arrête de dire des choses complètements fausses à ma fille! Sexclama Shaolan.

Shefa lui tira la langue et sortit. Chang sapprocha de Shaolan.

- Il serait préférable que tu te reposes un peu dans ta chambre avant le repas, dit-il doucement.

Shaolan se releva donc et Chang laida à monter les escaliers puis il le coucha sur son lit. Le jeune sourit, Chang agissait vraiment comme un père attentionné vis-à-vis de lui Il était un peu comme son père adoptif. Sakura entra dans la chambre au même moment ou Chang en sortit. Elle sassit à côté de Shaolan.

- Tu ne souffres pas trop? Sinquiéta-t-elle.

- Si Fais-moi un bisou! Fit Shaolan avec une moue enfantine.

- Cest vrai que je dois guérir cette brûlure

- Shian?

- Oui, je vais taider.

Sakura ferma les yeux et laissa laura de Shian prendre complètement le contrôle de son corps. Pendant la semaine dhospitalisation de Shaolan, Sakura sétait entraîné avec Shian pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle embrassa tendrement Shaolan qui sentit sa douleur dans le dos disparaître peu à peu. Laura se dissipa du corps de Sakura et elle vacilla, Shaolan la tint fermement contre lui et la regarda avec inquiétude.

- ça va?

- Oui Je manque encore dentraînement. Le rassura Sakura.

Shaolan lembrassa doucement et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Sakura.

- Tu sais, le fait davoir vu Yelan, ça ma donné encore plus envie davoir notre bébé. Avoua Shaolan. Jai hâte de voir à quoi notre petite Meiling va ressembler. Jespère quelle aura tes yeux.

- Jaimerais bien avoir un enfant qui ait les tiens Tu as des yeux envoutants, sourit doucement Sakura. En fait, jaimerais avoir un enfant qui te ressemble.

- Moi aussi, enfin qui te ressemble. Fit tendrement Shaolan. Une mini-Sakura Elle attirera tous les garçons tellement quelle sera belle.

- Je plains ses prétendants, si tu es aussi protecteur avec tes filles quavec moi, rit Sakura.

- Mais tu seras là pour me modérer, dit Shaolan en embrassant le bout du nez de Sakura. Jai tellement envie quon ait cette petite Meiling! La prochaine fois, on essaiera davoir un Kazuma.

Sakura se blottit contre le torse Shaolan qui respira doucement le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de sa femme.

- ça ma manqué! Soupira-t-il daise.

- Quoi?

- Les câlins. Répondit Shaolan.

- Mais on sen faisait un peu à lhôpital, fit doucement Sakura.

- Oui mais dès quon était dans les bras de lautre, une infirmière ou un médecin entrait. Là, on est tranquille. Regarde, je peux tembrasser sans que personne nentre.

Shaolan embrassa Sakura et se détacha delle. Ils se regardèrent un instant et ils sembrassèrent de nouveau. Sakura avait envie de sunir à Shaolan mais son ventre la gênait Et puis, est-ce quelle ne souffrirait pas à cause de ça? Et le bébé? Ses questions perdirent leur utilité lorsque Shaolan se fit encore plus pressant, il se coucha sur le lit en entraînant la jeune fille sur lui. Aujourdhui, ce serait elle qui dirigerait tout, Shaolan ne pouvait pas être sur elle à cause de leur petite Meiling.

Shaolan regarda Sakura qui était tout aussi essoufflé que lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lembrassa fougueusement.

- Je crois que jadore quand tu es enceinte! Tu es beaucoup plus imaginative! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura rougit furieusement sous le rire de Shaolan. Il lembrassa de nouveau.

- Tu nas pas à être gênée, cétait génial! Même mieux que ça! Cétait woaw! Quand je pense que tu mavais caché ça

Sakura observa Shaolan, il avait les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges. Il était également incapable de se départir de son sourire. Il avait aimé autant quelle Heureusement sinon elle aurait vraiment été gênée de sêtre lâché. Shaolan lembrassa de nouveau.

- Je taime.

- Moi aussi je taime Shaolan

Ils shabillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine, Shaolan sautait à cloche pied dans les escaliers ce qui effrayait Sakura. Shefa se retourna.

- Vous tombez bien! Le dîner est

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop occupé à fixer son frère.

- Quoi? Demanda celui-ci méfiant.

- Haaa! Vous êtes passé aux choses sérieuses! Sexclama Shefa. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois ou jai pris le dessus avec Chang! Cétait la meilleure performance quon nai jamais faite! Après la naissance de Yelan, on a essayé beaucoup plus de chose! Franchement, il ny a rien de mieux quun enfant pour déborder dimagination! Chang, tu te souviens quand jai

- Shefa! On veut rien savoir! Intervint précipitamment Shaolan. Garde tes affaires de lit pour ton mari et tes copines!

- Mais Sakura est mon amie!

- Cest aussi ma femme! Jai pas envie quon sache ta vie sexuelle et jai encore moins envie que tu saches la notre alors stop! Sécria Shaolan.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes!

Shaolan soupira de soulagement, sil y avait bien quelque chose quil ne voulait pas savoir cétait les aventures de sa sur. Ils mangèrent donc tranquillement sans que Shefa ne leur raconte sa vie sexuelle.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous, comme lavait pensé Yukito, leurs ennemi nétaient pas passé à lattaque durant la convalescence de Shaolan. Ils avaient pu passer le bac sans aucun problème et avait réussit avec mention. Ils faisaient souvent des réunions de famille pour parler dun plan de défense contre leurs ennemis. Shun était présent à ces réunions mais comme il était fortement suspecté, on ne le mettait pas au courant du plan B, ainsi sil faisait réellement partit des méchants, Sakura et Shaolan pourraient également sen sortir. Le ventre de Sakura sarrondissait de plus en plus et elle avait beaucoup de mal à bouger correctement. Malheureusement, à cause de leurs ennemis, Sakura nétait jamais allé voir un vrai gynécologue, elle préférait sentraîner avec Shian, et se contentait des avis de Yukito sur la santé du bébé. Yuuri venait souvent leur rendre visite, Shaolan le regardait toujours avec méfiance. Un jour, Yuuri lui avait parlé en privé, et le jeune chinois sétait senti rassuré.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance davoir Sakura Fit doucement Yuuri.

- Oui, cest pour ça que je ne laisserais personne me la prendre. Déclara froidement Shaolan.

- Ho ce nest pas mon intention, sourit Yuuri. Si je suis aussi attiré par elle, cest parce quelle me rappelle ma mère.

- Ta mère? Répéta Shaolan incrédule.

- Oui, elle est morte il y a peu et Sakura lui ressemble beaucoup. Avoua le jeune homme.

- Et ton père? Il le prend comment? Demanda le jeune mari.

- Ma mère nétait quune aventure pour lui alors il sen fiche un peu

- Désolé, sexcusa Shaolan. Jespère que ton père te traite bien Si jamais tu as des problèmes avec lui, tu peux venir ici, on thébergera jusquà ce que tu trouves une solution.

Yuuri le regarda avec étonnement puis il sourit doucement.

- Tu es vraiment différent de ce quon ma dit, avoua Yuuri.

- Quest-ce quon tavait dis? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Que tu étais un homme insensible, arrogant et orgueilleux qui nhésitait pas à tout détruire autours de lui pour avoir ce quil veut.

- Pour dire des choses pareilles, cest sûrement Shun qui ta dit tout ça. Grommela Shaolan.

Yuuri se contenta de sourire.

La nuit commençait à tomber peu à peu sur Tomoéda, Sakura était dans les bras de Shaolan, dans le canapé. Le matin même, Shaolan avait retiré son plâtre et il parvenait à marcher à peu près correctement. Sa guérison avait durée plus longtemps que prévu et Sakura était désormais enceinte de neuf mois. Shaolan caressa tendrement son ventre.

- Quand je pense que dans trois semaines tu vas accoucher, sourit-il. Jai hâte faire connaissance avec notre petite Meiling.

- Moi aussi, avoua Sakura. Jespère que tout se passera bien.

Shaolan lembrassa. Soudain, ils relevèrent la tête, on avait dressé un kekkai autours de leur maison. Yukito et sa famille entrèrent rapidement dans la maison du couple. Le jeune homme les regarda sérieusement.

- Ils arrivent.

- Quoi! Sexclama Sakura.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et sapprocha de la fenêtre, son cur manqua un battement lorsquelle vit plusieurs centaines de personnes approcher de leur maison.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49: l attaque

Sakura devint livide, elle n aurait jamais pens que leurs ennemis puissent tre aussi nombreux! Heureusement qu ils avaient la famille de Yukito avec eux sinon, ils n auraient jamais fais le poids! Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et les quatre s urs de Shaolan arriv rent dans le salon. Hatsu, Isuzu, Shun, Eriol et Tomoyo s taient t l port chez eux. Hatsu siffla.

- Eh bien, ils font les choses en grand! a tombe bien, je suis pas mal nerv en ce moment!

- D autres membres de ma famille sont autours de la maison, l int rieur du kekkai. Informa Yukito. Tout ce qui est dedans pourra tre d truit sans que la population s en rende compte.

- Donc, on peut donner notre maximum C est bien. Fit Sakura.

- On va attendre qu ils entrent enti rement dans le kekkai avant d attaquer. D clara calmement Yukito. Sakura, tu te sens pr te?

- Oui

- Shian? Tu pourras m aider?

- Bien s r, c est pour a que je suis l . Sourit Shian. Notre entra nement a port ses fruits.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu il faut faire? S enquit Sakura.

- Oui Tu vas voir, a va tre spectaculaire, comme lorsque tu as l habitude de te battre.

- Merci de nous aider.

- Sakura! C est toi! Fit Yukito.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et un sceaux mordor apparu ses pieds. Sakura laissait Shian prendre le contr le de son corps La quantit d nergie qu elle avait en elle grandissait de plus en plus jusqu ce qu elle se lib re brusquement, le mur vola en clat et le sort attaqua plusieurs magiciens qui n avaient pas su se prot ger temps. D une premi re rafale, beaucoup moururent. Shaolan fit appara tre son p e et alla dans la bataille suivi par la famille de Yukito et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Isuzu, Shun et Yukito restaient pr s de Sakura pour la prot ger. Un s isme branla soudain la maison, Sakura se concentra. Elle maitrisait galement cet l ment, il fallait qu elle emp che la maison de s crouler le temps que Chang mette Yelan l abri. C tait une aura famili re qui s opposait Sakura et ce n tait d finitivement pas celle de Shun. Elle avait eu l occasion de la sentir lorsqu il avait repouss un attaquant en lui faisant exploser la cage thoracique. Le tremblement cessa, Sakura ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Ils ne restaient plus que Shun qui la prot geait, Yukito tait partit aider sa famille et Isuzu prot geait Tomoyo. Sakura fit un mouvement de la main et Tomoyo disparue. Isuzu lui fit un signe de t te pour la remercier Tomoyo sans ses pouvoirs devenait une g ne et Sakura ne voulait absolument pas qu elle soit bless e par une n gligence. Un cri d tourna l attention de Sakura, Shun venait de se faire carter cause d une p e, son cri avait t provoqu par la blessure au torse que lui avait fait son adversaire. Sakura allait venir son aide mais quelqu un sauta sur elle. Elle utilisa sa force surhumaine pour se d gager de sa prise puis elle essaya de courir vers lui, ce fut gr ce la course de son opposant que Sakura eut assez de force pour que sa main puisse arracher le c ur de son ennemi. Elle soupira, elle se sentait vraiment inutile. Elle ne pouvait qu attaquer distance. Un homme essaya d entrer dans sa maison, elle lui lan a une gerbe de feu qui le blessa mortellement

Shaolan ventra l un de ses adversaires. Il tait recouvert de sang. Il pesta lorsqu il vit un autre homme se jeter sur lui, il lui ass na un violent coup d p e et s attaqua un autre ennemi. Shaolan se rendait bien compte que les personnes qu il combattait n taient pas r elles. Il s agissait de sort forme humaine qui tait envoy sur lui et ses amis. Il devait absolument trouver celui qui lui envoy ces assassins. D un autre coup d p e, il se d barrassa d un homme et en profita pour observer un peu autours de lui. Il ne voyait que des hommes arm s qui venaient vers lui Soudain, son regard fut attir par un homme qui avait les yeux ferm s, les mains jointes comme s il faisait une pri re. Shaolan se mit courir du mieux qu il pu, avec sa jambe c tait assez difficile, et se dirigea vers cet homme. Tous les pantins qui taient sur son passage taient extermin s sans aucune piti . L homme d ressentir la pr sence mena ante de Shaolan car les hommes redoubl rent autours du jeune chinois. Pourtant Shaolan ne faiblissait pas, il les tuait tous. Il n avait pas le droit de faiblir, s il faiblissait c tait Sakura qui tait en grave danger avec leur enfant et il ne le permettrait pas! Avant que Shaolan ne se jette sur lui, celui qui contr lait les pantins ouvrit les yeux et s carta de justesse de l p e de Shaolan. Ce dernier ne lui laissa aucun r pit, il donnait de violent coups d p e jusqu ce que l homme meurt sous l attaque. Beaucoup d hommes disparurent alors, clairant la vue. Shaolan regarda alors vers sa maison et bl mit: un morceau du toit venait de s effondrer.

- Sakura!

Sakura tait en train de se battre contre un homme plut t r sistant, elle pestait contre son ventre trop gros qui l emp chait de bouger correctement et qui tait une cible pr f rer de son attaquant. Elle tendit sa main devant elle et ferma les yeux. L homme devant elle s agenouilla au sol en se tenant la t te, il souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Puis il s croula sur le sol, mort. Sakura sentit une violente secousse mais ne s en soucia pas plus que a et se dirigeait d j vers un autre ennemi.

- Attention!

Sakura se sentit soudain projet sur le c t , heureusement pour elle, elle atterrit sur le dos. Elle se retourna et p lit.

- Shun!

Lorsque Sakura s tait approch de son ennemi, elle n avait pas remarqu qu un bout du plafond se dirigeait droit vers sa t te! Shun qui l avait vu s tait pr cipit pour la pousser et ainsi la sauv mais il tait maintenant enfouit sous les gravas. Sakura se releva tant bien que mal et couru vers son ami, elle allait commencer retirer les pierres mais un ennemi s approcha d elle. La jeune femme se retourna donc et attaqua l homme qui fut br l .

- Shian, aide-moi retirer ses pierres! Il faut essayer de sauver Shun.!

- Pousses-toi, sinon tout va te tomber dessus.

Sakura fit ce que Shian lui avait dit, elle recula de quelques pas et les pierres se mirent alors l viter pour finir leur course sur un homme qui allait attaquer Sakura de dos. La jeune fille se pr cipita vers Shun, il avait de nombreuses ecchymoses et des coupures mais une seule semblait grave: celle de la t te. Sakura fit apparaitre un bandage, pour le moment c tait la seule chose qu elle pouvait faire pour Shun. Elle se redressa et sortit de la maison qui devenait trop dangereuse. Elle tait dans le jardin derri re et vit alors un homme qu elle connaissait.

- Vous! C est vous le cerveau de cette organisation! Fit-elle.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme d une quarantaine d ann e, il tait brun et avait des yeux noirs d encre qui refl tait toute la haine qu il avait pour elle Elle tait devant le Li qui avait surv cu l attaque de sa maison le soir ou Toya tait mort Devant la personne qui elle avait bris le bras avant de l utiliser comme messager.

- Eh oui, sourit-il. Vous ne croyez tout de m me pas que j allais accepter une telle union! C est une honte pour les Li!

- Alors je vais vous tuer, part vous, personne ne veut de guerre, tout le monde est heureux. D clara froidement Sakura. En vous tuant, je mettrais fin cette guerre stupide d finitivement.

Sakura s approcha de lui et tendit sa main devant elle lorsqu un bras se pla a entre l homme et elle. La jeune fille carquilla les yeux.

- Yuuri? Qu est-ce que tu fais l ? S tonna Sakura.

- C est mon p re, avoua Yuuri en baissant les yeux. Il est la seule famille qui me reste, je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer.

- C est bien, charge-toi d elle!

Le Li partit plus loin pour attaquer des cousins de Yukito. Sakura fixa Yuuri.

- J ai pas envie de me battre contre toi Yuuri!

- Sakura, bats-toi, c est d j assez difficile comme a. Supplia Yuuri.

Il lan a un jet d eau puissant vers Sakura qui se contenta juste de cr er un bouclier. Yuuri opta alors pour un combat rapproch . Sakura esquivait tout ses coups du mieux qu elle pouvait.

- Sakura, je t en supplie, bats-toi!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats alors que tu ne le souhaites pas? Demanda Sakura.

- Pour mon p re Il ne m a jamais accept , c est le seul moyen que j ai pour qu il m appr cie. Fit doucement Yuuri. Et puis, ma m re m a demand avant de mourir d ob ir mon p re.

- Yuuri Soupira Sakura.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui ne l attaqua pas.

- Je vais me battre, je ne laisserais personne mettre la vie de mon enfant en danger! D clara Sakura d termin .

- Mais tu n as m me pas accouch ! Fit remarquer Yuuri.

- Et alors? Le r le des parents est de veiller sur leur enfant m me s il n est pas encore n . D clara s rieusement Sakura. Si ses parents ne le prot gent pas alors, ils ne sont pas vraiment ses parents. tre parents signifie qu il faut accepter de mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver son enfant. C est pour a que je vais me battre.

Sakura se recula pour se pr parer attaquer Yuuri qui se mit en position d attaque. Sakura couru vers lui, elle pr para sa main pour p n trer le torse de Yuuri qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Au dernier moment, Yuuri se redressa en cartant les bras. Sakura eut juste le temps de d caler sa main pour blesser Yuuri sur le c t , sa vie n tait pas en danger. Yuuri, pench vers elle, soupira.

- Pourquoi je n ai pas des parents comme Shaolan et toi?

Il caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup ma m re mais mon p re ne ressemblera jamais Shaolan. Fit Yuuri avec amertume. Sakura, je refuse de me battre contre toi Je t appr cie trop pour a. Tue-moi

Sakura donna un violent coup sur la nuque de Yuuri qui s croula au sol, inconscient.

- Je ne te tuerais pas Yuuri. Tu es trop gentil pour m riter a

Sakura chercha le p re de Yuuri et ne tarda pas le trouver, elle se dirigea vers lui et l obligea la combattre.

- Je me suis charg de votre fils, maintenant c est votre tour. Dit-elle froidement.

- Ce n est pas mon fils, c est une erreur. Sa m re n tait qu un coup d un soir. Fit le Li avec d gout. Je l ai simplement utilis pour vous attaquer! Il pouvait vous fragiliser au lyc e sans qu on se doute de quoi que se soit!

- Vous ne m ritez pas d avoir un fils comme Yuuri.

Sakura fit appara tre une boule de feu qu elle lan a sur l homme qui l esquiva. Apr s plusieurs coups brillamment esquiv , Sakura d brida enti rement ses pouvoirs.

- Firey!

Un dragon de feu apparu et s lan a vers le Li qui br la sous le coup apr s avoir hurl de douleur. Sakura dirigea ensuite Firey vers leurs autres opposants qui n taient plus tr s nombreux, tous avaient t extermin s par Shaolan, ses s urs, leurs amis et la famille de Yukito. Une fois Firey disparu, Sakura fit appara tre Tomoyo.

- C est fini, annon a la jeune m re.

- Tout le monde va bien? Et le b b ? Questionna Tomoyo.

- a va, dit Shaolan en arrivant.

- Shaolan! Tu es couvert de sang! Paniqua Sakura.

Elle couru dans ses bras et il sourit doucement.

- Ne t inqui te pas, ce n est pas le mien. Et toi? a va?

Sakura hocha simplement la t te en se blottissant contre son mari, soulag qu il n ait rien. Elle remarqua alors Yukito et leurs amis ainsi que les s urs de Shaolan qui taient un peu en retrait.

- Yukito, Shun est dans la maison, est-ce que tu peux l examiner? Demanda Sakura. Il m a sauv .

Yukito se retourna et p n tra dans la maison en ruine pour trouver Shun. Il posa sa main sur le cr ne du jeune homme pour s assurer que tout allait bien. Sakura regardait attentivement l ami de son fr re faire son diagnostique lorsqu elle sentit une violente douleur dans le ventre. Shaolan qui observait galement Yukito fut surpris par Sakura, elle s tait accroch lui et semblait crisp . Il baissa les yeux vers elle et fit qu elle semblait souffrir.

- Sakura? a ne va pas? S inqui ta-t-il.

- Je Je vais

- Tu vas ? R p ta Shaolan.

- accoucher!

- QUOI! Mon dieu mais qu est-ce qu on fait! Qu est-ce qu on fait! Paniqua compl tement Shaolan.

Sakura se crispait de plus en plus sous la douleur et Shaolan paniquait de plus en plus. Yukito abandonna alors Shun pour accourir pr s de Sakura, il posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Tu as perdu les eaux! S exclama-t-il. On n a pas le temps d aller l h pital!

Yukito fit un signe l un de ses cousins et le kekai disparu, leur maison et leur jardin fut comme neuf, il n y avait aucun d g t.

- Shaolan, il faut vite que tu la portes jusqu votre chambre. Ordonna Yukito.

- Mais et le m decin! Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je vais le faire, d clara Yukito.

Shaolan prit pr cautionneusement Sakura dans ses bras et rentra dans leur maison, il porta Sakura dans leur chambre. Yukito entra juste apr s lui. Heureusement pour eux, Sakura portait une robe qui l origine tait blanche. Yukito releva rapidement le v tement et coupa le sous-v tement pour le retirer plus vite. Il avait prit des cours pour les accouchements en sachant qu il allait s rement devoir faire accoucher Sakura. Tomoyo entra alors dans la chambre avec un bassin d eau et plusieurs serviettes.

- Je vais t aider Yukito, dit-elle calmement. J ai pris des cours.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la t te et laissa Tomoyo s approcher.

- Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, son col n est pas totalement ouvert, d clara le jeune m decin.

- Qu est-ce que je fais moi? Demanda Shaolan compl tement perdu.

- Tu restes c t de Sakura, tu la r confortes et tout a

Shaolan alla donc prendre la main de sa femme qui semblait souffrir norm ment.

- On ne peut pas faire quelque chose contre la douleur? Interrogea-t-il.

- On n est pas l h pital, d clara simplement Yukito. On ne peut rien faire d autre.

Sakura poussa un g missement de douleur plus fort que tous les pr c dents. Yukito regarda alors le col de Sakura et constata qu il tait compl tement ouvert.

- a va commencer, annon a-t-il. Sakura, tu as d j vu des films ou des femmes accouchent?

- Oui! Fit Sakura en souffrant et pleurant.

- Alors tu respires de la m me fa on qu elle! Ordonna Yukito.

Sakura respira comme Yukito l avait demand et de temps autres, elle poussait un cri d chirant en broyant la main de Shaolan. Ce dernier ne se souciait absolument pas de la douleur qu il prouvait sa main, il tait trop pr occup avec l accouchement. Il d posa un baiser sur le front en sueur de Sakura qui Tomoyo humidifia ensuite.

- Allez ma ch rie, encouragea Shaolan.

En bas, dans le salon, les s urs et les amis du couple attendaient nerveusement que l accouchement soit pass . Shun et Yuuri avaient repris conscience mais les cris que poussaient Sakura ne rassuraient personne.

- La pauvre, elle n a m me pas de p ridurale! Compatit Shefa.

Soudain les cris de Sakura s arr t rent et ils entendirent des pleurs. Tous eurent un sourire rayonnant.

Yukito enveloppa le b b dans une serviette et regarda le couple en souriant.

- C est une petite fille.

- Notre petite Meiling, sourit Shaolan.

Yukito posa Meiling sur Sakura qui souriait malgr sa fatigue.

- Elle est magnifique Haaa!

Shaolan s inqui ta.

- Qu est-ce qu il y a?

Yukito repartit vers l entre-jambe de Sakura et carquilla les yeux.

- Il y en a un deuxi me! Annon a-t-il. 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50: La fin de la guerre.

Tomoyo prit la petite Meiling dans ses bras pendant que Shaolan tombait du lit. Sakura poussait d autres cris de douleurs. Tomoyo alla vers Shaolan qui semblait compl tement perdu, elle le gifla. Shaolan cligna des yeux et se releva. Tomoyo lui tendit sa fille.

- Il faut que j aide Yukito, tu peux la prendre?

- Ou Oui

Sakura continua de souffrir.

- Allez ma Sakura, tu vas y arriver! Encouragea Tomoyo.

Shaolan embrassa le front de sa femme pour l encourager galement. Sakura lui fit un sourire crisp et cria de nouveau.

- Tomoyo, serviette! Ordonna Yukito.

La jeune fille donna imm diatement une serviette au jeune homme, dans un dernier cri, Sakura d livra son deuxi me enfant.

- C est un petit gar on, annon a Yukito avec un sourire.

Sakura sourit, ext nu .

- Un petit Kazuma Fit-elle en regardant Shaolan.

Ce dernier hocha la t te et sourit, toujours sous le choc. Comme sa grande s ur, Kazuma fut pos sur Sakura. Shaolan tait inquiet du teint p le de Sakura, elle ressemblait vraiment un zombi. Yukito tait rest pr s de Sakura pour v rifier que tout tait bien fini.

- Il n y en a pas d autre? S inqui ta Shaolan.

- Non, c est fini. Sourit Yukito.

Shaolan et Sakura soupir rent de soulagement. Shaolan embrassa tendrement sa femme, puis il se redressa en la regardant avec un sourire. Sakura ferma alors les yeux et pencha sa t te sur le c t .

- Sakura? S enquit Shaolan. Yukito, c est normal?

Le jeune m decin posa sa main sur le ventre de Sakura et fron a les sourcils.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang Elle fait une h morragie! Je ne peux pas gu rir a, je n ai pas ce pouvoir! D clara Yukito paniqu .

- Moi je l ai! Dit Shaolan.

Il donna Meiling Yukito et Tomoyo prit Kazuma dans ses bras. Shaolan embrassa Sakura, apr s quelques longues minutes, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Shaolan soupira de soulagement et la prit dans ses bras.

- D cid ment ce soir, tu m en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Dit-il avec un l ger sourire.

- D sol e

- Tu m expliqueras pourquoi nous avons des jumeaux demain, pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes, d clara Shaolan. Je peux aller pr senter nos enfants?

Sakura hocha doucement la t te, puis trop fatigu par l accouchement, elle s endormit. Shaolan embrassa une derni re fois Sakura et prit dans les bras son fils et sa fille puis il descendit avec la plus grande pr caution les escaliers pour rentrer dans le salon. Il fut surprit de voir Yuuri mais il n y pensa plus lorsque ses s urs l entour rent.

- Des jumeaux? S tonna Shefa. Sakura n avait pas dit que vous alliez avoir une fille?

- On a eu une petite Meiling et un petit Kazuma, annon a Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Assieds-toi Shaolan, on dirait que tu es sur le point de faire un malaise, dit Chang.

- C est que Un accouchement c est vraiment prouvant. D clara Shaolan. Surtout quand on s attend avoir une petite fille et qu on se retrouve avec un petit gar on en plus.

Shun et Yuuri s approch rent des b b s tandis qu Hatsu donnait l ger coup dans l paule du p re.

- F licitation mon vieux!

- F licitation Shaolan, sourit Eriol.

Yuuri surprit le regard interrogateur de Shaolan, il se demandait ce qu il faisait ici. Yuuri soupira.

- Je suis l parce

- C est rien, d clara Shaolan. Tu expliqueras demain parce que pour ce soir j ai eu assez d motion comme a.

Yuuri sourit doucement. Tout le monde alla donc se coucher, Yukito et Yuuri dormirent dans le salon. Shaolan mit d licatement ses enfants dans le lit pour b b qu ils avaient en se disant qu ils allaient devoir en acheter un deuxi me. Il se coucha ensuite c t de Sakura qui se blottit imm diatement contre lui. Il d posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et s endormit apr s cette journ e reintante.

- Qu est-ce que je fais ici? S tonna Sakura.

- C est moi qui t y ai amen , sourit Shian.

Sakura tait face son anc tre qui lui souriait paisiblement.

- Je vais partir avec mon Shaolan. La guerre qui opposait nos clans est d sormais finie et vous ne courez plus aucun danger. Prends soin de Meiling et Kazuma.

- Tu peux compter sur moi! Merci de nous avoir aid s! Sourit Sakura.

- C tait notre souhait, Shaolan et moi, qu un jour nous puissions vivre en paix. Gr ce vous c est possible. Pr servez cette paix, elle est pr cieuse. D clara Shian. Au revoir Sakura

- Au revoir

Une lumi re aveuglante blouit Sakura, lorsqu elle ouvrit les yeux, Shian n tait plus l Elle eu un doux sourire

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se sentait compl tement repos , elle n avait mal nulle part. En regardant con ventre, elle fut surprise de voir qu il avait reprit la m me forme qu avant sa grossesse S rement un dernier cadeau de la part de Shian.  
Shaolan l embrassa doucement.

- Ha tu tais r veill , fit Sakura surprise.

- Oui Li est partit, annon a Shaolan.

- Shian aussi Regarde, elle m a donn un ventre plat en cadeau d adieu!

Sakura baissa les yeux et remarqua qu elle avait encore plein de sang sur elle Comme Shaolan. Elle se leva et alla vers le berceau ou elle regarda avec tendresse ses enfants dormir.

- Tant qu ils dorment, je vais aller me laver, chuchota Sakura.

Shaolan la prit par la taille et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Qu est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Sakura surprise.

- Moi aussi, j ai plein de sang partout, expliqua Shaolan. Je suis s r que je pourrais pas l enlever seul alors tu vas m aider.

Sakura sourit doucement. Shaolan les enferma dans la salle de bain et d shabilla Sakura avant de la porter dans la douche. Il se d shabilla galement et rejoins sa femme qu il embrassa fougueusement en ouvrant le jet d eau. Sakura passa ses bras autours du cou de son mari qui la porta et la colla contre la paroi. Sakura se sentait revivre sous les caresses de Shaolan qui lui avaient tant manqu s ce dernier mois. Shaolan la touchait des endroits sensibles, elle en devenait folle. Apr s avoir pass pr s d une demi-heure sous la douche, ils sortirent et regagn rent leur chambre ou ils s habill rent. Sakura venait peine d enfiler sa robe que Kazuma se mit pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le ber a, le bambin cessa imm diatement de pleurer. Shaolan prit Meiling qui se r veilla.

- Tu sais, je trouve que Kazuma te ressemble beaucoup, d clara Sakura. C est g nial hein.

- Meiling te ressemble beaucoup aussi, avoua Shaolan. Je suis content qu elle ait un fr re, il pourra veiller sur elle. On leur apprendra les arts martiaux.

Sakura sourit, Shaolan tait d j protecteur avec ses enfants. Ils descendirent et all rent dans le salon ou dormait Yuuri, Yukito tait dans la cuisine et pr parait le petit d jeuner avec les s urs de Shaolan. Shefa se retourna vers Sakura et fron a les sourcils.

- Ton ventre est tonnement plat! Dit-elle.

- C est parce que Shian est partit, expliqua Sakura. Alors en cadeau, elle m a remit en forme et m a rendu mon ventre plat.

- La chance! Bouda Shefa. Moi j ai d faire un sacr r gime!

On frappa la porte et Sakura alla ouvrir, elle fit un sourire radieux Isuzu, Hatsu, Tomoyo, Eriol et Shun. Elle les fit entrer et alla r veiller Yuuri. Ce dernier la regarda avec g ne.

- Je suis vraiment d sol , s excusa-t-il.

- Ce n est rien, tu viens d jeuner avec nous?

Yuuri acquies a et rejoignit tout le monde dans la cuisine. Sakura donna manger Kazuma et Shaolan Meiling sous le regard tendre de leur amis.

- Ha vous me donnez envie tout les deux! S exclama Tomoyo. Sakura il va falloir que je prenne leur mesure pour leur faire des v tements.

- En guise d entra nement pour les tiens? Sourit Sakura.

- Eriol ne voudra pas, fit Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Bien s r que si! S exclama Eriol. J ai envie d avoir des enfants avec toi! D ailleurs, d s qu on rentre, on ira s entra ner, murmura-t-il l oreille de Tomoyo.

- Sinon, j aimerais que tu m expliques pourquoi on a des jumeaux. Dit s rieusement Shaolan.

- En fait Je ne suis jamais all voir un gyn cologue, avoua Sakura. Je pr f rais m entra ner avec Shian et la premi re fois, j tais au lyc e pour savoir qui nous avait attaqu s.

- Mais tu te rends compte que c est dangereux ce que tu as fais! Gronda Shaolan. Tu aurais pu en mourir!

- Yukito et Tomoyo le savaient J ai d ailleurs demand Yukito de voir si tout allait bien. Dit Sakura.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas dans un corps mais je ne peux pas savoir le sexe d un enfant ou le nombre, expliqua Yukito. J ai pris des cours expr s pour pouvoir accoucher Sakura.

- Et moi des cours de sage-femme, d clara Tomoyo. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura comme a.

- Pour nos prochains enfants, je viendrais avec toi! Dit Shaolan d termin .

- Vos prochains enfants? R p ta Futie. Tu veux dire que vous en voulez encore?

- Moi oui sourit Shaolan. J essaierais de convaincre Sakura. Mais pour le moment, on va se concentrer sur Kazuma et Meiling.

- En parlant d enfant, intervint Isuzu. Je suis enceinte.

Sakura embrassa Isuzu pour la f liciter et les autres suivirent. Hatsu regarda Isuzu avec des yeux ronds.

- C est vrai?

- Oui! Sourit Isuzu. Et c est toi le p re videmment.

Hatsu tomba par terre. Eriol et Shun l aid rent se relever.

- Tu n tais pas au courant? S tonna Eriol.

- Non! Je vais devoir me marier! D cida Hatsu. Et t a int r t dire oui!

- Bien s r que je veux me marier avec toi! Sourit Isuzu. Mais tu aurais pu faire une vraie demande! Je suis tomb sur l homme le moins romantique qui existe!

Les autres se mirent rire. Shaolan se tourna alors vers Yuuri.

- Maintenant c est ton tour, pourquoi tu tais l hier?

- J aidais mon p re, avoua Yuuri. Les attaques au lyc e, c est moi qui les ai caus s.

- C tait pas Shun? S exclama Hatsu.

- Mais je me tue vous le dire! Ce n est pas moi! S cria Shun exasp r . Pourquoi vous croyez a!

- T es toujours agressif avec Shaolan! Expliqua Hatsu.

- C est parce que Shun est tomb sous son charme, annon a Yuuri. Shun aimait Shaolan mais il savait qu il tait avec Sakura et qu ils s aimaient alors c tait le meilleur moyen de l carter de lui.

- T tais pas oblig de le dire, rougit Shun.

- C est pour qu ils te croient, sourit Yuuri.

Hatsu manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois, il tait bien loin de la v rit lorsqu il avait accus Shun d tre leur ennemi. Il s inclina devant le jeune homme.

- Pardon.

- C est rien Mais Yuuri, c est qui ton p re?

- C est le seul survivant de la nuit ou mon fr re est mort, informa Sakura.

- Mon p re a eu une aventure avec ma m re et lorsqu elle lui a dit qu elle tait enceinte, il l a largu , expliqua Yuuri. la mort de ma m re, il ne me restait que mon p re alors je devais lui ob ir. Au d but, je m en fichais un peu, je ne vous connaissais pas Mais c est impossible de vous d tester lorsqu on vous connait. C est pour a que je n ai pas pu battre Sakura hier.

- Et c est pour a que je t ai laiss en vie, d clara Sakura. Tu ne voulais rien de tout a, tu tais compl tement perdu

Yuuri s inclina.

- Je sais que a ne rach tera pas ma conduite mais je m excuse. Surtout aupr s de toi Shun, je t ai utilis pour m approcher de Sakura et Shaolan.

- C est rien, tu restes mon pote quand m me! Dit Shun. Sinon qui je pourrais confier mes attirances?

- En ce qui me concerne, je ne t en veux pas, sourit Sakura.

- Moi non plus, avoua Shaolan.

Yuuri sourit de soulagement, personne ne lui en voulait.

- Bien maintenant que toute cette histoire est termin e, on va rentrer en Chine! D clara Shefa.

- Moi je vais rester ici, d clara Futie. Il y a quelqu un qui m int resse.

Elle fixa Yukito qui lui sourit en retour. Shaolan regarda Yuuri.

- Tu vis ou?

- Heu Bah je sais pas, puisque mon p re est mort aussi.

- Tu peux vivre chez nous, si tu veux. Proposa Sakura.

- Enfin, si les pleurs de b b ne te d rangent pas trop. Sourit Shaolan.

- Non Merci!

Sakura fit signe que c tait rien. Tout le monde part le couple, Yuuri et Futie partirent donc. Tomoyo et Eriol s install rent dans un petit appartement, ils eurent vite de nouveaux voisins: Isuzu et Hatsu. Les deux couples s taient fianc s et Tomoyo et Eriol essayait d avoir un enfant. Un an plus tard, une petite Nadeschico et un petit Train naquirent. Nadeschico, l enfant d Eriol et Tomoyo, ressemblait beaucoup ses parents, elle avait le teint p le, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Train avait les m mes cheveux que sa m re, Isuzu, et le m me caract re bien tremp de son p re. Apr s quelques ann es, Kazuma, Train, Nadeschico et Meiling taient les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme Kazuma et Meiling taient plus g s, Train et Nadeschico avaient fait beaucoup d effort pour tre dans la m me classe qu eux. Les professeurs se plaignaient souvent de leur comportement agit aupr s de leurs parents mais rien n y faisait. Shun avait trouv un jeune homme avec qui il partageait sa vie et tait tr s proche des autres couples, Yuuri tait galement tomb amoureux d une jeune fille et avait quitt la maison de Shaolan et Sakura pour vivre avec elle dans un appartement. Lorsque Kazuma et Meiling eurent quatre ans, Sakura tomba de nouveau enceinte et Shaolan, tient sa promesse et l accompagna chaque fois chez le gyn cologue. Sakura accoucha alors d un petit Ren qui ressemblait autant sa m re qu son p re, Tomoyo eut une semaine plus tard un petit gar on, Ruytaro. L ann e d apr s, Isuzu accoucha d une petite Kaho. Shaolan et Sakura g raient leur entreprise familiale qui avait d sormais augment , c tait les meilleures entreprises du monde asiatique et ils commen aient envahir l occident. Yukito et Futie s taient mari et avaient eu un petit gar on qu ils avaient nomm Toya. Tout allait donc magnifiquement bien pour la famille Li et Shian, plus une seule guerre n clata parmi ces deux familles. Cependant, Sakura et ses amis racontaient toujours l histoire de leur famille pour qu une pareille situation ne se reproduise plus

Voil c est la fin de Wage War! J ai battu mon recors de fiction la plus longue! J esp re qu elle vous aura plus! Je ne sais pas encore quelle fiction je vais publier donc je ne m avancerais pas! Aussi, cause des cours la fac, j aurais peut tre (en fait, s rement) pas le temps de publier les fictions donc il faudra tre patient! En tout cas, merci de m avoir lu! la prochaine fois pour une autre fiction! 


End file.
